Le prix du sang
by dinedine16
Summary: Suite de "loups de coeur". Lisa et Ben reprennent une vie normale en vivant ensemble, c'était sans compter sur un vampire appelant à la vengence... Rate T pour passages "privés" plus explicites
1. Chapter 1

**Le prix du sang**

_Résumé : Lisa et Ethan sont les enfants de Samuel, qu'ils ont retrouvé au bout de 24 ans. Ethan possède le loup en lui depuis sa naissance, mais peut le transmettre à sa sœur –à la santé fragile- ce qui les rend exceptionnels. Lisa a été convoitée par le Marrok d'Europe pour pouvoir s'en servir comme mère porteuse car sa capacité à avoir le loup en elle quand elle le désire, lui permet de porter des enfants avec l'ADN du loup-garou en eux. Sauvée par la meute d'Adam et compagne officielle de Ben qui l'a demandée en mariage dès leur retour d'Europe, Lisa tente de reprendre une vie normale…_

**-1-**

Le temps était redevenu plus doux en ce début du mois de février. Avec un peu de chance, l'hiver ne durerait pas trop longtemps et le printemps serait précoce. Beaucoup de suppositions, donc peu de chance que cela se réalise. Au moins, si le temps n'était pas aussi rapide à filer, je me dirais que je pourrai profiter de mes jours de convalescence… mais bon, à force de rester dans l'appartement, je commençais à tourner en rond. Et cela me stressait car je n'aimais pas être inactive. En même temps, plus on se rapprochait de mars, et plus j'étais stressée. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de me marier en mars moi. On se marie en été, pas au printemps ! Une merveilleuse idée de mon cher frère qui avait déjà trouvé une salle pour presque rien selon lui, un disque jockey, un traiteur… je croyais rêver là. Et je ne voulais surtout pas de ce genre de mariage qui plus est. En fait, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : m'enfuir de là et aller me marier en catimini avec Ben sans personne autour. Bon là, je me ferais trucider par mon frère qui m'en voudrait toute ma vie de l'avoir laissé de côté pour le jour le plus important de ma vie, comme il le disait. En même temps, moi tant que j'étais liée à celui que j'aime pour la vie, ça me suffisait largement. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, alors toute une journée avec des yeux rivés sur moi… non merci. Et côté centre d'attention, je pense qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines, j'avais assez donné.

Se faire enlever par la Marrok d'Europe pour qu'il puisse se servir de moi comme mère porteuse, aidé d'un complice vampire qui n'était pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agit de l'Ancien de Milan, autrement dit le plus vieux et sûrement le plus puissant vampire de ce côté-ci du globe, n'était pas des plus « ordinaires ». Car ce qui intéressait Erik était le fait que je puisse me transformer en louve-garou en empruntant le loup de mon frère jumeau, né avec l'ADN du loup dans ses gênes, pendant que moi, je me contentai d'être humaine et un réceptacle à loup quand il me mordait. Oui, on se partage un loup avec mon frère, c'est très curieux et assez douloureux en fait, car le changement rapide comme le nôtre est plutôt violent. Ce qui permettait à Erik d'avoir des embryons viables et porteurs de l'ADN du loup.

Sauvée alors que je portais la progéniture de ce fou d'Erik, additionné du sang d'Armando (le fameux Ancien), j'avais gardé quelques séquelles de cette histoire comme le fait que je ne veuille plus jamais voir un gynécologue ou autre médecin qui aurait l'idée d'aller voir si tout allait bien de ce côté-ci et une peur panique en sortant dehors. En fait, je n'aimais qu'être chez moi, me sentant en sécurité ici. Quand Ben ou Ethan étaient là, je me sentais encore mieux. Mais tous les deux travaillaient la journée et je me retrouvai seule à tourner en rond dans l'appartement. J'avais refusé d'aller voir un psychologue car je ne me sentais vraiment pas prête à parler de mon traumatisme et franchement, je me voyais bien raconter ça à un médecin qui traite la folie et la dépression :

« Oh, mais vous savez docteur, j'ai juste été enlevée par le Marrok d'Europe, vous savez le Marrok c'est le chef de tous les Alphas loup-garou et celui-ci vivait en France. On m'a donc cachée dans sa demeure, le temps qu'il m'injecte sa progéniture, et pour l'aider à faire grandir ce mini loup-garou, un vampire, vieux comme le monde, s'occupait de me donner de son sang et de prendre le mien en échange… »

Oui, en résumant, ça sonnerait étrange pour un médecin qui m'écouterait. Les vampires n'étaient pas censés exister, donc là, il m'enverrait directement dans la partie psychiatrie de l'hôpital de Kennewick, là où j'aurais dû retravailler. Mon retour en avait secoué plus d'un, surtout Cassandra, mon amie infirmière comme moi, qui s'était retrouvée sur le sol de l'accueil en me voyant arriver, accompagnée de Samuel Cornick, alias, mon père. Personne ne savait que j'étais sa fille car vu la jeunesse de ses traits, il aurait été difficile de faire croire qu'il puisse être mon père, ainsi que celui d'Ethan, mon frère jumeau. Et Sam n'avait pas fait son coming-out et ne le souhaitait pas, car un médecin urgentiste loup-garou… ça faisait mauvais ménage. Bien que lui soit excellent dans l'art de la maîtrise de soi…

En fait, je devais travailler presque aussitôt, mais quand le jour où je devais partir travailler seule en empruntant ma voiture est venu, j'ai remarqué que j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de sortir seule, conduire et me retrouver au milieu d'inconnus, en parlant des patients. Je m'étais donc retrouvée à un carrefour, attendant que le feu passe au vert, et quand je vis un homme ressemblant à Erik, je fus tétanisée et ne réussis pas à repartir avec la voiture. Ce qui me valut une série de coups de klaxon de chauffeurs mécontents, m'insultant et klaxonnant à nouveau en passant à côté de moi pour me doubler. Je pleurai nerveusement et cherchai à faire venir Ben à moi rien qu'en pensant à lui. La preuve que ce lien qui nous unissait était vraiment fort, je le vis débouler en un rien de temps au volant de sa camionnette rouge, avec une portière passager de couleur différente, signe de la fois où je m'étais légèrement emportée en ayant le loup de mon frère en moi. Il avait garé sa camionnette à la hâte sur le trottoir d'en face, escaladé la fenêtre de son véhicule –pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas simplement ouvert sa portière- et accouru vers moi en grandes enjambées.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il ouvrit la porte de ma Chevrolet et me sortit de là, engueulant comme une malpropre la femme qui se trouvait derrière avec sa voiture et qui commençait à s'impatienter. La conductrice l'insulta en retour et passa rapidement pour me doubler en râlant. Je tremblais et était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que :

- Ramène-moi à la maison… je peux pas y aller… je peux pas y aller…

Il m'installa du côté passager de la voiture, retourna à sa camionnette, la verrouilla et revint à mes côtés, prenant la place du conducteur et fit demi-tour pour me ramener à l'appartement qu'on partageait à présent, ainsi qu'avec mon frère… autant dire qu'on se sentait un peu à l'étroit.

Il passa devant moi et ouvrit la porte quand nous fûmes arrivés devant pour me laisser ensuite entrer. J'étais calmée mais tremblais toujours. Quelle idiote quand même, avoir une crise d'angoisse rien qu'en apercevant quelqu'un qui ressemblait à mon tortionnaire…

- Tu vois que j'aurais dû t'accompagner pour ton premier jour, me dit Ben en allant dans la cuisine pendant que je m'asseyais dans le sofa, repliant les jambes pour mettre les genoux sous mon menton.

Il revint avec un verre d'eau et me le tendit en prenant place à mes côtés. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il répondit.

- Oui. Oui je sais, désolé, une urgence chez moi. Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Ok.

Il raccrocha, l'air contrarié en me regardant.

- Ton chef ne va pas apprécier que tu partes comme ça, tu viens juste de retrouver ta place…

- Pas grave ça. Darryl lui a expliqué certaines choses donc il comprend. Il est cool comme chef en fait. Moi je m'inquiète plus pour toi là… tu ne peux pas sortir toute seule encore tu le vois bien.

Je le regardai en soupirant. Il m'enlaça et me serra contre lui pour me caresser le dos.

- Ça finira par aller mieux mais pour le moment, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu restes ici.

- Mais je tourne en rond dans l'appartement… je vais finir par devenir folle si je ne fais rien.

- Et si je t'emmenais chez Adam ? Il y aura sûrement plus de choses à faire chez lui qu'ici…

- Non. Je préfère les laisser en famille, j'ai déjà assez accaparé Adam ces derniers mois...

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis. Tu fais partie de la meute, il n'y a pas de raison de te sentir comme un poids pour ton Alpha.

- Je ne suis pas liée comme vous encore.

- Oui parce que tu recules l'échéance à chaque fois…

Il me regarda intensément.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas te lier à la meute ?

Je soupirai en reportant mon regard sur la table basse où trainaient des magazines.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… tu m'as dit que nos pensées ne m'appartiendraient plus tellement après ça… je n'ai pas envie que toute une meute sache tout de ma vie privée.

Ben éclata de rire et je le regardai, surprise.

- Tu as peur qu'ils puissent voir certaines scènes… privées ?

Je me renfrognai.

- C'est privé ces choses-là !

- Oui enfin excuse-moi mais en ce moment ils ne risquent pas de voir grand-chose…

Je soufflai d'agacement et refoulai ma colère.

- Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça. T'énerve pas, je te taquine.

Je le regardai tout aussi intensément que lui, quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je sais que tu le vis mal aussi, arrête de prendre ça à la légère.

- Tu préfères que je prenne ça comment ? En faisant la gueule et en étant stressé à mort ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens ?

Je sentis de la colère dans sa voix, comme si je l'avais blessé. Et moi alors, je n'étais pas blessée de ne rien pouvoir lui offrir d'autre qu'une misérable petite amie qui ne savait même plus faire un pas dehors sans trembler ?

- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'on a utilisé comme mère porteuse en allant explorer quelque chose qui est aussi intime ! Merde je suis complètement bloquée à cause de ça, j'arrive même plus à voir un médecin pour voir si tout est normal après qu'on ait enlevé ce… ce truc de moi ! Je voulais vivre une histoire normale, comme tout le monde, pas me retrouver à l'état de larve incapable de bouger sans son petit ami qui ne peut pas renier le fait qu'il soit en manque !

Je vis les iris de Ben virer au doré en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se leva rapidement du sofa, en serrant les poings.

- Ah oui, je ne comprends pas… Je vais te raconter une histoire, mais cherche pas de happy end, parce que c'est pas un conte de fée si tu pensais que ça en serait un…

Il parlait avec beaucoup de retenue, mais la colère était palpable dans ses paroles. Il serrait énormément les dents pour ne pas exploser en me lançant des piques à la figure sûrement. Je restai coite dans le canapé, le laissant m'enguirlander pour ne pas le provoquer d'avantage. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort aussi avec lui

- Comment on dit déjà ? Il était une fois ? Ben il était une fois un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, qui vivait dans sa famille avec sa mère et son grand frère, vu que le père a préféré fuir le domicile conjugal. La mère de ce petit garçon avait un ami qui adorait le petit garçon, et lui aussi l'aimait bien cet homme gâteux. Il était sympa de lui apporter sans cesse des cadeaux, il adorait le voir arriver chez eux. Et surtout, maman disait toujours d'écouter cet ami et de lui obéir parce que c'est un adulte et qu'il faut obéir aux grands… Mais quand un jour ils furent seuls tous les deux, le petit garçon se demanda pourquoi l'ami vint le trouver quand il était sous sa douche et pourquoi il venait le regarder. Et plus encore après, pourquoi il se retrouvait dans son lit quand il vint le garder un week-end… ni pourquoi il lui faisait toutes ces choses qui le faisaient souffrir… et pourquoi personne ne voyait qu'en fait cet homme était un monstre. Pourquoi sa mère le traitait de menteur en lui donnant des gifles pour qu'il arrête de dire des mensonges sur son grand ami –qui en fait se la tapait. Le petit garçon finit par devenir mauvais, à avoir envie de mourir, de ne plus connaître cette vie-là, jusqu'au jour où sa chère mère finit enfin par le croire. Mais c'était trop tard, le petit garçon avait perdu toute la confiance qu'on peut avoir à dix ans. Il se replia alors sur lui-même, détestant cette femme qui l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre en l'ignorant complètement devant sa souffrance, finissant par se dire que toutes les femmes étaient comme elle, mauvaises et aveugles. Il attendit d'être assez grand pour partir de chez lui et ne plus jamais revenir pour devenir un mec trahi, agressif, sans plus aucune confiance en l'homme et encore moins les femmes, qu'il avait envie de traiter comme sa mère : comme des moins que rien.

Il avait lâché toute son histoire d'une traite, de plus en plus animé par la rage, et je ne savais comment il avait réussi à se contrôler tant ses yeux avaient viré au doré lumineux. Je le regardais à la fois terrifiée et atterrée. Ça ne pouvait être possible… pas lui. On ne pouvait pas avoir abusé de lui.

- Alors maintenant quand il entend dire qu'il ne peut sûrement pas comprendre le sentiment qu'on ressent quand on a bafoué son corps, il voit rouge car il peut affirmer le contraire…

Il se recula vivement en serrant la mâchoire, le regard toujours planté dans le mien. Je tremblai à nouveau, sentant sa colère et sa souffrance comme si elles étaient miennes. Il déglutit bruyamment et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je rentrerai peut-être ce soir. Tu restes ici.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester ou dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui. Sa fureur me transperçait dans tout le corps, c'était bien dans un sens le lien de couple, mais quand il agissait sur moi, c'était plus difficile à gérer. Je me levai précipitamment du canapé pour aller à la fenêtre. Je le vis aller à la voiture en grandes enjambées, frappant de son pied la portière d'une voiture garée en bas de l'immeuble. La portière fut ornée d'un gros choc qui allait nécessiter une belle réparation… Ben remonta dans la Chevrolet et partit en trombe du côté opposé où il devait se rendre pour aller à son travail.

J'étais toute retournée. Comment pouvait-il m'avoir dissimulé ça, c'était carrément incroyable et impensable quand on le voyait. Je comprenais pourquoi il était autant sur ses réserves avec les femmes… mais comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de moi malgré ça ? Je me mis à pleurer en pensant à ce que lui avait dû endurer, priant pour qu'il revienne vite tout de même. J'étais inquiète car il pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi pour évacuer sa tristesse et sa colère. Je décidai d'appeler Adam afin d'être rassurée. Il décrocha après deux sonneries.

- Hauptman.

- Adam, c'est Lisa…

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

- Que lui as-tu encore fait ? Je l'ai senti en colère…

C'était sympa qu'on pense que je ne puisse que le mettre en colère. Cela me vexa.

- Il m'a parlé de quelque chose de privé et s'est emporté… sais-tu où il a pu aller ?

- Bon, j'envoie Warren le chercher, mais il va peut-être falloir que tu apprennes à éviter de le contrarier, il a déjà pas mal contrôlé son loup depuis ces derniers mois.

- Je suis désolée. Merci.

Je raccrochai un peu vivement le téléphone, plus que froissée. La prochaine fois, quelqu'un pourrait aller dire aux vampires, aux Marrok complètement fous de ne pas m'enlever pour laisser l'état mental de mon petit-ami en paix ? Je pris mon manteau, le passai sur moi et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte pour me retrouver dans la rue. Je songeai à l'instant que je n'avais plus ma voiture, Ben me l'avait comme ainsi dire… empruntée. Je marchai donc dans la rue, la tête baissée et me rendis jusqu'à un café pour me changer les idées. Je commandai un chocolat chaud au garçon après m'être installée à une table près de la fenêtre, reportant mon regard sur les passants dans la rue. Nous étions mardi, je trouvais qu'il y avait énormément de monde pour un jour de semaine. Plus je regardais les têtes des gens, plus je croyais reconnaître Erik ou pire : Armando. Je fermai vivement les yeux en me tournant vivement quand le garçon déposa ma tasse fumante de chocolat chaud devant moi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ?

Je levai les yeux vers le jeune homme, plutôt mignon à dire vrai, et lui souris d'un air gêné.

- Non… tout va bien, merci.

- On aurait dit que vous aviez vu un fantôme… me dit-il dans un sourire.

- J'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas croiser…

- Ah ça arrive.

Je ne savais pourquoi mais je le trouvais sympa. Il me fit comprendre d'un mouvement de la main qu'il souhaitait s'asseoir en face de moi, je le laissais s'installer.

- Ca ne vous gêne pas ?

- Non. Ca me fera de la compagnie…

Il sourit et je le vis me scruter de l'œil.

- J'suis curieux vous savez… puis c'est rare d'avoir des jolies filles en pleine matinée ici.

Je soupirai légèrement. On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite monsieur le dragueur.

- Je sais, mais je me suis disputée avec mon compagnon, donc besoin de changer d'air.

- Ah je vois. Sérieuse dispute ou juste petit accrochage du matin ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Mouai, il y a des hommes plus ou moins colériques… j'en sais quelque chose, mon copain l'est pas mal.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil. Me voilà sauvée, il est homosexuel apparemment.

- Vous n'êtes pas homophobe j'espère ?

J'eus un petit rire.

- Non. Au contraire. J'ai un ami qui est homo… et vous êtes souvent plus sympa que les hétéros.

Il sourit de plus belle.

- Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous… c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des gens tolérants. Alors ma jolie… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal le copain en question ?

Allez savoir pourquoi, je lui expliquai un peu la situation –sans préciser la raison du départ de Ben, à savoir l'histoire en elle-même, les abus de l'ami de sa mère- et il fut à l'écoute sans m'interrompre. Il se releva plusieurs fois pour assurer son service, après tout, même s'il y avait peu de clients, il était à son poste de travail. J'appris un peu plus tard qu'il s'appelait Steven, était en couple avec un certain Thomas et bossait ici tous les jours, sauf le dimanche et le jeudi. Son patron était assez cool avec lui, vu que c'était son frère. D'où la liberté de venir parler tranquillement avec moi…

Je ne vis pas la matinée passer, mais rentrai chez moi après qu'il m'ait offert un sandwich et un coca le midi. Quand je sortis dehors après qu'il m'ait laissé son numéro de téléphone –un ami ça peut toujours servir m'avait-il alors dit- je constatai que la pluie avait fait son retour. Je m'abritai sous la capuche de mon manteau et retournai en direction de chez moi. Arrivée dans ma rue, je fus surprise de voir le 4x4 d'Adam garé quelques mètres plus loin que mon immeuble. Que venait-il faire ici ? Je croyais que Warren s'occupait d'aller chercher Ben…

Je le trouvai dans le hall de l'immeuble, m'attendant.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas téléphoné ?

- Je l'ai fait… à croire que ton téléphone est en dérangement… me répondit-il, légèrement agacé.

Je fouillai dans mon sac à main et constatai que le dit-téléphone ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Oops.

- Oui comme tu dis… oops. Je ne vais pas vous courir après toute la journée, Ben et toi.

- Où est-il ?

Je passai devant lui pour monter dans les escaliers mais il me retint par le bras. Je l'interrogeai du regard, ne comprenant pas le problème.

- Il est avec Warren. Mais toi, tu viens avec moi, nous avons quelque chose à faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras. Suis-moi.

Le regard qu'il me tendit m'avertit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je le contredise ou que je lui désobéisse. Je montai donc à ses côtés dans le 4x4 et bouclai ma ceinture de sécurité. Je su tout de suite où il me conduisit quand nous atteignîmes le pont qui coupait la Columbia. Sa maison se dressait au loin et je me demandais vraiment pour quelle raison il me conduisait ici…

- Pourquoi chez toi ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et répondit :

- Tu as assez attendu, il est temps qu'on fasse un essai.

Un essai… pour ? J'eus comme une sorte de flash à ce moment précis. Le lien de meute. Il voulait me lier à elle.

- Non Adam, je ne suis vraiment pas prête pour ça. Puis ça risque de ne pas fonctionner !

- Je suis sûre du contraire. Et tu vas le faire car la meute s'en ressent. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où je dois gérer les autres car Ben va mal, au moins en t'ayant liée à nous, nous pourrons agir en conséquence.

- Ben va mal !

Je le regardai, ahurie. Comment ça ? Depuis quand allait-il mal ?

Adam soupira.

- Il a mal vécu ton enlèvement et le fait qu'on t'ait fait souffrir, il prend beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas te le montrer mais nous le ressentons de notre côté. Là il vient une fois de plus de perdre pied et j'ignore pour quelle raison, mais si tu te lies à nous, au moins, nous pourrons gérer la situation entre vous deux. D'autant plus que si un danger te menace, nous serons tout de suite au courant, et pas uniquement Ben.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on me menace… Erik est mort.

- Lui oui. Mais un vampire et un sorcier sont en liberté, et eux, nous ignorons leurs intentions…

- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient revenir à la charge ?

- On ne doit négliger aucune possibilité.

Il se gara devant chez lui et descendit du véhicule. Je l'imitais en repensant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Armando ou Diego le sorcier pourraient à nouveau s'en prendre à moi ? Mais pour quelle raison, c'était grotesque ! Adam m'ouvrit la portière et je descendis en sautant sur le sol : c'est haut un 4x4. La moto d'Ethan était également garée sur les graviers, ainsi que la voiture de Darryl et celle d'Honey et Peter. Je reconnus également la voiture de mon père, Samuel. Mince, il avait fait venir du monde… curieusement je me mis à avoir le trac. Il voulait me lier à sa meute et je me demandais ce que cela ferait. J'allais les entendre dans ma tête ? Comment cela se passait concrètement ?

- Et Ben et Warren ?

- Ils nous rejoindront quand ils sentiront le lien. Entre.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. J'allais saluer les personnes présentes, trouvant également Mercy dans le salon. Elle me salua en allant accueillir son époux pour l'embrasser.

- Tu ne travailles pas Mercy ?

Mercy avait retrouvé la forme, après ces deux mois à faire des allers retours entre le canapé et les toilettes. Elle s'était remis au travail avec beaucoup d'entrain, même si la fatigue la saisissait plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. J'étais donc étonnée de la trouver ici en plein début d'après-midi un mardi.

- Si, j'y retourne après, Adam tient à ce que je mange ici, au cas où je mourrai de faim…

Elle sourit ironiquement en le regardant et celui-ci secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Bien, commençons. Lisa, approche.

Je m'approchai d'Adam un peu anxieuse, sous le regard de ses loups, réunis en cercle. Je vis l'Alpha approcher son bras de ses lèvres et l'instant d'après, du sang coula le long de son menton. Il retira son bras et je vis une profonde entaille dans celui-ci et il en décrocha un morceau de chair. J'eus mal pour lui, bien qu'il ne devait pas vraiment le sentir. Il approcha alors le bout sanguinolent de mes lèvres et je le regardais, intriguée et légèrement dégoutée.

Il glissa le morceau de sa chair dans ma bouche et je fus étonnée de ne pas avoir de haut le cœur en sentant le goût métallique sur ma langue. J'avalais le morceau en sentant des picotements le long de ma gorge, puis l'instant d'après, comme une sorte de brouillard m'encercler. Je fermai les yeux, prise de vertiges et me retrouvai à genoux. A l'intérieur de mon crâne, je pus ressentir les émotions des loups présents, ici de la fierté pour Ethan, de la joie pour Warren et d'autres sentiments, pour les autres, dont un qui me fit ouvrir les yeux et froncer les sourcils. Adam me parla alors d'une voix très solennelle :

- A compter de ce jour, tu es la meute et elle est toi.

Je répétai après lui, sans réellement le vouloir, comme poussée à le faire.

- Je suis la meute et elle est moi.

Adam se trouvait toujours devant moi, la tête levée, nous dévoilant son pouvoir dans toute sa splendeur. Il était carrément imposant et à la limite du supportable tant il était bel homme. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu ce charisme et que les femmes le regardent en souriant. Il me releva et me tourna alors face à la meute.

- Mes enfants, je vous présente Lisa Holy Garner, le nouveau membre de notre meute.

J'ignorais comment il avait su mon deuxième prénom, mais je laissai ce détail de côté, regardant les loups présents. J'étais étonnée de pouvoir ressentir leurs émotions, apparemment, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Mercy quand elle avait rejoint la meute, sûrement un privilège pour avoir une moitié de loup en moi… J'étais tout aussi surprise que le lien de meute ait fonctionné sans avoir le loup en moi, mais apparemment, beaucoup de choses restaient inexpliquées avec moi… Mais le sentiment qui m'assaillît le plus, fut celui de la peine et de la crainte. Je me tournai vers Ben qui venait d'arriver avec Warren, tous deux appelés par le lien de la meute, dont je faisais partie à présent.

- Ben, ce n'est pas la peine de lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui lui ait imposé la cérémonie ce soir, lui dit Adam en reprenant lui aussi ses esprits.

- J'ai rien dit.

Il était blessé de ne pas avoir assisté à la cérémonie, cela se voyait et nul besoin d'être lié à lui pour le savoir. La façon dont il serrait les poings à maintes reprises le démontrait. Je sentis deux puissants bras m'étreindre avec force. Ethan ne savait décidemment pas dissimuler sa joie…

- Bravo petite sœur ! Je savais que ça marcherait ! Au moins comme ça si un taré de Marrok ou de vampire s'en prend à toi, on le saura !

Je souris en le regardant mais je devais aller parler à Ben.

- Excuse-moi…

- Hein ? Oh oui pardon.

Il me relâcha et alla discuter avec Warren, pendant que les autres retournaient à leurs occupations ou parlaient entre eux. Avant d'aller voir Ben, je devais parler à Honey. Je l'interceptai avant qu'elle sorte du salon.

- Honey ?

- Oui ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, faisant mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue arriver. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique et je pense qu'elle pouvait largement ressentir mon sentiment d'envie de lui ressembler à présent. Elle sourit légèrement.

- Pourquoi as-tu ressenti de la pitié pour moi tout à l'heure ?

Elle sembla peser les mots qu'elle allait me dire :

- Sûrement parce que ce qui t'es arrivé ne devrait pas pouvoir exister sur une femme… aucune d'entre nous n'aurait aimé être à ta place. Tu as été très courageuse et tu t'es bien relevée mais nous voyons tous ta souffrance sans que tu veuilles réellement la montrer. C'est sûrement ça qui me chagrine le plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu te laissais aller et te confiais, cela irait sûrement mieux. Je pense que tu as une épaule sur qui te reposer maintenant et il saura t'écouter et t'aider…

Elle jeta un regard derrière moi et je compris qu'elle parlait de Ben, qui devait sûrement m'attendre un peu en retrait. Je lui souris pour la remercier, elle en fit autant et finit par s'éloigner avec Peter. Ben pris sa place en venant se poster devant moi. Et là, je fondis en larmes, allez comprendre. Sûrement à cause de cette histoire qu'il m'avait racontée sur son passé, ou cet air d'éternel tourmenté qu'il affichait, ou tout simplement parce qu'Honey avait raison : je n'allais pas si bien que je voulais le faire croire et que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il me prit dans ses bras et me frotta le dos doucement en posant son menton sur ma tête, créant un son avec sa gorge qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Viens.

Je le suivis dehors, sans saluer quiconque –de toute façon ils comprenaient parfaitement que je ne pouvais m'exprimer à l'heure actuelle- et montai dans la voiture quand il m'ouvrit la porte passager.

- Ben !

Je le vis se tourner quand mon frère l'appela.

- Ça ira ?

- T'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'elle. Par contre…

- Ouai je sais, je vous laisse tranquille…

L'air agacé d'Ethan eut tout de même le don de me faire légèrement pouffer de rire. Ben grimpa dans la voiture à son tour et mit le moteur en route pour repartir en direction de notre appartement.

J'aurais pu marcher en sortant de la voiture, mais il me porta dans ses bras. En temps normal je me serais sentie comme une moins que rien s'il avait fait cela, mais aujourd'hui, je me sentais parfaitement sereine en étant serrée contre lui, sa chaleur et son odeur me réconfortant. Il chercha les clefs dans sa poche de veste, moi me tenant à lui alors que j'aurais pu descendre mais restais accrochée comme un singe à une branche d'arbre. Quel tableau pitoyable quand même… Il me déposa sur le canapé et retira nos vestes qu'il jeta sur le fauteuil à sa gauche. Je regardai le sol. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir ses émotions sur le moment, cela contrastait énormément avec ce que je venais de vivre chez Adam. Peut-être que la présence de notre Alpha y était pour quelque chose… Ben tendit sa main vers mon menton et releva ma tête.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas m'emporter mais… tu comprends maintenant que s'il y a bien une personne qui peut largement te comprendre, c'est moi.

J'acquiesçai, me sentant complètement déboussolée en face de lui. Il me sourit faiblement en me caressant les cheveux.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qui te ronges… tant que tu ne l'auras pas sorti, tu n'iras pas mieux. Et pas la peine de faire semblant, je sais quand tu vas mal…

Et voilà, je recommençais à me transformer en fontaine. C'était franchement agaçant d'en être réduite à ressembler à un tas de kleenex imbibés et de ne pas pouvoir aligner deux mots à la suite. Ben patienta cependant, attendant que je me calme par moi-même, me laissant le temps qu'il faut pour que je reprenne mes esprits et que je m'ouvre enfin à lui. Par où commencer ? Le fait qu'on m'ait enlevé, ce qui vaut aujourd'hui que j'ai une trouille panique de sortir seule dans la rue, me sentant continuellement espionnée comme si on allait à nouveau me kidnapper ? Ou bien alors, parce qu'on s'était amusé à me faire des examens que seuls un médecin en qui j'aurai confiance était autorisé à faire ? Ou encore, parce que cette garce d'Emma s'amusait de ma souffrance… Il y avait aussi Armando qui me faisait peur.

- Dans la rue, j'ai l'impression de le voir lui ou Erik. Erik est mort, mais pas lui. J'ai peur qu'il revienne me chercher pour sucer mon sang complètement…

- Stefan a fait le nécessaire pour que tu n'aies plus aucun lien avec l'Ancien, n'oublie pas.

- Oui mais le sorcier, il pourrait l'aider à venir ici…

- Et tu fais partie de la meute, si un danger te menace, nous le saurons aussitôt. N'oublie pas non plus qu'Armando est étroitement surveillé par la meute de Milan, et le sorcier… et bien s'il vient par ici, Elizaveta a fait en sorte de le sentir arriver s'il choisit de débarquer dans le coin. Alors tu vois, tu es largement protégée. Sans oublier que je suis lié à toi en plus du lien de meute…

Il y avait aussi une autre partie qui me rongeait, et celle-ci était assez étrange car ce n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour, mais je devais savoir pour pouvoir me reconstruire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Ben, sachant très bien que je cherchais à formuler ma question dans ma tête.

Je le regardai, tentant de trouver de l'inspiration dans ses yeux.

- Ben, est-ce que tu veux des enfants ?

Il s'étrangla à cette question et toussa. J'haussai un sourcil.

- Quoi… tout… tout de suite, maintenant ?

Je le regardai, ahurie.

- Pas sur l'heure… mais plus tard… tu en voudras ?

Il reprit son air neutre et naturel et fit jouer ses doigts sur la couture de son jean.

- Peut-être oui… un jour mais vraiment pas maintenant. Je sais pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Tu penses que je ne suis pas apte à avoir d'enfants parce que mon passé risque de me perturber.

Je le regardai, encore plus incrédule.

- Euh non Ben… pas vraiment. Je pensais plus au fait que de mon côté, je n'étais pas prête à en avoir. Ils m'ont meurtrie de l'intérieur et même si je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, ils ont utilisé des méthodes horribles pour le sélectionner… jamais je n'aurai cru connaître ça un jour et ça m'a profondément traumatisé. Je ne veux plus ressentir ces douleurs…

- D'accord, au temps pour moi… Je comprends. T'en fais pas, quand le moment sera venu, on en reparlera. Après tout on a du temps devant nous.

Je lui souris et il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur ma nuque pour l'envelopper et approfondi le baiser. Je suivis son mouvement pour venir caresser sa langue avec la mienne, chose qu'il s'empressa de faire également de son côté, appuyant un peu plus sur ma nuque en même temps. Je l'enlaçai par la taille pendant qu'il s'occupait de faire descendre ses mains et les glisser sous mon pull pour m'attirer à lui, m'attrapant par la taille. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je ressentis enfin ce désir que j'éprouvais pour lui à chaque fois qu'il poussait ses caresses un peu plus loin. Je gémis doucement sous son baiser un peu plus acharné que d'habitude et il se recula vivement, me regardant, inquiet.

- Ça va ?

Je le regardai, sentant mes joues en feu, ainsi que mon ventre qui n'était pas moins désireux de lui.

- Si tu t'arrêtes toutes les trente secondes, on ne va jamais avancer…

Il éclata de rire et me serra à nouveau contre lui pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec plus de passion. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite en sous-vêtements, couchés sur le canapé, Ben occupé à m'embrasser sur tout le corps quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Ben releva la tête et je vis son regard virer du désir à la rage en une fraction de seconde.

- Euh désolé mais j'ai pas mes affaires pour cette nuit hein… faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout…

- Bordel Ethan ! Magne-toi ou je te jure que je t'étripe !

La voix de Ben était un peu trop calme pour être sereine, il était à deux doigts de changer et ce n'était pas rassurant. L'excitation mêlée à la frustration que venait d'apporter Ethan rompait tout le charme. Je maudis mon frère à cet instant, priant pour qu'il soit écrasé par un piano et qu'il débarrasse le plancher.

- ça va, ça va !

- Ethan ! bouge tes fesses ou je fais démonter ta moto par Mercy !

- Hey ! Pas touche !

Je me relevai, énervée et lui balançai le nouveau vase qui trônait sur la tablette en remplacement de l'ancien que j'avais cassé. Ethan se baissa en me regardant avec étonnement.

- Mais t'es malade !

- Non, on t'a juste demandé de nous laisser tranquille, il faut te le dire en quelle langue ?

- Rolala, vive la compréhension… vous me foutez dehors et j'ai rien pour aller dormir ailleurs… vous pouvez bien attendre deux minutes oui !

Il termina de mettre ses quelques affaires dans son sac et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Ben se leva et sauta par-dessus le canapé pour bloquer la porte d'entrée avec la bibliothèque, me laissant tout le loisir de l'observer bouger le lourd meuble, uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Houla Lisa, calme-toi, tu t'embrases… Il se retourna en contrôlant que la bibliothèque ne tomberai pas et sourit ironiquement en me voyant m'empourprer.

- Espèce d'obsédée, t'en as profité pour mater !

- J'ai rien maté du tout, c'était à disposition…

Il rit avant de venir me rejoindre et de me soulever pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais bien ici moi, pourquoi bouger de place ?

- Euh Ben… on pourrait rester ici ? Je suis bien dans le canapé moi.

Je ne savais pourquoi, mais la chambre m'angoissais… sur le canapé je me trouvais moins à l'étroit.

- Ok.

Nous reprîmes alors nos caresses où nous les avions laissées, les lèvres de Ben retrouvant facilement le chemin vers mon cou pendant que ses mains s'occupaient d'ôter les sous-vêtements qui cachaient le peu de peau qui restait de dissimulée. Il prit encore plus de temps que la première fois où nous l'avions fait, car il savait que même avec du désir comme c'était le cas ici, il fallait que je me réhabitue à son contact sur moi et à ses caresses. Quand le moment fut enfin venu où nous ne formions plus qu'un seul et unique corps, je pris énormément sur moi pour ne pas céder à la panique en étant assaillie de souvenirs où ce genre de contact ne m'avait fait que souffrir, même si cela n'était que pour des actes médicaux illégaux. Je me bloquai plusieurs fois, Ben s'assurant que j'allais bien en arrêtant ses mouvements sur moi. Il exerçait une réelle maîtrise sur lui-même, essayant de tenir le plus de temps possible, résistant à l'envie d'y aller beaucoup plus violemment tant il me désirait. Son regard luisant m'enveloppait tout entière et je ressentais tout son désir à travers le lien qui nous unissait. Je ne pus l'empêcher cependant d'atteindre son plaisir sans que je parvienne au mien, celui qu'il espérait me donner, et il s'effondra sur moi en haletant. Je me contentais de lui caresser la tête alors qu'elle reposait dans le creux de mon cou. Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois de suite dans le cou avant de remonter sur mes lèvres, murmurant au travers de ses baisers :

- Excuse-moi… excuse-moi…

- Ben, ce n'est pas grave…

Il releva la tête et je lui souris en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait les yeux.

- Ca reviendra petit à petit… ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai encore besoin de temps… mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé.

Il me considéra un instant avant de m'embrasser avec toute la passion et tout l'amour qu'il pût avant de se relever et de me serrer contre lui. Je fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir précipitamment.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Il sursauta à ma question et regarda la pendule.

- Il est quatre heures passées… pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas été au travail…

Je sentis sa poitrine secouée par un rire contenu et je relevai ma tête pour le regarder. Il était amusé.

- Quoi… tu as déjà failli perdre ton emploi à cause de moi, je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

- Honnêtement, je me fous un peu de perdre mon boulot si c'est pour essayer de te donner du plaisir… et il va falloir que je loupe pas mal d'heures pour y parvenir je crois bien.

Il sourit en coin avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je souris sous son baiser.

Le soir fut tranquille pour nous deux, Ben passa prendre trois pizzas, deux et demi pour lui et la moitié pour moi, ce qui était déjà largement assez pour mon estomac de moineau. J'étais toujours aussi impressionnée par la quantité de nourriture que pouvait avaler un loup-garou. D'autant plus qu'il s'enfila un pot entier de crème glacée par la suite.

- Et bien dis donc, je vais devoir prévoir un budget nourriture plus conséquent, entre Ethan et toi… ils font des crédits à la consommation pour nourrir les loups-garous ?

Il éclata de rire et me donna la dernière cuiller de glace.

- Ben désolé, mais ça creuse de chercher à retrouver ton point G.

- C'est malin ça…

Je fis mine de bouder et il m'étreignit en souriant. Il m'embrassa à nouveau en me murmurant :

- Et je vais le retrouver, fais-moi confiance…

Une fois dans le lit, j'étais à nouveau angoissée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi cet endroit me rendait aussi tendue. Pas la présence de Ben à mes côtés, en train de ronfler doucement –la pizza ça endort vite un homme - mais l'ambiance. Des souvenirs m'envahirent l'esprit, des moments passés dans la chambre que j'avais occupée chez Erik. Les mauvais traitements infligés par Emma, les examens à répétition faits par Alex, la peur que m'évoquait Erik à chaque fois que je le voyais, même si j'essayais de la dissimuler… puis le regard d'Armando vint se placer en tête de liste des choses qui me terrifiaient le plus. La fois où il m'avait cassé les poignets, son air ironique, sa façon de me sucer le sang dans mon cou… puis une scène que je ne connaissais pas, quand il était penché sur moi alors que j'étais allongée. Que faisait-il sur moi ? Je ne me souvenais pas de ce passage…

_- Tu es à moi Lisa…_

Je sursautai en ouvrant les yeux largement, ayant la sensation d'avoir entendu le vampire juste à côté de mon oreille. Une crise de panique me saisit, je me relevai donc rapidement, sentant une crise d'asthme arriver. Bien plus forte que je ne l'aurais pensé car je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, à la recherche de mon inhalateur. Je pressai sur le tube pour inhaler le précieux produit, mais rien ne sortit de l'embout. Paniquée, je cherchai un autre tube neuf, dans le placard réservé à tout le matériel indispensable à ma santé. Je pris un nouveau paquet, le déballai, le faisait tomber tant j'avais du mal à me concentrer et je fus soulagée de voir une main récupérer le tube pour le mettre dans l'inhalateur puis me le tendre. Je pris une bonne rasade de mon produit en fermant les yeux, sous ceux de mon compagnon, à moitié endormi, mais carrément inquiet. Je m'adossai contre le mur, mais il me fit m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Quand la crise fut passée, je continuais de siffler légèrement en respirant, mais c'était habituel. Du moment que je pouvais respirer normalement, ça m'était égal.

- Il faudrait peut-être que ton frère te passe le loup pour repousser tes crises…

Je secouai la tête. Là, j'avais eu peur, ce qui avait déclenché la crise.

- Non, mes poumons vont mieux vu que j'ai le loup assez souvent en moi… mais là… j'ai fait un cauchemar, ça m'a fait paniquer.

- Quel cauchemar ?

Je lui expliquais ce que j'avais vu et surtout cette scène étrange avec Armando et la voix que j'avais entendue près de moi. A un moment donné, je cru qu'il allait parler, mais il se tût.

- C'est juste des mauvais souvenirs, ça finira par passer. Viens te recoucher et prend un des cachets que t'as donné Sam, ça t'aide à mieux dormir.

- Oui, ça me drogue surtout, j'en ai un peu marre.

Je me levai, reprenant l'inhalateur avec moi pour le garder à portée de main et me recouchai, Ben m'imitant pour venir jouer son rôle de protecteur en m'ouvrant ses bras pour que je m'y blottisse. Couchée là, contre son torse, je me posai mille questions. Ces souvenirs partiraient-ils un jour de mon esprit ? Que venait faire cette scène avec Armando dans ma tête ? Et comment avais-je pu autant détailler sa voix dans mon esprit, à croire qu'il était juste à côté de moi ? Je ne m'endormis que plus tard, sous les caresses que me prodiguait Ben dans mes cheveux. Lui aussi devait chercher le sommeil à présent, je sentais de l'anxiété de son côté, ma crise d'asthme devait l'inquiéter… ou mes pensées ?


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR :**

**Lohra : l'imagination vi elle est là, le tout est de le coucher sur le papier maintenant loool Merci à toi de corriger les fautes XD**

**Mmaniakducrayon : Merci pour la review ^^ Hum, effectivement, Lisa est très sensible à la magie vampirique. Je n'ai pas précisé si Armando faisait en sorte de lui faire rappeler des souvenirs qu'il a mis de côtés en attendant… oui oui il se trame quelque chose loool.**

**-2-**

Essayer une robe de mariée, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit franchement évident. Surtout quand on a un fiancé qui attend de l'autre côté du rideau, un loup-garou homo qui trouve que tout vous va à ravir, et un frère complètement porté sur les sous-vêtements que je devais absolument essayer. Ce qu'ils étaient agaçants à la fin ! Jesse avait dû annuler notre après-midi shopping car elle avait attrapé la grippe. Mercy nous accompagnait, un peu à contrecœur car le shopping de mariée et elle, ça faisait vraiment deux, mais était partie chercher du renfort pour que Ben et Ethan nous laissent. Je lui en étais reconnaissante car, bien que je les aime tous les deux, ils me portaient à bout, entre l'un qui ne voulait pas me laisser toute seule et voulait à tout prix voir à quoi je ressemblerai, et l'autre qui m'agaçait profondément à vouloir me faire faire un défilé en sous-vêtements, rien que pour se foutre de moi… la coupe commençait à déborder quelque peu.

- Tu sais Ben, si ça continue, on va aller à Las Vegas, se marier vite fait et je serai tranquille !

- Hors de question ma belle… je veux un truc énorme comme le prévoit ton frère… comme ça tu seras vue par tous !

Je sentis largement l'ironie dans sa voix. Il savait parfaitement que cette vision de la chose m'effrayait. Je ne voulais voir personne moi ! Il m'agaçait Ethan avec son organisation débile. On aurait pu me dire : après tout c'est ton mariage, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas d'aller se faire voir avec ses préparatifs ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais parié et que j'avais perdu ce fichu pari. Le deal était simple : si Ethan ne retrouvait pas de boulot dans la semaine suivant le pari, je gagnais, s'il réussissait à en trouver, il organisait tout de A à Z. Bien évidemment, il avait réussi à être pistonné, le salaud, il avait déjà tout prévu…

Me voilà donc devant la glace dans la cabine d'essayage de ce magasin de robes de mariées dans une galerie commerciale de Portland. Mercy m'avait assuré que je trouverai ce qu'il me faudrait dans une plus grande ville que les Tri-cities, elle aussi avait eu un peu de mal pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Mon choix s'était arrêté sur trois modèles. Simples. Pas de fioriture ni de froufrou, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. J'étais en train de me débattre avec la seconde robe à enfiler –la première n'ayant retenu aucun vote de la part de mon jury- quand j'appelai Warren à l'aide. Il entra dans la cabine et sourit, amusé.

- Un souci peut-être ?

- Aide-moi plutôt à tirer le bas, j'suis coincée !

- La poitrine coince ?

Il se mit à rire et m'aida à la passer pendant que je grommelais. Une fois mise, il referma le dos avec la fermeture éclair. Je me sentis aussitôt comprimée.

- Ah oui, effectivement, la poitrine coince…Tu vas finir étouffée avant d'arriver à l'autel là… Ben, tu t'es trompé dans la taille je crois, ta chérie a une plus grosse poitrine… lança Warren à l'adresse de celui-ci, attendant derrière le rideau.

Il passa la tête à travers celui-ci d'ailleurs et écarquilla les yeux.

- Mince Lisa, t'as pris un tour de taille ou quoi cette nuit ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui lançai mon tee-shirt pour qu'il sorte de la cabine. Il se recula en riant et Warren m'aida à ôter la robe une taille trop petite pour moi. De l'autre côté, j'entendis la voix de Mercy qui revenait, accompagnée de…

- Papa ?

Que venait faire Sam ici ?

- On m'a dit que c'était une urgence et que je devais absolument venir ici…

Je passai la tête par le rideau et le regardai. Samuel était à côté de Mercy et me sourit.

- Tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui ?

- Demain seulement. Alors, il parait que tes geôliers refusent de te laisser en paix ?

- Pire que ça, ils vont me faire devenir folle. Tu ne veux pas les occuper à aller chasser des lapins tiens ?

Il se mit à rire et se tourna vers Ben.

- Ben, je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose qui t'intéressera plus que le défilé de ta future femme. Ils ont monté un stand à l'entrée pour un nouveau logiciel…

Ben haussa un sourcil, intéressé soudainement.

- C'était aujourd'hui ?

Sam acquiesça et Ben se tourna vers moi.

- ça ira si…

- Vas-y ! Mon père est là. Ah et emmène mon frère aussi… ou trouve-lui un magasin de lingerie, ça lui passera l'envie de vouloir me coller des strings ou autres sur le dos.

Ben ne semblait plus préoccupé par ma sécurité en essayant des robes à présent, il tira mon frère par le col de sa veste, celui-ci protestant, mais se résignant quand Ben lui signala qu'il y avait souvent des hôtesses qui allaient avec la présentation du produit informatique en démonstration.

- C'est quoi ces hôtesses ? Demandai-je, en regardant Warren, occupé à sortir la troisième robe de son emballage plastique.

Il me sourit et me tendit la robe en me répondant :

- Aucune qui pourra t'arriver à la cheville quand tu auras passé ça…

Je contemplai la robe d'un œil très critique puis la pris dans ma main.

- Tu as dû me dire ça pour les deux autres robes aussi…

Je l'enfilai, Warren m'aidant toujours, et j'écoutais en même temps la conversation entre Mercy et mon père.

- Et Arianna, elle n'a pas voulu venir ?

- Il y a quelques soucis avec ce que tu sais, elle doit faire en sorte de leur faire comprendre qu'il a intentionnellement voulu causer la perte des humains en aidant un fanatique dangereux. Ils veulent à tout prix éviter d'être en conflit avec nous.

-Et pour l'autre partie ?

- Ça… il faudra voir avec Stefan.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Des faes et des vampires, mais pour quelles raisons ? Je sursautai quand j'entendis Warren émettre un sifflement d'admiration.

- Alors là, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne te va pas ! Regarde !

Je me tournai vers la glace et regardai mon reflet une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas tort. La robe était simple comme je l'avais voulu, mais avait un petit côté ancien qui ne me déplaisait pas. Juste élégante comme il fallait et j'étais assez contente de voir qu'elle m'allait bien, chose que je redoutais. Warren tira le rideau et je me tournais pour sortir de la cabine.

- Ah oui, effectivement… jolie…

Je souris à Sam qui avait l'air d'être assez content ou fier, je ne saurais dire, de me voir avec ça sur le dos. Etant donné que le mariage était rapproché et en mars, j'avais pris une robe avec des manches, car je n'étais pas très fan de me promener avec un dos et des bras nus si la température était plutôt fraiche. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même et sourit.

- Même magnifique… je ne sais pas si je vais laisser Ben te prendre pour femme en fait. On devrait la mettre en vitrine, non ?

- Sam qui nous fait le papa poule maintenant ? On aura tout vu… lança Warren en m'aidant à relever la robe sur laquelle je marchais.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais en même temps… lui dit-il, me contemplant toujours. J'aurais aimé le faire bien avant.

Je savais que Sam était blessé d'avoir été mis à l'écart durant toutes ces années, ignorant complètement l'existence de ses enfants, mais le choix de ma mère n'était pas compréhensible. Si elle avait choisi de lui en parler, peut-être tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé, on l'aurait connu bien avant et nous aurions évité de nous retrouver en face d'un Marrok complètement fou… et elle ne serait pas morte non plus.

- Parfait. En plus Ben n'a pas vu la robe sur toi du coup, il aura la surprise, me dit Mercy, croisant les bras en me regardant.

Je la trouvais assez pâle ces derniers jours, à croire que cette grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup. Je remballais la robe après avoir jeté un dernier regard critique dans la glace pour voir si elle m'allait vraiment comme ils me l'assuraient et me dépêchais de me rhabiller en entendant Ben et Ethan revenir. Une fois sortie de la cabine, Warren mettant la robe dans son sachet pendant ce temps-là, Ben m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa.

- Alors, trouvée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Hum, je pense oui.

- Ah la troisième était la bonne ? Jamais deux sans trois à ce qu'on dit…

- On va manger ? J'ai la dalle… lança Ethan.

- Il ne pense qu'à manger c'est incroyable… lança Mercy en nous emboitant le pas.

J'allais payer la robe en sortant, vu que j'avais de l'argent de côté, mais Sam le fit pour moi. J'étais étonnée mais il avait insisté, vu qu'il était le père de la mariée et que ma mère n'était plus de ce monde, il voulait la payer… tout comme bon nombre de choses aussi. Ce mariage allait me rendre folle avec tous ces préparatifs… Je lui en étais reconnaissante en tout cas.

Nous allâmes manger dans un fast-food du centre commercial et je m'amusais toujours en voyant la tête des vendeuses avec nos commandes en grandes quantités. Cinq hamburgers étaient un minimum, mais 8 pour Ethan… là, c'était impressionnant. Je trouvais son appétit vraiment démesuré en ce moment. Etrange. J'avais une vision très agréable devant moi, attablée avec eux dans le restaurant. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre cela en étant prisonnière il y a peu.

_« A moi… »_

Je fis tomber mon verre de coca en entendant cette voix dans ma tête. Je regardai autour de moi, affolée.

- Lisa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne trouvais pas de vampire dans le coin et regardai le liquide noir répandu sur la table et mes cuisses.

- Ah c'est malin ça, j'suis vraiment maladroite…

Je tamponnai la coca sur moi et me levai sans leur jeter un seul regard, sachant pertinemment qu'ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ben ne mis pas longtemps avant de me rejoindre dans les toilettes.

- Ben, tu es dans les toilettes pour dames là…

- On s'en fout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son regard insistant eut le don de m'agacer quand je vis une large tache d'eau imprégner mon jean alors que je le nettoyais. Bravo.

- Lisa… on a tous senti un malaise chez toi. Tu as vu quoi ?

Je soupirai, il ne me lâcherait pas comme ça.

- Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai juste… cru entendre une voix.

- Une voix ?

- Oui une voix… celle de…d'Armando.

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec encore plus d'insistance. Je m'énervai finalement.

- Mais ça va je te dis ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai entendu ! Il n'était pas là…

J'allais poursuivre en lui disant qu'il l'aurait senti, mais une femme sortit des toilettes et regarda mon compagnon tout d'abord surprise de voir un homme dans les toilettes pour femmes, puis lui sourit. Je rêvais là ! Elle lui avait fait un sourire ?

- Faut pas se gêner !

Elle me regarda, puis sortit sans attendre son reste.

- Arrête donc de faire des scènes de jalousie pour rien et dis-moi ce qu'il te disait…

Il m'ouvrit la porte et je le suivis hors des toilettes en chuchotant.

- Il a juste dit : A moi… rien d'autre.

- A moi ?

Nous arrivâmes vers les autres qui nous attendaient, prêts à repartir, et j'acquiesçai.

- Quel est le problème ? Demanda Sam.

- Armando lui parle par la pensée, je pense que d'autres séances privées avec Stefan vont être nécessaires pour qu'elle ne l'ait plus dans le sang… lui dit Ben.

- Sérieusement ? Il t'a parlé ? Me demanda Ethan.

J'étais agacée de cette surprotection ambiante.

- Il ne m'a pas parlé ! Je l'ai juste entendu dire « à moi », ce n'est pas comme s'il était à côté de moi en train de me pomper le sang !

Ils se regardèrent tous et je soupirai d'exaspération.

- Bon, on y va ? On ne va pas gâcher l'après-midi sous prétexte que j'entends un vampire dans ma tête, c'est peut-être mon imagination après tout.

Je me levai à nouveau, récupérant mes affaires et avançant vers la sortie, bientôt rejointe par les autres. Mercy vint à côté de moi.

- Ne leur en veut pas, ils ont tendance à protéger avec un peu trop de vigueur les membres de leur meute… tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai un loup qui monte la garde devant mon garage à chaque fois que j'y suis ? En étant enceinte, la protection est deux fois pire…

Je la regardai avec horreur. Une protection rapprochée pour Mercy ? Et bien… quel bonheur ! Elle sourit ironiquement en regardant le groupe d'hommes qui nous suivait.

- Et oui, finies les sorties en solitaire… je suis une VIP à surveiller de près ! Et tu ne déroges pas à la règle je crois bien.

- Mais je vais bien… ils pourraient me laisser plus de liberté !

- Tu as eu affaire à une expérience malheureuse et il reste le sorcier et le vampire en liberté, normal qu'ils te protègent… même si je comprends bien que ça soit franchement pénible. Contacte quand même Stefan pour qu'il continue de te lier à lui au lieu de l'autre vampire, c'est plus prudent. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui et lui seul.

J'acquiesçai en continuant d'avancer. Nous fûmes arrêtées par une vieille femme qui se posta devant nous, enfin plus précisément devant Mercy. Aussitôt, les loups rappliquèrent pour nous encercler en émettant des grondements sourds avec la gorge. J'espérais que personne ne remarque cette étrange scène en guettant autour de nous.

- Que veux-tu vieille femme ? Lui demanda Warren, à la gauche de Mercy.

La femme avait le regard vitreux, comme si elle était aveugle. Elle pointa juste son doigt sur Mercy, plus précisément vers son bas-ventre.

- Il est en danger… il le voudra… il réclame vengeance.

Puis elle s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était, et disparu dans la foule, marchant sans donner l'impression qu'elle était atteinte de cécité.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ethan.

- J'en sais rien mais on s'en va, lui dit Mercy, peu rassurée, cela s'entendait dans le ton de sa voix.

Nous nous regardâmes tous et j'avançai à la suite de Mercy, décidée à repartir.

- C'est plus Mercy que vous devriez couver, et non moi… leur dis-je.

Autant dire que le retour aux Tri-cities fut assez silencieux dans la voiture. J'étais à l'arrière avec Ben, Warren conduisant et Mercy à son côté, regardant par la fenêtre. Ethan était repartit avec Samuel. Mercy n'avait rien dit depuis que nous étions partis et nous nous regardâmes avec Ben plus d'une fois, ou échangeâmes plusieurs regards avec Warren dans le rétroviseur. Cette vieille femme lui avait fait peur, cela se voyait. Mais était-elle sérieuse en pointant le ventre de Mercy, menaçant presque l'enfant qu'elle portait ? S'il s'agissait d'Armando, il faudrait redoubler de vigilance, déjà avec moi, mais s'il s'en prenait à Mercy à présent… les loups ne seraient jamais tranquilles.

J'avais eu Bran au téléphone la semaine passée, il m'avait assuré qu'ils étaient en pourparlers avec plusieurs essaims de vampires pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs d'Armando, mais cela se révélait plus difficile qu'il pensait. Aucun vampire ne souhaitait trahir l'Ancien, le sachant bien plus puissant qu'eux. Et pour le moment, il réunissait plusieurs meutes autour de lui, prêtes à passer à l'acte au cas où… restait à savoir quand aurait lieu le fameux « au cas où ».

Le téléphone de Mercy sonna et elle décrocha en répondant.

- Oui… non ça va. Rien.

Elle soupira.

- Ca va je te dis. Je t'en parlerai à la maison. Oui… moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha.

- Normal qu'il s'inquiète, tu étais flippée à mort tout à l'heure, il l'a senti…

- Ben… l'arrêtai-je.

Il me regarda, excédé.

- Quoi ? Tout le monde a entendu cette vieille tout à l'heure, faut bien comprendre qu'elle était flippante. Donc normal qu'Adam l'ait senti aussi…

Je soufflai d'exaspération en le regardant à mon tour.

- Ben, le roi de la délicatesse… lança Warren, un sourire dans la voix.

- Il n'a pas tort… répondit Mercy en regardant la route. Qui n'aurait pas peur en entendant une vieille femme inconnue qui pointe son doigt en direction de l'enfant qu'on porte, en disant qu'il est menacé ?

L'inquiétude était réellement palpable chez elle et Warren lui caressa la joue en lui souriant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien à ce bébé, on est là pour veiller sur vous deux. Enfin vous trois avec la miss derrière qui a le don pour s'attirer des ennuis aussi…

Il me regarda dans le rétroviseur en souriant et reprit le volant à deux mains.

Le soir venu, nous nous retrouvâmes tous chez Oncle Mike, afin de décompresser de cette journée qui avait eu un petit revirement du côté de la sympathie. Mercy semblait plus sur le qui-vive qu'à l'accoutumée et Adam également. Mais avec tous les loups qui veillaient sur elle, il n'y avait que peu de risque que le danger la menace de plein fouet comme pour moi. Quoiqu'avec un vampire du style d'Armando, tout était possible. Cette soirée était également particulière car nous fêtions notre vingt-cinquième anniversaire avec Ethan, donc autant aller faire la fête dans un endroit que tout le monde connaissait, et en compagnie de personnes que l'on appréciait et surtout, qui avaient participé à mon sauvetage. Dommage que Jesse ne puisse pas entrer ici, mais avec sa grippe de toute façon, elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que dormir à table. Auriele et Darryl veillaient sur elle pendant que nous faisions la fête.

Nous étions tous réunis à une large table et même Ariana était venue passer la soirée avec nous. Cela faisait plaisir de les voir, Samuel et elle, avec nous, même si le glamour d'Ariana dérangeait quelques-uns car une vieille femme avec un jeune homme… cela paraît très étrange. Quand nous étions en privé, Ariana ôtait son glamour, ce qui changeait radicalement les choses, elle était tout simplement belle –si on ôtait les diverses cicatrices sur son corps- et on comprenait que Samuel en était très épris. Mais cela se voyait dans son regard même lorsqu'elle revêtait son glamour.

- Et alors ce mariage, vous vous en sortez ? Me demanda Ariana en haussant un peu la voix à cause de la musique jouée sur la scène.

- Ethan s'en sort oui… lui dis-je ironiquement.

- Hey, tu t'en occupes pas, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi ! Lança Ethan en revenant s'installer à côté de Samuel, une bouteille de bière dans la main.

- Oh tu exagères, j'ai trouvé ma robe ! Occupe-toi du costume de Ben plutôt !

- C'est prévu, mais comme tu as caché ta robe, comment veux-tu qu'on sache quoi prendre ?

- Débrouilles-toi, tu dis que tu as un don à chaque fois pour trouver ce qu'il faut à tout le monde… lui dis-je dans un sourire ironique.

- Vous êtes rapides à vous marier, vous ne vouliez pas attendre un peu ? Nous demanda Adam.

- Non. On a été séparés un peu trop longtemps à mon goût… lui répondit Ben en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille.

Je lui souris et il m'embrassa. J'entendis Ethan se lever soudainement et le vis se diriger vers la scène. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il parla au chanteur sur place et prit sa place au micro. Oh non… pas ça.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Lâcha-t-il.

Curieusement, je ne sentais pas la suite des évènements de bon aloi pour moi. Je chuchotai à l'oreille de Ben que je devais aller aux toilettes et il me laissa partir.

- Dans quelques semaines, ma jolie petite sœur va se marier ! Elle est dans la salle, si vous pouviez l'applaudir, ça serait sympa…

Et voilà, j'en étais sûre, j'étais déjà pratiquement en train d'aller courir aux toilettes quand j'entendis un grand fracas avec le micro, suivi d'un bruit sourd et un bras venir me soulever de terre.

- Et en plus, elle croyait s'enfuir…

- Ethan, repose-moi !

Les rires ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans la salle, y compris à ma table où on se délectait de me voir en sac à patates sur le dos de mon frère. La honte. Et ma robe n'était pas très longue en plus de ça !

- Arrête, ma robe !

- Mais on voit rien, arrête donc de t'en faire !

Il me déposa sur la scène, comme je l'avais redouté.

- Ethan… je vais te tuer…

Il me sourit et continua son speech.

- Non seulement elle est canon… si si faut l'avouer, normal elle a un modèle de base : moi.

Il se fit huer, bien évidemment, par les hommes, mais les femmes présentes le sifflèrent. Bien évidemment, tout était pris à la dérision. Il poursuivit, pendant que je cherchais à m'échapper discrètement.

- Mais en plus, elle sait chanter !

Il me rattrapa par le bras et me ramena vers le devant de la scène.

Là, bien sûr, j'eu droit à des sifflements et à des cris d'encouragement de ma table. Au secours, sortez-moi de là !

- Je sais plus chanter Ethan…

Il se mit à rire.

- Ben voyons, tu sais plus chanter.

Il me tendit une guitare, en prenant une de son côté, une basse. Oui en plus de chanter, on jouait de la guitare. Merci maman de nous avoir offert ces cours de solfège… Et comme par hasard, il me collait l'acoustique pendant qu'il prenait la basse. Je savais déjà ce qu'il voulait qu'on joue.

- Donc… ma chère sœur, nous allons jouer un petit air à deux.

Nouveaux sifflements d'encouragement et je vis les autres se déplacer au-devant de la scène. J'aurais voulu me transformer en flaque à l'instant. Ethan se tourna vers le guitariste et le batteur pour lui signaler ce qu'on allait jouer. Je vis Ben juste en face de moi et il me sourit largement, moi par contre, je souriais nettement moins, étant stressée à mort. J'accordai quand même la guitare machinalement et attendit. Le batteur fit claquer ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre pour nous donner le signe de départ et je commençai à jouer les premiers accords de _Loosing my religion_ de REM. Ethan en fit autant sur la basse, et nous réussîmes à jouer sans trop nous tromper –enfin moi surtout, lui il n'avait aucune difficulté. Ma voix tremblait un peu au début, mais finit par s'habituer au fur et à mesure, et surtout quand on nous mit un projecteur en pleine figure pour nous éclairer, ce qui nous dissimula les spectateurs, ce qui m'allait beaucoup plus et me donnait de l'assurance. Quand nous eûmes terminé, nous reçûmes un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflements approbateurs, surtout du côté de la meute présente.

- Merci ! Lança joyeusement Ethan.

Il m'embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue et je souris. C'était sympa de se sentir aussi bien, même si être le centre d'attention de tant de personnes d'un seul coup ne me plaisait pas autant. Je n'étais pas comme lui, à chercher à me faire remarquer. Il rendit les instruments aux musiciens qui nous félicitèrent et nous redescendîmes de la scène, moi plus rapidement que lui pour aller me cacher à notre table, dans le coin. Les autres nous rejoignirent peu après, Ben venant me coller un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- T'aurais pu nous le dire que tu savais faire tout ça, cachotière !

- Oh ça va… je suis pas douée comme Ethan moi.

- Menteuse, tu t'entends pas jouer ou chanter, ça se voit !

- A croire que c'est passé dans votre sang… lança Mercy en regardant Samuel.

Celui-ci semblait animé d'une fierté inhabituelle, tout sourire en nous regardant tour à tour, Ethan et moi.

- Je crois que c'est de famille, effectivement… dit-il.

- Vrai ? Ah faudra qu'on fasse un truc tous les trois alors ! Fallait venir nous rejoindre ! Lui dit Ethan, tout excité. Bran aussi fait de la musique ?

- Bien sûr… mais peut-être plus des choses classiques et plus penchés vers le gaélique…

Je vis Warren arriver avec un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire, flanqué de plusieurs bougies. Un peu trop à mon goût.

- Et joyeux anniversaire à vous deux ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en le posant entre nous deux.

- Euh Warren…

Je comptai mentalement les bougies rapidement et en dénombrais une cinquantaine.

- On n'a pas cinquante ans…

- Je sais, mais chacun son côté, donc vingt-cinq par tête !

J'entendis quelques rires et Ben s'esclaffer. Ethan souffla déjà sur plusieurs bougies, m'envoyant la fumée des bougies dans les yeux que je fermai aussitôt. Je soufflai à mon tour, faisant juste le vœu traditionnel demandant à ce que tout se passe bien pour nous à l'avenir. Je sais, c'est bête ces vœux d'anniversaire, mais la tradition… Nous nous battîmes pour la dernière bougie encore allumée, je réussis à l'éteindre avant lui, du coup il se vengea en me collant de la crème sur le nez.

- Ethan !

- Mais quels gamins ces deux-là ! Lança Ben.

Je le regardai et sans prévenir, il me colla de la crème dans le décolleté. J'hurlai de surprise, la froideur de la crème me donnant la chair de poule, et surtout la sensation désagréable que cela provoquait à cet endroit.

- Ben !

Bien évidemment, tout le monde riait déjà de la situation, et Ben s'était enfui de la table, le faisant exprès.

- Alors là !

Je m'empressai de lui courir après, l'ayant vu se diriger vers la sortie. Il m'attrapa la main quand je fus dehors, le portier me laissant passer en bougonnant. Ben me sourit et m'embrassa en me collant au mur. Je pris de la crème dans mon décolleté et lui en collai dans les cheveux. Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux et il se contenta de venir me lécher dans le creux de mon décolleté. Je regardai le portier qui était encore dehors, mais qui jetait un œil à deux habitués éméchés sur le parking. Ben remonta avec sa langue le long de mon cou, pour finir sur mes lèvres pour me donner un baiser enflammé. Au goût de crème fouettée le baiser… un régal quoi. Tout comme le désir qui montait en moi, lui aussi était tout aussi délicieux. Si seulement cette fois pouvait être parfaite à nouveau…

- Hum… doucement ma louve, on reprendra ça plus tard… c'était juste l'allumage du moteur, on retourne à l'intérieur… mais t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de fêter ton anniversaire dignement.

Il me sourit et me raccompagna à l'intérieur. Les autres étaient déjà en train de manger le gâteau, ne nous ayant pas attendus, et furent à moitié étonnés de nous voir couverts de crème.

- A y est, on a fini de jouer ? Nous lança Ethan

Je lui souris en venant m'asseoir à côté de Ben, occupé à essuyer la crème dans ses cheveux, pendant que je m'occupais de mon décolleté.

- Vous allez peut-être ouvrir vos cadeaux, non ? Nous dit Samuel, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Nous eûmes droit à des cadeaux communs de tous, allant des vêtements pour Ethan au service de cuisine pour moi –et oui, quand on s'installe en couple, c'est le cadeau qui est le plus utile- mais les cadeaux qui nous surprirent le plus, furent ceux de Samuel –avec la participation de Bran. Il me tendit une enveloppe assez grande et je la regardai, intriguée.

- Je pense que ça t'aidera à faire le vide… me dit-il.

Je décachetai l'enveloppe en étant toujours étonnée et en sortit une brochure pour un séjour sur une île au soleil pour deux. J'écarquillai largement les yeux en le regardant.

- Mais… mais c'est beaucoup trop !

- Au pire, tu t'en sers comme voyage de noces… continua-t-il.

- Voyage de pré-noces, c'est possible ? Demanda Ben en regardant la brochure. Mazette, ça rigole pas ! Regarde on peut même faire du parapente !

J'allai embrasser Sam d'un baiser sur la joue en le serrant fortement.

- Merci ! C'est vraiment un beau cadeau !

- De rien ma belle. Mais Ben… comme séjour prénuptial, vous avez Aspen Creek qui vous attend.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Hum Bran aimerait bien vous voir là-bas un week-end, pas plus si ça vous pose problème…

- Du ski ? Cool… lança Ben.

- Oui aussi, mais pour parler de choses un peu plus sérieuses aussi… dit Samuel en me regardant.

- Ah euh, d'accord, lui dis-je.

Je sentais Ben carrément excité à l'idée d'aller faire du ski, alors que moi, cela risquait de poser problème, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds sur un ski… Los Angeles n'est pas trop un coin à neige, donc… et le froid moi… Sans oublier le séjour de trois semaines qui nous attendait sur une île du Pacifique, je pense que je n'arriverai plus à le tenir tant il sauterait partout. Bon j'exagère un peu l'image là, mais c'est à cela qu'il me fit penser sur le moment.

- Ethan, ton cadeau se trouve dehors, poursuivit Samuel.

Ethan sembla sortir de sa torpeur soudaine en voyant mon cadeau. Jaloux le frérot ? Je souris en le voyant se lever prestement. Samuel l'accompagna et nous pûmes carrément entendre son cri de joie, à peine sortit dehors. Bien évidemment, nous allâmes à leur suite et une fois dehors, je vis Ethan perché sur une nouvelle moto. Une moto ? Il avait décidé de nous pourrir pour nos vingt-cinq ans ?

- Merci, merci !

Il la démarra aussitôt et nous fit profiter du son ronronnant de son nouveau jouet. Les hommes s'approchèrent de l'engin, admiratifs. Décidément, il leur en faut peut pour avoir des étoiles dans les yeux… Je m'approchai d'Ariana et Mercy. Cette dernière semblait un peu à l'écart, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ca va Mercy ?

Elle sursauta en me regardant.

- Oui oui…

Elle reporta son attention sur la moto d'Ethan.

- Chouette bécane. Samuel vous a gâtés…

- Mercy, es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? Ta tension est palpable de loin… lui demanda Ariana.

Mercy se tourna vers elle.

- Ariana, connais-tu une femme, assez âgée et avec un regard vitreux qui prédirait l'avenir ? Hormis Nemane…

- Il y a certains faes qui peuvent prédire des choses… A quoi ressemblait-elle et où l'as-tu rencontrée ?

- Cet après-midi au centre commercial de Portland. Elle m'a… dit quelque chose qui m'a un peu inquiétée. Elle avait les cheveux gris relevés en chignon, le regard vitreux donc et était assez trapue. Elle avait une robe de grand-mère assez classique…

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Ariana semblait chercher une réponse dans la description faite par Mercy. A côté de nous, nous entendîmes la moto cracher ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre sous les sifflements admiratifs de ces messieurs.

- Elle m'a dit qu'Il le voulait… et qu'Il réclamait vengeance… en désignant mon ventre.

- Elle t'a juste approchée et a pointé le doigt sur ton ventre, c'est ça ?

Mercy acquiesça, désireuse d'en savoir d'avantage.

- Je ne vois qu'Orcideys pour parler de la sorte. C'est une fae un peu fofolle qui vit à Portland, effectivement. Elle a le don pour semer le trouble à quiconque la croise surtout. Mais il arrive qu'elle ait raison. Si son regard était vitreux comme tu dis, elle a peut-être eu une vision.

Cela sembla choquer Mercy encore plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'être et elle chercha Adam des yeux. Celui-ci arriva rapidement à nos côtés.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ariana dit que c'est une fae qui peut avoir des visions, la femme qui m'a parlée tout à l'heure…

- La femme du centre commercial ?

Adam regarda Ariana d'un air sérieux. A côté de nous, le son de la moto finit par disparaître et les loups revinrent vers nous. Ben vint reprendre sa place favorite : placé derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'emprisonner à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Warren.

- La vieille femme qu'on a vue tout à l'heure à Portland… Il se pourrait qu'elle ait prédit quelque chose…

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, si jamais c'est le cas, celui qui en veut à ton bébé aura un gros souci sur les bras : nous, lui dit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Mercy lui sourit et se serra contre Adam. C'était étonnant ce changement de personnalité. Elle d'ordinaire si directe, fonceuse et assurée, elle se retrouvait comme une femme sans défense, inquiète de tout ce qui l'entourait. La grossesse change une femme à ce point ? C'est flippant…

- Foutues hormones, j'en ai marre ! Lança-t-elle en collant sa tête dans le cou d'Adam qui lui sourit en lui frottant le dos et en s'éloignant avec elle.

- Qui est Il ? Demanda Ariana.

- Je ne vois qu'une personne qui réclame vengeance. Adam a détruit sa ménagerie et nous a récupérées avec Maria… lui répondis-je.

- Armando… effectivement. Approuva Samuel. Seulement, il ne peut entrer chez Adam sans invitation et nous sentirions sa présence aussitôt qu'il serait dans les environs. D'autant plus qu'il est étroitement surveillé par la meute de Milan et des alentours.

- Sans oublier que la guerre vient d'être déclarée… ajouta une voix derrière nous, nous faisant tous sursauter : Stefan, accompagné d'Angela.


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

Stefan donnait la main à Angela, mais celle-ci la lâcha pour venir vers moi. C'était devenu une habitude quand elle me voyait, elle laissait son mentor en plan pour venir se blottir dans mes bras. Je ne me l'expliquai pas mais une sorte de lien s'était créé entre nous, au grand damne des loups qui m'entouraient. Pour eux, elle était une erreur de la nature et du sang de vampire coulait dans ses veines : c'était donc une ennemie. Je jouais donc un rôle important dans sa protection, ainsi que Stefan. Sa maîtresse semblait très intéressée par la fillette et aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés. D'autant plus qu'elle en voulait énormément à Stefan d'avoir ruiné ses chances de retourner un jour à Milan en ayant aidé à l'élimination de la ménagerie de loups-garous de l'Ancien. Il était interdit de séjour dans l'essaim et étroitement surveillé par plusieurs des vampires le composant. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas décidé de son élimination était qu'elle savait que les loups présents dans la ville n'hésiteraient pas à venir l'éliminer elle et son essaim si on s'en prenait à lui ou à Angela. Oui, bien des choses avaient changé depuis mon départ, et étant donné que Stefan nous avait aidé et avait en plus de ça sauvé Jesse, il était en de bons termes avec la meute d'Adam. Ils attendaient juste le feu vert du Marrok pour pouvoir se débarrasser de l'essaim actuel en déclarant ouvertement la guerre. Et Marsilia avait peur de cette guerre car leur nombre était largement moindre que les loups-garous. D'autant plus qu'ils agissaient surtout la nuit, alors que les loups pouvaient les attaquer en journée.

Stefan venait de nous dire que la guerre venait d'être déclarée, personne ne semblait au courant au sein de la meute, ce qui était étrange.

- Stefan ? Comment sais-tu que la guerre est réellement déclarée ? Lui demanda Adam, revenant vers nous, Mercy le suivant.

- Ma Maîtresse m'a appelé pour me le signaler. Bran lui a donné un ultimatum. Soit elle quitte la ville, soit il se fera un plaisir de faire le ménage dans son essaim.

- Et si la guerre est déclarée, c'est bien pour éliminer les vampires de toute façon, non ? Donc si elle fuit, elle sera éliminée ailleurs… lui demandai-je.

- Pas si elle accepte de servir les loups-garous… Si elle vous aide, elle sera épargnée.

- Nous aider ? Pour quelles raisons ?

- A protéger l'enfant, ainsi que Mercy et Lisa.

Tous les regards allèrent d'Angela à Mercy, en passant par moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Bran ne nous a rien dit… Lança Adam.

Bran ne rien dire de ses projets aux autres Alphas était étrange, et encore plus à nous.

- En fait, il a choisi de n'en parler à personne car il avait peur que ses projets tombent en de mauvaises mains.

Stefan me regarda.

- Lisa, tu es toujours liée à Armando, il peut lire tes pensées… c'est une capacité impressionnante chez lui.

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive.

- Quoi ? Mais… toutes les fois où tu m'as donné du sang et pris le mien… pour que je sois libérée de son emprise… ça n'a servi à rien ?

- Ca sert, oui. Mais le lien est tellement fort que j'ai du mal à m'imposer à sa place. Il n'a pas fait qu'échanger son sang avec toi apparemment.

- Que veux-tu qu'il ait fait d'autre ? Lui demandai-je.

Il y eut un silence gêné après ça qui me mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose qu'on me cachait…

- Il y a eu autre chose ? Poursuivis-je, intriguée.

- Tu as porté un enfant qu'il nourrissait, cela explique beaucoup de choses.

C'est moi ou son ton était mal assuré ? Je regardai les autres qui semblaient étranges. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente mais là, franchement, ils ne sont pas très doués pour dissimuler leur gène.

- Qu'a dit Marsilia alors ? Demanda Adam, poursuivant.

- Qu'elle maudissait Mercy, Lisa et l'enfant pour avoir semé le trouble dans la communauté des vampires. Ah et que j'étais un traite également… mais ça ne sera pas la première fois...

- Que va-t-elle te faire ? Lui demanda Mercy, en revenant vers nous.

- Rien. Elle sait justement que je vous aide, donc, elle ne tentera rien.

- Et tes moutons ?

- Ils sont en sécurité. J'ai un ami qui est venu me rejoindre de Milan. Marsilia en a peur et ne s'approchera pas de ma ménagerie.

Il sourit ironiquement en disant cela. Je me demandais de qui il pouvait bien s'agir…

- Je vais appeler Bran pour en savoir un peu plus. Samuel, il ne t'as vraiment rien dit ? Continua Adam.

Samuel lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui à l'heure actuelle.

- S'il a choisi de ne le dire à personne, il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Mais je pense que nous allons devoir nous rendre à Milan à nouveau…

- Pour aller butter ces salauds de vampires ? Je viens tout de suite ! Lança Ethan, déterminé, comme toujours. Pas toi Stefan, mais les autres…

Stefan eut un sourire amusé en le regardant.

- Ce que je trouve curieux Stefan… c'est que tu n'as pas l'air touché par le fait que Marsilia te mettes au rang de traitre, quitte à t'éjecter de son essaim… lui dit Mercy.

Stefan se tourna vers elle, mettant son index sous sa lèvre, le coude tenu par son autre bras croisé sous son torse.

- Marsilia ne me veut plus car elle a compris que j'avais aidé à la libération trois des nouveaux moutons de choix d'Armando. La seule chose qui fait que je sois encore parmi vous, c'est que j'ai appelé Al, l'ami dont je parlais. Il effraie Marsilia car il a énormément de pouvoir sur elle, il a été un puissant allié quand j'étais à Milan, et une fois que ma Maîtresse a trahi l'Ancien, celui-ci a fait en sorte que l'on soit juste exilés de Milan. Sinon, nous ne serions jamais arrivés ici…

- Et il a accepté de venir ici pour t'aider alors que son Maître risque de se faire éliminer par la meute de Milan ? Lui demanda Adam.

Stefan sourit.

- Quel vampire ne voudrait pas prendre la place d'un Ancien ? Armando disparu, Al prendrait largement sa place pour reprendre les vampires en main. Ce qui serait une bien meilleure chose pour tout le monde, croyez-moi. Leur façon de faire n'est pas identique et Al a plus de respect pour les moutons ou les humains qu'Armando, ce qui déplait fortement à Marsilia.

- Et Armando l'a gardé à ses côtés tout en sachant qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même point de vue ? Demanda Warren.

- Ils sont frères… ils ont donc décidé de se côtoyer mais de ne jamais rien faire contre l'autre. Donc, Al ne fera rien contre Armando, mais nous laissera mener cette guerre contre lui.

- Attends là… Nous ? Toi aussi tu veux venir te battre contre ta propre race ? Lui demanda Ethan.

- Je ne suis plus rien sans essaim. Autant imposer le respect à mon tour en participant à cette guerre déclarée par Bran et Wilfried.

Le silence se fit, chacun exprimant intérieurement les remarques qu'il avait à faire sur le sujet. Que risquait un vampire qui se rebellait contre les siens ? Et que risquions-nous, nous les femmes qui étions visées le plus ici (et oui toujours les femmes, décidément…). Je regardai Angela qui se tenait serrée contre moi, sa tête nichée au creux de mon cou. Je la sentais respirer doucement contre ma peau, sûrement endormie. Je fis signe à Ben qu'elle commençait à peser dans mes bras.

- Stefan, tu peux ramener Angela ? Je crois qu'elle dort… lui dis-je.

- C'est pour cela que je suis venu également…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pour quelle raison était-il ici ?

- J'aimerai te laisser Angela quelques jours, le temps que je me rende à Milan, j'ai d'autres contacts à voir là-bas… Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a pas forcément besoin que de sang pour se nourrir. La preuve, la nuit commence à être longue pour elle, elle a tendance à devenir plus louve que vampire… donc des repas simples comme n'importe quel enfant, et tous les trois jours, lui donner un peu de ton sang devraient suffire.

- Mais… mais…

- On va pas garder un mini vampire chez nous ! Protesta Ethan.

- Mini vampire… souligna Stefan, amusé.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Je sais que c'est assez étrange, mais elle a besoin d'être gardée de près, et entourée de sa mère nourricière, plus deux autres loups pour veiller sur elle, tout ira bien.

- Mère nourricière ? M'étonnais-je.

- Hum oui, elle t'a choisie pour faire sa mère, elle t'appelle souvent d'ailleurs. Et tu pourras lui donner de ton sang, cela aidera peut-être à rompre le lien avec Armando.

Je jetai un œil à Ben qui ne semblait pas du tout chaud à l'idée d'avoir une enfant à moitié vampire dans les pattes à l'appartement. Et encore moins Ethan.

- Ok… on va faire en sorte de veiller sur elle. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit épargnée.

Ce qui était vrai. A présent, à mon tour de m'en occuper. Stefan me sourit.

- Merci. Je ne devrais en avoir que pour quelques jours si tout se passe bien. Si jamais je ne suis pas revenu d'ici là… prévenez juste Al qui viendra. Enfin j'espère ne pas en arriver là.

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête d'Angela.

- Tu t'en sortiras, tu verras, elle est très agréable à vivre. Ah et au fait, bon anniversaire.

Il me sourit et disparu comme il était arrivé, nous laissant tous surpris.

- Et ben là, on n'est pas dans la m… commença Ethan.

- Ethan… ce n'est qu'une enfant.

- Ouai, une gamine qui peut te pomper le sang ! Tu parles d'un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Et maintenant, en prime on est en guerre. On part se battre quand ?

- Du calme. Déjà on va joindre Bran pour en savoir plus, lui dit Adam en regardant Samuel, qui acquiesça.

Plus ça allait et plus j'avais mal aux bras à porter Angela. Je la fis remonter sur mon épaule, car elle glissait de plus en plus. Ben compris enfin mon désarroi et me la prit des bras pour la porter.

- Je te préviens que si elle tente de me mordre, je la bouffe, me dit-il, d'un air détaché.

Nous rentrâmes donc tous les deux avec Ben à l'appartement, Angela serrée contre moi comme d'habitude. Ethan était resté faire la fête chez Oncle Mike, Warren l'accompagnant encore un peu avant de rentrer chez lui comme il l'avait promis. Samuel, Ariana, Mercy et Adam étaient repartis en même temps que nous, car ils avaient des explications à demander à Bran concernant la fameuse guerre contre les vampires. D'autant plus que Mercy ne tenait plus debout et ne demandait qu'une chose : dormir.

Nous voilà donc comme deux… comme deux incapables avec une gamine sur les bras en gros. Je n'ai jamais fait de baby-sitting et Ben encore moins.

- Hey t'es une femme, tu dois bien savoir t'en occuper !

- Le cliché de base… pfff. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je sais obligatoirement comment m'occuper d'un enfant…

- Elle va dormir où ? Me demanda-t-il en la déposant sur le canapé sans la réveiller.

- Sur le canapé, elle m'a l'air bien.

J'allai récupérer plusieurs couvertures et une peluche qui trainait dans ma chambre que j'avais depuis mon enfance. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais ça pourrait lui faire plaisir en se réveillant d'en avoir une… Je déposai donc le gros lapin à côté de sa tête et la regardai dormir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle était différente des autres enfants en la voyant si paisible ?

- Ah tu vois que tu t'y connais… sympa le lapinou… se moqua Ben.

- T'as fini oui… lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

Il m'enlaça par derrière et vint plaquer ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- Je t'ai pas offert ton cadeau d'anniversaire il me semble…

- Ah oui c'est vrai tiens…

Il me fit tourner pour lui faire face et m'embrassa avant de me porter jusque dans la chambre à coucher.

- Et si elle se réveille ? Elle va être perdue… m'inquiétai-je.

- Mais non !

Il me déposa sur le lit et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me rejoigne aussitôt, mais je le vis aller vers sa table de nuit et en sortir un paquet cadeau qu'il me tendit. J'étais surprise de sa part, je n'aurai pas pensé qu'il me fasse un cadeau matériel… Je le regardai, intriguée en voyant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un bijou vu le paquet qui enveloppait la boite.

- Je croyais que tu devais m'offrir des orgasmes ?

Ben éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

- C'est prévu aussi, t'en fais pas. Mais là… c'est autre chose. Vas-y ouvre.

Je m'empressai donc de déchirer le paquet et d'ouvrir la petite boite, sachant à peu près ce que j'y trouverai à l'intérieur. J'écarquillai les yeux en y voyant une bague avec une émeraude au milieu. Enfin je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une émeraude, une pierre verte généralement, ça doit être ça, bien que je ne m'y connaisse pas en matière de pierres précieuses. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une émeraude, je m'en contrefichais, elle était juste magnifique et simple à la fois, tout ce que j'aime. Je la sortis de son écrin et la regardai, le regard brillant.

- Alors, ça te plaît ? Parce que moi les bagues honnêtement…

- Si elle me plaît ? Tu es fou ? Tu sais combien ça coûte ce genre de bague ?

- Euh…un peu oui, me dit-il en souriant en coin.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai longuement pour le remercier de ce cadeau. J'allai la passer ensuite à mon doigt mais il me la prit des mains pour l'enfiler à mon annulaire gauche.

- Ben oui… je t'ai pas offert de bague de fiançailles… alors comme ça, c'est fait.

J'étais extrêmement touchée par le cadeau qu'il venait de me faire, bien plus que je ne l'aurais crû. Je l'enlaçai fortement et il me serra contre lui, son nez enfoui dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne relève la tête en me souriant et ne m'embrasse.

Puis il se recula en souriant ironiquement.

- Bon et maintenant, deuxième cadeau…

- Encore un ?

Il pouffa de rire.

- C'est pas toi qui me parlais d'orgasmes à l'instant ?

J'éclatai de rire et le laissai s'occuper de moi avec plaisir. Sa main parcouru mon dos pour attraper la fermeture éclair et je le sentis s'agacer dessus. Souriant d'amusement, je me tournai pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne me la casse.

- La prochaine fois, met une robe avec des boutons… me dit-il en m'embrassant l'épaule.

- Pour que tu les arraches tous ? Répondis-je, amusée.

- Pourquoi pas…

Ses mains m'entourèrent au niveau de la taille et ses baisers se firent plus poussés au niveau de mon cou, devenant carrément sensuels et charnels : je fus parcourue de frissons sur tout le corps. Il s'empressa de venir caresser ma poitrine à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge qui ne mit pas longtemps à être dégrafé et lancé au loin. Ses mains reprirent leur place sur les seins, agaçant les tétons avec ses doigts. Ces caresses, auparavant, ne me faisaient que très rarement de l'effet avec mes anciennes expériences, mais là, tout était différent. Il savait exactement les points sensibles à appuyer et je sentais le plaisir grimper en flèche rien qu'en sentant ses mains sur mon corps. Je fermai les yeux, le laissant terminer son massage intime sur ma poitrine, me couvrant de baisers dans le cou. Ma main remonta le long de sa tête pour l'enlacer de cette façon avec mon bras. Il me fit tourner la tête vers lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement, chose que je fis également sans me faire prier, sentant des picotements au creux des reins. Mon autre main libre se faufila entre nous pour aller le caresser sur son pantalon, à l'endroit propice, sentant largement sous ma paume l'envie qu'il pouvait ressentir aussi. Il gémit sous notre baiser et me fit tourner vers lui pour approfondir le baiser et me serrer contre lui, sa main gauche se promenant à loisir dans mon dos pendant que la droite s'occupait à nouveau d'un de mes seins. Je m'empressai de lui ôter sa chemise, pouvant à présent faire courir mes mains sur son torse musclé. Mon dieu ce que ça peut être agréable cette sensation de force sous mes doigts…

Il m'allongea sur le lit pendant que je m'attaquais à sa braguette, pour ensuite lui ôter son jean. Sa bouche me parcouru de part en part, ne me laissant pas une seule seconde de répit, et je le laissai terminer de me déshabiller, croisant son regard luisant. Et là, valait mieux ne pas s'interposer dans ses caresses ou dans ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, je n'étais pas de taille avec son loup qui s'amusait à prendre les commandes tant il était excité. La nuit promettait d'être sportive… Il ôta la dernière chose qu'il me restait : ma culotte. S'empressant déjà de s'occuper de cette partie de mon anatomie, je le laissai aller explorer à l'aide de sa langue et de ses lèvres l'endroit que je tentais de garder le plus secret et me retins aux draps en sentant le plaisir monter en moi. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de me faire succomber à ses caresses prodiguées dans mon intimité et je redécouvris une sensation oubliée. Une agréable sensation. Je le fis remonter jusqu'à moi, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il répondit tout aussi fougueusement en prenant place entre mes cuisses. Le sentant rapidement en moi, je ne me souciai déjà plus de ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant, me laissant aller à un bonheur et une harmonie parfaite avec lui, collée contre sa peau, sentant son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Mais je sentis une sensation étrange et fronçai les sourcils. Comme si un regard était posé sur nous… Je tournai la tête et vit Angela qui se tenait debout, à côté de la porte en train de nous regarder. Je sursautai, ce qui fit que Ben me regarda et tourna la tête vers la porte, sursautant en voyant la fillette et finissant par tomber sur le sol de l'autre côté du lit.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là !

Complètement déboussolée, je me levai en passant le drap autour de moi pour aller vers Angela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il faut que tu dormes…

- Pourquoi vous faites des bruits bizarres ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous nus ? Pourquoi vous êtes collés ?

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Tu sauras ça quand tu seras grande ! Lança Ben, vexé à mort d'avoir été observé et coupé dans son élan.

- Pourquoi il est pas content ?

- J'croyais qu'elle était super intelligente cette gamine ?

- Ben ! Intelligente peut-être mais je ne pense pas que la « reproduction » soit au programme à son âge.

- On se reproduit pas, on s'amuse…

Il continua à bougonner dans son coin pendant que je raccompagnai Angela dans son lit improvisé. Seulement, elle ne voulut pas me laisser partir et s'accrocha à moi comme un aimant.

- Angela… il faut que tu dormes.

- J'ai peur ici. Stefan reste avec moi pour dormir…

- Ok…

Il faudrait que je remercie Stefan de ne pas la laisser seule la nuit, ça la rend carrément trouillarde…

- Ecoute, on doit dormir, tout le monde est fatigué. Et tu dois dormir pour grandir tu sais…

Marrant, ça n'a jamais marché sur moi cet argument de ma mère, pourquoi est-ce que je le ressort à mon tour… Et quand je vis Angela commencer à pleurer, je me dis que la nuit allait être moins agréable tout à coup… Surtout quand je ramenai la fillette dans la chambre, sous le regard agacé de Ben qui se rhabilla rapidement.

- Super, on dort ensemble dans le lit et demain matin je vous fait le p'tit dej? Lis'… c'est pas ta fille, laisse-la dans son lit !

- Ben, je sais que tu es légèrement vexé, mais elle ne veut pas dormir sur le canapé, elle a peur.

- Ok, elle ne veut pas, moi je vais dormir dessus. Je partage pas mon lit avec une gamine à moitié vampire !

Ben partit, énervé et je l'entendis se coucher dans le canapé en pestant.

- Il est en colère… me dit Angela de sa petite voix.

Je me tournai vers elle et lui caressai la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il se calmera.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Lança-t-il du canapé en se tournant pour trouver sa place.

Je soupirai et me couchai, Angela en faisant autant à côté de moi.

Le matin suivant, Ben dormait toujours dans le canapé quand je sortis de la chambre, laissant Angela dormir dans le lit. J'allai aller vers lui pour le réveiller quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Je jetai un œil vers la pendule : dix heures. Plus tard que ce que je pensais… Je me dirigeai vers la porte et regardai par le judas quel était mon visiteur. Samuel et Bran ? Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Et depuis quand Bran était-il ici ? J'ouvrai la porte et leur sourit.

- On ne t'as pas réveillée au moins ? Me demanda Samuel.

- Euh non… les autres dorment encore.

Ils entrèrent, Bran me souriant.

- Désolé de ne pas être venu pour votre anniversaire à Ethan et toi…

- Je pense que tu avais mieux à faire… en tout cas, merci pour le cadeau !

- De rien. Mais quelqu'un vous accompagnera quand même pendant votre voyage, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer…

Super, un voyage à trois en fait. Ce n'était pas dans mes plans ça…

- Il se fera discret, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il dans un sourire.

- Et la gamine, on va se la coltiner aussi ? Demanda Ben, émergeant du canapé en se frottant la tête.

- La gamine ? Nous interrogea Bran, curieux.

- La fille qu'on a ramenée de Milan, la semi-vampire, lui expliqua Samuel en s'installant à la table de la cuisine.

Bran l'imita et je leur préparai du café, pendant que Ben allait à la fenêtre pour s'allumer une cigarette.

- C'est ça la drôle d'odeur qu'on sent quand on entre chez vous… Je me demandais ce que c'était… nous dit Bran en mettant du sucre dans sa tasse.

- Elle a dormi avec Lisa cette nuit… elle trouve qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée… Lança Ben en me regardant, encore agacé par la nuit dernière.

- Tu as dormi avec ? Me demanda Bran.

- Mais ne vous en faites donc pas ! Elle ne m'a pas mordue ou fait quoi que ce soit à la fin !

Une petite tête aux cheveux bouclés noirs apparût dans la cuisine à ce moment-là. Angela vint vers moi et je l'enlaçais pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux hommes. Leurs regards scrutateurs ne me plaisaient pas et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas une bête de foire !

Bran continua de l'observer puis me regarda.

- Je vais l'emmener avec moi quand elle sera en âge de changer, qu'en penses-tu ?

J'étais surprise par sa question.

- Je pensais que tu la trouvais bizarre ?

- Pas bizarre. Elle a un large potentiel, rien qu'en l'observant c'est facile à deviner. Il se pourrait qu'elle ait besoin d'être canalisée à l'adolescence et ton ami vampire ne pourra pas vraiment faire face à ce genre de pouvoirs…

Il lui tendit un bonbon qu'il sortit de sa poche avant de veste et attendit. Angela le regarda, regarda la friandise et finit par la prendre. Bran attendit un peu en attendant le « merci » de la fillette, qu'elle lui dit faiblement en baissant la tête. Elle vint se réfugier derrière moi pendant que je servais le café.

- Il va falloir la protéger aussi alors… l'Ancien voudrait bien la récupérer… Il n'a plus de moutons de choix, elle est la seule survivante. Enfin, pas la seule… Maria a eu son enfant, mais comme il s'agit d'un fils, il ne peut pas vraiment servir à autre chose qu'à nourrir Armando s'il mettait la main dessus. Wilfried s'occupe de leur protection.

- Et cette guerre… quand pensez-vous la commencer réellement ?

- Je rassemble la plupart de mes meutes pour le moment.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu as gardé tout ça secret, lui demandai-je.

- Tout simplement pour éviter qu'une information ne filtre parmi nous, on ne sait jamais… Et puis ton lien avec l'Ancien ne nous aide pas ici.

Il me regarda.

- Tu continues les séances d'échange de sang avec Stefan ?

- Oui. Enfin, là il est un peu absent… donc, je ne peux rien faire.

- Quand il reviendra, tu continueras avec lui…

Je tournai la tête en voyant passer quelqu'un. Une fille. Une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Elle n'était pas très habillée à ce que j'avais pu apercevoir en la voyant se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je sortis de la cuisine, étonnée.

Ethan sortit de sa chambre, l'air encore endormi en baillant largement.

- Ethan… revient !

J'ouvrai les yeux en grand en voyant une seconde fille aller le tirer en arrière pour qu'il retourne dans la chambre, la première repassant devant moi en me souriant avant de retourner dans la chambre. Une blonde à forte poitrine… ben voyons. Je sentis mon sang bouillir en ayant eu droit à une telle scène de bon matin. Il perdait la tête ma parole !

- Ethan ! Me mis-je à hurler, avant d'aller à la porte de sa chambre pour frapper fortement contre celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ethan apparut, toujours aussi peu réveillé, un sourire niais sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Depuis quand ramènes-tu deux filles chez nous ?

- Hey ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Pas chez moi !

J'ouvrai la porte en grand, voyant les deux filles en chemises longues appartenant à Ethan, assises sur le lit.

- Dehors, leur ordonnai-je.

- Lisa, de quel droit…

- J'ai dit dehors les blondes ! Vous êtes sourdes ?

- Les deux filles se mirent à glousser et à se moquer de la sœur enguirlandant son frère en reprenant leurs affaires. Elles passèrent devant moi en me lançant un regard méprisant et sourirent à Ethan en partant.

- A plus beau mâle… lança la seconde en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je m'avançai vers Ethan, en colère. Il se tourna vers moi, tout aussi furieux que moi.

- Mais tu peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires ? Je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux il me semble ! Me lança-t-il.

- Je m'occupe de ce que je veux ! Je suis chez moi ici, tu ne vis pas tout seul ! Et voir deux parfaites inconnues qui se sont tapées mon frère toute la nuit, ça m'horripile ! Si tu veux te faire des nanas à gogo, trouve-toi une chambre et éclate-toi ! Mais sûrement pas ici !

Je vis la rage déformer ses traits et il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui fit un énorme trou dedans. Les trois hommes restés dans la cuisine arrivèrent aussitôt, m'ayant laissé réglé cette affaire seule pour le moment.

- Ethan, on se calme… lui dit Samuel.

- Ca va. J'me casse.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla rapidement et laça ses baskets avant de sortir sans un mot de plus de l'appartement. Nous nous regardâmes tous une fois que le son de la moto qui s'éloignait fut à peine audible.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Samuel, surpris.

- Je pense qu'il commence à se détacher de sa jumelle et qu'il angoisse… lui dit Bran en me regardant.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment : étant enceinte, la fatigue est assez présente et donc, plus difficile pour moi d'écrire ^^ Mais je continue, ne vous en faites pas ! ;)

**Mmaniakducrayon : Selon moi, Ben n'est pas très superstitieux quant aux robes de mariées, et puis là il fait un grand mariage juste pour enquiquiner Lisa :p. Mercy sera plus en avant, oui, normal avec un bébé qu'un méchant voudrait récupérer ^^**

**Mims : La suite arrive ^^**

**-4-**

L'incident avec Ethan avait été mis de côté pour parler avec Bran de la suite des évènements. Nous irions dans le Montana avec Ben et Ethan, afin que l'on rencontre les membres de sa meute, ainsi que notre oncle, Charles. En nous amenant à Aspen Creek, il nous protégeait de toute intrusion de vampire, car comme il aimait à le dire : on ne sait jamais avec les vampires… Un petit séjour censé nous éloigner de Marsilia qui n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on la chasse des Tri-cities, à moins qu'elle ne coopère pour nous aider à vaincre l'Ancien et ses sbires. Ce qui n'était franchement pas gagné… J'espérais que cet éloignement ne durerait pas une éternité, je devais reprendre le travail, même si la reprise aurait dû se faire avant, le premier essai avait été un échec total. J'étais certaine d'y parvenir la prochaine fois.

Je me demandais si Ethan aurait fini de faire sa tête de cochon et nous suivrait, ou continuerait à bougonner dans son coin. Pour le moment, on ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ de l'appartement. Quand nous fûmes seuls avec Ben, Angela s'occupant à lire un livre que je n'aurais même pas ouvert tant il m'aurait fait l'effet d'un somnifère, un ouvrage sur les civilisations antiques, il me prit à part pour discuter. Assis dans la cuisine, il me fit face en ayant son air sérieux habituel quand quelque chose le tourmentait.

- Lis', je sais que tu adores ton frère et que vous êtes liés etc etc… mais…

- On va se marier, il va falloir qu'on ait notre propre chez nous, sans Ethan avec nous… finis-je pour lui.

Je soupirai. Voilà une chose à laquelle je pensais souvent en ce moment. Vivre tous les deux sans Ethan avec nous. Pas facile de sauter le pas quand on a vécu toute sa vie avec son frère jumeau qui est comme notre moitié.

- Je sais. Ça ne va pas être facile de lui dire qu'il doit se trouver un autre toit…

- En fait je pensais qu'il pourrait garder l'appartement, il a de quoi payer son loyer maintenant avec son nouveau travail.

Je le regardai, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu veux qu'on déménage ?

- Ben je pensais qu'on aurait très bien pu se trouver une maison…

- Acheter une maison ? Tu es sérieux là ?

Ça, ça n'était carrément pas prévu…

- Qu'est-ce qui te choque dans mon idée ? C'est bien normal qu'on s'achète une maison, non ?

En fait, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer les traites pour une maison. Complètement idiot, nos salaires suffiraient largement. Et je me souvins également d'un détail. La maison de ma mère avait été mise en vente, et un acheteur semblait très intéressé. Etant ses seuls héritiers, l'argent de la vente, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle possédait nous revenaient de droit, à Ethan et moi. Voilà une perspective d'avenir nettement plus envisageable à présent, bien que cela me donne la chair de poule à l'idée que cet argent provenait de ma mère décédée.

- Ok. Mais attendons que la vente de la maison de ma mère soit finalisée… ça sera beaucoup plus simple comme ça.

- Et te laisser tout payer ? Pis quoi encore ! On va faire comme tout le monde, on prendra un crédit et on payera la maison à deux !

- Mais Ben… c'est stupide, on va avoir de l'argent, autant en profiter au lieu de s'endetter pour rien…

- Mets-le de côté. Ca servira toujours plus tard.

Quel entêté et macho quand il s'y mettait décidément !

- Au pire, tu paieras une maison de retraite pour ton père… me dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Je me mis à rire aussi, imaginant un Samuel tout vieux.

- Il va être ravi de savoir que son gendre veut l'envoyer à l'hospice…lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa. Il releva la tête pour jeter un œil sur Angela, assise sur le canapé.

- Tu crois que si on s'enferme dans la chambre, elle va tenter de l'ouvrir ?

Je lui souris, l'entraînant dans la chambre avant qu'Angela n'ait l'idée de nous suivre. Ben ne mit pas longtemps à me débarrasser de mes affaires, laissant de côté sa tendresse contrôlée, et laissant le loup prendre un peu le dessus sur les choses. Il se fit tout de même violence pour ne pas me faire mal, chose que j'appréciais car je n'étais pas tout à fait dans l'optique de vivre les choses avec autant de vigueur que quand j'avais le loup en moi. A la fois fort et attentionné, il réussit à tenir un long moment avant de s'abandonner dans mes bras pour souffler bruyamment sur moi.

Nous sortîmes finalement de la chambre, moi étant légèrement rouge d'avoir laissé Angela seule pendant que nous nous attelions à des activités d'adultes, mais Ben s'en fichait complètement, heureux d'avoir eu ce dont il avait été privé la veille. Mais nous fûmes tous deux interloqués quand nous vîmes un tas d'objets s'élever dans les airs devant nous, allant des coussins, en passant par les livres, jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui tremblait en voulant s'élever à son tour dans les airs.

- Angela ?

La fillette se tourna et aussitôt, les objets tombèrent sur le sol. Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait fait tomber, se leva et alla courir dans la chambre d'Ethan pour fermer la porte. Ben me regarda, surpris et surtout incapable d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je vais appeler Stefan je crois… me dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et allai dans la chambre pour voir la fillette. Je la trouvai sous la fenêtre, assise par terre, les genoux relevés sous son menton. Elle me regarda entrer et je vis la lueur rouge dans ses yeux. Elle était en colère sûrement. Je m'approchai doucement et m'agenouillai en face d'elle.

- Angela, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle baissa la tête et s'amusa avec le pli de son pantalon.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais voler ces objets tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que…

- Stefan sait que tu peux le faire ?

Elle acquiesça en continuant de fixer le sol.

- Alors, pourquoi les as-tu fais voler ?

- Parce que je m'ennuie…

- Tu t'ennuies ? Que voudrais-tu faire pour t'occuper ?

- Aller dehors.

- Ah eh bien nous irons nous promener alors…

Elle releva la tête et me sourit. Mais ses yeux avaient toujours cette lueur rougeoyante caractéristique des vampires.

- Aussi… poursuivit-elle d'une petite voix en regardant ailleurs.

- Oui ?

- J'ai faim…

Ah d'accord. Elle avait faim, mais pas le même type de faim auquel on penserait. Je lui tendis mon poignet en avant et elle me regarda, son regard virant au rouge plus prononcé.

- Tiens, mais vas-y doucement, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et prit le poignet entre ses mains –si petites comparées à celles des vampires qui avaient eu l'occasion de boire le sang à mon poignet- et posa ses lèvres au niveau de la fine peau qui se trouvait en-dessous, au niveau de la veine apparente. Son souffle s'arrêta le temps qu'elle plante ses crocs dans ma peau, me faisant grimacer. Ses dents étaient plus petites et plus fines et coupaient comme des lames de rasoir, c'était nettement moins supportable qu'avec Stefan. Je la regardais se nourrir en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était carrément surréaliste à voir : une fillette en train de me sucer le sang au poignet, et moi en train de lui caresser la tête…

Je tournai la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Ben raccrochant son portable et le glissant dans la poche de son jean. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène et se mit à grogner.

- Ca va Ben… elle avait juste faim.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de moi, regardant la fillette avec méfiance.

- As-tu eu Stefan ?

- Non, décalage horaire, il dort encore sûrement… Tu es sûre qu'elle sait s'arrêter de manger ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet, en continuant de regarder Angela.

Je l'espérais sinon j'aurais du mal à m'en défaire… mais la réponse fut rapide à venir, Angela s'arrêta d'elle-même, relevant la tête en essuyant sa bouche d'où du sang s'écoulait en petite quantité. Son regard était rouge vif et j'espérais qu'il diminuerait en intensité de couleur si elle souhaitait aller se promener. J'appliquai un mouchoir en papier que j'avais dans ma poche sur la plaie ensanglantée. J'avais deux petites marques sur l'avant-bras à présent.

- On va dehors ? Demanda Angela.

- Aller dehors ? Elle ne risque pas de… partir en fumée avec le soleil ? Demanda à son tour Ben.

Je ris légèrement en le regardant.

- Elle vit comme une enfant. C'est l'avantage d'être à moitié loup-garou, elle peut se promener dehors la journée et dormir la nuit, comme n'importe quel être humain.

- Etre humain qui suce le sang…

- Tout comme toi qui tue des animaux pour les manger sous forme de loup… tu es quand même un être humain, non ?

Il ne rétorqua pas et je lui souris en me relevant, la tête me tournant un peu.

- Houlà, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle m'en avait pris autant…

Ben me tint par le bras et me conduisit jusqu'au salon pour m'installer dans le canapé.

- Je vais te chercher un truc à manger.

Il partit dans la cuisine et Angela arriva, souriante. Je notai que la couleur de ses iris était redevenue habituelle. Le rouge rubis avait disparu. Elle me plaisait cette gamine, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me l'expliquer. Elle regarda en direction de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils. Quelques instants après, je vis un verre de jus d'orange et quelques biscuits arriver en volant vers moi et Ben s'écrier :

- Hey ! Qui a piqué ce que je viens de préparer ?

Je récupérai la collation en étant aussi surprise que tout à l'heure en ayant vu les objets voler.

- Euh, je crois que c'est déjà arrivé ici Ben… lançai-je en regardant Angela qui continuait de sourire.

Elle repartit dans la chambre d'Ethan, prenant sa poupée sous le bras et Ben me rejoignit.

- Comment… quoi, elle a encore utilisé son espèce de truc pour faire voler les objets ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je crois bien que oui.

Ben regarda en direction de la porte fermée de la chambre d'Ethan.

- Cette gamine est super flippante quand même…

- Elle n'y peut rien si elle a un don… puis regarde c'est utile, pas besoin de se déplacer, lui dis-je dans un sourire en croquant un biscuit.

Ethan ne revint que tard dans la soirée. Il avait toujours l'air de faire la tête et ne nous adressa pratiquement pas la parole. Il parla à Angela en tout cas, la laissant dormir dans son lit, pendant qu'il prendrait le canapé. Il faudrait que j'aille lui parler décidément. Quand je repensai à ces deux filles dans sa chambre… j'en étais écœurée. Il était Don Juan à ce point ? J'allais aller dans la chambre quand je le vis en sortir justement. Son regard était assez étrange l'espace d'un instant quand je le croisai.

- Ethan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Il sembla perdu l'espace d'un instant, secoua légèrement la tête et me regarda.

- Quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en cherchant ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

- Pourquoi étais-tu dans ma chambre ?

- Je cherchais un truc.

- Quoi comme truc ?

Il soupira.

- Rien.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et j'entrai dans la chambre à mon tour. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé, excepté la photo où nous étions tous les trois dessus avec Ethan et maman. Je la pris dans ma main et ressortis dans le salon où Ethan était allé pour regarder la télévision pendant que Ben fumait sur le balcon. Je m'installai donc à côté de lui, lui tendant la photo. Il la regarda, puis me regarda, l'air intrigué.

- Tiens, prends-la si tu la veux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Si c'est ce que tu regardais tout à l'heure, autant que tu la prennes si tu la veux.

Il eut un rire moqueur en se retournant vers l'écran de télévision.

- Je sais même pas comment tu peux dormir avec son visage à côté de toi…

J'avais oublié de lui dire que notre mère n'était responsable de rien concernant le « pacte » passé avec les vampires et loups-garous… et encore moins qu'elle n'était pas morte accidentellement.

- Ethan, ne lui en veut pas s'il te plaît.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air énervé.

- Ne pas lui en vouloir ? Elle nous a presque vendus ! Et regarde ce qui t'es arrivé ! Finalement, bien fait pour elle qu'elle se soit tuée dans cet accident…

Les larmes montèrent en l'entendant parler de cette façon de notre mère disparue. J'entendis la porte fenêtre coulisser et Ben rentrer, alerté par la tension qui venait de s'élever d'un coup dans la pièce. Avant qu'il ne se décide à calmer mon frère pour me donner envie de pleurer, je devais intervenir et remettre les choses au point.

- Ethan… Maman n'est pas morte accidentellement.

Ethan et Ben me regardèrent, autant interloqués l'un que l'autre.

- Quoi ?

Je soupirai en repensant à ce que l'Ancien m'avait dit quelques mois auparavant.

- C'est Armando qui a fait éliminer maman car elle l'a trahi. Elle t'a donné le nom de papa, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Il a choisi de l'éliminer en faisant passer ça pour un accident.

Il me regarda fixement, puis me questionna.

- Il a fait éliminer des personnes innocentes parce qu'elle l'a trahi ? Mais quel enfoiré !

- Votre mère savait qu'elle allait se sacrifier en faisant ça, elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de le faire… nous dit Ben.

J'acquiesçai pendant qu'Ethan se levait du canapé pour aller sur le balcon en refermant la porte fenêtre derrière lui. Je le vis se tenir à la barrière du balcon et regarder en bas. Ben vint à côté de moi et me tint la main.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire, me dit-il.

- J'ai oublié… je voulais le dire à Ethan plus tôt, mais avec ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion…

Nous vîmes Angela sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte tant bien que mal, car assez lourde pour elle, puis préféra utiliser son pouvoir de télékinésie pour y parvenir. Elle sortit et se mit à côté d'Ethan en lui tendant la main. Je vis mon frère tourner la tête en la baissant pour regarder la fillette et il lui donna la main. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit regarder avec lui l'horizon. C'était une image étrange à voir. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère proche de qui que ce soit comme ça, à part avec moi. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille puis redescendit en sautant de ses bras, et revint au salon en nous regardant.

- Il est méchant le monsieur.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour aller jouer avec les quelques poupées que Stefan lui avait achetées et lui avait laissées dans un sac. Ben moi nous regardâmes, nous demandant de qui elle pouvait bien parler concernant ce « monsieur ».

s

Nous n'eûmes des nouvelles de Stefan que deux jours plus tard, le mardi. Il était en difficulté et devait se tenir à l'écart car l'essaim d'Armando était sur le qui-vive. Leur maître était introuvable et c'est ce qui inquiétait Stefan, ainsi que les loups de Milan. Ils avaient demandé à ce que notre protection soit assurée aux Tri-Cities le temps de mettre la main sur lui. Nous lui avions parlé du pouvoir d'Angela et il avait soupiré en l'entendant.

- Oui, je lui ai dit de ne pas l'utiliser à tout bout de champ… Elle sait que c'est uniquement en cas de grand besoin qu'elle doit le faire. N'hésite pas à le lui rappeler. A-t-elle demandé du sang ?

- Oui, mais elle sait s'arrêter toute seule.

- Ok, ne lui en donne pas trop non plus. Elle doit s'habituer à manger comme une humaine plus que comme un vampire. J'essaye de revenir dès que je le peux. Oh ! Et avant que je n'oublie, je t'ai envoyé quelque chose, tu devrais le recevoir prochainement. Mets-le dès que tu l'auras reçu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une protection contre les vampires…

Il avait raccroché sans m'en dire plus et m'avait laissée dans le doute quant à son « cadeau » envoyé par la poste.

Le jeudi suivant, je reçus le fameux cadeau de Stefan : un pendentif en forme de croix. Ethan en avait reçu une également, qu'il avait regardée d'un œil douteux.

- C'est censé nous protéger des vampires ce machin ?

- Ne rigole pas, Mercy a foutu la trouille à Marsilia rien qu'avec un agneau dans ce style, nous appris Ben, alors que nous faisions la queue au fast-food tous les trois.

Nous venions juste de laisser Angela à Al, le fameux ami vampire de Stefan qui devait la récupérer si celui-ci tardait trop. Je devais reprendre –du moins tenter- le travail le lendemain, il fallait donc quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la fillette pendant notre absence. Il était franchement élégant, vêtu de son complet bleu, limite sorti d'un défilé de Milan. S'il était le frère d'Armando, il était moins effrayant que lui et plus agréable à regarder car avec des expressions plus naturelles sur son visage. Il avait le même accent italien en tout cas et parlait de la même façon, avec les mêmes gestes.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, je m'en occupe le temps que Stefan revienne. Au moins, Marsilia ne tentera pas de venir la chercher chez lui tant que je serai dans les parages. Elle est précieuse et je ne veux pas que mon frère s'en empare non plus… Bonne soirée.

Angela nous avait regardé avec un air triste en donnant la main à Al, puis ils avaient disparu tous les deux en un claquement de doigt.

A présent, nous attendions pour passer notre commande quand nous entendîmes un bruit assourdissant au-dehors. Une explosion. Ben eu le réflexe protecteur de me plaquer contre lui au cas où les vitres du restaurant se briseraient. La panique régna bientôt autour de nous et plusieurs personnes sortirent dehors en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ethan en regardant dehors.

- J'en sais rien. Lisa, tu restes… commença Ben.

- Non je ne vous laisse pas aller dehors sans moi !

Ben souffla d'agacement alors que je partais en avant. Il me retint par le bras pour que je n'aille pas trop vite et Ethan passa devant.

- Tête de mule.

- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, lançais-je à Ben, amusée.

Quand nous fûmes dehors, une autre explosion retentit un peu plus loin. Je me bouchai les oreilles devant le bruit assourdissant de la déflagration. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis Ben et Ethan émettre des grondements sourds dans leur thorax.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en les regardant.

- Vampires… me répondit Ethan.

Nous nous déplaçâmes vers la voiture et ils commencèrent à changer, je récupérai leurs vêtements pour les mettre dans le véhicule. Je guettai autour de nous s'il se passait quelque chose, mais rien d'autres que deux voitures en feu. Quand Ben fût changé, il sonna l'alerte en appelant le reste de la meute à la rescousse en hurlant longuement. Puis il me fit face et me fit comprendre que je devais rentrer dans la voiture en me poussant.

- Hey, non ! Je ne vais pas attendre ici !

Il me grogna après et alors que j'allais répliquer, une troisième explosion retentit, suivie d'une autre. Je rentrai dans le véhicule, légèrement paniquée et regardai les différents brasiers un peu partout. Quelques secondes après, la porte arrière s'ouvrit et j'hurlai de peur.

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi.

Honey était entrée sur la banquette arrière et me souriait.

- Je dois veiller sur toi pendant que ces messieurs vont à la chasse au vampire…

Je regardai dehors et vis que Ben et Ethan étaient partis pendant qu'Honey entrait dans la voiture.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, je pouvais me défendre…

Honey eut un ricanement en m'entendant parler et elle passa sur le siège avant, pour prendre le volant.

- Oui face à des vampires, c'est évident de se défendre. Allez, on va chez Adam, tu seras plus en sûreté.

- Quoi ? Et les laisser là ? Hors de question !

J'ouvris la porte vivement et sortis du véhicule, Honey me rappelant en grognant.

- Lisa ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Ben parce que sa compagne a décidé d'aller jouer les héroïnes au grand cœur ! Reviens ici, tu seras plus une gêne pour eux qu'autre chose !

Au loin, je vis un groupe de vampires se former et plusieurs loups leur faire face. Des humains virent la scène avec effroi, se demandant qui pouvaient bien être ces personnes se mettant sur le chemin de loups-garous. J'avais envie de leur hurler de fuir, que les vampires les tueraient, mais ils ne bougeaient pas. Il fallut que l'un des vampires, dissimulé dans l'ombre, s'en prenne à l'un d'entre eux pour que la panique règne à nouveau, avec hurlements et bousculades parmi la foule présente. L'un des loups d'Adam sauta à la gorge du vampire qui attaquait l'humain, mais se fit repousser d'un coup de bras. Ce fut le signal pour tous et chacun sauta sur son ennemi dans des grognements ou des hurlements stridents. Je reconnus le loup de Ben qui s'occupait d'une femme vampire, celle-ci le griffant violemment sur le museau. J'aurais voulu l'éventrer moi-même pour ça. - Lisa ! Viens ! Je sens que d'autres approchent, on y va !

Honey me tira par le bras et je grimpai à contrecœur dans la voiture à nouveau. Nous nous éloignâmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi pour voir ce qui se passait. La dernière chose que je vis fut le loup d'Ethan en train d'égorger complètement l'un des vampires du clan.

Nous arrivâmes chez Adam quelques minutes plus tard, seule la voiture d'Aurielle était présente, tous les autres avaient dû rejoindre le lieu du combat. Je redoutais à tout moment de vivre une scène depuis le corps de mon frère, ce qui signifierait qu'il était blessé. Arrivées dans l'entrée, nous trouvâmes effectivement Aurielle, ainsi que Mercy et Jesse, accompagnée de son petit-ami.

- Vous avez vu papa ? Nous demanda la jeune fille en train de se serrer contre Gabriel.

- Non, il n'y avait que Ben et Ethan et quelques loups qui les ont rejoints après. Vous savez pourquoi les vampires attaquent en pleine rue et à découvert ? Leur demandais-je.

- Ce sont les vampires qui font ça ? Demanda Mercy, choquée.

- Oui, je pensais que vous étiez au courant….

- Non, Adam m'a juste appelée pour me dire que Ben avait appelé la meute en ville en urgence et qu'il y avait du grabuge selon Darryl qui y était déjà. Il a demandé à Honey d'aller te récupérer là-bas.

- Les vampires sortent et veulent se montrer aux yeux du monde ? Etrange… Déclara Mercy.

Elle se tourna vers Honey.

- As-tu vu de quels vampires il s'agissait ?

- Ce n'était pas ceux de l'essaim de Marsilia, j'en suis sûre. Je ne les ai jamais vus… et on n'a pourtant pas senti de nouveaux vampires dans le coin dernièrement.

- Des vampires fraichement arrivés alors. Ils doivent chercher quelque chose ici.

- Ou quelqu'un selon moi… lança Aurielle.

Mercy me regarda.

- Lisa ? Elle est liée à la meute, ils ne pourraient pas l'emmener loin…

- Lisa ou la gamine… Armando la veut apparemment. Et avec la guerre déclarée, il ne va peut-être plus prendre de pincettes pour la récupérer…

Le téléphone de Mercy sonna et elle décrocha.

- Mercy Hauptman. Oui…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien, mais je viendrai accompagnée. Quand et où ? Qui sont ceux qui attaquent en centre-ville en ce moment ? D'accord, nous verrons ça…

Elle raccrocha et eut un rictus.

- Marsilia qui souhaite me voir maintenant. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que d'autres vampires viennent semer la zizanie dans le coin on dirait…

- Elle a dit qui ils étaient ? Lui demandais-je.

- Des sbires d'Armando selon elle. Elle m'en dira plus chez Oncle Mike.

- Chez Oncle Mike ? Maintenant ?

- Nous serons autant en sécurité chez lui tu sais, me dit-elle. Et vous allez m'accompagner, Honey tu restes avec Jesse.

- Adam ne va pas apprécier que tu partes d'ici pour aller rencontrer Marsilia…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Lisa, quoiqu'il arrive, ne regarde pas Marsilia dans les yeux, vu que tu es ultra-sensible à la magie vampirique, on ne va rien tenter.

- Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas ici avec nous alors ? Lui demanda Honey.

- Car avec Oncle Mike dans les environs, elle sera plus en sécurité.

Nous partîmes toutes les trois chez Oncle Mike et fûmes surprises de ne voir que quelques voitures stationnées devant. Je suivis Mercy, Auriele fermant la marche après moi.

- Mercy ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Salut Mike. On a rendez-vous…

Oncle Mike nous détailla du regard un bref instant.

- Elle est là pour vous alors… tu lui demanderas si elle a perdu les pédales pour laisser ses sbires se montrer aux yeux des humains…

- Je crains qu'ils ne fassent pas partie de son essaim, ni même de la région… lui répondit-elle.

Je la suivis dans le bar quasi-désert –apparemment, les vampires qui faisaient leur apparition en centre-ville devait en intéresser plus d'un- et nous nous installâmes à une table où une femme blonde et d'une beauté irréelle nous attendait, accompagnée d'un homme. J'eus tout juste le réflexe de regarder la table quand son regard se posa sur moi.

- Mlle Thompson… commença Marsilia.

- C'est Madame Hauptman maintenant, la corrigea Mercy.

- Madame Hauptman… donc.

- Qui sont ces vampires et que font-ils ? Lui demanda Mercy sans plus attendre.

- Si je le savais moi-même… ils sont étrangers ici et j'ignore pour quelle raison ils se sont mis à découvert devant les humains ce soir.

C'était pénible de devoir regarder ailleurs pendant une conversation, surtout quand vous sentez le regard de votre interlocuteur peser sur vous…

- Que voulez-vous de nous ?

- J'ai besoin de vous pour faire en sorte que les humains pensent à un canular. Si nous sommes mis à nus, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau dans peu de temps car nous sommes plus vulnérables durant la journée.

- Un canular ! Rien que ça, s'amusa Mercy.

Je levai quand même mon regard sur le vampire en face de nous et la vit détailler Mercy avec insistance.

- Vous voulez protéger l'enfant que vous portez, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous ne voulez pas que l'Ancien s'en empare, je vous conseille de m'aider, je pourrais être une aide précieuse.

Mercy sembla soufflée par la réponse de Marsilia mais ne se démonta pas.

- Comment pourriez-vous me protéger de l'Ancien, il a plus de pouvoir que vous ?

- La magie vampirique est diversifiée. Si vous nous aidez à ce qu'on nous laisse tranquille, je vous offre mon aide pour qu'Armando ne vous touche pas.

Je vis Mercy réfléchir.

- Je pense que pour le côté protection, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Par contre, si vous voulez notre aide, je propose autre chose en échange : vous laissez Stefan et la fillette tranquilles.

Cela ne sembla pas amuser du tout Marsilia qui grimaça.

- Stefan est un traitre, qui plus est, il est aidé par cet autre traitre d'Al.

Marsilia secoua ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

- Ce qui n'empêche que vous pouvez le laisser tranquille avec ses moutons… et la fillette est sous notre protection. Et sous celle de Al justement.

Je vis nettement le visage de Marsilia se froisser en entendant ça. Elle regarda Mercy dans les yeux, les siens virant au rouge vif.

- Très bien. Vous vous occupez de ces maudits vagabonds et nous ne touchons pas à vos protégés.

Mercy hocha la tête en souriant en coin.

- Vous m'agacez Mercy Hauptman…

- Je sais… lui répondit Mercy dans un large sourire.

Une fois sorties de chez Oncle Mike, nous prîmes des nouvelles par téléphone auprès de Darryl. Auriele l'informa également de leur rencontre avec Marsilia et de leur accord. Darryl sembla surpris par la requête de Marsilia, mais sachant qu'Elizaveta ne voulait plus être mêlée de près ou de loin aux suceurs de sang, il fallait gérer les histoires de vampires avec les faes. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, je m'enquis auprès d'elle pour en savoir plus.

- Alors, des blessés ?

- Du côté des vampires, il y a pas mal de victimes. Ils sont jeunes et insouciants apparemment. De notre côté, juste quelques égratignures sans gravité. Ils rentrent chez Adam. Ah et Mercy…

- Oui ?

- Adam t'en veux à mort d'être partie rencontrer Marsilia sans avoir prévenu qui que ce soit.

- Ca ne sera pas la première fois, s'amusa Mercy en remontant dans la voiture qui nous ramènerait chez elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour le petit retard, petit problème de correction, donc ce chapitre comportera sûrement des fautes ^^. J'ai avancé dans l'écriture, donc la suite ira sûrement plus vite après. **

**-5-**

Les hommes rentrèrent de leur combat quelques temps après nous. Je commençais à somnoler dans le canapé en les attendant. Quand je les vis rentrer je me levai et avançai pour trouver Ben ou Ethan. Ils entrèrent ensemble, ben ayant une large entaille sur la joue gauche. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Saletés de vampires… ils utilisent des armes en plus maintenant.

- Viens, je vais t'essuyer le sang.

- Ca va s'arrêter tout seul Lisa…

- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie que tu taches ton tee-shirt…

- Sympa, je passe après le tee-shirt maintenant…ironisa-t-il.

- Oui, parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe du linge, poursuivis-je.

Il se mit à pouffer de rire et pris un mouchoir en papier sur la table pour essuyer le sang qui coulait légèrement sur sa joue.

- Mercy, en quel honneur es-tu allée parler à Marsilia ? Appela Adam en arrivant à son tour.

- Elle m'a appelée, et Darryl t'as expliqué la raison il me semble. Au moins, elle laissera Stefan et Angela tranquilles, lui répondit Mercy.

- Tant qu'on y était, tu pouvais protéger Lisa et le bébé aussi… Tu crois sincèrement en sa parole ?

- Elle ne leur fera rien, il y a Al dans les parages, elle le craint.

- Jusqu'à quand…

- Au lieu de me lancer des fleurs, raconte-nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

Adam prit le café que Jesse lui tendit, s'occupant de servir les loups présents. Il but une gorgée et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Mercy.

- Et bien, nous sommes arrivés là-bas, Ben et Ethan étaient déjà occupés à repousser le groupe de vampire, les autres ont suivi juste avant que j'arrive avec Darryl. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils ont agi a découvert de la sorte, mais nous avons réussi à faire en sorte que peu d'humains voient la scène en les éloignant de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Il y avait un chef parmi eux, lui par contre s'est enfui, il a le même don que Stefan. Les autres sont tous éliminés, ils ont l'air d'avoir été transformés il y a peu de temps…

- Et les humains qui ont tout vu ? Demandais-je.

- Nemane est intervenue sur les conseils d'Auriele. Elle a effacé toute trace dans la mémoire des humains. Du moins, elle continue en ce moment encore avec l'aide de deux autres Siegneurs Gris.

Ben vint me rejoindre et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me pressai contre lui. Je jetai un regard à mon frère, resté en retrait et étonnement silencieux. Adam poursuivit.

- Nous ne savons donc pas pour quelle raison ils se sont mis à découvert de la sorte ni pourquoi ils ont attaqué les humains. Mais la déclaration de guerre lancée il y a peu y est peut-être pour quelque chose… les vampires cachés risquent de faire surface et de se rebeller.

- Et la Marsilia, on la zigouille quand ? Demanda Ben.

- On n'y touche pas, du moins pour le moment. Elle nous sert un peu de plan de secours au cas où il y aurait besoin.

La conversation se poursuivit en divers endroits dans la pièce, chacun allant de son idée de plan pour réduire les vampires en miettes, d'autres reparlant de la petite bataille livrée ce soir. Nous repartîmes à deux avec Ben, Ethan prétextant d'avoir un truc à faire pour ne pas venir avec nous. Je pense qu'il avait encore notre dispute au travers de la gorge.

La semaine suivante, nous nous retrouvâmes à Aspen Creek. J'étais tétanisée par le froid qui s'abattait dans cette région. Moi qui n'étais pas une grande fan du froid et de la neige, me voilà servie ! Ce ne fut pas Bran qui nous accueillit, mais un homme vêtu d'une grosse parka et d'un épais bonnet sur le crâne. Ethan et Ben étaient habillés avec un simple pull sous un blouson pendant que moi je tremblais de froid avec un pull, un gilet et un gros manteau d'hiver. L'homme se prénommait Carl et tenait l'hôtel du coin. Je me demandais s'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui venait par ici avec ce froid polaire.

- Bienvenue à Aspen Creek !

L'homme nous gratifia d'un large sourire et nous fit entrer à l'intérieur.

- Voici donc les petits-enfants de Bran. Ravi de vous rencontrer, on parle beaucoup de vous ici.

Super, on est des stars maintenant…

- Bran ne devrait pas tarder, il termine quelques affaires auparavant.

J'ôtai mon manteau et regardai le nombre de clefs sur le tableau. Pratiquement toutes les clefs y étaient accrochées. Pas grand monde donc.

- Et vous êtes le petit-ami de la miss je présume ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Ben.

- Fiancé, corrigea-t-il, l'air peu ravis qu'on l'appelle petit-ami quand il était passé à un cran supérieur.

Je souris en secouant la tête d'amusement et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Bran accompagné d'un homme grand à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux longs et noirs. Sûrement un indien.

- Les voilà ! Bienvenue à Aspen Creek !

Il m'embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue et serra la main aux deux hommes m'accompagnant et fit les présentations.

- Charles, je te présente Lisa, Ethan et Ben. Voici Charles, mon fils cadet, votre oncle.

Charles resta légèrement de marbre une seconde ou deux, me sourit puis tendit la main vers Ben puis vers Ethan. Quand mon frère lui serra la main, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit comme si de rien n'était juste après.

- Vous restez combien de temps avec nous ?

- Juste le week-end, je dois reprendre le travail mardi, lui dis-je.

- Enfin, si cette fois-ci tu y arrives… lança Ethan.

Je le foudroyais du regard et Bran sourit :

- Bien sûr qu'elle va y arriver. Rien n'est insurmontable. Bien, je vous laisse vous installer dans les chambres, Charles va rester ici pour vous conduire jusqu'à chez moi ensuite. Je vais prévenir les autres membres que vous êtes ici.

Bran s'éloigna et Charles s'excusa :

- Excusez-moi deux secondes, je reviens.

Il suivit son père et alla lui parler avant qu'il ne reparte.

- Bon, on va s'installer et on va faire du ski ? Proposa Ethan.

- Tu as écouté ce que vient de dire Bran ? On doit aller rencontrer sa meute… lui dis-je.

- Ah. Bon ben après alors.

Ben et moi nous regardâmes, vraiment surpris par le comportement d'Ethan. Charles revint vers nous et nous laissa nous installer en nous donnant deux clefs choisies sur le panneau. Carl le laissa faire, il devait avoir ses habitudes.

- Ce sont les meilleures chambres, père vous aurait bien pris chez lui, mais cela risque de poser problème avec sa compagne, surtout avec toi Lisa.

Je soupirai.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude…

- Tu exagères, les femmes de la meute t'acceptent maintenant, me rassura Ben.

- Oui, j'aurai du me faire enlever plus tôt, ça aurait peut-être amadoué les femelles…

Personne ne rit à ma blague. Curieux, je trouvais ça drôle moi…

- Je vous attends.

Il regarda Ethan s'éloigner et me retint légèrement par le bras.

- Lisa, as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers temps avec ton frère ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Ca dépend ce qu'on entend par étrange…

- Comportement anormal, choses bizarres qui se produisent autour de lui…

- Et bien, oui en ce moment il agit bizarrement, il paraît dans la lune, je ne saurai dire exactement.

Je le regardai avec insistance. Que se passait-il avec mon frère ?

- Il y a un problème avec lui ?

- Un problème je ne sais pas, mais j'ai senti de la magie dans sa main. Très légèrement et qui a aussitôt disparue, mais elle était là. Une magie peu courante en tout cas.

- Vous pouvez aussi sentir la magie, comme Mercy ?

- Oui. Je l'ai signifié à mon père, il va garder un œil sur lui. Il n'a pas rencontré de sorcier ou de sorcière récemment ?

- Je ne sais rien de la vie de mon frère quand il n'est pas avec moi…

- Alors, vous faites quoi ? Vous vous installez pas ?

Ethan était revenu, il était allé poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Je lui souris.

- Si, on y va.

Ben attrapa les sacs et entra à l'intérieur, je le suivis pendant qu'Ethan restait avec Charles.

- Tu n'as rien senti toi ? Lui demandai-je en fermant la porte.

Il posa les sacs par terre et regarda la chambre.

- Je ne sers pas la main à ton frère souvent et nous n'avons pas la même sensibilité que Mercy ou Charles pour la magie… Il a peut-être rencontré une jolie sorcière qui lui fait tourner la tête… me dit-il dans un sourire.

- Tu pourrais être sérieux un peu ? Il a peut-être un souci… j'espère que ce sorcier ne s'en sert pas sans qu'on le sache…

Ben vint vers moi et me pris contre lui.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Profite un peu du week-end, on est en sécurité ici.

Il m'embrassa et retourna ranger les affaires pendant que j'allais mettre quelque chose de plus chaud sur moi. Une fois ressortis de la chambre, nous retrouvâmes Ethan en pleine discussion avec Charles.

- Vraiment étrange cette histoire de jumeaux qui se partagent un loup…

- On ne peut pas dire que ton cas soit très différent aussi. Naître avec le loup en soi…

- … a valu le sacrifice de ma mère. Termina Charles.

Je sentis Ethan légèrement gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Charles releva la tête vers Ben et moi à ce moment-là.

- Je vous emmène au QG.

La demeure de Bran était plutôt grande quand on arrivait devant et se mêlait parfaitement aux arbres et à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Imposante comme le Marrok… Quelques voitures étaient stationnées devant et des hommes attendaient, nous regardant monter les marches. Charles nous conduisit dans le salon, Bran s'y trouvait, en compagnie d'autres membres de sa meute et quelques femmes. Elles étaient plus nombreuses que dans la meute d'Adam à ce que je pouvais voir.

- Bienvenue chez moi, nous annonça Bran. Lisa, Ethan, voici Leah, ma compagne.

Leah, jeune femme très belle, alla saluer Ethan sans vraiment faire preuve d'une envie folle de le connaître plus. Elle vint se placer devant moi et me détailla de haut en bas. Elle finit par m'embrasse faiblement sur la joue sans un mot de plus et retourna s'occuper de sa lecture dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait juste avant. Je m'en tirais bien apparemment…

- J'espère que vous profiterez bien de votre week-end, avant que nous partions à la chasse aux vampires…

La chasse aux vampires ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- On part à la chasse maintenant ? Lui demanda Ethan.

- Il faut qu'on retrouve l'Ancien, il a encore disparu. Et comme nous ignorons ses plans, nous devons le chercher et l'éliminer, il y a trop de risques avec lui. Tous les vampires qui se dresseront sur notre chemin périront. Les autres pourront s'allier avec nous pour éviter les représailles.

- Vous partez quand ? Demanda Ben.

- Dans quelques jours. Je verrai si tu viens avec nous ou pas…

J'écarquillai les yeux. Partir ? Dans quelques jours ? Mais… et le mariage…

- Ne fais pas cette tête Lisa. Les louves de la meute plus quelques loups veilleront sur toi et sur Mercy, ainsi que sur Jesse si Ben nous suit.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser repartir alors qu'on vient de se retrouver !

J'étais montée d'un cran en parlant et Bran m'imposa son regard de Marrok qui me fit baisser les yeux.

- Les loups les plus vaillants sont appelés à combattre, même ton frère devra y aller. Nous sommes plus forts que les vampires, il y a moins de risque de notre côté que du leur. Si nous mettons la main sur l'Ancien rapidement, il y aura moins de casse de notre côté.

Le ton de Bran se voulait rassurant tout en étant imposant. Je regardai Ben d'un air plein d'inquiétude. On allait encore être séparés, j'en étais sûre…

- Lisa, pendant cette période où nous serons tous absents, j'aimerai que tu vives chez Adam, cela sera plus facile pour vous protéger si Mercy, Jesse et toi êtes regroupées.

Génial, de la cohabitation en plus.

- Et j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est un ordre…

Il eut un sourire en coin qui m'agaça. Le reste de la réunion se porta sur le futur départ des loups pour l'Europe, ainsi que des groupes qui se formeraient en Amérique pour mettre la main sur l'Ancien. J'écoutai à moitié, repensant encore et toujours au fait que Ben serait sûrement à nouveau loin de moi et que notre mariage serait sûrement repoussé, et encore j'étais optimiste, je ne voulais pas penser au pire. Une fois que Bran eut terminé son discours, nous pûmes sortir de la résidence sous les regards inquisiteurs des loups présents. Je partis rapidement un peu en retrait, Ben à ma suite, pendant qu'Ethan allait faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres. Mon inquiétude étant palpable a des kilomètres, je me doutais que Ben tenterait de me rassurer, ce qui ne loupa pas.

- Ca ira ! Bran ne va peut-être pas vouloir que je te laisse finalement et au pire, tu seras en sécurité chez Adam, les vampires ne pourront pas entrer sans invitation.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie. Vous allez tous partir et on ne saura pas si vous allez bien ou non, si ces vampires vont vous tuer…

- Un vampire n'aura pas ma peau, manquerait plus que ça ! Je préfère te savoir à l'abri, sans que cet Ancien puisse te mettre la main dessus.

Il me frotta les avant-bras en un signe de réconfort.

- Il y a un souci quand même…

- Lequel ?

- Ethan… il ne pourra pas vous suivre, je dois prendre le loup par moments, ne l'oublie pas.

Ben sembla réfléchir à cette information.

- Effectivement, il faudra en parler à Bran.

J'hochai la tête et la relevai pour observer les loups présents. Plusieurs parlaient avec beaucoup d'ardeur, sûrement en train de planifier leurs futures attaques contre les vampires. Je vis Leah, la compagne de Bran, sortir en compagnie d'autres femmes. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, imitée par les autres, et elles reprirent leur conversation. Je parierai que la conversation tourne autour de moi… un petit pressentiment, allez savoir pourquoi.

- T'en fais pas pour Leah… elle est juste jalouse parce que tu es avec le mec le plus canon qu'elle ait rencontré de sa vie… me lança Ben.

Je le regardai en prenant un air effaré.

- Macho.

- Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ?

- Macho… continuai-je en souriant.

Il sourit en me pinçant la fesse.

- Aie !

- Dis-moi encore que je suis un macho… tu verras si je te coince dans un coin en faisant du ski !

- Pardon ? Dans la neige ? Et puis quoi encore !

Il éclata de rire, m'embrassa et nous repartîmes vers l'hôtel et ses chambres à l'extérieur. Ben aurait bien aimé tester la solidité de la literie mais je réussi à l'en dissuader en lui faisant passer sa combinaison de ski. Après tout, il voulait aller skier, on ne passerait pas notre week-end dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ethan nous attendait dehors, habillé aussi pour l'occasion, ses skis prêtés par Charles. Le matériel était fourni par Bran et nous avions largement de quoi faire pour nous élancer sur les pistes. Enfin, ici, il s'agissait plus de hors-piste que de piste réelle, mais tout de même surveillée par des hommes de Bran pour notre sécurité et celle des membres de la meute et leurs invités.

Autant dire que me mettre sur des skis était assez folklorique. Pourquoi donc ne faisaient-ils que vouloir descendre cette fichue piste sans mon consentement ? Ben me tenait pour éviter que je dévale la piste pour finir en boule de neige monstrueuse sur la fin.

- Ma sœur sur des skis, c'est quand même assez marrant… lança Ethan en riant.

- Vas-y moque-toi…

- Tu aurais dû faire des séjours à la montagne comme moi, tu vois !

- J'aime pas le froid…

- Y'a qu'une solution, la pousser et elle glissera toute seule, lança-t-il.

- Même pas en rêve Ethan. Ethan… recule !

Bien évidemment, il ne m'écouta pas et me plaça en direction du bas de la piste, moi m'accrochant comme je le pouvais à Ben qui ne faisait rien pour m'aider.

- En même temps, il a pas tort… Je te rattrape en bas.

Il sourit largement et partit tout schuss, me lâchant par la même occasion et me faisant glisser lentement tout d'abord, puis mes skis prirent de la vitesse au fur et à mesures. Ethan partit lui aussi en riant et je me retrouvai seule à commencer à dévaler la pente en fermant les yeux et en hurlant.

- Plie les genoux et sers tes bras contre toi ! Me lança Ethan en continuant de descendre aussi.

Je tentai de le faire en rouvrant les yeux, me baissant un peu en ramenant les bras vers moi. Je sentis mes jambes s'écarter et essayai de les resserrer de plus en plus.

- Viens sur la gauche !

C'était la voix de Ben qui devait être arrivé en bas.

- Comment on tourne ?

- Ben penche-toi sur la gauche !

Se pencher, se pencher, facile à dire ! Je me penchai donc… un peu trop fortement. Je finis par tellement me pencher sur la gauche que je partis avec le poids de mon corps en avant, atterrissant sur la neige froide, mes bras devant moi pour éviter d'en manger, les skis poursuivant leur route sans moi. La glissade dura quelques secondes et je finis par m'immobiliser juste avant de heurter un arbre. Enfin je le heurtai légèrement, me prenant un tas de neige sur la tête. J'entendis de francs éclats de rire un peu plus bas et je commençai à bouillir intérieurement pour m'être faite expédiée de la sorte sur une piste de ski. On me releva et je vis le sourire de Ben en face de moi.

- Continue de rire, vas-y ! La prochaine fois, je ferai de la luge ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons d'apprendre à skier ?

- Méthode Adam : on va directement au sujet, me répondit-il ironiquement.

Je soufflai d'agacement en frottant la neige sur ma combinaison.

- Allez, je vais t'emmener dans un coin plus facile ma belle… l'équivalent d'une piste Winnie l'ourson.

Je grognai pratiquement contre lui pendant qu'il riait. Ethan arriva, mes skis dans les mains, et me les tendit.

- Belle descente !

- Ah ah.

Je récupérai les skis et les chaussai.

- Je vous laisse, je vais aller dans un coin un peu moins Winnie… lança Ethan.

Il s'éloigna et nous le regardâmes partir.

- Allez en route !

Ben me conduisit dans une zone assez dégagée question arbres et avec une pente bien moins importante que la précédente. Cela me rassura déjà plus. Arrivés en haut de la piste, Ben me regarda.

- Pars en premier cette fois, je te suis.

- Pas sûr que j'arrive en bas…

- Mais si. Allez, et plie les genoux.

Je me préparai en me mettant dans la bonne position et je le senti effectuer une légère poussée pour que je commence à glisser. Effectivement, la pente était moins raide et plus agréable à pratiquer. Je me laissai donc porter par les skis, maîtrisant bien mieux la descente cette fois. Je tournai la tête pour tenter de voir Ben mais ne le vît pas derrière moi. Où était-il passé ? Je continuai ma progression, prenant un peu plus de vitesse et cherchai Ben du regard. Puis je le vis. Il avait attendu que je prenne suffisamment d'avance pour s'élancer à son tour. Je le vis se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, skiant avec précision –il avait déjà dû faire des séjours à la montagne pour skier de la sorte- et il arriva bientôt à ma hauteur mais bifurqua avant d'être à côté de moi. Il s'éloigna rapidement et pris un chemin sur le côté, rejoignant une autre piste remplie d'arbres cette fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Me demandais-je.

Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Je poursuivi ma descente et finis par arriver en bas, m'arrêtant comme je le pus en finissant les jambes écartées, les skis allant chacun de leur côté et les bras en croix. Je stoppai finalement au bout de quelques secondes et regardai autour de moi. Personne. Ça devenait presque inquiétant de se retrouver toute seule au milieu de cette étendue blanche. Où était allé Ben ? Je déchaussai les skis et les laissai à côté de moi et commençais à avancer sur le chemin presque déneigé pour arriver à un petit sentier. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, les skieurs allaient surtout sur les pistes prévues pour les vacanciers.

- Ben !

Je l'appelais plusieurs fois de suite, commençant à m'inquiéter. Parfait, me voilà seule au milieu de nulle part et entourée de neige entre les arbres. Un bruit de buisson me fit sursauter et je me retournai vivement. Il n'y avait rien. Juste le silence. Je continuai d'avancer, les sens plus en alerte qu'auparavant, ayant la sensation d'être observée. J'ai horreur de cette impression.

- Ben, où es-tu ?

Je gémissais plus qu'autre chose, sentant la panique m'envahir. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, comme un bruit de pas dans la neige. Je me retournai à nouveau, cherchant désespérément à voir un animal quelconque, ce qui me soulagerait tant que ça ne serait pas un ours. J'entendis distinctement une branche craquer et je commençai à accélérer le pas en espérant pouvoir retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la civilisation, ou mieux, chez Bran. J'arrivai devant un gros sapin quand je sentis un bras m'attraper par la taille et j'hurlai à m'en briser la voix tant j'étais affolée.

- Laissez-moi !

- Oh ! Du calme, c'est moi !

Ben me fit tourner vers lui et je le regardai, encore prise de panique. Je me serrai contre lui à cet instant.

- Il y a… quelqu'un entre les arbres qui me suit…

Il se mit à rire et je reculai pour le regarder.

- Ben oui, c'est moi qui te suis… Un beau gibier comme toi, je vais pas le laisser filer !

Il me sourit mais je n'avais franchement pas envie de rire.

- Crétin !

Je me libérai de son étreinte et commençai à avancer pour aller récupérer les skis, mais il me bloqua la route et m'emprisonna les bras avec les siens.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Lisa, ça fait du bien de chasser des fois pour s'amuser…

- Tu t'amusais ? La prochaine fois, préviens ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un voulait ma peau !

- Bon je suis désolé, mais c'était tentant. On joue pas chez nous, alors j'en profite ici.

- Jouer ? Chasser c'est un jeu maintenant…

Il sourit.

- Cette chasse-là oui. C'est un jeu assez… excitant.

Le sourire et le regard qu'il me lançait en disaient long…

- Mais tu es incroyable ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Même dans la neige… je rentre !

Franchement, il avait de drôles de jeux par moments. Je continuais sur ma lancée, le laissant en plan mais il me rattrapa bien vite en me soulevant pour me mettre sur son épaule.

- Ben ! Laisse-moi descendre ou j'hurle !

- Tu veux hurler… ok.

Il me redéposa sur le sol, me coinçant entre un arbre et lui. Il m'embrassa avec passion en se serrant contre moi, me surprenant. Je le repoussai, furieuse qu'il ne veuille pas me laisser tranquille.

- Arrête ça !

Il continua de sourire et se pencha sur mon cou pour l'embrasser.

- Ben !

Il commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il s'acharnait déjà sur la peau de mon cou puis s'arrêta d'un coup. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et me regarda. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il se posta devant moi en me mettant derrière lui. Au loin, nous entendîmes clairement des hurlements retentir et je guettais tout autour de nous pour voir ce qui avait alerté Ben. Celui-ci se crispa en serrant les poings et je le vis commencer à changer.

- Tu restes cachée !

Sa voix changeait en même temps que son apparence et je me cachais derrière l'arbre, le voyant se modifier de la tête aux pieds. Soudain, je le vis se cabrer en hurlant. C'était inhabituel pendant un changement il souffrait plus que d'habitude et luttait. Que se passait-il ?

- Ben ?

Les hurlements reprirent un peu plus fortement et se rapprochaient de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Des bruits divers au milieu de la forêt me firent sursauter et je jetai un coup d'œil à Ben, parfaitement transformé à présent, mais encore sous le coup du changement, donc concentré. Il se releva et je le vis s'arquer à nouveau en jappant et en montrant les crocs. Il se tourna vers moi et je vis son regard luire fortement en me montrant les dents. Cette vision m'effraya et je reculai instinctivement. Il s'avança au fur et à mesure que je reculais.

- Ben… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je marchai à reculons, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction je me rendais, Ben me suivant, toujours aussi menaçant et montrant de plus en plus les crocs en grognant. Je trébuchai sur une racine recouverte par la neige et me retrouvai sur le derrière, étant en position dominée. Ben se plaça au-dessus de moi, approchant son museau de mon visage. Je fermai les yeux en tremblant de peur, ce qui excita son instinct de chasseur. Alors que son souffle chaud me chatouillait le visage, j'entendis un autre grognement en arrière. Ben releva la tête et se tourna brusquement en grognant et en se mettant en position d'attaque. Je me relevai vivement et aperçu le loup de Bran, accompagné d'autres loups de sa meute. L'un d'eux se transforma presque aussi rapidement que le faisait Mercy : Charles.

- Lisa, recule-toi.

Je regardai Ben faire face à Bran, lui aussi montrant les crocs. L'heure était à la domination et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Ben agissait-il ainsi ? Je le vis s'élancer sur Bran et je m'empêchais de crier en le voyant voler au loin, repoussé par le Marrok.

- Charles, arrête ton père, il va tuer Ben !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

Je vis Charles tourner la tête et regarder en direction des arbres un peu plus loin.

- Là-bas !

Il pointa son doigt et trois loups partirent dans cette direction. Je reportai mon attention sur Ben et Bran, ce dernier le dominant largement en le tenant couché sur le sol, les crocs au niveau de son encolure.

- Oui père, lança Charles.

Je vis Charles se concentrer et murmurer quelques paroles en se plaçant devant eux. Au milieu des arbres, j'entendis des jappements, suivis de sons de voix et de quelques cris. Beaucoup de choses se passaient en même temps et j'avais du mal à suivre. Bran se recula et Ben se remit à grogner avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, que lui était-il arrivé ? Charles vint vers lui et le porta.

- Mon père te demande de le suivre, il y a des sorciers dans les environs.

- Des sorciers ?

- Ils viennent d'ensorceler Ben, je vais m'occuper de lui. Suis mon père.

Je le vis donc repartir avec Ben sous sa forme de loup dans les bras et je suivis Bran qui me montra le chemin. Nous marchâmes pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à arriver devant chez lui. Bran me fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur et je coopérai, mes pensées étant sans cesse tournées vers Ben et ce qui se passait en ce moment. Bran poussa une porte avec son museau et je le suivis à l'intérieur, me retrouvant dans un bureau. Il me désigna un fauteuil avec sa patte et sortit sans plus attendre. Je m'installai, attendant la suite. Je me sentais inactive ici, des loups se battaient, Ben était sonné, et Ethan… Où était-il passé ? Je regardai les photos accrochées au mur, je vis plusieurs d'entre elles à des époques différentes, avec Sam apparaissant à plusieurs reprises. Charles aussi était présent par moments. Une photo de groupe avec quelques visages que j'avais déjà vu un peu plus tôt, les membres de la meute.

Bran revint, changé à nouveau et terminant de s'habiller.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas voir Ben ? Lui demandai-je.

- Laisse-le entre les mains de Charles, il le désensorcèle. Et il doit se reposer.

Il s'installa à son bureau et pris son téléphone avant de composer un numéro.

- Adam, on a eu un problème avec Ben. On s'en occupe. Oui…

Il écouta ce que lui disait Adam et poursuivit.

- Sorciers. Les autres s'en occupent. Autrement… as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Ethan ces derniers temps ? Et Mercy n'a rien remarqué ? Très bien. Gardez l'œil ouvert.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon frère ? Lui demandai-je une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

Bran me regarda et croisa les mains sur le bureau.

- Charles t'as dit ce qu'il avait ressenti en lui serrant la main ?

- De la magie… mais faiblement, oui.

- Nous le surveillons, cela me paraît être une trop grosse coïncidence pour l'être vraiment.

- Tu penses que le sorcier lui lance des sortilèges ?

- Charles m'a dit que ce n'était pas le genre de magie qu'il côtoyait souvent, elle est plus rare et plus difficile à percevoir. Il va chercher des pistes pour en savoir plus. Surtout, ne montre pas à ton frère que tu as de doutes sur lui, on doit éviter de se faire repérer. Restons discret donc.

Il se leva et alla vers la porte.

- Viens, je vais te donner quelque chose de chaud, tu es frigorifiée. On ira voir l'état de Ben après.

Une fois que je fus réchauffée avec un chocolat chaud, accompagné de quelques biscuits, le tout arrosé d'une conversation chaleureuse avec… mon grand-père –ça me faisait toujours rire de dire que Bran était mon grand-père- nous retournâmes à l'hôtel où Charles avait rapporté Ben. En chemin, nous croisâmes quelques-uns des membres de la meute de Bran qui revenaient de la forêt, changés.

- Où met-on le sorcier ? Lui demanda un de ses loups.

- La pièce spéciale. J'arrive, gardez-le moi au chaud, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Vous l'avez attrapé ? C'est le sorcier espagnol qu'on cherche ?

- Il n'est pas espagnol celui-là. Les autres vont l'amener, ils le chatouillent un peu.

Il éclata de rire avant de repartir avec ses comparses. Bran termina de m'accompagner à l'hôtel et nous nous dirigeâmes dans une chambre. Ben y était allongé sur un lit, ayant retrouvé sa forme humaine.

- Il est déjà changé ? Rapide… lança Bran.

Charles était encore là, penché au-dessus de Ben. Il se tourna vers son père.

- Le sortilège n'était pas très puissant, ce doit être un jeune sorcier. Mais il était suffisant pour rendre Ben suffisamment fou pour vouloir sauter à la gorge de Lisa.

Me sauter à la gorge ? Ben en serait incapable !

- On va voir ce que ce sorcier a à nous dire. Je pense qu'on peut la laisser avec… lui dit Bran.

- Oui, j'ai enlevé toute trace de sortilège. Il risque d'être un peu perdu en se réveillant Lisa, vas-y doucement. Et rassure-le, répondit Charles en revenant vers la porte.

- Lisa, nous te laissons, nous avons un invité à cuisiner. Et j'essaye de voir où se trouve ton frère.

- D'accord.

- S'il y a un problème, tu as un téléphone à l'accueil, mais Carl est dans le coin, donc il viendra. A plus tard.

- A plus tard.

Les deux hommes ressortirent de la chambre, me laissant seule avec Ben. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui, espérant qu'il ne soit pas entièrement perdu en se réveillant… je n'ai pas prévu de finir en chair à saucisse encore. Je lui tins la main en lui caressant avec mon pouce et attendit. C'est drôle, j'ai déjà vécu cette scène mais Ben était plus salement amoché. Je dû m'assoupir un instant car je sursautai en sentant sa main remuer sous la mienne. Il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait le plafond fixement. Etait-ce normal ? J'avançai mon visage en avant et hurlai quand il me saisit la main fortement.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il avait effectivement l'air perdu et cherchait une réponse au plafond apparemment.

- Tu as eu… un sorcier t'as lancé un sortilège… tu n'étais plus toi-même.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna sa tête vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il fallait que j'évite de lui dire qu'il m'aurait bien utilisé comme en-cas.

- Tu as juste… perdu le contrôle de ton loup un bref instant, mais Charles a réussi à interrompre le sort.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal ?

- Non, rassure-toi.

Tu m'as juste foutu une belle trouille, mais mise à part ça, rien de bien grave en fait… pensais-je.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer, voyant qu'il doutait sur mes paroles.

- Je me souviens de rien… juste qu'on était dans la forêt et que je t'embrassais, mais… plus rien après.

- Je t'assure, il ne s'est rien passé que tu puises regretter.

- Je sais que tu mens, arrête un peu. J'ai failli faire quelque chose… quoi ?

Son ton était dur et il me regardait avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

Je décidai de monter sur le lit et sur lui par la même occasion, cela aurait peut-être le mérite de le calmer et d'arrêter de l'inquiéter. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et le regardais dans les yeux, tant pis pour le coup de la « femelle » soumise, là il fallait le rassurer. Je l'embrassai en lui souriant toujours et il me repoussa en cherchant une réponse dans mes yeux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le faire dans la neige mais ici… ça ne me gêne pas.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, sentant une réticence au début de sa part, puis il se détendit, passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sais que c'était vraiment petit comme façon de faire pour le détourner de son inquiétude, mais au moins, cela le calmerait. Me tenant en position de dominante cette fois-ci, je pris plus les choses en main et fit en sorte de lui faire complètement perdre pied en lui prodiguant le genre de choses que je ne faisais que rarement avec un homme. Autant dire qu'avec un loup-garou, cela le rendit complètement accro et qu'il ne prit pas de gants pour s'occuper de moi par la suite. La tête de lit brisée témoigna de la vigueur dont il fit preuve cette fois-ci.

Charles vint nous chercher quelques heures après, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en voyant l'état du lit. Quand je passais à côté de lui pour sortir, il me souffla :

- Quand je disais de le rassurer, je ne pensais pas à l'exciter d'avantage…

Je souris en rougissant et grimpai dans la camionnette qui nous conduirait chez Bran.

- Des nouvelles de mon frère ? Demandais-je.

- Il est avec nous. Il s'était pas mal éloigné pour aller skier, mais c'est lui qui a sauté en premier sur le sorcier, il est arrivé juste avant nous.

- Rien d'anormal chez lui cette fois ?

- Non, rien qu'on ait remarqué. Mon père a réussi à faire parler le sorcier. Il voulait faire en sorte de t'éliminer Lisa.

- Il voulait que je supprime Lisa ? S'enquit Ben, nerveux.

- Si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu l'aurais probablement fait. Seulement, il est un peu idiot d'avoir tenté ça au sein de la meute du Marrok… un jeune sorcier qui manque d'expérience. Son sort était simple mais efficace cependant.

Ben se retourna pour me regarder –j'étais montée à l'arrière- et son regard s'assombrit.

- A part ça, je ne t'ai rien fait…

- Ne t'en veux pas Ben, tu n'es responsable de rien.

Ben se retourna à nouveau et regarda le paysage défiler pendant que nous nous rendions chez Bran.

Quand nous arrivâmes, la plupart de membres de la meute était partie, et un inconnu se trouvait assis ligoté à une chaise dans le salon. Bran se tenait debout devant lui, les mains croisées sur son torse.

- Pour qui alors ?

- Pour quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit l'étranger.

- Un nom.

- Je ne le connais pas.

Bran leva la tête vers nous et Ethan sortit du canapé où il se trouvait et que je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Bran à Ben.

- Ca va. Alors, c'est qui cet enfoiré ?

- Un sorcier nommé Franck. Il agit pour un groupe secret de sorciers. Apparemment, ils auraient aimé voir disparaître Lisa. Encore…

Ca en devenait presque lassant.

- Il sait où se trouve Armando ? Demandais-je.

- Non. Mais il allait nous dire quelque chose d'intéressant sur un autre sorcier qui aurait été mis en contact avec lui également.

- Je ne sais rien de ce sorcier.

L'homme, assez jeune et roux, disait cela la mâchoire crispée. Il avait un accent du sud et semblait plus qu'agacé d'être attaché. Il ne dit rien de plus que nous ne savions déjà et fut reconduit dans la salle d'isolement pour reprendre l'interrogatoire plus tard.

- On en saura plus demain. Mes loups ont été faire un tour pour vérifier les environs, la zone est sûre. Vous pouvez profiter de la fin de votre week-end, nous assura Bran.

Oui, enfin avec ce qui venait de se passer, on ne pouvait pas dire que le temps était tellement à l'amusement. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Ben et Ethan de vouloir aller manger un morceau dans la ville la plus proche –et la plus peuplée comparée à ici- chose que nous fîmes car les ventres de ces messieurs crièrent vite famine. A la fin du repas, Ethan nous abandonna, prétextant avoir envie de visiter les environs. Nous voilà donc tous les deux avec Ben, main dans la main, marchant dans la rue de la ville voisine d'Aspen Creek dont j'avais oublié le nom au passage. S'il n'y avait pas eu le froid ambiant, ça aurait été une soirée des plus agréables, mais il me suffisait juste de me coller à mon chauffage ambulant pour récupérer de la chaleur. Je trouvais Ben bien silencieux depuis que nous étions sortis du restaurant, fumant juste sa cigarette et généralement quand il gardait le silence, il était en pleine réflexion.

- Ça va ? Tentais-je.

Je le vis la fumée sortir de sa bouche et il continua de regarder devant lui.

- Pourquoi tu as continué à affirmer que je ne t'avais rien fait cet après-midi ?

Nous y voilà… cela le travaillait beaucoup.

- Ça change quoi ? Tu ne m'as rien fait, les autres sont arrivés à temps.

- Et s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés ? Je t'aurais sauté à la gorge pour te tuer et je me serais réveillé avec ton cadavre à mes pieds ?

Evidemment, je n'avais pas trop d'argument face à cette question.

- Tu te rends compte qu'un seul sort a failli nous faire frôler la catastrophe ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Il s'arrêta et continua de regarder devant lui.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en étant avec moi, tu seras perpétuellement en danger…

Mon cœur accéléra en entendant ses paroles. Que voulait-il insinuer ?

- Et donc…

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de toi.


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

Le choc fut tel que je ne dis pratiquement plus rien durant le second jour. Ben voulait « s'éloigner ». C'était déjà prévu pour leur lutte contre les vampires qu'ils traquaient, mais cette façon de le dire ne me disait rien de bon. Voulait-il s'éloigner pour de bon ou le temps qu'ils mettent la main sur Armando ou sur ces sorciers ? Personne ne pouvait donc savoir de qui il s'agissait ? Ne me laisserait-on jamais tranquille ? Je commençais à saturer d'être le centre d'attention de toutes ces créatures qui ne voyaient en moi que la capacité d'enfanter les enfants loup-garous. Bran nous salua en repartant, indiquant à Ethan et Ben qu'il leur donnerait prochainement des nouvelles pour la suite des évènements, sachant qu'Ethan ne pourrait pas partir se battre, vu que j'avais besoin de lui. Je m'étonnais moi-même de ne pas avoir eu recours à son loup depuis plusieurs semaines d'ailleurs… mais je pense que j'en aurai besoin d'ici peu.

En attendant, nous voici repartis pour les Tri-cities, avec une ambiance quelque peu tendue dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Avant de partir, Bran m'avait demandé de le joindre immédiatement si je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange chez Ethan. Facile à dire mais mon frère a toujours eu un comportement étrange en même temps ! Et honnêtement, j'avais d'autres priorités en ce moment, comme le fait que Ben veuille prendre de la distance. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus après ces paroles et je me retrouvais le bec dans l'eau, à m'inquiéter. Je préférais rester à sur la banquette arrière et fermer les yeux, évitant ainsi de croiser le regard de Ben dans le rétroviseur. Vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit, il n'y avait rien à voir par la fenêtre de toute façon.

Le trajet me sembla durer une éternité dans ce silence pesant et je ne fus pas mécontente de sortir de la voiture. Ben et Ethan se chargèrent des bagages et je commençais à monter à l'appartement, épuisée par ce voyage. J'eus juste le temps de mettre ma clef dans la serrure que je sentis une main se refermer sur mon poignet. Je me mis à hurler et reconnu la vieille femme qu'on avait croisée au centre commercial de Portland : la fae.

- Méfie-toi de lui ! Il le contrôle… Il le voudra !

J'entendis Ben et Ethan en train d'accourir dans les escaliers pendant que la vieille femme me parlait, la main enserrant toujours mon poignet. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce dont elle me parlait.

- Lisa !

C'était Ben. Je tournai la tête vers les escaliers et sentit la main se retirer. Quand je regardais à nouveau vers la fae, celle-ci avait disparu. Je cherchais, abasourdie, autour de moi et ne vit personne. Ben et Ethan arrivèrent et s'enquirent de mon état.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda Ben.

- Ca sent le fae ici… lança Ethan en reniflant un peu plus l'air.

- Un fae t'a approchée ?

Je cherchais encore à savoir où elle avait voulu en venir et finit par répondre.

- C'était la vieille femme de l'autre fois… elle m'a juste parlé mais m'a fait peur sur le moment, c'est tout.

- La vieille… du centre commercial ? Me demanda Ethan.

J'acquiesçai et les regardai. Ils semblaient dubitatifs quant à mon histoire.

- Et elle t'a dit quoi ? Poursuivit Ben, légèrement inquiet à l'air qu'il prenait.

- De me méfier, qu'il est sous son contrôle… je ne sais plus trop, mais je n'ai rien compris.

Ils se regardèrent, cherchant sûrement une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, mais apparemment, je ne les avançais pas plus avec ce que je venais de dire.

- Ca commence à bien faire, on peut même pas te laisser cinq minutes sans qu'il arrive quelque chose. Tu vas avoir une protection rapprochée, je vais demander à Adam, lança Ben, agacé.

- Non Ben. Elle ne m'a rien fait, elle savait que vous étiez là, elle m'a juste avertie d'un danger. Et les protections rapprochées, j'en aurai déjà quand vous serez partis, alors c'est bon !

Je rentrai dans l'appartement, franchement agacée par toutes ces histoires. Je n'y pouvais rien si j'étais une sorte de bête de foire qui en intéressait plus d'un, mais en attendant, j'aspirais à une vie un peu plus tranquille et simple, pas avec un garde du corps en permanence sur mon dos !

Bien évidemment, Adam fut vite mis au courant de cet « incident » et ne tarda pas à rappliquer accompagné de Darryl sous sa forme de loup. J'étais allée sous la douche en entendant Ben et Ethan prévenir qu'Adam arrivait. Tranquillité… connaissaient-ils ce mot ? Je restai un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, mais finis par sortir de la salle de bain en entendant les coups agacés frappés sur la porte. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Ethan.

- Tu croyais qu'il allait repartir quand tu aurais vidé tout le ballon d'eau chaude ? Magne-toi, il a pas toute la soirée !

Je soufflai d'irritation et allai vers le salon, uniquement vêtue de mon peignoir et d'une serviette entortillée autour de mes cheveux.

- Pas trop tôt… lança Adam, légèrement agacé, lui aussi.

- Désolée, besoin de prendre une douche.

- Tu t'isoleras plus tard. Dis-moi ce que la vieille fae t'as dit ? Est-ce en rapport avec Mercy à nouveau ?

- Je pense. Elle m'a dit de me méfier, qu'il était sous son contrôle et… et encore qu'_Il_ le voudra.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Rien d'autre. Juste ces mots-là.

Adam se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis, Darryl l'imitant, ayant été assis à ses côtés juste avant. L'Alpha fit les cent pas devant la fenêtre en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

- Elle passe par toi à présent pour nous prévenir. Mais pourquoi disparaît-elle toujours quand on aimerait en savoir davantage ? Si elle veut nous aider, pourquoi ne pas en dire plus au lieu de nous laisser avec des bribes d'informations ?

- Son pouvoir de voyance est peut-être aléatoire et elle ne peut nous dire que quelques morceaux de ce qu'elle voit… proposais-je.

Adam me regarda, acquiesçant.

- Sûrement. En attendant, tu vas venir chez moi d'ici quelques jours. Bran a dû t'expliquer la suite des évènements. J'attends juste son feu vert pour qu'on parte rechercher l'Ancien en Europe à nouveau, pendant que d'autres meutes iront en Amérique. Quelques membres et les femmes vous surveilleront, Mercy, Jesse et toi. Aucun vampire ne pourra entrer chez moi, ils ne sont pas invités. A moins que quelqu'un le fasse, mais

- Pourquoi Ben ne resterait pas ?

- J'ai besoin des meilleurs éléments à mes côtés pour traquer les vampires. Ethan restera avec toi déjà, c'est déjà un bon élément qui sera avec vous.

- Chouette, je vais faire baby-sitter… marmonna Ethan.

- Ethan, nous n'avons pas le choix, si ta sœur a besoin du loup, tu dois être présent à ses côtés.

- Je sais…

Il souffla et alla se servir à boire dans la cuisine. Adam repartit quelques minutes après avec Darryl, nous précisant qu'il appellerait Ben assez vite selon lui pour leur départ. J'angoissais à l'idée qu'il parte et qu'il ne veuille même pas tenter de rester ici, il voulait de la distance pour me protéger, je le comprenais mais j'avais horreur de cette situation. Vivement qu'ils dégomment l'Ancien et ses fichus sbires !

Ethan partit se coucher relativement tôt par rapport à d'habitude, nous laissant seuls avec Ben. Assis dans le canapé en train de zapper, je me rapprochai de lui et le regardai. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers moi et parla le premier.

- Lisa, pas la peine de me regarder avec un air de chien battu… tu sais bien que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je m'éloigne de toi et que j'aide Adam.

- Je sais mais… s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit là-bas… comment je pourrai…

« Vivre sans toi » était juste, mais je n'avais pas envie d'utiliser ces mots-là.

Ben tourna la tête dans ma direction et me regarda.

- Sois juste confiante pour une fois. Il ne m'arrivera rien, c'est plus à moi de baliser en ne sachant pas si tu seras assez en sécurité ici toute seule.

Je le regardai profondément dans les yeux, inquiète de savoir qu'il allait partir avec ce genre de pensées pour moi.

- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que je voulais m'éloigner de toi, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus, bien au contraire. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, ce qui veut dire que je dois m'éloigner pour éviter de recréer un incident comme on a eu chez Bran.

- Tu n'étais pas responsable, c'était le sorcier ! Et ici, il n'y en a pas ! Et puis, si ce n'est pas toi, ça pourra être l'un des loups qui me surveillera !

- Tu sais ce que le sorcier a rajouté en privé avec Bran ? Il a dit qu'il avait choisi le petit copain de la fille parce qu'elle devait mourir de sa main –enfin de ses crocs. Et tu peux être sûr qu'Adam a tout prévu pour que cela ne se produise pas chez l'un des membres de la meute avec l'aide de la sorcière russe.

- Il aurait pu le faire sur toi aussi alors.

- Il a besoin de moi à ses côtés, tu veux qu'on l'élimine cet enfoiré d'Ancien ou non ? Alors laisse-moi aller lui arracher ce qui lui reste de tripes et je reviendrai. Et je te jures qu'après on se marie et qu'on profite enfin !

- Je sais mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer et qu'on ne pourra pas contrôler.

- Normal, il va s'en passer des choses mais on sera gagnant, les vampires sont plus faibles que nous, ils ne feront pas le poids.

- Méfie-toi de l'Ancien, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, même moi je ne pense pas l'avoir vu au summum de sa puissance.

Ben se tût et m'attira doucement à lui pour m'enlacer en me caressant le dos.

- Tout ira bien, t'en fais pas.

Je le serrais fortement, fermant les yeux, ne laissant pas cette sensation de lourdeur sur le cœur me quitter.

Le mardi qui arriva, je me retrouvais dans la voiture, côté passager, Ben ayant pris la place du conducteur pour m'accompagner à l'hôpital. Décidément, je devenais une assistée… Arrivés là-bas, j'eus un nœud à l'estomac, le trac de revenir sur mon lieu de travail comme s'il s'était agi d'un premier jour d'embauche. Ben se gara sur le parking et serra le frein à main.

- Ca va aller ? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Je pense que ça ira oui… et puis Sam est déjà là, ça m'aidera si j'ai un problème.

Je lui souris et regardai le bâtiment qui nous faisait face.

- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

- Vers seize heures. Je fais journée continue.

- Je ne serai pas là alors, tu pourras te débrouiller pour rentrer en bus ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Garde ton portable sur toi, il y a un traceur dedans.

Je relevai un sourcil en le regardant.

- Tu vas me tracer ? Comme les enfants ?

- Juste une sécurité de plus… Tu sais bien qu'on doit faire attention, surtout en ce moment.

Génial, me voilà tracée maintenant, le prochain truc ça sera un bracelet électronique comme pour les prisonniers ?

- Fais pas la tête, tu veux être protégée ou non ?

- Mon père sera là, il me ramènera bien !

- Parfait alors. Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard pour le boulot.

- A ce soir.

Il m'embrassa longuement et je répondis tout aussi langoureusement, au moins ça allait me mettre en forme pour la journée.

- Je croyais que tu devais t'éloigner ? Lui dis-je entre deux baisers, amusée.

- Ca sera bientôt le cas, tu le sais…

Oui ça je le savais et je sentis une bouffée d'angoisse me saisir en y repensant. Il dût ressentir ma détresse car il me serra contre lui en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me laisse, pas encore…

Il retira ses lèvres des miennes et me caressa les cheveux.

- Allez, file, ou je ne pourrais pas te laisser aller bosser sinon…

Il me sourit et je sortis de la camionnette à contrecœur. Il attendit tout de même que j'arrive dans le hall d'accueil avant de repartir, je lui fis signe de la main en lui souriant et il repartit. Je sursautai en entendant les portes automatiques s'ouvrir derrière moi et me poussais pour laisser sortir la femme à qui je bloquais le passage avec ses béquilles.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur et fût vite envahie par l'odeur du médical qui flottait dès le hall d'accueil des urgences. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin, cela serait plus facile pour moi pour me remettre dans le bain. J'allai au vestiaire me changer et je sursautai encore quand un grand cri me fit sûrement perdre en audition. Cassandra me sautait déjà dessus en m'étreignant de peur, sûrement, que je m'évapore.

- Te revoilà ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ca fait tellement plaisir de te retrouver ici !

Je ris en la sentant aussi excitée et la repoussais gentiment.

- Cassandra, tu m'as pourtant vue après que je sois revenue, tu devrais être habituée à me voir en vie…

- Oui mais la dernière fois, j'ai fini par terre, dans les pommes. Mais là ! Ouah ! Tu reviens vraiment je veux dire ! Tu sais que la plupart n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es vraiment vivante ? Certains disent même que si ça se trouve tu es une fae ou un truc dans le genre.

Elle se mit à rire et je souris.

- Pouquoi pas un loup-garou tant qu'on y est… lui dis-je dans un sourire.

- Oui tiens.

Nous nous mimes à rire et je m'habillai pendant qu'elle me racontait les potins de l'hôpital, qui sortait avec qui, qui était en guerre avec qui… bref, les histoires habituelles. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de me remettre tout de suite dans le bain. Nous sortîmes des vestiaires et je filai me présenter auprès de ma chef de service, pour lui signaler que j'étais bel et bien là. Un peu surprise au début, elle me sourit et me donna la liste des patients à aller voir. Je tombais sur mon père au cours de la matinée, il sortait du bloc opératoire.

- Ah, voilà la plus belle !

Il me sourit en retirant sa blouse jetable.

- Contente d'être revenue ?

- Pour le moment ça va. C'est calme donc je reprend doucement.

- Oui, période calme, c'est étonnant. Mais cela peut varier, tu sais bien.

- Oui oui.

Je souris.

- Comment vas-tu expliquer que tu doives t'absenter dans quelques jours pour… tu sais quoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher un instant puis les ouvrit plus largement.

- Ah ça… j'ai prétexté que j'irais faire une action humanitaire en Afrique pour aider un ami. Au moins, on ne me pose pas de questions.

- Pas mal comme excuse.

- Oui, à force, j'arrive à trouver des stratagèmes… Je dois repartir, je viendrais te chercher pour déjeuner, ça te dit ?

- Rater la cantine de l'hôpital ? Jamais de la vie !

Il rit et partit en sens inverse pendant que j'allais dans la première salle pour examiner la jambe apparemment cassée d'une fillette de neuf ans. Après examen, il s'agissait surtout d'une belle foulure mais qui nécessiterait tout de même une attelle. La matinée passa assez vite pour moi, je fus même surprise de croiser Mercy et Adam dans les couloirs peu avant la pause déjeuner.

- Tiens, vous venez voir Sam ? Leur dis-je.

- Non, en fait on est venu pour l'échographie, me répondit Mercy.

- Ah c'était aujourd'hui ! Alors, vous savez ce que c'est ?

Vu le sourire en coin d'Adam, j'en conclus que oui.

- Laissez-moi deviner… garçon ?

Là, le sourire s'élargit, étonnant ça…

- Il est à peine fier d'avoir un fils… lança Mercy, amusée.

- Bravo à vous deux alors. Il va bien au moins ?

- Il grandit bien. Et pas de chose étrange concernant le côté « animal » qu'il pourrait avoir, m'expliqua Mercy.

- Vous le saurez quand il sera né, je pense que Sam effectuera des recherches à partir d'échantillons de sang.

- Nous verrons à ce moment-là. Et toi, pas trop difficile la reprise ?

- Au contraire. Ca me change largement les idées.

- C'est ce qu'il te fallait. Bien, nous te laissons, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler av…

Le portable d'Adam sonna et il décrocha en s'isolant pour répondre. Pendant ce temps, Sam arriva, déposant un dossier sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Mercy ! Alors ce rendez-vous ?

- Très bien passé. Tu pourras demander ton dû à Bran, tu as gagné, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Ah j'en étais sûr, papa avait tout faux en disant qu'il te verrait très bien faire des couettes à une fille… Mercy faire des couettes… je te vois plus en train de montrer la mécanique à ton fils que parler chiffons avec ta fille…

Il éclata de rire et Mercy leva les yeux au ciel. Adam revint vers nous, apparemment contrarié, cela se voyait sur son visage. Sam perdit toute trace de sourire en le voyant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Mercy.

- Armando a été vu à Milan hier soir. Nous devons nous y rendre sans plus tarder, depuis le temps qu'on le traque, il a enfin été aperçu.

- Vous… partez tous ? Demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

- Lisa, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on en finira avec lui, il doit absolument disparaître avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit.

- Mais… aussi vite… commençais-je.

- Oui, nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus. Je vais prévenir les autres. On vous laisse, poursuivit Adam.

Mon cœur s'emballa quand je les vis partir assez vite du hall d'accueil, pensant à ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Ils n'allaient pas partir dans la minute !

Voyant mon air désemparé, Sam me frotta le dos.

- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. On va faire en sorte de revenir rapidement, il y a déjà pas mal de vampires écartés de notre chemin avec l'aide des meutes d'Europe. Armando éliminé, cela deviendra plus facile pour nous de les regrouper pour leur proposer un ultimatum.

- Ultimatum ?

- Soit ils coopèrent, soit ils sont éliminés.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils coopèrent ?

- S'ils coopèrent, leur existence ne sera pas révélée aux humains, ils ne risqueront dons pas d'être éliminés. Nous ne sommes pas particulièrement aimés des humains, mais je pense que leur race les effraiera beaucoup plus et sera plus simple à éliminer pour ceux qui voudraient partir à la chasse aux vampires la journée…

En fait soit les vampires devenaient de gentils toutous, soit ils étaient éliminés… pas sûre que cela leur plaise beaucoup. Des vampires comme Marsilia coopéreraient pour être tranquilles, mais pourrait-on croire en leur loyauté ? J'en doutais fortement.

- Pour le moment, nous devons éliminer l'Ancien pour que son frère prenne sa place, il remettra de l'ordre de lui-même au sein de sa communauté.

- On peut lui faire confiance ?

- Oui, je l'ai déjà croisé durant ma vie lycanthrope et j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas la même façon de « vivre » que son frère. Tu ne l'as pas rencontré car il est déjà repartit sur Milan.

- Et Angela ?

- Elle est avec lui. Il la cache quelque part, même nous ne connaissons pas l'endroit où elle se trouve. Elle est en sécurité.

- Il aurait pu nous prévenir. Stefan est au courant ?

- Stefan est revenu la nuit dernière. Il a proposé de rester ici pour veiller sur Mercy et toi au cas où.

Au moins, on aurait un vampire pour nous protéger la nuit, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe.

- Viens, allons manger maintenant, je dois attendre les instructions de Bran pour la suite de mon côté.

- Je n'ai pas très faim…

- Oui mais tu dois manger quand même, allez viens.

Je suivis mon père sans grande conviction pour la cantine du personnel hospitalier et je touchais à peine à mon assiette de ragoût. Après cela, je n'avais plus tellement la tête à travailler, mes pensées se dirigeant sans cesse vers ceux que j'aimais qui partiraient bientôt pour l'Europe pour une traque au vampire assez difficile à attraper. En espérant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit blessé, mais j'avais cet éternel pressentiment au fond de moi qui me disait que quelque chose n'irait pas dans ce sens et que quelque chose se préparait…


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

Les au-revoir, cela n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Alors devoir dire à ceux qui partageaient ma vie à présent, « à bientôt » ou « prend soin de toi », j'avais beaucoup de mal. Mon père était partit en avance, sur ordre de Bran. Ben n'était pas encore rentré et j'appréhendais beaucoup son arrivée, le manque s'installait déjà fortement, alors au moment de lui dire au revoir, je ne savais pas dans quel état je serais.

- Bien, nous sommes presque tous au complet… commença Adam.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ben fit son entrée, son sac sur le dos et le déposa sur le sol avant de venir me rejoindre.

- Désolé…lança-t-il à Adam avant de me regarder et me sourire légèrement.

- Il ne manque plus que Darryl mais il est parti en avance régler les derniers détails à l'aéroport.

Je passai mon bras autour de la taille de Ben et il m'enlaça en écoutant son Alpha.

- Nous partons ce soir pour l'Europe, Wil va nous escorter arrivés là-bas et nous logerons au sein de l'ancienne demeure d'Erik.

J'eus un frisson en entendant ce nom et me serrai encore plus contre Ben.

- Nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs groupes, dans plusieurs villes où la concentration de vampire est répertoriée comme importante par les meutes du coin. Chaque vampire qui résistera ou se dressera sur notre chemin sera éliminé. Evitez de vous faire repérer par les humains afin d'éviter que tout ce que nous entreprenons ne serve à rien. J'établirai les groupes arrivés là-bas. Toute communication avec l'extérieur sera réduite bien évidemment, donc vous laisserez vos portables, ordinateurs et autres ici. Nous ne devons pas être repérés. Armando a des contacts dans différents domaines, cela serait dommage que l'on soit repérés pour un appel téléphonique privé…

Adam s'interrompit, laissant les loups parler entre eux. Pas de communications possibles ? Donc, je n'aurai aucune nouvelle de Ben pendant tout le temps qu'ils partiraient ?

- J'ai fait le tour des gros points, nous verrons la suite plus tard par précaution.

Pourquoi me regardait-il en disant cela ? La précaution valait pour moi ?

Il alla rejoindre Mercy restée en retrait avec Jesse qui semblait au bord des larmes, et Ben se tourna vers moi. Autant dire que mon cœur battait à tout rompre et que j'aurais pu trembler tant je me sentais mal.

- Tout ira bien ok ? Même si tu n'as pas de nouvelles, ne t'angoisse pas. Et continue de vivre normalement, tu auras une escorte à chaque fois que tu iras quelque part, comme ça il y aura moins de risque au cas où un vampire voudrait s'en prendre à toi. Ah, et évite de sortir la nuit pour les tenter…

- Tu fais attention…

Ma voix carrément tremblante laissait voir combien j'étais stressée et inquiète. Il me serra contre lui, m'imprégnant de son odeur sauvage.

- Je fais jamais attention, mais généralement, celui d'en face en prend plein la poire !

Il se mit à rire doucement, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à rire.

- Allez on y va ! Faites vos deniers au-revoir à vos moitiés et nous y allons… lança Adam en attrapant son sac, avant d'embrasser une dernière fois Mercy qui paraissait bien silencieuse.

Les compagnes présentes saluèrent une dernière fois leurs mâles qui partaient, je n'échappais pas à la règle, partageant un dernier baiser long et douloureux avec mon fiancé. Ben me caressa la joue en souriant en me chuchotant que tout irait bien. Je ne tins pas plus longtemps et montais à l'étage en pleurant tant ma douleur était immense. Mon dieu que je voulais que son retour soit proche, qu'il ne parte pas et qu'il reste ici avec moi ! Pourquoi fallait-il encore nous séparer ? Maudit soit ce vampire ! J'entendis juste Adam parler avant d'atteindre l'étage.

- Laisse-la Ben, elles s'occuperont d'elle. Viens.

Je claquai la porte de la chambre et me réfugiai sur le lit en continuant de pleurer. Des bruits de moteur retentirent bientôt dehors et je me forçai à me lever pour aller voir. Accolée au chambranle de la fenêtre, je les regardais s'éloigner les uns après les autres dans plusieurs véhicules, Ben montant en dernier dans celui d'Adam. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre où je me trouvais et j'eus un énième pincement au cœur en le voyant. Il rentra dans l'habitacle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre en les voyant partir à leur tour.

Il se passa une dizaine de minutes avant qu'on ne vienne frapper à ma porte. Jesse passa la tête et me regarda.

- Ça va ?

- Honnêtement… non.

Elle soupira.

- Un peu comme tout le monde ici. J'ai jamais vu autant de têtes d'enterrement. Sauf le jour où on a cru que tu t'étais noyée…

Je lui souris légèrement. Il est vrai que cela n'avait pas dû être simple à gérer quand j'étais censée être morte…

- Gabriel va venir te voir ?

- Oui, il viendra souvent mais avec la fac, pas facile pour lui…

- Au moins, tu l'auras à tes côtés, ça sera plus facile.

- T'en fais pas, il reviendra ton Ben, tu le connais pas quand il est vraiment en pétard, il explose tout sur son chemin.

Elle eut un petit rire en disant cela. Oh si je savais comment agissait Ben quand il était vraiment énervé. Mais agir de la sorte face à un groupe de vampires pourrait aussi le conduire à sa perte s'il n'était pas plus vigilant et c'est ce qui me faisait peur.

La semaine qui passa fut extrêmement tendue. Chaque loup présent –et surtout les louves- était en alerte constante, prêt à sauter sur la moindre chose qui bouge –la nuit surtout. Mercy, Jesse et moi étions interdites de sortie la nuit, ce qui commençait à nous agacer profondément. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de la meute dispersée un peu partout, Adam avait averti Mercy qu'il ne nous contacterait qu'en cas d'urgence et que nous devions en faire de même pour les avertir d'un éventuel danger. Nous étions donc livrés à nous-même.

Stefan venait le soir, accompagné d'Angela pour nous tenir compagnie. La fillette était plus que ravie de venir nous voir et était très intriguée par la forme que prenait le ventre de Mercy au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de sa grossesse. Un petit ventre, mais suffisamment arrondi à présent.

- Dis donc Mercy, tu crois qu'on devra te pousser pour que tu roules à la fin ? Plaisanta Stefan, un soir où nous étions dans le salon à regarder la télévision, à la recherche d'informations sur le reste du monde et une possible attaque.

- Ah ah très amusant… je te signale que je ne suis pas si grosse que ça !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu es à combien… cinq mois passés non ? Je suis sûr qu'à la fin tu feras le double de ce que tu as là.

Stefan adorait charrier Mercy sur sa prise de ventre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas être dans cet état-là. Non qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de porter la progéniture d'Adam, mais le fait de devoir être enfermée et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'occuper commençait à la rendre folle. D'autant plus que les louves présentes la rendaient encore plus nerveuse car ultra-protectrices avec elle et l'enfant de leur Alpha.

- Lisa, à ton avis… tu es infirmière, tu dois en voir des femmes enceintes passer à l'hôpital… Mercy est hors-normes hein ? Me questionna Stefan, continuant sur sa lancée.

- Je dirai qu'elle a un beau ventre pour ce stade de la grossesse. Tu en as qui sont bien plus grosses à cinq mois. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se transforme en baleine arrivé au terme au moins.

- Et bien c'est rassurant, en juillet, j'éviterai de suer comme une bête pour aller accoucher au moins…

J'eus un sourire amusé en l'entendant.

- Bah on te roulera jusqu'à la maternité…

Stefan reçu un coussin dans la tête de la part de Mercy et il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, faisant ressortir ses canines un peu trop développées.

Ethan fit son apparition, venant s'installer sur le sofa.

- Tu étais passé où encore ? Aurielle devait partir il y a une heure, elle t'attendait pour rentrer chez elle… Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda, l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'étais retenu au boulot. Vous avez survécu non ? C'est le principal…

- Dure journée ? Lui demanda Stefan.

- Mouais. Y'a quoi à manger ?

Le comportement aussi antipathique d'Ethan venait sûrement du fait qu'il ne digérait pas le fait de ne pas faire partie des troupes en place pour aller chasser du vampire. Il tapotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir du canapé, regardant vaguement l'écran de télévision allumé.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller te chercher de quoi te faire un sandwich… lui répondis-je.

Il se leva sans un mot en soufflant d'agacement et alla dans la cuisine. Je secouai la tête en direction de Mercy et Stefan qui étaient assez intrigués par son comportement.

- Mal luné, ça lui passera…

- Ca se comprend, en étant privé de se battre, ça ne le rend pas très joyeux, lança Mercy en prenant le magazine télé et en le feuilletant.

Elle le relança sur la table basse, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à voir, puis se leva pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- J'ai horreur de rester là sans rien faire ! Vivement qu'ils les arrêtent ou je sens que je vais finir par aller démonter les moteurs des voitures dans le garage pour me passer les nerfs…

Stefan continua de zapper en souriant devant l'agacement de Mercy. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur un flash spécial d'information.

- Attend… je crois qu'il y a du mouvement là…

Mercy revint s'asseoir, regardant le poste à nouveau. Sur l'écran, un reporter en direct se trouvait devant des immeubles en feu en Nouvelle-Orleans.

- Remonte le son s'il te plaît… lui demandais-je.

Stefan augmenta le volume et je pus mieux entendre ce que disait le journaliste.

« Selon la police, ces ondes de puissance seraient l'œuvre de faes isolés, cherchant à détruire le plus possible de bâtiments. Il n'y a aucune revendication cependant… des actes terroristes gratuits ou un règlement de compte des créatures magiques envers le gouvernement pour leur fichage ? Personne ne saurait répondre… »

Je retins un cri quand nous vîmes le journaliste disparaître presque aussitôt de l'écran, emporté par une masse noire. La caméra chercha à suivre la personne qui venait de s'évaporer en direct, mais nous pûmes juste voir la scène de chaos qui régnait ici. Des loups sortaient d'un peu partout, pourchassant on ne sait quoi… L'un d'eux fut projeté à quelques mètres de la caméra qui continuait de filmer.

- C'est un des loups de Bran… nous dit Mercy.

- Et c'est un des vampires d'Armando qui vient d'emporter le journaliste… ajouta Stefan. L'un d'eux a la capacité d'être extrêmement rapide en se dissimulant à travers un brouillard sombre comme celui qu'on vient de voir.

- Ils sont à la Nouvelle-Orleans ? Demandais-je, affolée.

- Il y en a partout Lisa, ce n'est pas pour rien que les meutes se sont divisées pour les traquer. Ici, nous serons tranquilles tant que Marsilia ne choisit pas de retourner vers Armando, bien qu'il ne la veuille plus à ses côtés…

- Elle sait qu'elle y passera si elle se met contre nous… lui rappela Mercy.

- Si elle peut se sauver en retournant avec Armando, elle n'hésitera pas… reste à savoir si lui accepterait de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

Tout cela n'était vraiment pas très rassurant et m'angoissait. Comme j'aurais aimé que la meute soit à nos côtés au lieu d'être à des milliers de kilomètres ! Et avoir Ben pour me rassurer… Stefan me regarda un instant.

- Au fait Lisa, as-tu eu d'autres visions ou voix dans ton esprit qui venaient de l'Ancien ?

J'essayais de me souvenir de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, mais je me souvins uniquement de la fois au centre commercial.

- Pas récemment, non. C'est un bon signe ?

- Plutôt oui, mais s'il est à des milliers de kilomètres, cela s'explique aussi. Il faudrait reprendre nos petites séances d'échange de sang pour être sûrs que cela ne se reproduise plus…

- Oh euh oui…

- Tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée, on fera ça quand tu seras en meilleure forme.

J'acquiesçai, ravie finalement, car on ne pouvait pas dire que j'appréciais ces échanges de sang, ils me rendaient vraiment bizarre après ça, quelque peu vaseuse.

Ethan monta dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, un sandwich dans la main et je soupirai d'agacement.

- Ton frère file un mauvais coton, me lança Mercy à voix basse, sûrement pour éviter qu'il n'entende en montant l'escalier.

- Je sais bien, mais je ne sais pas quelle mouche le pique en ce moment.

- C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir, Bran m'a suffisamment alerté sur lui pour qu'on le garde à l'œil. J'ai eu le même contact que Charles ce matin, en posant juste ma main sur son épaule, la magie est apparue et a disparu presque aussitôt. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un sorcier dans le coin, mais mieux vaut être vigilants. De toute façon, si un sort est lancé de l'extérieur, je le sentirais.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer avec Ethan ? Un sorcier lui lancerait des sorts ? Dans quel but ? Et comment s'y prenait-il pour que seuls Charles et Mercy, ultra sensibles à la magie, puissent le sentir à peine ?

Beaucoup de questions pour ma pauvre tête qui en avait assez eu et vu pour la journée. Je décidai donc d'aller me coucher, leur souhaitant bonne nuit avant de rejoindre l'étage. En passant devant la porte de la chambre d'Ethan, j'eus juste le temps de l'entendre parler au téléphone avant qu'il ne s'arrête subitement.

« Non, je ne ressens rien. Ca n'a peut-être pas fonctionné… »

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il trafiquait et de quoi pouvait-il bien parler, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ethan apparût devant moi, le regard… vraiment étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son ton cassant et sec me donna la chair de poule. Qui était cet homme ? Mon frère ne m'aurait jamais parlé de la sorte et n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de regard envers moi.

- Va dans ta chambre au lieu de m'espionner !

- Ethan… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques temps…

- Je suis plus moi-même ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de jouer le baby-sitter pendant que les autres sont tous partis ? T'es assez grande pour te garder non ? Ou t'as encore prévu d'attirer les ennuis autour de toi ? T'es bonne à rien ma pauvre fille, juste à foutre la merde !

Il me claqua la porte au nez violemment, faisant trembler le bois. J'accusai le coup, encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Ethan…, arrivais-je à peine à prononcer tant j'étais blessée par ses paroles.

Je tournai la tête et vit Jesse qui était sortie de sa chambre, sûrement alertée par le ton de voix d'Ethan.

- Lisa ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Je sentis les larmes monter et les refoulai en secouant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas Jesse…

Gabriel, qui était aussi dans sa chambre, sortit à son tour, surpris.

- Ca va aller ? Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux…

- Non. Laisse-le, il est dans une mauvaise passe en ce mo…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Ethan sortit de la chambre, un sac sur le dos et quand je vis son regard, mon inquiétude redoubla. Son loup avait pris le contrôle.

- Ethan… où vas-tu ?

- Ça te regarde pas.

Il poussa Gabriel pour passer, sans s'excuser, ce qui révolta le petit-ami de Jesse qui allait l'interpeller. Je le retins par le bras, lui faisant signe de ne rien ajouter. Quand Ethan fut hors de notre champ de vision et que la porte du bas claqua, je lui expliquai, la gorge nouée.

- Le loup d'Ethan a pris le dessus, il a dû partir… Il vaut mieux ne pas être sur son chemin.

- Son loup a pris le contrôle ? S'inquiéta Jesse.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête en signe d'ignorance.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'espère pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

La semaine passa à nouveau aussi longuement et tristement que la précédente, toujours sans nouvelles des meutes parties en vadrouille un peu partout. En plus à présent, mon frère était injoignable, ne donnait aucun signe de vie et les rares membres de la meute présents n'arrivaient pas à le localiser. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour lui.

Je passais mes journées à l'hôpital, y restant le plus possible pour éviter de retomber dans une sorte de mélancolie en rentrant chez Adam et Mercy. On m'avait pratiquement interdit de faire des nuits pour éviter toute attaque de vampire, donc je ne faisais que des journées. Cassandra ne comprenait pas pourquoi je passais autant de temps à mon travail, mais que je lui expliquai que mon fiancé était en déplacement pour un temps indéfini, elle comprit mon état accablé.

- Et ton mariage alors, il est repoussé pour quand ?

Je soupirai. Cela aussi m'énervait profondément. J'avais dû annuler tout ce qu'on avait organisé, entre le prêtre, le DJ qu'Ethan avait trouvé, le traiteur qui avait été merveilleux à la base en réussissant à nous trouver un coin dans son planning déjà pas mal chargé…. Alors penser à la fois où on pourrait réellement se marier, je tentais de garder la tête froide.

- Je n'en sais rien. Quand tout sera fini.

Oui quand tout serait fini. Si l'Ancien pouvait disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans ma vie, cela serait tellement grandiose ! Mais je sus cette nuit-là que cela risquait d'être tout autre.

Pendant mon sommeil –qui fut très agité- j'eus à nouveau la sensation d'entendre une voix dans ma tête. _Sa_ voix. Mais il ne parlait pas, il murmurait un air que j'avais déjà entendu. Quand je réalisai qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'air qu'il avait fait passer la fameuse fois où il m'avait broyé les os des poignets, je me relevai brusquement dans mon lit, en sueur et avec la nausée. Puis je tournai la tête et fut saisie d'effroi lorsque je le vis. Il était là, à me regarder par la fenêtre, sa main appuyant sur le carreau et son doigt traçant à l'aide de sa griffe, une forme tout en le faisant crisser. Je me mis à hurler en me relevant rapidement du lit et en allant allumer la lumière.

Les bruits de pas ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire entendre dans l'escalier, puis à l'étage et Mercy fut la première à entrer dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est là !

Je me tournai à nouveau vers la fenêtre, mais Armando avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus trace de lui devant le carreau qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Mercy regarda également la fenêtre, puis m'interrogea du regard. Honey et deux autres loups de la meute sous leur forme animale arrivèrent à leur tour, Jesse et Gabriel derrière eux et encore endormis.

- Qui était là Lisa ? Me demanda Mercy.

- Armando… il était là… je te jure que je l'ai vu…

Je tremblai de peur en y repensant et le regard qu'il avait en me regardant. Glacial. Tout comme son sourire qui me disait directement qu'il atteindrait son but tôt ou tard.

- Vous avez senti quelque chose ? Questionna Mercy en se tournant vers Honey et les deux loups.

- Rien pour ma part, mais j'étais à l'intérieur… Lui répondit Honey.

Les deux loups se mirent à japper et filèrent hors de la chambre, sûrement pour aller faire un tour à l'extérieur.

- C'est le vampire qui était là ? Demanda Jesse, un peu plus réveillée.

J'acquiesçai, me frottant les bras tant je sentais le froid s'insinuer en moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, même s'il était à l'extérieur, il ne pourra pas entrer dans la maison, il n'est pas invité.

Même avec cet argument de la part de Mercy –qui me semblait un peu nerveuse aussi- je n'étais pas rassurée. Je la vis aller se diriger vers la fenêtre avec prudence, Honey sur ses talons et ouvrir la vitre. Elles se mirent à humer l'air alentour et se regardèrent.

- Il y avait bien un vampire ici… mais comme on ne sait pas s'il s'agit bien de l'Ancien…

- Je peux t'assurer que c'était bien lui, la coupais-je.

Mercy regarda Honey, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu devrais l'appeler.

- Oui. Lisa, essaye de te calmer, je vais joindre Adam pour lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer. Pour le moment, on ne fait rien, je t'en dirais plus quand je l'aurai eu.

Mercy sortit, me laissant seule avec Honey, Jesse et Gabriel.

- Comment un vampire a pu approcher la fenêtre de Lisa ? Demanda Jesse, apparemment paniquée.

- Ils sont malins surtout. Il a suffi qu'il attende que nos loups qui montent la garde dehors fassent leur ronde un peu plus loin pour s'approcher… lui répondit Honey. Je vais aller voir Mercy, s'il y a un souci…

Honey ne termina pas sa phrase, fronçant les sourcils en me regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je, intriguée.

Elle finit par secouer la tête en signe de négation et se prépara à sortir.

- Non rien. J'avais cru sentir quelque chose, mais non.

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus et je vis Gabriel aller regarder par la fenêtre.

- Dingue qu'un vampire puisse approcher aussi près…

- Tu vas réussir à dormir ici ? Si tu veux, on peut changer de chambre si ça peut t'aider, me proposa Jesse.

- Non ça ira, je pense que je vais aller prendre un bain chaud pour m'aider à me rendormir et quelques cachets aux plantes.

Jesse et Gabriel repartirent pendant que je préparais mon peignoir pour aller dans la salle de bain. Mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner et je m'empressai d'aller voir qui pouvait bien m'appeler en pleine nuit. Mon cœur bondit hors de la poitrine quand je vis apparaître le nom de Ben. Je répondis aussitôt.

- Allô !

- _Adam m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé… Ça va toi ?_

- Comment tu veux que ça aille franchement ?

_- Je sais… mais tente de te calmer. Les autres sont partis faire le tour du terrain ? _

- Oui mais honnêtement… s'ils ne l'ont pas senti avant, comment veux-tu qu'ils le sentent maintenant ?

- _L'Ancien ne peut pas entrer, rappelle-toi bien ça._

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir… tu te réveilles et tu vois un type qui veut te sucer le sang en face de toi à la fenêtre…

Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Vous revenez quand ?

- _Je sais pas. C'est un peu le bordel ici… on trouve des vampires un peu partout mais ils réussissent à nous filer entre les mains. J'ai cru entendre Adam parler de rentrer plus tôt si l'Ancien traîne chez nous par contre…_

Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir en entendant ces mots. Je sursautai en poussant un cri quand j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi.

- _Lisa ?_

Ben était inquiet, mais je le rassurai bien vite quand je vis Stefan dans la chambre.

- C'est rien, c'est Stefan qui vient d'arriver.

- Désolé, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, me dit le vampire.

- _Tu peux me le passer avant que je raccroche ? Adam veut limiter les appels…_

- Ok.

- _Oublie pas que je t'aime et fais attention à toi._

- Toi aussi fais attention. Je t'aime.

Je passais le combiné à Stefan et m'éloignai un peu. Stefan expliqua qu'il restait dans le coin cette nuit, mais venir ici toutes les nuits serait assez difficile pour lui, car avec l'excitation qui régnait chez les vampires en ce moment, il avait du mal à en calmer certains. Il n'avait plus accès à l'essaim de Marsilia, mais il trouvait des solitaires en proie à une folie comme jamais il n'en avait rencontrée. Certains vampires se joignaient à lui pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Plus que jamais, nous ne devions sortir en pleine nuit, c'était décidément trop risqué.

Le fait qu'Armando soit en ville actuellement rendait la tâche assez difficile pour lui du coup. Il demanda clairement à Ben de faire revenir toute la meute ici le plus rapidement possible car il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il raccrocha le téléphone, il se tourna vers moi.

- J'ai regardé autour de la maison avant de venir ici, l'Ancien s'est éloigné. Il a juste donné son avertissement comme quoi il était bien en ville en te provoquant de la sorte.

- Et il a prévu de revenir ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais je n'arrive pas à lui résister s'il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Juste un conseil alors, ferme les rideaux… Il ne peut absolument pas entrer. Personne ne l'invite à entrer, donc tant que tu ne sors pas, tout ira bien. Je vais rester ici cette nuit.

Un détail me vint à l'esprit.

- Qui garde Angela ?

- Oh elle est en bas. Elle m'a accompagnée, la transporter ne me prend pas plus d'énergie, ce qui est assez pratique.

- Et tu la laisse en bas ?

J'allais appeler la fillette mais celle-ci était montée d'elle-même, attendant derrière ma porte.

- Coucou ma puce !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette petite avait quelque chose qui me donnait envie de la serrer fortement dans mes bras. Chose qu'elle fit sans y avoir été invitée.

- Tu vois, elle n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de venir te voir. Ça te dérange de la garder avec toi cette nuit ? Je vais aller trouver Mercy et lui dire que je reste.

- Non pas de problème.

Je souris à Angela, qui me rendit son sourire. Je la vis saisir mon poignet et le sentir.

- Elle aura peut-être un peu faim par contre.

- D'accord, j'ai compris.

Stefan sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule avec la fillette. Je l'installai sur le lit et vint m'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui donnant mon poignet qu'elle s'empressa de porter à sa bouche. Les deux petites morsures se firent sentir et je réprimais un petit gémissement en la sentant aspirer mon sang lentement. Mais plus ça allait, plus je trouvais qu'elle y allait un peu trop fortement par rapport à d'habitude.

- Angela, vas-y doucement s'il te plaît.

Rien à faire, elle s'agrippait à mon poignet avec force et je n'arrivais pas à l'enlever en essayant de la relever.

- Angela ! Arrête !

La tête commençait à me tourner et j'eus beaucoup de mal à appeler d'une voix assez forte.

- Stefan ! Viens vite !

Tentant toujours de me dégager des crocs de la fillette, Stefan et Mercy rappliquèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

- Angela !

Angela se releva rapidement en entendant la voix impérieuse de son mentor et il la tira en arrière.

- Doucement Stefan, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès !

- Depuis quand ta protégée s'amuse à saigner les moutons Stefan ? Lui demanda Mercy qui me tendit une serviette pour appuyer sur ma plaie.

Je pressai le tissu éponge sur les deux points ensanglantés, m'adossant à la tête de lit.

- Je ne comprends pas, elle ne fait jamais ça.

- La présence de l'Ancien y est peut-être pour quelque chose… tentais-je d'expliquer.

- Oui, peut-être…Je vais la garder avec moi cette nuit.

Angela se cachait en baissant la tête, honteuse de son comportement.

- Lisa, je vais mettre un des loups au pied de ton lit pour plus de sécurité, me dit Mercy en se frottant le ventre.

- Euh, dormir avec un loup dans ma chambre, c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ca sera mieux que te retrouver nez à nez avec un vampire à ta fenêtre. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à Honey de changer.

- Ok, merci. Mais tu devrais aller te coucher, tu ne m'as pas l'air en très grande forme.

La façon qu'elle avait de se tenir m'indiquait que son ventre était tendu et que la position debout à trois heures du matin ne lui était pas favorable du tout.

- J'accompagne Stefan en bas et j'y retourne. Tente de dormir quand même.

Mercy, Stefan et Angela sortirent, laissant la place à Honey, changée dans son apparence de louve magnifique. Elle s'étira et se coucha au pied de mon lit en me jetant un regard et en baillant. Ok j'ai compris, tout le monde m'envoie me coucher en gros… Sauf que pour réussir à fermer l'œil à présent, cela risquait d'être assez difficile. Même avec autant de protections autour de moi, je n'étais pas tranquille. Ce pressentiment en moi ne faisait que s'accentuer, me laissant imaginer qu'il allait se produire quelque chose d'ici peu, et pas de bon augure…


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^, la suite arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis, donc pris un peu de retard mais tout repart **

**-8-**

Deux semaines passèrent aussi longuement que les premières et l'air devenait de plus en plus étrange au sein de la demeure d'Adam et Mercy. Et étouffant en prime. Avec Armando qui rôdait dans le coin, les loups étaient sur le qui-vive en permanence. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient rentrés des différents endroits où ils avaient été envoyés pour leur mission, mais les principaux restaient encore à Milan. Adam avait parlé de « détruire l'essaim de l'Ancien », ce qui s'avérait être une tâche fastidieuse et ils ne rentreraient pas tout de suite. Plus les jours passaient, moins je me sentais pleine d'entrain. J'étais lasse, à tourner en rond dans cette maison, et je m'en rendais presque malade. L'appétit coupé car je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de Ben, et encore moins d'Ethan qui avait disparu on ne sait où…

Plus ça allait et moins je supportais les regards insistants que me lançaient les loups présents quand ils me croisaient ou même les messes basses qu'ils se disaient entre eux. Mais le plus étrange fut le comportement de Stefan un soir où il était passé pour « monter la garde » comme d'habitude. Laissant Angela dans sa demeure avec Al, revenu pour s'assurer que son frère, Armando, ne tenterait rien contre la fillette, il était venu seul. A peine avait-il passé la porte qu'il allait me dire quelque chose quand Mercy le tira violemment par le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine et lui parler. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez eux ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait pour ressembler à une bête de foire ? Les seuls moments agréables, dirais-je, étaient quand Kyle venait nous rendre visite. Lui aussi était en manque de son loup préféré et passer les soirées seul le rendait assez nerveux. Du coup, il ramenait les films les plus pourris qu'il pouvait trouver pour qu'on se distraie un tant soit peu. Ca réussissait plutôt bien car nous éclations souvent de rire devant ce que nous voyions à l'écran par moments. Mais une fois notre avocat préféré repartit, la soirée retombait dans sa morosité habituelle.

Ariana était passée voir comment nous allions également, ce qui était très gentil de sa part. Elle était assez occupée du côté des faes avec la guerre qui se déroulait surtout en Europe. Les vampires n'étaient pas des créatures faciles à convaincre et elle s'en méfiait comme de la peste pour les humains. Elle servait de négociatrice pour le gouvernement fae, garantissant ainsi la sécurité pour son peuple au sein du conflit qui opposait les loups aux suceurs de sang. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas de nouvelles de Samuel et je sentais au fond de moi qu'il lui manquait énormément. C'était mignon à voir. Mais toujours aussi troublant de penser que cette femme en face de moi qui avait l'apparence d'une grand-mère soit avec un homme à l'apparence aussi jeune que celle de mon père… Enfin, la vie suivait son court et il fallait bien faire avec, cela ne changerait rien.

Ma seule échappatoire était l'hôpital où je continuais de travailler la journée, accompagnée de loin par deux loups à présent. C'est discret deux loup-garou qui vous suivent dans la rue… J'arrivais néanmoins à me couper un peu du monde médical en allant dans le café où j'avais atterri un jour où j'étais mal, lors des débuts un peu chaotiques avec Ben. Steven, le serveur avec qui j'avais sympathisé, venait souvent s'installer à ma table pour parler avec moi. A force, nous étions devenus de bons amis. Il faudrait que je le présente à Ben un de ces jours ou il me ferait une crise de jalousie –même s'il s'agissait d'un homosexuel…

- C'est calme aujourd'hui, lui dis-je avant de porter les lèvres à ma tasse de thé.

- Oui… il y a une drôle d'ambiance dans les rues en ce moment. Je ne saurais dire ce que c'est.

Il s'installa en face de moi, jouant avec le menu du jour sur la table.

- Et toi, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ton fiancé n'est toujours pas rentré ?

Je secouai la tête négativement, reprenant un peu de thé.

- Et bien, j'espère qu'il est bien payé dans ses déplacements si ça prend autant de temps…

J'avais menti à Steven en lui disant que le patron de Ben l'avait envoyé assez loin pour un dépannage chez un client important pour une durée indéterminée.

- Ca me saoulerait que Thomas parte aussi longtemps. Il doit t'envoyer des tas de textos pour combler le manque, non ?

- Un tas oui.

Un mensonge, bien évidemment. Je n'avais le droit à aucun échange avec lui, tout comme le reste de la meute. Ce qui était encore plus pesant.

- Bon c'est l'heure… je dois y retourner. Les patients m'attendent, lui dis-je en finissant mon thé.

- Et oui madame l'infirmière, au boulot ! Et évite de te promener la nuit.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?

Je riai doucement en le regardant et il me sourit.

- J'aurais plutôt tendance à me méfier d'autre chose…

Il sourit en coin et débarrassa la table sans un regard de plus. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il ne pouvait pas être au courant pour les vampires, non ?

Je sortis du café, voyant au loin mon escorte qui se leva pour me suivre à nouveau. Je me rendis donc à l'hôpital pour l'après-midi, assurant mon service avec Cassandra. Au moins, elle égayait mes journées, ce n'était pas rien.

- Au fait, comment ça se passe pour ton oncle ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que l'on s'occupait de la plaie particulièrement amochée d'un patient dans le coma.

- Mon oncle ?

Je cherchais de qui elle voulait me parler.

- Oui le docteur Cornick…

Un nouveau mensonge que l'on avait mis au point avec Sam pour que notre situation paraisse plus naturelle. Autant qu'il passe pour mon oncle en était aussi jeune de visage plutôt que pour mon père.

- Oh ! Et bien il a du boulot par-dessus la tête apparemment… tu sais ce que c'est quand tu es dans l'humanitaire…

A la fin de leur mission, on pourrait m'attribuer une médaille pour mensonges en tous genres. Je m'en étonnais moi-même !

La plaie nettoyée, je désinfectais copieusement pour éviter l'infection après les soins. Seulement, plus ça allait et moins je supportais l'odeur du désinfectant.

- On peut ouvrir la fenêtre ?

- Tu as des bouffées de chaleur ma vieille ?

Cassandra se mit à rire et alla ouvrir un peu la fenêtre.

- Non, mais ils ont changé de marque de désinfectant ou quoi ? C'est juste… horrible

Cassandra prit la bouteille et la sentit.

- Ben ça pue comme d'habitude je trouve. Pfiou, ça m'en donne le tournis.

Elle me la fourra sous le nez et je reculai vivement en sentant l'odeur s'insinuer dans mes narines.

- Tu vois, ça pue comme à chaque fois !

Elle continua de rire de sa blague, mais ce n'était pas mon cas : l'odeur m'avait donné la nausée. Elle cessa de rire en me voyant pâlir en un instant.

- Ca va pas ?

- Je me sens pas bien…

Je sortis rapidement dans le couloir, à la recherche des toilettes les plus proches, arrivant de justesse à une cuvette libre pour aller vomir le contenu de mon estomac à peine rempli ce midi. Quand je sortis, je la trouvais à côté des lavabos, les bras croisés. Je m'empressai de me rincer la bouche pour évacuer tout mauvais goût.

- Dis donc… ça te retourne drôlement l'estomac pour un produit qu'on a l'habitude de sentir…

Je me relevai et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle souriait ironiquement.

- Je te dis qu'il est plus fort que d'habitude.

- Mouais… tu serais pas enceinte des fois toi ?

Je m'étranglais en reprenant un peu d'eau.

- Ca va pas ! Je prends la pilule, je ne suis pas enceinte !

- Hum… c'était quand tes dernières règles ?

_Non_.

- C'était… c'était y'a pas très longtemps !

C'était quand au juste, me demandais-je…

_Non !_

- Ouais mais quand ?

Je commençais à sentir mon cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure que j'y réfléchissais. C'était quand la dernière fois ?

- Merde… janvier !

Je blêmis encore plus en me rappelant la dernière fois que je les avais eues. C'était surtout mon retour de couches, suite à ce qui m'était arrivé.

- Je peux pas… je prends la pilule !

- Ben les accidents ça arrive… Tu devrais faire un test de grossesse pour en être sûre. T'as pas de symptômes ?

- Non…

En réfléchissant, mise à part cette odeur qui m'insupportait… l'appétit peut-être ? Non rien à voir, c'était juste le fait que je sois sans nouvelles des autres encore en Italie à l'heure actuelle.

- Je vais aller au labo pour qu'ils me fassent un test je pense… Tu verras que je ne suis pas enceinte !

Cassandra continua de sourire et me tint la porte.

- C'est juste un petit retard, tu verras !

J'essayais de m'en convaincre tout du moins. Et je l'espérais. Quand ma prise de sang fut faite au laboratoire de l'hôpital, je dus trouver les quelques heures qui me séparaient des résultats les plus longues de ma vie. L'après-midi passa tellement lentement que je regardais sans cesse la pendule ou ma montre pour savoir si je pourrais aller récupérer mes résultats. Je fis plusieurs erreurs dans les pansements à force d'avoir la tête ailleurs, me demandant ce que je ferais si j'étais vraiment enceinte. La panique me saisit quand je me mis à repenser à Armando présent dans les environs. Alors quand je poussai enfin la porte du labo au sous-sol, et qu'on me tendit l'enveloppe avec mes résultats, je la pris d'une main tremblante, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Je me dépêchais d'aller dans les vestiaires et m'asseyais sur un tabouret, le regard perdu sur l'enveloppe qui portait mon nom. La porte s'ouvrit et Cassandra apparût, toute rayonnante mais exténuée de sa journée.

- Ah ! Les résultats ! Alors ? J'ai gagné ?

Je n'osais même pas ouvrir la lettre.

- Allez ma poule, ouvre donc !

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot tant j'étais angoissée. Je décachetai l'enveloppe et en sortit le papier se trouvant à l'intérieur. Je le dépliai et parcourus les différents chiffres inscrits jusqu'à tomber sur celui qui me coupa le souffle.

- Ah ! Je le savais ! Bravo ma grande ! Un petit bébé ! C'est trop génial !

Cassandra s'était mise derrière moi, regardant le résultat derrière mon épaule et me serrait déjà dans ses bras. Moi j'étais en état de choc total et je ne pus rien dire d'autre à part :

- C'est pas possible… c'est pas possible…

- Hey, du calme ma belle, ce n'est pas un drame quand même ! On dirait que tu as appris que tu avais un cancer ou un truc dans le genre. Souris un peu !

Je me mis à pleurer en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Non ce n'était pas possible, je prenais la pilule, je faisais attention à la prendre à heure fixe, je ne l'avais jamais oubliée… alors comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Je n'avais jamais eu d'accident jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais avec un loup-garou que cela était possible, non ?

- Et bien Lisa ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans des états pareils !

Cassandra me frotta le dos en s'agenouillant devant moi. Elle écarta les mains de mon visage et me sourit.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de parler…

- Non… C'est gentil mais je vais marcher plutôt. Parler, ça oui je vais le faire. Mais à des personnes en particulier.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Ils savaient ! Ils le savaient au sein de la meute ! Les hormones que je devais dégager ne passaient pas inaperçues pour eux ! Et personne ne m'avait mise au courant…

Quand je rentrais en fin d'après-midi, j'étais tellement énervée que j'en claquai la porte d'entrée un peu trop violemment, ce qui fit rappliquer Jesse qui se trouvait à l'étage.

- Lisa ? C'est toi qui as claqué la porte ?

- Oui. Désolée. Mercy est dans les parages ?

- Je suis là… lança-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

Je me dirigeai vers la pièce où elle se trouvait, et la vit en train de préparer une énième fournée de cookies –elle en faisait tous les deux jours en ce moment. Je déposai le résultat de mon test de grossesse sur le plan de travail pour qu'elle le voie.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Mercy jeta un coup d'œil au papier et me regarda.

- Ca fait quelques jours que les loups m'ont mise au courant oui. Je n'ai pas leur capacité à sentir les hormones comme eux. Quoique Stefan a failli vendre la mèche l'autre soir, il a entendu le cœur du bébé…

- Alors tout le monde le savait… et personne ne m'a rien dit ?

Mercy mit sa plaque recouverte de pâte de cookies au four et s'essuya les mains avant de venir en face de moi.

- C'est moi qui leur ai dit de ne rien te dire.

- Mais… pourquoi ? J'aurais préféré qu'on me le dise !

- Parce qu'ils ont fait pareil pour moi. Ils ont attendu que je le découvre par moi-même au lieu de me gâcher la surprise.

- Te gâcher la surprise ? Parce que tu penses que c'est une bonne surprise pour moi ?

J'étais au bord des larmes à nouveau et je m'exprimais un peu trop fougueusement. A tel point qu'Auriele, qui était dans le salon, s'interposa entre Mercy et moi. Elle me grogna après.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle est la compagne de notre Alpha, tu lui dois le respect !

- ça ira Auriele.

Mercy me regarda.

- Lisa, je t'assure qu'il valait mieux que tu l'apprennes par toi-même. Tu ne nous aurais pas crûs de toute façon.

- Donc tout le monde est au courant en gros, sauf moi… Ben le sait ?

- Personne d'autre que les membres présents ici ne le sait. Nous gardons le secret afin d'éviter une éventuelle fuite qui pourrait tomber dans de mauvaises oreilles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Il faut que je le prévienne.

J'allais déjà partir dans ma chambre mais Mercy me barra la route, m'imposant son ventre arrondi.

- Ne lui dis rien encore. Ils sont en pleine exploration de l'essaim de l'Ancien, si ses pensées se tournent vers toi pour s'inquiéter de ton état, il risque de se faire coincer par un vampire. J'ai prévenu Adam, mais il a gardé le secret en ne le révélant pas à Ben ou aux autres.

- Génial, on prévient Adam, mais Ben, non. Vous m'excuserez, je vais me coucher, j'en ai assez entendu pour la journée.

Je montai dans ma chambre, furieuse qu'on ne m'ait rien dit. Les secrets commençaient à être pesants à la longue. Il s'agissait de mon corps et la moindre des choses aurait été de me prévenir ! Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu être plus vigilante aussi, mais un retard ne se remarque pas toujours, surtout lorsqu'on est contrariée. Lorsque je fus seule dans la chambre, je pris mon téléphone portable et affichait le numéro de Ben. Je le regardai longuement, hésitant à appuyer sur la touche d'appel, mes doigts s'impatientant et je me résignai en reposant le téléphone. J'allai me passer de l'eau sur le visage, regardant mon reflet dans le visage. Enceinte, j'étais enceinte. Cette nouvelle aurait pu me faire sauter de joie, surtout que cette fois, Ben était le père, mais rien n'allait dans le bon sens. J'étais sure et certaine de prendre ma pilule journalière à heure fixe, faisant sonner mon portable pour me le rappeler.

J'allais dans la chambre et fouillai dans la table de nuit pour en sortir la plaquette de comprimés entamée. Je comptais et recomptais, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, je n'avais fait aucun oubli depuis le début. Sam me l'avait prescrite en m'assurant que c'est celle qu'il donnait aux louves souhaitant être sûres de ne pas tomber enceinte. Une des plus puissantes sur le marché… donc comment avais-je pu tomber enceinte ?

Autant dire que je n'eus pas d'appétit le soir et je restais enfermée dans ma chambre, à broyer du noir. Ce fut Stefan qui vint me voir aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, j'en fus étonnée.

- Ca va miss ?

J'haussai les épaules, continuant d'appliquer du vernis à ongle sur mes pieds, occupation franchement stupide, mais qui me calmait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Comment pourrais-je aller bien en étant enceinte, sachant que tout le monde le savait ici et avec un allumé de vampire qui aimerait bien me mettre la main dessus et me faire je ne sais quoi…

- Je sais, ce n'est pas une situation facile. Mais les loups vont bientôt rentrer et tu seras plus en sécurité.

- Et mon frère… où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de voir si tu connais un vampire ou quelqu'un qui pourrait retrouver sa trace ?

- Je peux essayer de voir parmi mes contacts. Tu l'as appelé ?

- Oui, je tombe soit directement sur la messagerie, soit ça sonne dans le vide.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Sinon, tu as toujours le collier que je t'ai donné dernièrement ?

Je sortis le pendentif en forme de croix qui tombait sur mon torse et lui montrai.

- Parfait. Ne le retire surtout jamais. Et si par malheur, tu tombais sur Armando, n'hésite pas à lui coller sur le front, ça le ralentira. Aucun vampire ne peut résister à l'appel de la foi…

- J'espère bien ne pas _tomber_ dessus quand même…

Stefan sourit.

- Oui, personne ne le souhaiterait, mais je préfère te prévenir avec un vampire comme lui. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que la disparition de ton frère coïncide avec l'arrivée de l'Ancien dans les parages…

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer. L'Ancien ne lui aurait quand même pas fait de mal ? Je l'auraissenti en vivant la moindre scène de torture qu'il aurait vécu de son côté. Hors, je n'avais eu aucun retour, ni senti de malaise pour mon frère.

- Mais je me trompe peut-être. Je vais enquêter pour voir si je le retrouve.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais aller faire mon inspection des lieux, repose-toi bien.

- Merci, bonne nuit.

Stefan sortit, me laissant seule dans ma chambre. Sentant mon estomac gronder, je me levai du lit et descendis à la cuisine. Finalement, je me trouvais de quoi grignoter un peu pour combler ma faim. Je croquai dans une pomme quand je vis Jesse débarquer, essoufflée et paniquée.

- Jesse ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Mercy, elle appelait mais je pensais que tu étais encore à l'étage… elle va pas bien, il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je lâchai ma pomme et commençai à monter à l'étage en lui donnant mes instructions.

- Va chercher deux ou trois loups pour leur dire de nous accompagner et qu'ils préparent une des voitures.

- Ok.

Jesse partit dans l'autre sens pendant que j'atteignais l'étage et fonçais dans la chambre d'Adam et Mercy. Je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer et entrai en cherchant Mercy des yeux.

- Mercy ?

- Dans la salle de bain.

La voix qu'elle utilisait me suffisait à comprendre qu'elle était mal en point. Et anxieuse. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et la vit assise à côté de l'évier, en se tenant le ventre. Et du sang sur ses mains. Son visage portait encore les traces des larmes qu'elle avait dû verser. Je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle et l'interrogeai.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je saigne… je dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Tu as des contractions ?

Elle hocha la tête et plissa les yeux en les fermant. Jesse arriva, les joues rouges d'avoir autant couru.

- C'est bon, Matt et Auriele vont nous accompagner.

- Tu veux qu'on prévienne Adam ? Demandais-je à Mercy.

- Non, surtout pas !

Je vis la panique dans ses yeux quand je lui avais posé cette question. C'était la même chose que pour moi : ne pas interférer avec la situation qu'ils vivaient en Europe, sous peine de détourner leur attention en s'inquiétant pour leur compagne.

- Très bien.

Je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais à arrêter le sang en lui mettant des protections et je pus constater qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça en fait. Cela me rassura un peu. Un des loups d'Adam, Matt, arriva et se pencha pour porter Mercy. Elle n'était pas en état de marcher et il valait mieux qu'elle évite de toute façon. J'espérai sincèrement que tout irait bien pour elle par la suite, elle était déjà à un stade assez avancé dans sa grossesse, une fausse-couche aussi tardive était assez rare... mais pas impossible.

- Appelle juste Bran, me demanda Mercy alors qu'on montait dans la voiture.

Je m'installai à côté d'elle à l'arrière, Jesse de l'autre côté. Auriele grimpa du côté passager et Matt pris le volant, ne tardant pas pour partir à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si elle doit rester à l'hôpital ? On ne pourra pas vous protéger aussi facilement que dans la maison… c'est un lieu public. S'inquiéta la compagne de Darryl.

- On avisera. Je vais joindre Bran déjà.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Mercy se tenant au siège devant elle pour le malaxer à chaque fois que la douleur revenait, je les laissai la conduire à l'accueil des urgences pendant que je prenais mon téléphone portable. Auriele resta avec moi, j'étais une proie trop facile à l'extérieur d'un hôpital si un vampire rôdait dans le coin. Je composai le numéro de Bran que je gardais en mémoire et appuyai sur la touche d'appel. Il mit quelques secondes avant de décrocher.

- Lisa ?

- Bran, on a un souci ici. On vient de conduire Mercy à l'hôpital mais elle ne veut pas qu'on prévienne Adam. Elle préfère que je te contacte toi.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Bien. Calme-toi déjà. Où es-tu ?

- A l'extérieur, avec Auriele.

- D'accord. Déjà, tu vas rentrer à l'intérieur et rester avec Mercy. Les loups monteront la garde devant sa chambre. Je vais prévenir les autres que nous devons rentrer, nous avons pratiquement terminé ici, je vais passer le relais à Wil qui s'occupera du peu de vampires qu'il reste. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Et pas d'imprudence, tu fais ce que je t'ai dit. Je vous envoie ton père en éclaireur, il s'occupera de Mercy, et sûrement un des loups d'Adam.

Je fus soulagée d'entendre que Sam rentrerait bientôt. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Et le reste de la meute par la suite. Je raccrochai après lui et rangeai le téléphone dans ma poche.

- On doit…

- Je sais, j'ai entendu la conversation, me coupa Auriele, un brin nerveuse. Rentrons, je n'aime pas être à la portée d'un vampire sans pouvoir le sentir arriver. Il y a trop d'odeurs ici.

Nous rejoignîmes Jesse qui attendait dans la salle d'attente. Je m'installai à ses côtés pendant qu'Auriele prenait son rôle de garde du corps en scrutant les rares allées et venues à cette heure tardive. Je croisai le regard de certains collègues qui devaient se demander ce que je faisais ici.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Demandais-je à Jesse.

- Pas pour le moment, on m'a dit de patienter ici. Et toi, tu as eu Bran ?

- Oui, ils vont rentrer prochainement. Pour le moment, je dois rester avec Mercy et les loups. On va demander à Honey de venir te chercher.

- Pas la peine de la déranger, Gabriel se déplacera.

- Hors de question, ton père veut que nous veillions sur toi, et Gabriel est à la fac, lui lança Auriele.

- Je ne représente rien comme Mercy ou Lisa, je ne risque rien.

- En tant qu'otage, tu serais parfaite. Donc, on appellera Honey.

Jesse croisa les bras, apparemment, cela ne lui plaisait pas d'être encore couvée. Mais Auriele avait raison, elle était aussi en danger sans loup pour la surveiller.

Nous attendîmes encore trois quart d'heure avant que le médecin n'arrive. Le docteur Goldwing.

- C'est vous qui accompagnez madame Hauptman ? (puis me voyant, sourit) Tiens, Lisa, comment allez-vous ?

- Ca va merci. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien, elle va devoir rester à l'hôpital, nous lui injectons de quoi arrêter les contractions. Son col s'est modifié, donc repos total.

- Et le bébé ? S'inquiéta Jesse.

- Il va très bien, mais sa mère a besoin de se reposer.

Jesse pouffa de rire.

- Déjà qu'elle râle parce qu'elle ne fait rien à la maison, là ça va être la cata.

- C'est ça ou il y a risque d'accouchement prématuré… lui dit le docteur Goldwing.

- On peut aller la voir ?

- Oui, mais pas trop longtemps, elle est un peu shootée par les médicaments. Lisa, vous venez demain ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous prendre un dossier dans mon bureau et le transmettre à votre oncle quand il reviendra ? Il est au courant, mais comme j'ai du mal à le croiser à l'hôpital… au moins, ça sera fait avec sa nièce.

Auriele et Jesse me regardèrent, étonnées. Le médecin s'éloigna pour aller s'occuper d'un autre patient et Jesse m'interrogea.

- Ton oncle ?

- Tu imagines si Sam avait dit qu'il était mon père ?

Je souris en coin et elle rit.

- Pas faux.

Nous allâmes voir Mercy qui était effectivement à moitié endormie avec la dose de médicaments qu'elle avait reçus. Etant sous intraveineuse, elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger non plus.

- Je vais demander un lit pour mettre dans sa chambre, comme ça tu pourras dormir avec elle Auriele. Moi j'ai une salle pour dormir un peu plus loin que l'on utilise en cas de coup de fatigue pendant les gardes prolongées.

- Vous ne devez pas vous séparer, nous devons vous surveiller toutes les deux, protesta Auriele.

- Tu gardes Mercy et Matt veille sur moi, il n'aura qu'à se mettre sous forme de loup à mes pieds.

Auriele réfléchi deux secondes avant d'acquiescer.

- Tu sais que normalement, je ne devrais même pas t'écouter ? Tu es en dessous de moi dans la meute.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas en mode louve ce soir… et que j'agis pour le bien de tous. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple de cette façon.

Jesse fut raccompagnée par Honey, arrivant quelques minutes plus tard, habillée rapidement pour le coup car appelée en pleine nuit. Auriele resta dans la chambre avec Mercy, pendant que moi je m'installais dans la chambre que l'on prenait pour le personnel. Matt était partit changer pendant ce temps et vint me rejoindre pour se coucher au pied du lit sans vraiment fermer l'œil. Je finis par fermer les yeux et ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin quand une main vint me secouer gentiment.

J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur le regard bleu de mon père. Vu les traits tirés et son regard qui avait tendance à virer par moments au bleu clair, je me doutais de son état de fatigue et du contrôle constant de son loup qu'il avait dû solliciter un grand nombre de fois au cours des derniers jours.

Je me levai lentement, entendant Matt se mettre immédiatement debout.

- Ça ira, je m'occupe d'elle, lui dit Sam.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, puis s'assit sur le lit à mes côtés.

- Tu as une petite mine, me dit-il.

- Pas autant que la tienne. Vous êtes déjà arrivés avec Warren ? Mais vous pensez à dormir parfois ?

- Oui, à la Saint Glinglin… plaisanta-t-il. Sérieusement, tu as bien fait de joindre Bran. Il se passe de trop grosses coïncidences pour que cela en soit. Il vaut mieux que nous restions dans les parages si l'Ancien est revenu par ici. Et toi enceinte à présent, c'est doublement plus risqué.

Ma gorge se serra en entendant cela.

- A ce propos, tu as pris rendez-vous pour un suivi de ta grossesse ?

A dire vrai, je ne le réalisais toujours pas et je n'avais pas du tout pensé aux futurs rendez-vous. Déjà, si Ben était au courant, ça serait une grande avancée.

- Ben n'est toujours pas au courant ?

- Non. Père a préféré qu'on le lui cache. Il aura la surprise en rentrant d'ici quelques jours.

Je le regardais, horrifiée.

- La… surprise ? Tu appelles ça une surprise ?

Il parût étonné par mon ton de reproche.

- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas heureuse d'être enceinte ?

Je me levai en me passant les mains sur les avant-bras, prise de frissons, et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre dont j'ouvris le store pour faire entrer la lumière du jour.

- Ce n'était pas du tout prévu. J'ai pris la pilule que tu m'as prescrite car tu m'avais assuré que c'était la plus recommandée pour les louves, je n'ai jamais oublié un seul comprimé et je n'ai jamais eu un seul accident avec mes précédents compagnons… alors comment tu expliques que je sois quand même tombée enceinte ? Je veux bien croire que les loup-garous soient plus forts que la normale, mais de là à forcer une ovulation…

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de me répondre.

- Aucun oubli, tu es sûre ?

- Aucun. Je fais sonner mon portable pour y penser chaque matin.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… peut-être se sont-ils trompés dans le dosage de ton comprimé. Je jetterai un coup d'œil si tu veux.

Il se leva à son tour et vint se placer à côté de moi alors que je continuais de regarder dehors.

- Ben ne t'en voudras pas parce que tu es tombée enceinte tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il ne veut pas d'enfants… du moins, pas tout de suite.

- Il aura surtout peur pour toi à cause de ce foutu vampire qui te tourne autour et je ne peux que le suivre dans cette voie. Tant qu'on n'en sera pas débarrassés, nous auront un gros souci pour garantir ta sécurité. Père m'a dit qu'il était apparu à ta fenêtre ?

- Oui. Mais depuis, plus de nouvelles. Et Ethan qui a disparu…

- Oui, ça aussi c'est inquiétant. Mercy a un peu tardé à nous le dire, elle aurait dû nous mettre tout de suite au courant. Ton frère réagit vraiment étrangement depuis un certain temps et la magie n'est pas étrangère à tout ça. J'espère juste qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, il a rompu le lien avec sa meute et ça ne me plaît pas. Je vais essayer de le retrouver, mais je ne garantis rien s'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve, je l'ai bien fait moi-même…

Je me souvins soudainement de la raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

- Comment va Mercy d'ailleurs ? Tu as été la voir ?

- Oui, je suis passée dans sa chambre avant de venir te chercher. Les contractions sont arrêtées mais parce qu'elle est sous perfusion. Elle rage complètement de ne pas pouvoir bouger et d'être obligée de rester à l'hôpital. Elle m'a menacé de filer en douce quand tout le monde aura le dos tourné.

Il eut un sourire amusé en disant cela.

- Elle en serait capable tu sais…

- Oui, mais je lui ai dit que si elle faisait ça, j'utiliserais une arme redoutable.

Je le regardai, fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelle arme ?

- Je l'ai menacée d'appeler sa mère à la rescousse pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la porte, me laissant dubitative. La mère de Mercy était un tyran ou quoi ?


	9. Chapter 9

**-9-**

Effectivement, Mercy enrageait de se trouver coincée dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais pour son bien, et le bien de son bébé, elle s'était résolue à son triste sort. Elle avait juré qu'une fois libérée de son ventre et de celui qui s'amusait à lui labourer la vessie et les côtes, elle irait faire une longue course dans les montagnes pour se défouler. Warren était arrivé, lui aussi avec les traits aussi tirés que s'il avait enchaîné les gardes à l'hôpital, mais tout de même content d'être rentré au bercail, comme il disait.

- L'Europe c'est sympa, mais j'y suis allé un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, me dit-il le soir alors qu'on était installés à table.

Kyle s'était joint à nous, bien heureux de retrouver son compagnon, Jesse et Gabriel avec nous. Les femelles de la meute avaient pu regagner leur foyer, avec le second lieutenant d'Adam rentré, plus le fils du Marrok, nous serions en sécurité avec eux. Sans compter les trois loups qui se relayaient pour garder la villa de leur Alpha. Samuel se laissa servir par Jesse qui avait fait un plat simple ce soir, des spaghettis bolognaise…en quantité suffisante pour des estomacs de loups-garous. Donc, une montagne dans leurs assiettes. Moi, je n'avais pris qu'une petite portion, je n'arrivais pas à avaler grand-chose.

- Tu dois manger plus… me dit Sam en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Pas faim. Je ne vais pas me forcer…

- Oh, on te mettra sous perfusion quand tu seras à plat, tu sais à quel point c'est agréable de manger par goutte à goutte… tu en mets aux patients parfois.

Je saisis l'ironie dans le ton de sa voix et lui fit une grimace pour lui dire que je m'en moquais. Je ne pouvais rien avaler, je n'y pouvais rien ! Je terminais mon assiette et la lui montrais.

- Ca ira comme ça ?

Il soupira, faisant rire Warren.

- C'est mignon comme tout. Profite de te faire choyer va ! Au fait, Ben a été mis au courant ? Parce que je sens qu'il va nous tomber en syncope là…

Je sentis à nouveau ce sentiment étrange au fond de moi, comme si je trahissais mon compagnon. Il ne savait pas et les autres le savaient.

- On ne me laisse pas trop le choix, je n'ai pas pu lui dire.

- Père te laissera lui apprendre toi-même. Mais il n'aura pas vraiment besoin de te l'entendre dire, son flair lui suffira amplement.

Je déglutis en entendant ça. Les loups avaient le flair particulièrement développé et les hormones que je devais dégager se ressentaient encore plus pour eux. Les mâles en premier. Comment allait réagir Ben en le découvrant ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il ne prendra pas ses jambes à son cou si c'est ce que tu crains… me lança Warren, un léger sourire aux lèvres en prenant son verre de vin.

Je le regardais, espérant qu'il dise vrai.

- Au pire, il tombera dans les pommes mais on le réveillera à coup de seaux d'eau !

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi, imaginant cette scène peu probable.

- Il est si traumatisé par le fait d'avoir un bébé ? Demanda Gabriel, amusé de la situation.

- Ca on n'en sait rien encore… lui répondit Warren.

- Ben n'est pas franchement pressé d'avoir des enfants pour le moment et on ne peut pas dire que le moment soit vraiment propice à en avoir, terminais-je, sur un ton un peu moins enjoué.

Ce qui était vrai. Ben avait précisé qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants pour le moment, et là je lui en donnais un directement sans que ce soit prévu. Je débarrassai la table, leur laissant le reste de ce qu'ils mangeraient par la suite, je n'arriverai plus à avaler quoique ce soit de toute manière.

- Je vous laisse, je vais me coucher, leur dis-je.

- Repose-toi bien et ne te fais pas de souci, on monte la garde.

Warren me fit un clin d'œil et je lui souris. C'est fou ce que j'étais plus rassurée en le sachant ici avec mon père. Après avoir pris une douche, je m'écroulai dans le lit et sombrai dans le sommeil, sans rêve. Ce qui me fit un bien fou le lendemain matin où j'avais déjà un peu plus d'entrain. Je ne travaillais pas pour trois jours, au moins je pourrai me reposer. Mais j'avais choisi d'aller rendre visite à Mercy en accompagnant Warren et Sam à l'hôpital. Je rentrerai en compagnie de mon père, il ne retravaillerait pas encore.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Mercy était en train de s'énerver en zappant avec la télécommande sur la télé accrochée au mur. Elle nous regarda entrer, l'air épuisée.

- Sam, dis-moi que tu peux me faire sortir d'ici ! Le supplia-t-elle.

- Eh non. Il va falloir patienter.

- J'en ai marre, je ne peux même pas dormir avec les visites des aides-soignantes toute la nuit.

- Elles doivent contrôler si tout va bien. Tu veux que je t'apporte des magazines pour t'occuper ? Lui demanda Sam.

Elle le regarda, le fusillant sur place.

- Oui tiens, des mots croisés, ça va me détendre… et du tricot aussi.

Warren sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, regardant le contenu du plateau de petit déjeuner. Il souleva la cuillère qui contenait une bouillie visqueuse et la regarda déverser son contenu dans le bol avec un sourire dégouté.

- Ca a l'air d'être de la grand cuisine dis donc…

- Tu m'étonnes. Le porridge pourrait servir de colle à papier peint je parie. Ne te gêne pas si tu veux en prendre surtout…

- Non merci, j'ai suffisamment mangé.

Warren repoussa le plateau repas et alla vers la fenêtre

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles des autres ? Adam m'a appelée, j'ai été obligée de lui dire que j'étais à l'hôpital. Il ne sera pas à prendre avec des pincettes quand il arrivera.

- Bien entendu… Pour le moment, nous attendons qu'ils rentrent mais Père préfère garder leur date de retour secrète, sait-on jamais.

- Vous avez réussi à éliminer plusieurs vampires ?

- Plusieurs ont surtout eu peur et se sont pliés devant nous. Mais il reste des rebelles qui ne suivent pas les règles d'un essaim. Ce sont eux les plus difficiles à traquer. Ils ont failli avoir deux loups qu'on a sauvés de justesse. Ils deviennent coriaces avec les années.

- Et concernant l'Ancien, vous avez des pistes ici ?

- Je viens seulement de rentrer, et j'ai aussi un problème avec Ethan, je dois le retrouver.

Mercy me regarda et reporta son attention sur Sam.

- Il n'était vraiment pas lui-même. Mais à part quelques sensations de magie qui l'entouraient, je n'ai rien vu de magique à proprement parler. Soit on a à faire à un sorcier vraiment futé qui sait dissimuler ses sorts, soit c'est une magie que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Le sorcier futé, on l'a déjà croisé mais j'ai quand même senti sa magie quand il l'a utilisée la dernière fois.

- C'est pour ça que je dois enquêter. Père et les autres ne tarderont pas à rentrer, cela sera plus simple pour le chercher et en même temps vous protéger, Lisa et toi.

- Oui. Ce que ça peut m'énerver de ne rien pouvoir faire, j'ai l'air d'une empotée ! S'énerva Mercy.

- Je préfère te voir ici pour que tout aille bien plutôt que te voir devant une couveuse avec un nouveau-né aux chances quasi-nulles de survivre... lui dit Sam en la regardant assez intensément.

Et il avait raison, Mercy le savait.

- Et tu seras bientôt chez toi, avec du repos, mais chez toi, alors prend ton mal en patience. Warren, tu restes ici ?

- Oui, je vais lui tenir compagnie… il doit bien y avoir un jeu de cartes dans le coin…

- Tu as pris les petits chevaux aussi ? Demanda Mercy, ironiquement.

- J'ai même pensé au jeu de l'oie !

Il s'esclaffa et nous prîmes congé, mon père et moi. Dans le couloir, Honey attendait devant la porte.

- Warren est avec Mercy, lui dit Sam.

- Oui j'ai entendu. Je viendrai reprendre mon rôle de garde du corps quand il sera partit… Ça tombe bien, j'ai des choses à faire, avec tout ça, je prends du retard dans mon travail.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et repartit en sens inverse. Faire le chien de garde devait commencer à les énerver un peu et il était compréhensible qu'elles aient besoin de vivre leur vie professionnelle de leur côté.

Samuel me raccompagna chez Adam en voiture. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé quand je le regardais.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

- Pas avec les recherches que je dois entamer.

- Ethan finira bien par revenir… il avait déjà fait le coup à maman une fois. Il est partit plusieurs jours et un jour il est revenu comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Mais à l'époque il n'y avait pas de sorcier ou de vampire à vos trousses… et je n'étais pas là pour aller le chercher.

Chose qu'il regrettait, je le sentais à l'intonation de sa voix. Il me laissa dans la villa d'Adam en compagnie d'un autre loup qui devait veiller sur nous. Autant s'occuper en allant préparer à manger, ça me changerait les idées. Je farfouillai le congélateur et trouvais un sachet de ragout prêt à cuire, déjà émincé. Je m'appliquai à en faire suffisamment pour satisfaire les loups présents. Seulement, plus je tournais la cuillère dans la casserole, plus les odeurs qui s'en dégageaient me donnaient la nausée. Cela me fit penser au fait que j'étais enceinte. Je le mettais énormément de côté pour ne pas y penser mais cette nausée me fit rappeler que je n'étais plus la même à présent et une sueur froide me traversa entièrement. Alors que j'aurai dû être heureuse, je me sentais mal et assaillie de milliers de questions qui me faisaient angoisser. Qu'allait dire Ben en l'apprenant ? Il ne serait pas content, j'en étais persuadée et cela m'attristait.

L'odeur du ragoût me souleva l'estomac et je fonçais aux toilettes pour aller vomir le peu que j'avais avalé au petit déjeuner. Les odeurs fortes n'étaient pas mes amies en ce moment, et si cela empirait, je ne pourrai rien avaler à force. J'entendis un jappement de l'autre côté de la porte et je me relevai, passant un peu d'eau sur mon visage avant de sortir. Le loup d'Adam, Terence, m'attendait en remuant la queue et je sentis ce qui l'avait fait m'appeler. Le ragoût brûlait.

- Mince !

Je me dépêchais d'aller tourner la viande dans la casserole, l'odeur de brûlé me forçant à ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Je crois que le ragoût aura un petit fumet…

Je grimaçai et le mis à réserver dans un plat allant au micro-onde. Je n'avais même pas envie d'en manger mais plutôt d'aller m'allonger. Décidément, j'allais me transformer en marmotte ? Allongée dans le lit, je cherchais mon sommeil pourtant. Il ne vint que difficilement et tardivement et ne fut pas aussi reposant que la nuit précédente. Mes rêves furent peuplés de sorciers, de vampires et d'un bébé qu'on m'enlevait et qui me fit ouvrir les yeux en panique. Mon cœur accéléra encore plus en voyant un regard posé sur moi. Je fus incapable de parler. Ben me regardait avec intensité, sans sourire, sans exprimer la moindre émotion sur son visage. Il se tenait debout contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le torse, sans bouger. Je me relevai du lit et m'assis en face de lui en baissant la tête. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit là à mon réveil. Il devait être tard, le soleil était déjà couché.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Ce fut la première chose qu'il me demanda après ces semaines de séparation.

- Juste quelques jours…

Il pouffa de rire… mais je reconnus son air agacé quand il le fit.

- Génial… et je suis pas mis au courant.

Je relevais la tête pour le voir à nouveau. Son regard avait changé de couleur, il luttait avec son loup apparemment.

- C'était prévu qu'on me le dise ou on aurait attendu que tu le mettes au monde pour me dire : tiens au fait, ta copine va accoucher ?

Et voilà, j'étais sûre qu'il le prendrait de cette façon et je m'en voulais car j'aurais aimé qu'il l'apprenne autrement.

- Ils n'ont rien voulu que je te dise.

- Ils ? Qui ça « ils » ? Bran et compagnie ? Tu n'es pas assez grande pour contrer l'ordre et me le dire ? Ou alors, c'est peut-être pas moi le père ?

Je sentis mon cœur me faire souffrir face à ses paroles. Je me levais, blessée.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois ?

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais il me rattrapa rapidement avant que je l'atteigne. Il m'étreignit très fortement contre lui, à m'en faire perdre le souffle. Je laissai les larmes couler le long de mes joues, ne voulant pas montrer ma peur devant son loup. Il glissa son nez dans mon cou et je sentis son souffle contre ma peau. Il avait du mal à se contrôler. Je le laissai se calmer contre moi, ne disant rien, car si je parlais je ne savais ce dont il pourrait être capable.

Il lui fallut au moins cinq minutes pour arriver à retrouver un tant soit peu de calme et s'éloigner de moi, s'écroulant sur le lit, le regard dans le vide.

- Excuse, je suis à bout et ça ne m'aide pas de rentrer ici et de te découvrir…enceinte.

Il releva la tête et me regarda. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte noisette habituelle. Je me rapprochai du lit et m'assis à côté de lui, posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

- Et ça va encore moins m'aider si tu me touches comme ça. J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un ou de te faire l'amour tout de suite là…

Je souris malgré moi et retirai ma main pour la poser sur mes cuisses.

- Je suis aussi perturbée que toi par cette grossesse tu sais. Et personne ne me l'a dit avant que je le découvre toute seule…

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils l'ont senti et ne t'ont rien dit ?

- Non. J'ai fait une prise de sang au travail, vu que je n'ai pas supporté une odeur particulière, ma collègue m'a poussé à le faire, même si j'y croyais peu. Mercy m'a dit qu'elle préférait que je le découvre moi-même, que j'aie la surprise. Quelle surprise…

Il fit tourner ma tête avec sa main, me regardant à nouveau intensément. Bon sang ce que j'aimais me perdre dans ce regard. Mon cœur accéléra rien qu'en me sentant plonger en lui.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

Je fus chamboulée par sa question.

- Heureuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ?

A son tour d'être chamboulé.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu perdue.

- Je tombe enceinte alors que je prends la pilule, tu ne veux pas d'enfants –dans l'immédiat- et j'ai un vampire complètement taré à mes trousses… c'est sûr que je nage dans le bonheur.

- Que ça soit un accident, tu n'y peux rien, ou alors t'as mal calculé. Qu'un vampire te veuille, ça on va régler le problème et on finira par le coincer tôt ou tard. Et comme tu dis je ne veux pas d'enfant dans l'immédiat, ça veut pas dire que j'en veux pas du tout. Bon sang tu croyais que j'allais te cracher en pleine tête que j'en voulais pas et que j'allais me tirer ?

Honte sur moi, c'est un peu ce que je pensais effectivement.

- Je suis pas ce genre-là. Si je me marie avec toi, je sais aussi les risques qu'on a d'avoir des enfants, comme si j'étais avec une simple humaine. Donc ce genre d'accident pourra arriver. Et je te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu si énervé quand je me suis réveillée ?

- Mon loup n'aime pas trop ce genre de surprise, ni qu'on lui cache des choses aussi importantes. J'ai dû le raisonner, je sentais ta peine, même en dormant. Et ça a fini par me faire dire n'importe quoi… Le pire ici, c'est que pratiquement tout le monde le sait, sauf moi. Je t'ai trouvée dans la chambre et j'ai cru que j'allais arrêter de respirer en sentant les changements en toi. Et puis, avec ce qu'on a vécu là-bas en Europe, je suis pas trop patient. En prime tu m'as manquée et je n'ai qu'une envie, te sauter dessus. Donc j'suis plus que sur les nerfs là.

Il sourit en coin légèrement, mais la fatigue se lisait aussi sur son visage.

- Vivement que je me couche, j'en ai marre là.

J'hésitai un instant puis passais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignis. Il me rendit la pareille en me serrant plus fortement. Au bout d'un instant, il se recula un peu, le regard devenant un peu doré.

- On va s'arrêter là.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa légèrement, ne souhaitant pas être tenté d'aller plus loin.

- Viens manger un peu, les autres sont en bas.

Il se leva et me tendit la main.

- Quels autres ?

- Un peu des membres de la meute et Bran et Charles avec sa femme.

- Ils restent ici ?

Je me levai en tenant sa main avec plaisir.

- Ils vont aller à l'hôtel, mais Bran m'a dit qu'ils ne partiraient pas des Tri-cities pour le moment, pas avec ce vampire qui rôde.

Au moins, je ne risquais pas de me retrouver seule avec tous ces loups présents. Un élan me poussa à me coller à lui et à fourrer ma tête dans son cou. Surpris quelque peu, il me caressa la tête.

- Tu m'as manqué… lui dis-je, encore sous le coup de l'émotion de le retrouver dans mes bras.

- Toi aussi, t'as pas idée.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau et se mit à rire.

- Bon sang, je sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir à table, j'ai vraiment envie de toi…

Je pouffai de rire et nous sortîmes de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques loups discutaient, je pouvais en voir certains avec des marques sur le visage, signe qu'ils avaient mené le combat avec violence contre les vampires rencontrés. Leurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous quand nous passâmes à côté d'eux.

- C'est l'année des gamins ou quoi ? Lança l'un d'eux, qui avait toujours été assez antipathique à mon égard.

Il sentait que j'étais enceinte, chose qui ne devait pas plaire à certains, car j'étais la personne à surveiller, après Mercy en prime. Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever ce commentaire, faisant signe à Ben de ne pas chercher querelle, ça ne servait vraiment à rien.

Bran était debout à côté du sofa dans le salon, son fils Charles en face de lui et une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas, assise à leur côté dans le canapé. Les cheveux bouclés et le visage assez blanchâtre, elle me fit penser à une irlandaise.

- C'est la femme de Charles. Une Omega, me souffla Ben à l'oreille.

J'eus un mouvement de recul en entendant le mot « Omega ». La femme d'Erik en avait été une, et je n'en gardais pas un très bon souvenir. Bran, Charles et la femme de ce dernier levèrent la tête vers moi alors que je semblais assez paniquée à l'idée d'approcher, ne sachant ce qu'elle pourrait me faire.

- Pas de panique jeune dame, Anna ne risque pas de te faire le moindre mal… me dit Bran.

- Normalement, les Omegas n'effraient pas les gens… lança ladite Anna, surprise.

- En général…sauf quand ils aident un Marrok aux desseins néfastes, lui expliqua Bran.

Charles se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques mots, auxquels elle répondit par un sourire. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Ben et moi. Aussitôt, je sentis comme une sorte de plénitude totale, comme si mes soucis s'envolaient et que je me retrouvais au milieu d'une île déserte, sans problème, sans questions qui tournent dans ma tête, une vie agréable en soit.

- En tout cas, Lisa est réactive à son pouvoir… lança Ben qui sentait que je me détendais.

- Même en étant à moitié humaine, elle ressent l'apaisement que lui apporte Anna. Ca pourra lui être utile en cas de stress important, expliqua Bran.

- Du moment que mon frère ne me demande pas de m'emprunter ma femme pour calmer sa fille… lança Charles.

Je souris, espérant ne pas en arriver là.

- Où est Adam ? Demandais-je.

- Il est partit à l'hôpital, voir Mercy, me renseigna Ben.

- Elle ne va jamais vouloir le laisser repartir… s'amusa Warren, sortant de la cuisine.

- Tu crois qu'elle serait capable de monter dans le coffre de sa voiture, l'air de rien, pour s'enfuir ? Lui demandais-je.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle risque si elle tente quoi que ce soit… s'amusa Warren. Un appel de la part de Samuel, et maman débarque.

Bran eut un rire franc, qui montrait à quel point il connaissait la mère de Mercy. Elle devait vraiment être terrible. Etonnant comme ils paraissaient calmes, tous autant qu'ils étaient, après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre en Europe. J'hésitai à poser des questions, de peur de les ennuyer ou peut-être leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

- Si on allait manger ? Je pense que tout le monde a l'estomac dans les talons, comme moi ! Lança joyeusement Anna.

- Et on pourra enfin aller dormir… poursuivit Charles, aussi épuisé que les autres.

Anna lui sourit et ils suivirent Warren dans la salle à manger où la table avait été dressée pour plusieurs convives. Nous les suivîmes, Bran fermant la marche derrière nous, en bon superviseur qu'il était. Une fois attablés, la porte d'entrée claqua et Adam fit son apparition, accompagné par Jesse, heureuse de retrouver son père. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé que ses prédécesseurs et s'installa à table, sa fille un peu plus loin. Il me regarda sans que je puisse déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

- Comment va Mercy ? Tentais-je.

- Elle ronchonne, mais elle prend son mal en patience. Les médecins pensent qu'elle pourra sortir d'ici un ou deux jours. Je retourne à l'hôpital après.

- De toute façon, elle n'a que ça à faire maintenant : patienter, nous dit Warren.

- Te concernant, poursuivit Adam en me regardant, j'aimerai savoir une chose.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer en ayant l'impression d'être sur le banc des accusés. Je laissai la purée qu'on m'avait servie de côté et attendit.

- Est-ce que c'était prévu que tu tombes enceinte ou c'est un accident ?

Eh bien, pour me mettre à l'aise en public, il savait y faire… encore pire quand tous les regards sont braqués sur moi.

- Euh, non ce n'était vraiment pas prévu et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ça a pu arriver.

- Accident donc. Avec l'Ancien à tes trousses dans les environs… il y a de drôles de coïncidences je trouve.

- C'est ce que je me dis aussi.

- Vous pensez à une sorte de piège ? Demanda Ben, légèrement inquiet.

- En gros oui.

Je sentis Ben grogner au fond de lui et je lui saisis la main qu'il serra fortement.

- Dans tous les cas, nous allons tâcher de rester le plus longtemps possible ici pour contrer les plans de l'Ancien, annonça Bran.

- Et ta meute ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai laissé mes ordres et en cas de problèmes, ils savent que j'arriverai.

Je me sentais gênée de les monopoliser ainsi, alors que la meute de Bran avait sûrement besoin d'eux.

- Désolée de vous accaparer comme ça… m'excusais-je.

Bran sourit légèrement.

- D'un, tu ne nous accapares pas, nous avons des vampires à éliminer, dont un particulièrement, de deux, tu fais partie de notre famille, c'est donc normal que nous soyons les premiers à te protéger, en doublon avec Adam et sa meute.

Parfait, je me sens encore mieux comme ça, tout le monde me protège en gros…

- Et n'oublie pas que Mercy est aussi sous surveillance rapprochée. Nous ignorons ce que lui veut exactement l'Ancien, et si c'est vraiment le cas, nous avons donc deux personnes à protéger des vampires. Alors ne pense pas que tu sois une gêne. En prime, mon fils m'en voudrait pour ne pas veiller sur ma petite-fille, c'est qu'il est soupe-au-lait quand il s'y met…

J'eus un sourire amusé. Samuel soupe-au-lait ? Je dirais surtout de mauvais poil quand quelque chose ne va pas. Nous poursuivîmes le repas et comme je m'y attendais, mon estomac refusa d'avaler plus de trois bouchées. Les nausées, c'est sympa quand on veut faire régime, mais alors là... Je reposai ma fourchette à côté de mon assiette, les regardant manger et parler à droite et à gauche.

_« Je t'aurai Lisa… tu m'appartiens… ne l'oublie pas… mio cuore. Tes chiens de garde ne pourront rien y changer…»_

Je sursautai, sentant la panique m'envahir… et la nausée me reprit de plus belle. La voix résonnait à nouveau dans ma tête et j'en tremblai de peur.

- Lisa ?

Ben avait relevé la tête aussitôt mon angoisse ressentie. Je ne pus lutter contre ma nausée pressante et me levai rapidement de table pour trouver les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Je fermai la porte à clef pour éviter que Ben n'entre, car je savais qu'il m'agacerait à me materner dans ces moments-là. Je l'entendis frapper à la porte, plus fortement à chaque fois, alors que j'étais à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes.

- Lis' ! Ouvre bon sang !

Je me relevai et lui ouvrit la porte, le voyant énervé et inquiet, ses yeux virant au doré.

- Ca va pas de fermer la porte comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nausées… tu sais ce que c'est que des nausées non ? Lui dis-je, agacée.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me rinçai la bouche alors qu'il restait à côté de moi.

- Non, je parle pas de ça. C'était quoi tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai sentie complètement paniquée.

Comment lui expliquer que l'Ancien venait juste de me parler sans qu'il me casse tout autour de lui, tant il était tendu ?

- Ca t'avancera à quoi de le savoir ?

Il me regarda d'un air complètement ahuri, ses yeux virant encore plus au doré. Bon eh bien ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne méthode en fait…

- Pardon ?

- Ecoute, je te le dirai quand tu seras plus calme, là ça va t'énerver encore plus…

Il fronça les sourcils, il était à deux doigts d'exploser, je pouvais le sentir.

- Un coup de main ?

La voix d'Anna retentit doucement derrière Ben, qui fit demi-tour. Elle posa juste la main sur son poignet et je le vis se détendre. Autant je la remerciais de le calmer, autant le contact assez rapproché ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Si je ne pouvais même pas calmer moi-même mon fiancé… je me sentais quelque peu diminuée. Je sortis de la salle de bain en bousculant un peu Ben pour pouvoir passer et il m'attrapa par le bras.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as eu.

Je soupirai, mais finis par me tourner vers lui. Il était calmé grâce à l'Omega qui le contrôlait, je ne risquais peut-être pas de le voir tout renverser autour de lui.

- L'Ancien m'a parlé.

- Quoi ? Encore ?

Il aurait été encore sur le point d'éclater sa colère, il aurait déjà tout balancé. Il faudrait que je remercie la femme de Charles pour le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui finalement.

- Que t'a-t-il dit Lisa ?

C'était la voix de Bran qui était venu voir si la situation était suffisamment maîtrisée sûrement. Je me tournai de nouveau, pour le regarder.

- Il a dit que je lui appartenais et que mes « chiens de garde » ne me serviraient pas à me protéger.

- Pourquoi tu l'entends encore ? Je croyais que Stefan avait arrangé ça ? Demanda Ben, reprenant de plus en plus son calme.

- Tant que l'Ancien sera vivant, il existera un lien entre vous deux. C'est une particularité de son pouvoir, j'ai déjà croisé des personnes sous son emprise après des décennies… nous dit Bran.

- Mais Stefan m'avait dit qu'en échangeant notre sang, il parviendrait à briser le lien avec Armando ?

- Il le diminuera mais ne le fera jamais partir complètement.

J'étais choquée d'apprendre que j'étais toujours liée à ce vampire. J'eus un frisson dans le dos et m'imaginai en mode zombie aux pieds de mon maître adoré, incapable de penser autrement que par lui.

- Merci de ton aide Anna, poursuivit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

Elle lâcha le poignet de Ben et lui sourit avant de repartir, nous laissant tous les trois à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Désolé Lisa, mais tu vas bénéficier à nouveau d'une surveillance rapprochée. Ben sera à tes côtés, mais un autre loup au minimum restera sous sa forme de loup avec vous.

Encore un garde du corps… décidément… Il poursuivit.

- Il faut que je contacte Wilfried pour en savoir davantage sur le lien que crée Armando avec les mères-porteuses. La femme, Maria, devrait pouvoir nous renseigner. Je vais aussi demander à l'ami vampire de Mercy de venir, j'aimerai rencontrer Alonso.

- Alonso ? Demandais-je.

- Al, le frère de l'Ancien. Il est chez lui à ce que j'ai compris.

- Et il ne peut pas nous dire où se trouve l'Ancien ? Poursuivis-je.

- Le pouvoir de son frère lui permet de rester dans l'ombre, même aux yeux de ceux qui lui sont le plus proche, c'est pour ça que nous avons autant de mal à le localiser.

Ben se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça en un geste protecteur. Il connaissait mon inquiétude et j'étais encore plus incapable de gérer ma crainte en sachant que même le Marrok lui-même n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'Ancien.

Evidemment, je n'eus plus faim quand nous retournâmes à table où les loups finirent de manger, sur la défensive au cas où j'aurai de nouveau l'expérience de l'Ancien dans ma tête. Je préférai monter à l'étage pour me reposer et m'excusai auprès des autres de les abandonner au milieu du repas. Ben me promit d'arriver d'ici peu me rejoindre.

Je venais de faire une sieste monumentale tout l'après-midi, mais j'étais encore lasse. Ben tarda à arriver et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour être si long. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai fortement envie, mais ces longues semaines où on avait été séparés commençaient à me peser et je ne rêvais que d'être dans ses bras… et plus. Je me mis à sourire en repensant à certaines scènes et c'est à ce moment –bien évidemment- que Ben entra dans la chambre.

- Hum. C'est quoi ce sourire ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me mis à rougir en souriant et il me tendit la main.

- Dites-donc, ça serait pas le genre de pensées que je me réserve miss ? S'amusa-t-il en prenant un accent anglais chic.

- Va savoir… lui répondis-je en lui attrapant la main pour me lever du lit.

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa, rompant le baiser avant que je ne succombe.

- Allez viens, je t'emmène…j'ai un truc sympa qui devrait te plaire pour te faire un peu décompresser.

Je fronçai les sourcils, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me préparait. Il me donna la main et me conduisit dans la salle de bain et je vis avec un grand plaisir qu'il avait préparé un bain… et vu le regard et le sourire qu'il me tendit, je me doutais que le bain ne serait pas pris en solo et que je ne serai pas la seule à décompresser...


	10. Chapter 10

**-10-**

J'étais vraiment heureuse de retrouver Ben à mes côtés à présent, j'étais plus sereine. Bien que je ne puisse pas vraiment me reposer vu ses envies plus que pressentes de me posséder, mon sommeil s'en ressentait car ajouté à la grossesse, je passais mon temps à somnoler. Je me surpris même à dormir complètement, assise dans un siège de patient en attendant des résultats du labo. C'est mon téléphone portable qui me réveilla, sonnant dans la poche de ma blouse. Je sursautai, cherchant où j'étais tout d'abord, puis le sortis de ma poche pour répondre.

- C'est moi.

Je baillai, écoutant la voix de Ben à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Oui…

- Faut dormir la nuit.

Son ton amusé me fit faire la grimace.

- Je pourrais si tu me laissais dormir effectivement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me retrouver en ville pour midi ?

- Oh, tu m'offres ma pause déjeuner ?

- Ben des sandwichs et un soda, si tu veux. C'est que je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

- Hum romantique à souhait tout ça…

Je l'entendis rire doucement.

- Promis, je m'occuperai de toi ce soir. Et je t'offrirai un resto samedi soir.

- Je vais encore faire nuit blanche en gros…

- Oh alors là c'est flatteur…

Je pus percevoir le sourire dans sa voix et secouai la tête. Ah ces hommes, un compliment et ils sont sur leur nuage…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer exactement ? Poursuivis-je.

- Tu verras… C'est bon ou tu veux que je passe te chercher ?

- Euh… tu tiens à passer à l'interrogatoire de Cassandra ?

Il fit un bruit qui signifiait qu'il grimaçait.

- Hum non, vaut mieux pas, un peu trop collante ta copine.

Je ris, repensant à la fois où Ben était venu me chercher à la sortie de mon travail, Cassandra sur mes talons. Ça n'avait pas loupé, elle avait été du côté conducteur, obligeant Ben à baisser sa vitre et lui avait posé tout un tas de question plus ou moins en rapport les unes avec les autres, vérifiant s'il était digne ou non de s'occuper de moi. Son verdict avait été : apte à s'occuper de moi avec surveillance rapprochée tout de même, à cause de son manque de tact et de son air arrogant envers elle. J'avais fait signe à Ben d'y aller en douceur avec elle et de ne pas faire son ours comme à l'accoutumée avec les femmes. J'étais au moins chanceuse de ne plus bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur et de ne récupérer que le meilleur de son caractère avec moi.

- Ok, on se rejoint en ville alors, au centre commercial ? Lui demandais-je.

- Un truc où y'a moins de monde, ça m'énerve quand j'arrive pas à sentir les odeurs autour de moi. Le parc, ça te va ?

- Va pour le parc. A tout à l'heure.

Son au revoir me sembla quelque peu long alors qu'on se revoyait plus tard, et carrément osé. Je redoutais le pire s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler…

Je le retrouvai, m'attendant sur un banc, tranquille avec les bras posés de chaque côté du dossier, les jambes allongées devant lui. Il semblait concentré sur un jeune père de famille en train de s'occuper de son fils en face de lui. Il ne releva pas la tête quand je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu regardes comment on s'occupe d'un bambin ? Lui dis-je, amusée.

- J'ai pas franchement eu l'exemple dans mon enfance, je me renseigne.

Si j'avais pu faire une gaffe, en voilà une belle… Je me mordis la langue en grimaçant et il tourna la tête vers moi. Il attrapa mon menton et m'embrassa doucement.

- Mais faut pas rêver, je pense pas que j'irai faire ma petite balade au parc avec une poussette pour aller donner du pain aux canards… au pire je lui montre comment on fait pour les dévorer.

Il eut un sourire carnassier qui me fit rire.

- Ben voyons… répondis-je simplement.

Il se leva et me fit me lever à mon tour.

- Allez en route, on mange rapidement et on y va.

Je me demandais toujours où il avait l'intention de m'emmener et ne le sus qu'après notre déjeuner –soi-disant rapide, ce qui voulait dire quatre sandwiches pour Ben et deux paquets de chips, suivis de deux muffins. Il gara la voiture devant une maison à la sortie du centre- ville de Kennewick et je vis un homme qui attendait devant celle-ci, à la taille imposante –sûrement plus grand que Ben- les cheveux noirs coupés courts, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une veste en cuir beige. L'air assez classe mais qui semblait sentir l'argent à plein nez. Ben s'approcha et lui serra la main, l'homme sourit et me regarda.

- Vous devez être la dame de Ben, je suis Andy Harcover.

- Harcover… comme l'agence immobilière dans le quartier des affaires ?

- Lui-même.

Il me sourit de plus belle et je regardais Ben.

- Agent immobilier ?

- On a une maison à visiter, je pense qu'elle devrait te plaire.

Ben avait trouvé une maison et voulait me la montrer sans que je sois au courant ? Je rêvais là. J'étais quand même un peu vexée qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de m'en parler et de me le cacher surtout. Je le suivis néanmoins, juste derrière l'agent immobilier qui ouvrit le portail en aluminium. La maison était de taille tout à fait respectable, loin du château, mais largement assez grande pour un couple avec ou sans enfants. Restait à savoir le nombre de chambres. Le côté moderne de la façade me plaisait, bien que je pense que c'était le goût de Ben qui avait primé avant tout, lui et ses nouvelles technologies… Entourée de pelouse et de diverses variétés de fleurs, j'avais quand même du mal à m'imaginer avec la main verte. Je tins la main de Ben dans la mienne, le suivant comme une enfant perdue au milieu d'un lieu inconnu. Nous montâmes sur le porche de l'entrée et Harcover tourna la clef de la porte, nous laissant entrer à l'intérieur. Ben entra le premier, et me laissa juger par moi-même de l'endroit. Harcover passa devant, nous désignant les pièces au fur et à mesure.

- Entrée assez vaste comme vous pouvez le constater… qui donne sur le salon sur la droite…

Je n'écoutais déjà plus les commentaires de l'agent immobilier et visitai les pièces seule, Ben avait déjà dû visiter avant moi. Le salon donnait sur un bureau –lieu de prédilection pour mon fiancé, ça je l'avais déjà compris- et en faisant le tour du salon, nous débouchions sur la salle à manger qui donnait sur la cuisine ouverte. Une salle de bain et des toilettes terminaient le rez-de-chaussée et une dernière porte dissimulée derrière l'escalier donnait dans le sous-sol. J'irai le visiter plus tard.

A l'étage, le pallier desservait sur une large mezzanine avec quatre portes. Harcover me précéda et ouvrit les portes l'une après l'autre, me laissant le choix de découvrir chaque nouvelle pièce par moi-même. La première porte sur la gauche donnait sur une large chambre, sûrement la chambre parentale, avec un dressing sur le mur du fond. La seconde chambre était identique à la troisième que je visitais, assez grandes pour des enfants selon moi et je découvris qu'entre les deux pièces existait une porte qui donnait sur une plus petite salle qui avait dû servir de salle de jeux. Une idée très astucieuse. Une autre salle de bain terminait la visite de l'étage, avec à nouveau, les toilettes. Ben vint me rejoindre alors que je jetais un œil sur la large baignoire qui trônait dans la salle d'eau.

- Alors, tu t'imagines pas dans la baignoire en train de te savonner ?

Je le regardai avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Non, ça c'est toi qui m'imagine en train de le faire je crois.

- Ah ? Ouais, t'as peut-être raison.

Evidemment que j'avais raison, vu l'air goguenard qu'il prit juste après.

- Mais plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais aimé chercher avec toi aussi…

- En fait j'ai pas cherché. J'ai vu une annonce au boulot sur le tableau d'affichage et je connaissais un type qui bosse pour Harcover, j'ai réussi à avoir une première visite et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait te plaire.

- Je sais pas, ça me fait bizarre de penser à acheter maintenant… Ethan a disparu, on est en plein conflit avec (je baissai la voix) les vampires…

- Justement, ça te changera les idées. Et en prime, ça te rapprocheras de chez ton père si ça peut te rassurer.

Il avait raison pour ça, mon père et Arianna se trouvaient à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici.

Nous terminâmes la visite par le sous-sol et je découvris une pièce compartimentée en trois pièces. La première était le garage en lui-même, capable d'abriter deux voitures, et juste en face, la buanderie qui aurait une large utilité pour moi. Ben me montra une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, avec –ô surprise- une large chatière dans le bas. Je compris à son regard que ça lui serait pas mal utile quand il serait sous sa forme de loup. Je me demandais quand même s'il arriverait à passer par là, bien qu'il ne soit pas un énorme loup-garou, il était quand même plus gros qu'un simple matou…

- Je l'agrandirais… me souffla-t-il, amusé.

Il avait déjà tout prévu en somme. En même temps, j'avoue que la maison me plaisait bien, mais penser à déménager alors que mon frère était introuvable était une idée insupportable pour l'instant.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, l'agent immobilier un peu en retrait, le temps de nous laisser discuter.

- Alors t'en pense quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, toujours aussi emballé par le bien qu'on venait de visiter.

- J'en pense que c'est un peu précipité… et que tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- T'aimes pas les surprises ?

- Si. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment le bon moment pour acheter une maison. J'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment…

Entre Ethan absent, un vampire à mes trousses et une grossesse surprise qui débarquait, c'est sûr que l'achat de la maison arrivait en dernier dans la liste de mes préoccupations du moment. Ben sembla peser le poids de mes mots avec intérêt et soupira.

- Ok, j'ai compris.

- Si elle est toujours disponible dans quelques temps, on en reparlera, mais là… j'aimerais attendre.

- M'étonnerais qu'elle soit encore disponible, mais bon, si tu veux pas, je vais pas te forcer.

Je voyais nettement qu'il était déçu, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Nous avions autre chose à faire et quand le calme serait revenu –enfin s'il revenait un jour- nous nous occuperions de chercher un endroit où vivre. Ben alla discuter avec Harcover qui faisait mine de regarder ses chaussures le temps qu'on parle et je vis son air faussement déçu quand Ben lui expliqua que nous allions réfléchir. Après tout, il trouverait bien acquéreur rapidement, j'en étais certaine. Il lui serra la main, vint vers moi pour me la serrer également en me saluant et nous laissa après être remonté dans sa voiture.

- Je te ramène au boulot.

Ben était fâché, pas besoin d'être voyante pour le deviner à présent. Et avec son caractère qui n'aimait pas être contrarié, je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler. Le retour à l'hôpital fut silencieux et pesant. J'avais hâte d'arriver finalement, je n'aimais pas l'avoir aussi tendu à côté de moi, évitant de lui adresser la parole car il pouvait tout aussi bien me rembarrer ou laisser son loup prendre un peu le dessus, chose qu'il regrettait par la suite. Il me laissa devant le hall de l'hôpital et ne m'embrassa pas. Je soupirai en sortant de la voiture, fâchée qu'il ne comprenne pas mon sentiment. Je claquai la portière et entrai dans le hall du bâtiment sans un regard en arrière.

Je ne fus pas dans mon assiette l'après-midi. Je n'aimais pas quand nous étions en froid avec Ben, et mon humeur était trop maussade pour pouvoir m'impliquer pleinement dans mon travail. Je me trouvais dans la réserve à chercher des aiguilles à mettre sur mon chariot quand je fus prise de maux de tête. Et plus que violents. Ça ne m'arrive jamais d'avoir des crises de ce genre mais là, ce fut comme si on fouillait à l'intérieur de mon crâne et qu'on appuyait fortement dessus. Je dus me mettre accroupie pour ne pas vaciller et me tenir à une étagère car je commençais à voir des lumières danser devant mes yeux. Je ressentis alors la douleur et la sensation que j'éprouvais quand j'étais dans _sa_ tête. J'atterri à genoux en me tenant la tête et en gémissant, ma vision se transformant devant moi. Je vis en face de moi des barreaux et un homme. Celui-ci se contentait juste de mettre une main devant lui dans ma direction en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses lèvres.

_- Laisse-le… je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ce qui se passe. _

Ce fut tout ce que j'entendis mais j'avais reconnu sans peine la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Elle n'appartenait pas à l'homme en face de la cage, mais à l'Ancien. La vision s'estompa et je me retrouvai à nouveau à genoux dans la réserve. Un bruit sourd bourdonna à mes oreilles et je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était mon portable qui sonnait dans ma poche. Haletante, je finis sur mes fesses, adossée à l'étagère et répondis en tremblant. La voix paniquée de Ben me fit sursauter alors qu'il hurlait presque à l'autre bout du combiné.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il t'est arrivé quoi ? _

Je fronçai les sourcils en reculant un peu le téléphone de mon oreille. Je repris mon calme mais sursautai à nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Samuel débarqua en trombe dans la réserve, s'approchant à grands pas de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quelqu'un me laisserait-il répondre à cette question à la fin ?

- _Lisa !_

Ben hurlait au téléphone et Sam me le prit des mains, voyant que j'étais un peu sonnée. Il lui répondit.

- Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, elle est assise par terre dans la réserve. J'ai juste senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, je ne sais même pas comment.

- Ethan… murmurais-je…

Sam releva mon menton et m'observa, à la fois de son œil de médecin et aussi avec celui de père inquiet.

- Ethan ?

- J'ai eu une vision… quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.

Je me souvins de la voix de l'Ancien et me mis à paniquer.

- Il l'a ! C'est l'Ancien qui l'a !

- Calme-toi… me rassura Sam.

J'entendis Ben parler dans le téléphone mais ne compris pas ce qu'il dit, je n'avais pas l'ouïe aussi fine que les loups-garous.

- Lisa, qu'as-tu vu exactement ? Me demanda Samuel.

- Il devait être dans une cage, il y avait des barreaux devant lui… et…et quelqu'un en face qui levait les mains. Mais il y avait la voix d'Armando qui disait de le laisser… que je ne devais pas savoir, je suis sûre qu'il parlait de moi ! Il sait qu'on peut communiquer par la pensée avec Ethan.

- Ben, contacte Adam et explique-lui ce que vient de me dire Lisa, je vais joindre mon père de mon côté.

Il raccrocha et me rendit le téléphone alors que je me relevais. Je sentis des crampes au niveau du ventre et me tins à l'étagère.

- Lisa ?

- J'ai mal au ventre…

Je pris peur en me disant que peut-être la douleur que j'avais ressentie et la sensation d'être dans l'esprit de mon frère pouvaient avoir une incidence sur le bébé et je regardais Samuel, paniquée.

- On va aller contrôler voir si tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il m'accompagna dans le couloir et me conduisit dans le service de maternité. Arrivés là-bas, il alla discuter avec un de ses collègues gynécologue qui me regarda et finit par acquiescer. Je sentais toujours mon ventre m'élancer et je grimaçais en restant debout. Il revint vers moi et m'aida à avancer pour entrer dans une salle réservée aux examens.

- J'ai réussi à avoir la salle d'échographie pour quelques minutes, on va contrôler pour voir si tout va bien. Vu que je ne connais pas trop l'effet que peut avoir ce genre de lien entre vous sur une grossesse, je préfère m'assurer que tout est en place chez toi.

Il m'installa sur la table d'auscultation et prépara l'appareil, pendant que j'ouvrais ma blouse.

- Normalement, ça devrait être une échographie vaginale…

La panique me saisit à nouveau. Non, tout sauf ça ! En voyant mon air perdu, il me sourit.

- Je sais très bien que ce côté-là t'effraie… donc, on va passer par le côté plus simple. Mais tu dois bien penser au fait que tu devrais subir des examens pendant ta grossesse et que tu devras mettre ta peur de côté…

Ca je le savais, mais l'idée que quelqu'un me touche à cet endroit –autre que celui qui partageait ma vie- me donnait la nausée et me donnait envie de fuir. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter qu'on m'examine à nouveau, alors que me revenaient en mémoire les fois où on m'avait forcée à subir des examens intimes, m'inséminer par la force… et il me faudrait encore du temps avant de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un. Seul Ben le pouvait, mais bon, je n'aimerais pas non plus qu'il se mette à m'ausculter, ce n'était quand même pas la même chose qu'un acte sexuel voulu.

Samuel déposa du gel sur mon bas-ventre, appuya la tête de la sonde à échographie et regarda vers l'écran, j'en fis de même. C'est alors que je le vis pour la première fois. Un petit cœur qui battait rapidement sous nos yeux et un tout petit être qui avait l'apparence d'un têtard à ce stade-ci.

- Il pousse bien… un cœur bien présent, et des bourgeons qui se forment… je vais surtout regarder le placenta, c'est ce qui m'intéresse.

Mon père était très professionnel, mais je me doutais que voir son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille à l'écran devait le toucher. Pour ma part, je sentais les larmes monter alors qu'il bougeait la sonde sur mon ventre, allant vérifier que le placenta était bien en place et sans séquelles. Quel dommage que Ben ne soit pas ici pour voir ça… quoique je ne savais même pas quelle serait sa réaction. Sam pianota rapidement sur le clavier de saisie et je le vis sélectionner une séquence sur l'écran de contrôle. J'entendis juste après les battements du cœur. Là mon cœur accéléra également, émue de les entendre.

- Et un petit cœur qui bat parfaitement. Je ne vois rien d'anormal, donc ce que tu viens de vivre n'a pas dû toucher le fœtus. Mais il va falloir que tu penses à prendre rendez-vous pour ton premier examen, je n'ai fait aucune mesures.

- Oui, je le ferai.

Samuel me donna une serviette pour que j'essuie le gel qui restait et rangea le matériel pendant que je me rhabillais.

- Je peux te laisser ? Je dois contacter Bran, me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, vas-y, je dois retourner travailler…

Il sortit pendant que je finissais de me rhabiller et j'en fis autant en reprenant le couloir, la tête pleine des images que je venais de voir. Je commençais enfin à réaliser ce qui se passait en moi, chose que je n'avais pas vraiment faite jusqu'ici. Tout se matérialisait et je comprenais à présent que l'Ancien représentait un réel danger pour moi et l'enfant que je portais. D'autant plus que je venais d'avoir une vision de mon frère retenu prisonnier par lui et je m'inquiétais pour la suite. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Et pourquoi le retenait-il dans une cage ?

Je bifurquai vers le couloir qui menait aux urgences et retournai à mon poste, croisant ma chef qui écarquilla un sourcil en me voyant.

- Où étiez-vous passée ? Votre patient ne va pas recoudre son menton tout seul ! Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attend en salle douze !

- Je sais, excusez-moi, j'ai eu un petit contretemps…

Elle ne répliqua pas –de toute façon je ne lui en laissais pas le temps- et je repartis dans la salle que j'avais abandonnée avant d'aller chercher le matériel qui me manquait sur mon chariot –et avant l'incident dans la réserve. Bien sûr, le patient n'était franchement pas aimable et n'avait pas supporté d'être laissé en plan alors que j'avais dit que je revenais dans quelques minutes. Je me fis insulter pratiquement du début à la fin, prenant sur moi pour ne pas lui coudre également les lèvres au fur et à mesures que je lui suturais le menton. Quand il fut partit, je soufflai de soulagement et nettoyai mon poste de travail.

Ben vint me récupérer à la sortie de ma journée de travail, assez nerveux. J'étais surprise de le voir là alors qu'il aurait dû finir plus tard. En montant dans le véhicule, je l'interrogeais du regard.

- Je me suis arrangé pour finir plus tôt.

- Il y a un problème ?

Il me regarda, comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est pas toi qui as eu une vision de ton frère ce matin ? Y'a pas un certain Ancien qui l'a entre ses mains et qui risque de débarquer on ne sait pas quand ?

- Euh oui… mais de là à ce qu'il vienne me chercher à la sortie du boulot…

- Tu fais vraiment pas attention, c'est dingue ça.

- Et toi tu me surprotèges.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on t'enlève encore ou même qu'on te touche !

Il s'était emporté vivement en me disant ça, sûrement sans le vouloir. Etait-il encore sous l'effet de notre dispute de l'après-midi ou était-ce autre chose ? Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour l'apaiser. Regardant la route pendant qu'il sortait du parking, je réfléchis rapidement et ne trouvai qu'une seule chose à lui dire.

- Sam m'a fait une écho tout à l'heure.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et tourna sa tête vers moi.

- Une écho ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai eu des crampes dans le ventre après la vision, il a voulu vérifier que tout allait bien.

Il poussa un ricanement en secouant la tête.

- Ben encore mieux, j'ai même pas le droit de voir l'écho moi.

- Quoi ?

Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Plongeant son regard dans le mien alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, il répondit.

- T'as pas pensé que j'aurais peut-être aimé le voir aussi ?

Là il n'avait pas tort… Mais dans l'urgence ce n'était pas ce à quoi j'avais vraiment pensé.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas une écho officielle, je voulais juste savoir si le bébé n'avait rien. Et si tu pouvais éviter de m'aboyer dessus à chaque fois que tu me vois, ça m'arrangerait.

Ca non plus, je n'avais pas pensé le lui dire, mais bon, il commençait à me pousser à bout à force de me reprocher les choses. J'entendis klaxonner derrière nous et constatai que le feu était vert. Comme Ben ne bougeait pas d'un poil, le klaxon retentit à nouveau et je vis Ben regarder dans le rétro en serrant violemment le volant. Son regard luisait un peu trop à mon goût et j'entendais le plastique du volant émettre de drôles de sons de craquements.

- Ben…

Je m'inquiétais de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il ne dit rien mais engagea la marche avant et avança, toujours autant concentré sur la route –enfin sur le calme qu'il cherchait sûrement à retrouver pour éviter de réduire sa camionnette en morceaux. Quand nous fûmes arrivé chez nous, il se gara en ne disant toujours rien et sortit rapidement de la voiture pour monter à l'appartement, ne m'attendant même pas. Je préférai le laisser gérer seul sa colère inexpliquée et montai à mon tour, trouvant la porte ouverte. Voyant ses vêtements sur le sol et menant jusqu'à la chambre, je compris qu'il était en train de changer. Cela serait plus simple pour lui en étant sous forme de loup pour gérer son conflit intérieur.

Je soupirai et refermai la porte d'entrée avant de déposer mes affaires dans le placard. Les sons du changement me parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles et j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention en allant préparer le repas. Il aurait sûrement un appétit dédoublé sous sa forme lycanthrope, je m'assurai donc de prévoir suffisamment de steaks pour lui au dîner. On frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, voyant Ben sortir de la chambre sous sa forme de loup, juste changé. Il s'ébroua et me regarda ouvrir la porte –ce n'était pas un ennemi sinon il m'aurait empêché d'ouvrir. Je me retrouvai en face de Warren, sûrement venu prendre son tour de garde rapproché pour cette nuit. Il vit Ben changé et me regarda.

- Changements au programme ? Ben sous sa forme de loup et moi en mode garde du corps ?

- Euh… en fait je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait donc vaut mieux que tu changes aussi je pense, lui répondis-je.

- Ok. Mais tu risques de t'ennuyer avec deux gros chiens-chiens à tes pieds… nous ne sommes pas très causants.

Je lui souris et Ben grogna. Je le regardais.

- Quoi ?

Il se plaça juste entre Warren et moi, me forçant à reculer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Warren observa la scène en se grattant le menton, intrigué.

- Il est comme ça depuis quand ?

- Euh, on s'est un peu disputés dans la voiture et depuis il ne m'a pas reparlé. Il est monté changer et là je dois dire que je n'y comprends rien…

- Hum.

Warren tendit la main vers moi et Ben se retourna violemment vers lui, lui montrant les crocs. Seulement, il oubliait un peu trop vite qu'il avait à faire au second lieutenant d'Adam et un regard réprobateur de sa part le lui fit comprendre.

- Je ne vais pas la toucher, ok ? On se calme. (Se tournant vers moi) Il a l'air sur les nerfs ton Ben, on va tenter de le calmer. Pour le moment, occupe-toi comme tu le faisais, je vais aller me changer pendant ce temps.

J'acquiesçai et filai dans la cuisine, Ben sur mes talons, à la limite de me faire tomber tant il était collé à moi.

- Mais Ben ! Arrête !

Il grogna et se posta à côté de moi, la tête collée à la jambe. Pratique pour bouger dans une cuisine… Je terminais le repas quand Warren revint, changé à son tour. Ben grogna à nouveau, mais cette fois, Warren lui montra les crocs. Ils devaient surement échanger un dialogue de loup à loup sans que je comprenne puisque Ben finit par capituler et baisser la tête en s'éloignant de moi –enfin de quelques centimètres.

Je finis de déposer leur repas dans une assiette et je me mis à sourire en me demandant ce qu'ils penseraient si je leur mettais dans une écuelle à la place. Les laissant dévorer leur pitance sous le regard insistant de Ben qui ne me lâchait pas, je grignotais en même temps qu'eux. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui clochait chez lui aujourd'hui. Je voulais bien qu'il soit possessif mais de là à me coller sous sa forme de loup, il y allait fort !

Je ne trouvai rien d'intéressant à regarder à la télévision ce soir-là, et mon esprit n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Je repensais à mon frère et à son emprisonnement, il n'était donc pas partit je ne sais où pour bouder dans son coin, il avait des ennuis et je n'avais même pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Cela me rendait malade de le savoir entre les mains de ce vampire et de ne pas savoir non plus ce qu'il cherchait à faire de lui. Ben posa la tête sur ma cuisse, soupirant et regardant dans le vide. Je le caressai instinctivement derrière les oreilles et il ferma les yeux. Je me surpris à sourire en l'imaginant sous forme humaine en train de se faire gratouiller l'arrière des oreilles, ça serait comique. Warren était allongé tranquillement à côté du canapé, fermant les yeux en gardant tout de même son attention portée sur le moindre son suspect.

J'éteignis la télévision en bâillant et me levai, les loups en faisant autant en s'ébrouant. Une question me trotta dans la tête soudainement. Je me tournai vers eux alors qu'ils remuaient la queue.

- Euh, je sais qu'on sort les chiens avant d'aller se coucher, mais vous n'allez pas me faire ce coup-là quand même ?

Je crus percevoir un sourire pour les deux et ils se mirent à remuer plus fortement la queue en aboyant.

- Ah bien, me voilà en train de sortir Ben et Warren pour faire leurs besoins…

J'ouvrai la porte et les laissai passer en premier dans les escaliers mais ils m'attendirent pour que je leur ouvre la porte. Il était passé vingt-deux heures et peu de monde nous croiserait, mais je leur avais quand même mis leurs colliers pour faire plus civilisé et passer un peu plus inaperçu. Je les vis s'empresser d'aller faire leurs affaires contre les rares arbres du coin pendant que je commençais à me geler sur place devant le hall de l'immeuble. Je les vis ensuite relever le museau et se mettre à renifler frénétiquement les environs.

- Bon on ne va pas coucher dehors ! Vous venez ?

Ils revinrent et restèrent derrière moi alors que je montais les escaliers. Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre pendant que je me préparais pour aller me coucher et je les trouvai directement allongés au pied du lit. Au moins, je n'aurai pas froid cette nuit…

Quand j'entrai dans les draps, Warren se poussa un peu pour que je puisse au moins bouger les jambes et Ben vint se coller à moi pour que je le caresse sur la tête. L'effet pot de colle allait me tenir chaud toute la nuit, c'était assuré.

C'est la main sur le poitrail de Ben que je m'endormis et c'est sans loup sous ma main que je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant des bruits provenant de la rue principale. Comme des bruits de casse. J'entendis Ben et Warren grogner fortement en regardant vers la fenêtre et je me levai rapidement pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Sentant les loups piétiner et s'impatienter, je dégageai le rideau pour pouvoir me glisser sur le côté et voir d'où provenaient ces bruits. Il s'agissait d'une bande de jeunes qui cassaient des vitres de voitures un peu plus loin ou jetaient les poubelles sur la route. Super, plus qu'à appeler la police pour qu'ils viennent les calmer… pas de quoi fouetter un chat en gros, sauf s'ils s'attaquaient à ma voiture stationnée un peu plus bas dans la rue. Seulement, quand je vis l'un des propriétaires des voitures sortir en pyjama et les menacer avec une batte de base-ball, je retins un cri avec ma main lorsque l'un des jeunes l'attrapa par derrière trop rapidement pour être humain, lui tordit pratiquement la nuque et le mordit violemment au cou.

- Des… vampires !

Ben etWarren grognèrent plus fortement et se dirigèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée pour que je leur ouvre. Ben attrapa le téléphone au passage sur le meuble de l'entrée et me le déposa aux pieds avant que je ne leur ouvre la porte. En gros : appelle Adam et explique-lui ce qui se passe ici. Je les laissais sortir de l'appartement et verrouillai derrière eux, il n'était pas question que je sorte, j'étais en sécurité ici, aucun vampire n'était invité à entrer chez moi, excepté Stefan.

Je pris le combiné plein de bave de Ben et l'essuyai sur mon tee-shirt avant de composer le numéro enregistré d'Adam. La voix endormie et chuchotante de l'Alpha me répondit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il devait être à l'hôpital, j'avais oublié ce détail, Mercy était encore alitée.

- Il y a un groupe de vampires dans notre rue, Ben et Warren sont partis s'en occuper mais un peu de renfort ne serait pas du luxe je pense.

- Je contacte Darryl, je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. Et ne sort en aucun cas dehors.

Il raccrocha et je déposai le téléphone sur la tablette avant de retourner dans la chambre pour voir l'avancée des choses. Ben et Warren étaient déjà en train de s'en prendre à deux d'entre eux pendant que quelques humains sortaient, alertés par le bruit des violences que l'on percevait de nos fenêtres. Ben fut mordu à la patte arrière par l'une des vampires qui composait le groupe –elles étaient trois- et je la maudis pour l'avoir attaqué par surprise. Mais quand je sentis un souffle glacial dans mon cou, je me raidis. Ce n'était pas un courant d'air, c'était de l'air que l'on me soufflait intentionnellement pour me donner la chair de poule. Je le savais car je l'avais déjà senti auparavant ce souffle.

- Je t'ai enfin à ma portée _mio cuore_…


	11. Chapter 11

**-11-**

La douleur fut courte, vite remplacée par un sentiment de flottement et de flou total. Je sentais ses crocs plantés dans mon cou, alors que j'étais toujours devant la fenêtre, tétanisée et surtout sous son pouvoir. Je ne l'avais pas regardé dans les yeux mais le venin –je supposais que c'était une sorte de venin- qu'il m'injectait avec sa morsure, me rendait entièrement dépendante de lui. J'étais dans un état second, où je m'imaginais en train de me faire mordre par un vampire en continuant d'avoir les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait en bas dans la rue : Ben et Warren sous leur forme de loup en train de se battre contre les vampires qui semaient le trouble dans le quartier. Je tentai d'appeler Ben, mais quelque chose bloquait ce lien qui nous unissait, je n'arrivais pas à le visualiser comme quand j'étais en panique totale, essayant d'appeler mon compagnon à l'aide.

Je sentis ses crocs quitter mon cou et deux mains froides me saisir par les épaules pour me faire pivoter. Je baissai instinctivement les yeux pour ne pas croiser ce regard rougeoyant et vit avec horreur un loup aux pieds du vampire. Je le reconnus facilement, cette fourrure, je la côtoyais depuis mon adolescence.

- Ethan ?

Le loup en face de moi n'avait plus du tout le même regard, celui-ci était entièrement vide. Habituellement, son regard était légèrement doré, avec des constellations d'argenté –que je trouvais magnifique- mais là, il était noir.

Une main glissa sur la tête du loup d'Ethan pour le caresser entre les oreilles et je le vis appuyer fortement, faisant gémir mon frère.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Arrêtez !

- Il m'a été très utile pour arriver jusqu'à toi… et il fait un très bon chien de garde.

La main qui était sur la tête du loup se retira vivement et me saisit par le menton avec une telle rapidité que j'en fus décontenancée. Obligée à relever la tête et prise par surprise, je me retrouvai à nouveau en pleine contemplation du regard d'Armando, son éternel sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, alors que je venais juste de poser la main sur la chaine autour de mon cou, afin d'essayer de me protéger à l'aide de la croix que je portais.

- Il y a tellement de temps depuis la dernière fois… te souviens-tu de ce que nous avons échangé ? Qu'est-ce que cela ? Une croix ?

Il eut un rire ironique en regardant le pendentif. De mon côté, j'étais incapable de répondre, juste pendue à ses yeux et écoutant la voix taciturne aux accents italiens qui me parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se mordit le poignet et l'approcha de mes lèvres.

- Allons, bois _mio cuore_.

J'entendis Ethan grogner fortement et le sentis bouger à côté de nous. Armando approcha plus rapidement son poignet de mes lèvres afin que je le touche.

- Bois !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et de lourds grognements retentirent dans l'appartement. Des loups étaient rentrés, mais je ne pouvais savoir de qui il s'agissait, étant continuellement sous l'emprise d'Armando, son poignet ensanglanté sur mes lèvres.

- Attaque-les !

Il venait de donner un ordre à Ethan, qui bondit en avant pour protéger son _maître_.

- Laisse-la Armando !

Le poignet fut rapidement ôté de mes lèvres après les paroles que Stefan venait de prononcer. Le contact visuel avec l'Ancien fut rompu et je sentis ma tête tourner, alors je me retins aux rideaux. Armando repoussa Stefan qui l'avait empoigné et je les vis se battre comme je n'avais jamais vu se battre quiconque. Leurs gestes étaient tellement rapides que j'en avais le tournis. Mais seulement, Stefan avait beau être un guerrier –puissant qui plus est- Armando n'était pas l'Ancien tant redouté pour rien. Il usa de sa magie vampirique pour le repousser violemment au sol, nous faisant tous flancher en même temps. Les loups, Stefan et moi nous retrouvâmes sur le sol, la tête brûlante comme pénétrée par des dizaines de lames chauffées à blanc.

Pourtant, alors que j'étais allongée sur le sol, en me tenant la tête que j'avais envie d'aller écraser contre un mur, et qu'Armando revenait vers moi pour me saisir par les cheveux –douleur tout aussi atroce vu qu'il n'employait plus la méthode douce avec moi- je le vis s'arrêter un instant en contemplant la porte.

- Je te conseille de la laisser… mon frère.

- Toi ! Ecarte-toi de mon chemin ou il t'en coutera !

Alonzo, le frère d'Armando, se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte, entièrement vêtu de noir, des pieds à la tête. Il ressemblait presque à l'Ancien, si ce n'est que son visage était plus émacié et marqué par des cicatrices. Il tendit la main devant lui et je sentis mon tortionnaire me lâcher sous la contrainte, et venir s'emplâtrer dans le mur sans aucun dommage corporel.

- Tu vas le regretter.

Les loups et Stefan commençaient à se relever du sort lancé par Armando, et j'en faisais autant, sauf que moins forte qu'eux, je me contentais de m'adosser contre le mur sous la fenêtre, regardant l'Ancien sortir du mur qu'il avait creusé en s'encastrant dedans. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi, je vis son expression colérique et fantomatique prendre le dessus sur celle qu'il arborait continuellement.

- Tu seras à moi un jour… pour le moment, je te rafraîchis la mémoire _mio cuore_…

Il lança un sort dans ma direction et je ne pus que me protéger avec les bras devant mon visage, mais le sort tout entier m'enveloppa et je vis un brouillard se former autour de moi. Puis une scène se présenta à mes yeux. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vue. Je me reconnus dedans, allongée dans le lit que j'avais occupé chez Erik et je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir. Armando était sur moi, me suçant le sang et profitant du fait que j'étais entièrement sous son emprise pour que je ne puisse pas bouger. Je le vis alors renvoyer une autre personne qui se trouvait à côté de moi, je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage. Quand l'étranger fut sorti, je vis les lèvres du vampire quitter mon cou, laissant une trace ensanglantée descendre en même temps que ses lèvres, jusqu'à ma poitrine.

J'eus le souffle coupé quand je vis ce qu'il fit de mon corps ensuite, je ne luttais pas du tout, me laissant posséder entièrement par le vampire qui pris un malin plaisir à grogner exagérément sur moi, alors que je le laissais faire, incapable de bouger ou de le repousser.

_- Lisa… reviens avec nous…_

La voix était lointaine mais elle arrivait à dissiper le brouillard qui m'entourait et peu à peu la vision s'effaça comme elle était venue. J'étais à nouveau à quatre pattes sur le sol de ma chambre, entourée par Stefan et Al, et deux loups qui attendaient, montant la garde.

Une main s'approcha de moi, mais je reculais vivement, tremblante et me repassant sans cesse ce que je venais de voir dans la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'était pas arrivé !

- Lisa, quoi qu'il t'ait montré, tu n'étais responsable en rien, il t'a mis sous son pouvoir, tenta de me calmer la voix de Stefan.

Comment ça ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il ne savait quand même pas ce qu'il m'avait fait, non ?

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent rapidement et je vis Darryl pénétrer dans l'appartement, suivi de Warren toujours sous forme de loup, deux autres loups de la meute les suivant avec quelques traces de sang sur le pelage. Darryl s'approcha de Stefan.

- C'était Ethan qui accompagnait l'Ancien, que faisait-il avec lui ?

- Il l'a aidé à entrer dans l'appartement apparemment, lui répondit Stefan, me regardant toujours.

Darryl s'approcha mais je reculais, ne voulant pas qu'on me touche.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons été nous occuper de vos amis à longues canines dans la rue…

- Ce ne sont pas nos amis si ça peut te rassurer loup, lui répondit Al. C'était la diversion d'Armando pour pouvoir s'approcher de votre protégée.

- Seulement, plusieurs humains ont vu la scène, je crains que cette fois, l'existence des vampires ne soit révélée… lança Darryl.

Un détail me sauta aux yeux. Où était Ben ? Il aurait dû être ici maintenant !

- Où est Ben ? Demandais-je d'une voix rocailleuse que je ne reconnus pas.

- Il finit de se changer et il arrive, m'expliqua Darryl. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à le faire. Lisa, que t'as fait l'Ancien ?

Je ne répondis rien et regardais la moquette. Ben finit par arriver, totalement nu et essoufflé, couvert de sang par endroits et il s'approcha pour finir à genoux devant moi. Je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux tant je me sentais honteuse de ce que je venais de voir. Je n'avais pas pu résister au pouvoir du vampire et il avait abusé de moi sans que je ne puisse le repousser.

- Lis'… pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé notre lien pour m'appeler ?

Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé dis donc…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essayais de faire ?

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes quand je le regardai cette fois-ci. Je n'avais pas pu l'appeler et il ne m'avait pas protégée, je m'étais retrouvée toute seule face à l'Ancien et j'avais eu beaucoup de chance que le bébé ne soit pas touché pour qu'il le transforme en créature mi-loup, mi-vampire –si toutefois, il était porteur de l'ADN du loup-garou. Et s'il avait été là, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais vu ces visions cauchemardesques que l'Ancien m'avait délibérément imposées pour me faire souffrir.

Ne saisissant pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état, Ben me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'il tentait de m'approcher en tendant le bras, je le repoussai violemment et me levai, encore toute tremblante, et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bains en verrouillant la porte.

- Lisa !

Il m'appelait mais je ne répondis pas et me contentai d'aller vomir dans la baignoire, les toilettes étant dans le couloir. Les images que je venais de voir me revenaient à l'esprit et je ne ressentais que nausée et mal-être en y repensant.

J'entendis Darryl parler à Ben et des pas s'éloigner après ça. Il devait certainement lui expliquer la situation. Moi je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de cette peur et de ce mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la baignoire en refermant le rideau, laissant le jet d'eau couler pour qu'il devienne brulant. Une fois dessous, j'y restais longtemps, finissant par pleurer de rage d'avoir été la chose de l'Ancien, de l'avoir laissé me toucher et me profaner de la sorte. Je me frottai énergiquement le corps, le faisant rougir sous l'effet du gant que j'utilisais pour enlever cette saleté qui n'existait que dans mon esprit. Je finis la douche assise dans la baignoire, remontant les genoux sous mon menton et les bras autour de mes jambes relevées, comme si je pouvais me protéger de quiconque essaierait de m'approcher à présent. L'eau restait chaude, vu que nous avions une chaudière collective dans l'immeuble, mais je finirai bien par la faire refroidir à force de l'utiliser.

Quand le rideau s'ouvrit finalement, je sursautai et reculai, prise de panique. Ben avait forcé la serrure sans difficulté et était entré, quelque peu nettoyé et habillé.

- Sors de là, tu vas te rendre malade.

Il arrêta la douche et me tendit une serviette que je passais autour de moi rapidement. Je ne voulais même pas qu'il me voit nue. Il m'aida à sortir de la baignoire et je refusai qu'il m'essuie, reculant en regardant le sol. Comme j'avais honte qu'on ait profité de mon corps comme ça ! Je ne voulais plus qu'on me touche, c'était impossible.

- Pourquoi tu fuis comme ça ? Je ne vais rien te faire.

Je continuai de regarder par terre, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur mes épaules, ce qui me refroidissait considérablement. Je me remis à pleurer, me sentant comme une loque en face de celui que j'aimais. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et finit par me serrer contre lui, je fus d'abord réticente au début puis, la magie de meute aidant sûrement, je me sentis me détendre. Ou bien était-ce dû au fait qu'il était lié à moi ?

Il attrapa une serviette sur le sèche-serviette et me la plaça sur la tête pour m'essuyer les cheveux. Je me laissais faire comme une enfant incapable de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit après avoir été punie par un adulte. Il finit par me sécher complètement et je l'entendis grogner quand il passa la serviette sur mon cou. Les marques de crocs devaient être très visibles après la morsure que je venais de subir. Il me passa mon peignoir que j'enfilai rapidement, refusant toujours de me retrouver nue.

- Les autres sont partis. Stefan fait le guet dehors jusqu'à ce qu'on parte.

- Partir ? Pourquoi partir ? Dis-je d'une voix encore enrouée.

- L'endroit n'est plus sûr. Stefan m'a dit que pour qu'un vampire ne puisse plus entrer librement chez soi, il faut annuler l'autorisation d'entrée. Et seule une personne qui vit dans ce lieu a pu le faire. Et apparemment, celui qui a fait ça ne risque pas de l'enlever.

Je compris qu'il parlait d'Ethan. Je ne voyais que lui qui aurait pu autoriser l'Ancien à entrer s'il était en son pouvoir.

- On va aller où ?

- Sûrement chez Adam.

- Encore ?

Il soupira.

- T'as une meilleure idée ? J'ai rendu les clefs de mon appart quand je suis venu vivre ici.

Une fois de plus, j'allais être surveillée, loin de mes repères.

- Y'aurait bien une autre solution, mais bon, le temps que ça se fasse et que tu acceptes en prime…

Je le regardai, l'interrogeant du regard.

- C'est quoi le plan B ?

- On prend la maison que j'ai repérée.

- Même si je me décidais maintenant, ça serait trop long le temps qu'on obtienne un crédit, qu'on emménage et tout ça…

- Si je booste un peu le banquier, ça peut se faire.

Je le regardais avec ahurissement.

- Mais tu y tiens tant que ça à cette maison ?

- Ben je la trouve sympa ouais. Et au moins, pas de risque qu'un suceur de sang rentre.

Suceur de sang… en entendant ce mot, je me mis à repenser à l'Ancien qui posait ses mains sur moi et bien plus encore. J'eus un frisson et détournai le regard.

- Merde excuse. Je suis pas doué décidément…

Il me serra contre lui en m'embrassant le sommet du crâne.

- Je vais préparer nos affaires et on décolle, on reste pas plus longtemps ici. Finis de t'habiller et je t'embarque.

Il me sourit et sortit, me laissant seule dans la salle de bain. Je pris mes vêtements de la veille, laissés sur le rebord du meuble et m'habillai en quatrième vitesse. Je me mis à repenser à Ethan et son regard vide quand je l'avais vu. Que lui avait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas mon frère que j'avais en face de moi… Je tentais de me concentrer et d'entrer en contact avec lui, qui sait, cela fonctionnerait peut-être… Mes pensées allaient vers Ethan, essayant de capter son esprit, sans vraiment savoir comment y parvenir, je n'étais pas une spécialiste comme Bran. Je crûs saisir quelque chose à un moment, tombant sur un écran blanc devant les yeux, mais aussitôt après, quelque chose me bloqua, m'emprisonnant la tête dans une sorte d'étau. Un puissant mal de crâne me saisit et je tombai à genoux sur le sol de la salle de bain, la tête douloureuse.

- On y va… Lisa, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Ben me releva en me tenant le bras. Je me tins la tête en chancelant, voyant mille chandelles devant mes yeux.

- J'ai voulu… essayer de communiquer avec Ethan…

- Hein ? Mais comment tu veux faire ? Et je pense pas que ça soit le moment !

Il était énervé à présent et me porta hors de la salle de bain pour m'asseoir sur le canapé. Stefan était entré dans l'appartement, nous attendant apparemment.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Lisa essaye encore de faire des folies sans savoir comment faire.

- Ce ne sont pas des folies ! Si ça se trouve je peux communiquer avec lui !

- On pourrait m'expliquer ? Continua de demander Stefan.

- Elle a voulu communiquer avec son frère par la pensée.

- Tu peux le faire ?

- Quand on a mal chacun de notre côté oui… mais on ne sait jamais… ça peut fonctionner.

- En ayant eu une morsure récente et avec ton frère sous hypnose, je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée pour le moment, m'expliqua Stefan.

Ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture, nous prîmes la mienne pour la faire rouler un peu. Stefan monta devant et moi à l'arrière. Ma tête me faisait encore un peu mal mais cela serait supportable. Quand nous arrivâmes chez Adam, les autres étaient déjà arrivés mais s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux. Nous croisâmes Darryl à côté de sa voiture alors que nous regagnions l'intérieur de la demeure.

- Adam a appelé pour savoir si tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il est bloqué à l'hôpital, il ne veut pas laisser Mercy toute seule.

- Nous n'avons pas revu de vampire dans les alentours si c'est la question que tu te poses, lui dit Stefan.

- Et mon frère, vous avez une piste ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

- On a perdu sa trace au détour d'une rue, il s'est comme volatilisé…

- Armando l'aura emmené avec lui, il est plus puissant que moi, ça ne lui pose aucun problème de porter quelqu'un et se déplacer de la sorte.

- D'ailleurs… si ça ne lui fait rien de plus, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais tenté d'enlever Lisa si elle l'intéresse ? Poursuivit Darryl.

Ben grogna et fusilla Darryl du regard.

- Ben envoie-lui une invitation tant qu'on y est !

- On se calme Ben, n'oublie pas ton rang.

Darryl lui imposa son regard de mâle plus dominant et Ben se contenta de tourner la tête pour ne plus avoir à le regarder, serrant les poings. Je lui pris la main pour le rassurer.

- Cette question n'est pas idiote je trouve, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? Demandais-je à Stefan.

- Parce qu'enceinte, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour le fœtus s'il veut le récupérer et comme c'est le cas… Et Lisa a une protection vraiment trop rapprochée pour qu'il tente de l'enlever de cette façon. En venant ici l'autre fois, il a dû essayer de voir s'il pouvait entrer, sûrement en pensant qu'Ethan lui aurait permis d'entrer, mais heureusement pour vous, il ne l'a pas fait. La magie de votre meute a dû l'en empêcher.

Au moins, j'étais tranquille ici, l'Ancien ne viendra pas me refaire une frousse de tous les diables comme plus tôt. Les images qu'il m'avait montrées refirent surface dans mon esprit et je fermai les yeux en secouant la tête inutilement pour essayer de les faire partir. Chose inutile, je n'avais que la vision de son corps s'agitant sur moi et je sentis la nausée m'envahir à nouveau. Je lâchai la main de Ben et retournai dans les toilettes. Une fois de plus agenouillée devant la déesse de porcelaine, je me trouvais bien pitoyable. Encore plus en me remémorant que j'avais en quelque sorte couché avec un vampire vieux de je ne sais combien de siècles.

On me tendit une serviette humidifiée que je me passais sur le visage.

- Tu ferais mieux de venir te coucher.

Ben me releva, une fois de plus et me conduisit hors des toilettes.

- Retour chez Adam à nouveau… me lamentais-je.

- C'est mieux que rien, non ?

Alors que nous remontions à l'étage, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Adam fit son apparition, portant Mercy dans les bras.

- Adam ? Mercy ? Lançais-je, étonnée.

- Rentrés plus tôt que prévu, ils n'ont pas voulu qu'elle fasse une grève de la faim et ont préféré la voir chez elle.

Sacrée Mercy, décidément elle en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs à son époux…

- Mais repos forcé ! S'agaça Adam en regardant sa femme.

Celle-ci souriait, ravie de rentrer chez elle.

- Oh arrête de râler, ça sera quand même mieux ici, ça t'évitera de dormir à mon chevet !

- Tu aurais au moins pu attendre une heure plus avancée dans la journée…

- Tu sais à quoi ressemblent leurs petits déjeuners…

Mercy sourit ironiquement et me regarda.

- Ben, tu pourrais t'occuper de ta compagne, on dirait qu'elle va tomber là…

Effectivement la tête me tournait et je devais avoir une mine affreuse.

- C'est ce que je faisais, je la montais au lit… grommela Ben.

Pour montrer à Mercy qu'il savait s'occuper de moi, il m'attrapa par la taille et me porta dans les escaliers.

- Copieur… lança Mercy, amusée.

J'entendis Ben souffler d'agacement et il grimpa sans se retourner pour venir me mettre au lit. Je me sentais lasse, incapable du moindre gros mouvement. Il me regarda avant de m'embrasser et passer la couverture sur mes épaules.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Lui demandais-je, inquiète de rester seule à nouveau.

- Je viendrai plus tard, je dois aller voir Adam. Dors, ok ? Il ne t'arrivera rien ici.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi pour chez nous…

C'était repartit, les larmes refirent leur apparition et je fermai les yeux, essayant de chasser la vision cauchemardesque que l'Ancien m'avait infligée. Ben inspira profondément et se pencha sur moi pour me serrer contre lui.

- Tu le savais ? Arrivais-je à prononcer entre deux larmes.

- Savais quoi ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé… quand j'étais en Europe… l'Ancien…

Je le sentis se raidir et il me serra plus fortement.

- Essaye de ne plus y penser.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

J'avais haussé la voix sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Tu aurais aimé que je t'apprenne que cet enfoiré à abusé de toi sans que tu puisses te défendre une seule seconde ?

- Il n'a pas abusé de moi… je… je l'ai laissé faire…

C'est ce qui me traumatisait sûrement le plus dans l'histoire, je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher et je me laissais aller…

Ben se recula vivement. A son regard et son expression, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être contrarié.

- Ne dis jamais ça ! Tu n'as rien pu faire, il t'a forcée car tu étais en son pouvoir. Jamais tu ne t'es offerte à lui ! Ok ? Je ne sais pas quel peut-être le pire dans ce cas, mais dans les deux cas cette ordure crèvera pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

Il avait énormément de peine, je l'entendais à la façon dont il s'exprimait, sa salive qui s'étranglait presque dans sa gorge et le fait qu'il devait avoir envie de tout casser dans la pièce.

- Maintenant, repose-toi… et essaye de ne plus y penser, même si je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il m'embrassa longuement avant de partir brusquement de la pièce. Il était en colère, à nouveau, et il avait besoin d'aller se calmer. Son Alpha l'aiderait mieux que moi pour ça…

Je me retrouvai donc seule dans la chambre d'amis de chez Adam et me couchais en pleurant à nouveau, m'endormant lentement la tête pleine de pensées négatives.

Assise à la table de la cuisine devant un café fumant dans une tasse, je regardais sans vraiment le voir le journal du matin. La maison d'Adam était silencieuse, les loups présents un peu plus tôt étaient sortis ou rentrés chez eux, et je savais de par Ben que Mercy était à l'étage –de toute façon, elle avait interdiction d'aller autre part que la chambre ou encore le canapé. Jesse était à l'école et les personnes les plus importantes de la meute étaient en réunion avec Bran et Charles. Ben les accompagnait, je n'avais que deux loups d'Adam pour me chaperonner. Je portais la tasse de liquide fumant à mes lèvres et faillis le recracher quand je vis la page des faits divers. Une photo d'assez mauvaise qualité était affichée sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant. Un jour était passé depuis l'attaque des vampires devant chez moi et ce que je voyais-là était l'une de ces attaques justement. Un homme se faisait sauvagement mordre dans le cou, l'image était assez floue mais on distinguait quand même qu'il se faisait attaquer de cette étrange façon. Quelqu'un du voisinage avait pris un cliché, sûrement avec son téléphone portable et l'avait envoyé au journal local. Cela sentait mauvais si les faes n'avaient pas empêché les humains d'être tenus au courant de l'existence des vampires. Avec un peu de chance, les gens penseraient à une fausse image et oublieraient aussitôt cette histoire.

Mais lorsque Ben et les autres rentrèrent le soir, je compris que cela ne serait pas le cas. Une vidéo, également tirée d'un téléphone portable, avait été envoyée à une chaine de télévision nationale et il ne faisait plus de doute sur l'existence des buveurs de sang. Assise dans le canapé, Ben à mes côtés, je vis les images du combat engagé entre mes deux gardiens et leurs assaillants, qui étaient d'assez faible qualité et courtes. Mais ce que l'on vit était sans appel : les vampires étaient une réalité et nous aurions bientôt des nouvelles d'eux à présent…

_Info : Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée que ça prenne autant de temps à poster, mais je suis en fin de grossesse et légèrement (carrément) à plat ^^ Donc, l'histoire risque de prendre du retard et j'en suis désolée :/. Mais je continue, donc même si ça tarde à venir, ne vous en faites pas, on l'aura le dénouement final ^^._


	12. Chapter 12

**-12-**

La tension était palpable chez Adam. Déjà plusieurs jours que l'existence des vampires avait été révélée au monde entier par le biais d'internet, puis par les journaux télévisés, et nous étions impuissants devant un phénomène d'une telle ampleur. Étonnement, les vampires effrayaient plus que les faes et les loups-garous. Lorsque des personnes étaient interrogées sur ces créatures, ce qui revenait le plus était le fait qu'elles avaient peur de mourir dans leur sommeil sans pouvoir se défendre. Il aurait fallu expliquer aux humains que cela n'arriverait que si le vampire était invité chez eux… mais avec eux, il fallait se méfier, ils savaient se faire passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas aux yeux des personnes normales.

Ce qui était également inquiétant, c'est que Marsilia avait annoncé qu'elle ne nous garantirait plus aucune protection contre l'Ancien ou quelque vampire que ce soit. En révélant au monde que sa race existait, elle se doutait qu'il lui serait à présent difficile de se dissimuler. Ses voisins de quartier devaient se poser tout un tas de questions à son sujet… Elle parlait également de mettre la main sur la « gamine », autrement dit Angela, qui était toujours cachée dans un endroit connu seulement de Stefan et Al. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle était jeune et sûrement perdue de ne plus pouvoir sortir ou voir de monde.

- Je serais d'avis qu'on éloigne Lisa quelques temps, annonça Adam un jour où nous étions dans le salon.

Je le regardai, surprise.

- Pourquoi m'éloigner ? Et pour aller où ?

- Pour faire diversion. L'Ancien rôde toujours, nous n'arrivons toujours pas à le localiser précisément, même si nous savons qu'il n'est pas très loin. Il te veut et tentera encore de t'approcher.

- Sans parler de Mercy…

Il acquiesça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut exactement, il ne peut pas l'avoir sous son contrôle comme toi.

En parlant de Mercy, celle-ci était allée dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire. Elle revint dans le salon avec un verre de jus d'orange.

- Tu devrais être allongée… lui rappela Adam pour la énième fois.

L'ignorant, Mercy se contenta de lui faire un sourire sarcastique en s'installant à côté de lui en buvant son verre.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je sursautai en le sortant de ma poche de jean.

- Allô ?

- Mademoiselle Garner ? C'est Monsieur Hopkins, l'huissier en charge des biens de votre mère…

J'étais surprise par cet appel.

- Oh euh oui, bonjour.

- Je vous contacte car un couple a fait une proposition pour l'achat de la maison de votre mère.

- Oh !

- Oui, ils en proposent deux cent cinquante mille dollars…

Je faillis m'étrangler en entendant cette somme au téléphone.

- Il faudrait que vous veniez à Los Angeles pour conclure la vente, votre frère et vous, étant ses seuls héritiers…

Mon frère… si je savais où il se trouvait…

- Eh bien, mon frère, indisponible pour le moment et je ne peux pas le joindre… Vous ne pouvez pas régler tout ça sans notre consentement ?

Il sembla surpris par ma demande et chercha ses mots.

- Je peux vous envoyer les papiers si vous le souhaitez mais il faudra sa signature.

- Cela devrait pouvoir être réalisable…

Oui, en imitant sa signature, ça doit pouvoir être possible…

- Avec la présence d'un avocat pour prendre le relas, cela va de soi…

- Effectivement…

Comment allions-nous faire ? Il faut dire que je n'avais pas trop la tête à la vente de la maison de ma mère en ce moment et j'eus une bouffée de chaleur en pensant au fait qu'elle avait disparu l'année dernière et qu'à présent, mon frère était entre les mains du plus cruel des vampires que je connaisse. Je vis Adam me faire un signe et je poussai le combiné de mon oreille.

- Dis-lui de t'envoyer les papiers, nous avons un avocat qui nous aidera.

Je fronçai les sourcils et Mercy me souffla « Kyle ». Je fus soulagée en pensant au compagnon de Warren. Je repris le téléphone et expliquai la situation à l'huissier.

- Envoyez-moi les papiers, nous avons un avocat qui s'occupera de finaliser la vente ici.

- Très bien, je le rencontrerai quand vous m'aurez donné son nom.

Je lui fournis les coordonnées de Kyle que Mercy m'écrivait sur un papier au fur et à mesure et finis par raccrocher en le saluant.

- Je n'avais pas prévu ça… leur dis-je, un peu perdue.

- Au moins, tu auras ça en moins à gérer, me rassura Mercy. Kyle va s'en occuper.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ben arriva. Il était assez tard, et il avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires. Il s'affala dans le canapé à côté de moi en soufflant et en fermant les yeux.

- Mauvaise journée ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant.

- A peine…

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda à son tour.

- Et toi ?

- Je me suis ennuyée, mais bon…

- Viens avec moi au boulot, tu verras que tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

- Au moins, je pourrai bouger quelque part, je suis à nouveau bloquée ici.

Adam pris la parole.

- J'ai une idée pour Lisa. Elle pourrait aller vivre quelques temps chez Bran.

Je le regardai, interloquée.

- Chez Bran ? Carrément !

- Tu serais plus que protégée là-bas, et l'Ancien ne s'approchera pas du territoire du Marrok.

- Ça on n'en sait rien…

- Je doute qu'il aille affronter Bran, lança Mercy.

Je n'étais pas aussi certaine qu'eux qu'Armando ne risquerait pas d'affronter Bran, après tout, il avait déjà réussi à déjouer leur vigilance plusieurs fois.

- J'avais même une idée plus précise sur la suite des événements en fait… poursuivit Adam.

Comme nous attendions tous qu'il veuille bien s'expliquer, il le fit de lui-même.

- En fait, tu pourrais rester cachée là-bas jusqu'à ton accouchement, tu serais protégée et entourée là-bas.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Il ne venait pas de dire que j'allais risquer d'accoucher en plein mois de novembre dans une région où on se transformait facilement en stalactite et sans clinique aux alentours en cas de risque ?

- Ça serait une bonne idée… commença Mercy.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Vous me voyez attendre patiemment là-bas dans un coin complètement paumé, jusqu'au jour J sans savoir si j'aurais le temps d'arriver à une clinique pour accoucher ?

- L'accouchement à domicile, ça te tente pas ? S'amusa Ben.

Je le regardai avec mépris.

- Très drôle, vraiment.

- Allez, Adam proposait juste une solution pour que tu sois en sécurité…

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger en premier ? Pourquoi m'envoyer ailleurs ? Et au fait, on ne devait pas se marier ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui a tant voulu me passer la bague au doigt, ou bien là aussi on m'envoie en expédition le temps que ça se calme ?

Je me levai, légèrement tremblante et furieuse –envers Ben et aussi Adam du coup avec ses idées de m'éloigner- et n'arrivai même plus à trouver de mots pour exprimer ma colère et ma déception. Je préférais quitter le salon pour aller dans la chambre à l'étage.

- Mais attends !

J'entendis juste quelques murmures de la part de Mercy et Adam avant que Ben ne me rejoigne dans l'escalier.

- Pas la peine de t'emporter comme ça. On ne va pas t'envoyer au fin fond de l'Alaska !

- C'est tout comme !

Il me suivit jusqu'à la chambre sans rien ajouter de plus et attendit que je sois assise sur le lit pour ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

- On ne veut pas t'éloigner, on cherche juste à te protéger, rien de plus.

- Et si ça prend quinze ans avant de l'éliminer, on va m'éloigner pendant quinze ans ?

Là je l'avais mouché, il ferma la bouche. Je commençai à me déshabiller pour me coucher et il se jeta sur le lit pour me regarder en s'allongeant sur le côté, sa main soutenant sa tête.

- Si tu es si pressée de te marier, on file à Las Vegas aussi…

Je le regardai, agacée par son air moqueur.

- Ça t'arrive de prendre les choses avec sérieux ?

Je repoussai le drap et me couchai, lui tournant le dos. Il m'attira à lui quelques secondes après en m'enserrant par la taille. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

- Je prends jamais rien à la légère, surtout quand il s'agit de toi. Pour l'éloignement, c'était une idée en l'air, mais s'il faut je t'emmènerai assez loin pour que ce suceur de sang ne mette pas la main sur toi. Et pour le mariage, si vraiment tu ne peux pas attendre que ça se tasse, je suis prêt à t'emmener à la première chapelle qui pourra nous marier.

Je ne dis rien et réfléchis à ses propositions. Un mariage à la va-vite, c'était tentant, mais tout à coup, l'image de mon frère prisonnier des mains et de l'esprit de l'Ancien me revint. Cela me bouleversa. Je ne pouvais pas me marier sans mon frère à mes côtés. Je fondis en larmes sans prévenir et je sentis Ben désemparé car son étreinte se figea quelque peu.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

Je n'arrivai même pas à expliquer pourquoi je pleurais comme une madeleine et me tournai pour me serrer contre lui en inondant son tee-shirt. Je l'entendis soupirer avant de me caresser le dos.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre des fois. On va mettre ça sur le compte des hormones…

Et voilà, je repartis de plus belle dans les larmes, ça allait m'aider ce genre de remarque…

- Et merde, lança Ben.

Je déambulais dans un long couloir. Des imitations de chandeliers anciens s'espaçaient sur les murs de chaque côté pour éclairer le sombre passage. Je ne parvenais pas à sentir le froid ou même le chaud, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment à cet endroit. Je poursuivis mon avancée, comme dans un état second. J'entendais des bruits de pas –au moins deux personnes- qui me suivaient.

- Il faudra redoubler le sort, j'ai l'impression qu'il a des périodes de lucidité par moments.

- J'utilise déjà un sortilège extrêmement poussé pour un loup-garou. Peut-être son lien avec sa sœur lui permet de le repousser parfois.

- Faites en sorte que ce lien n'existe plus dans ce cas !

La personne qui venait de parler –ou plutôt d'hurler- à l'autre homme avait une voix familière. Trop familière pour moi. J'aurai tremblé si j'avais pu, mais je compris quelque chose à ce moment-ci. Ce n'était pas mon corps qui avançait, c'était celui d'Ethan. Et la personne qui donnait les ordres n'était autre qu'Armando.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si je le pouvais, je le ferais. Seulement une sorte de barrière mentale se forme le plus souvent quand j'entre dans son esprit. Même le vaudou ne peut pas tout régler.

- Si je vous ai engagé, ce n'est pas pour rien, faites en sorte que ce chien soit à notre ordre et que sa sœur ignore même qu'il est vivant !

Une ombre sombre passa devant Ethan dans lequel j'étais et je vis la silhouette du vampire s'éloigner puis ma vision se brouilla, suivi d'une forte douleur à la tête.

J'ouvris les yeux en continuant à ressentir une forte douleur à la tête, ressemblant à une forte migraine. Je me retrouvais dans le lit dans lequel je me tenais juste avant. Mais Ben n'était plus à côté de moi. Je me relevai en grimaçant car la douleur à la tête ne passait pas. Je me tins les tempes en regardant l'heure : vingt-deux heures passées. La porte s'ouvrit et Ben apparut, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille, les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre à ce que j'en conclus.

- Ben ! Aie.

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, l'impression d'avoir des centaines de pointes chauffées à blanc venant se planter dans mon crâne revenant au galop.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et j'ouvris les yeux.

- Mal à la tête mais ça va passer… j'ai eu une vision !

Mon agitation devant la nouvelle que je tenais à partager avec lui ne m'aidait pas pour mon mal de tête et je dus prendre sur moi pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Une vision ? Tu joues aux voyantes maintenant ?

- Mais non ! J'étais Ethan, j'en suis sûre ! Il était avec l'Ancien et l'homme de la dernière fois, le sorcier…

- Sérieux ? T'as eu comme à ton boulot ?

- Oui, le même genre de vision, je suis à la place d'Ethan et je vois et entend ce qui se passe !

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux en grimaçant.

- Viens, on va en parler à Adam, et tu vas prendre un truc pour le mal de crâne.

Je me levai et le suivis mais je fis demi-tour quand une violente nausée m'obligea à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. La course jusqu'aux toilettes ne m'aida pas à diminuer mon mal de tête et je maudis cette nausée d'arriver pile à ce moment-là. Une fois que j'eus fini de vider mon estomac –pour la première fois de la journée, il y avait de l'amélioration- je rejoignis Ben qui m'attendait en haut de l'escalier.

- Ça va ?

- Super.

Je fis un sourire narquois et descendit avec lui.

- Lis' a eu une nouvelle vision d'Ethan, lança Ben en arrivant dans le salon où Adam était encore avec Mercy qui somnolait pratiquement dans le canapé.

Lui s'occupait de paperasse et releva la tête quand nous arrivâmes vers eux.

- Une vision d'Ethan ?

Mercy me regarda à son tour.

- Oui, j'étais dans un couloir sombre éclairé par des faux chandeliers électriques. Il y avait l'Ancien et le sorcier qu'il emploie je pense.

- Que faisaient-ils ?

- L'Ancien lui faisait la morale parce qu'il n'arrive pas à avoir entièrement Ethan en son pouvoir à ce que j'ai compris.

Ben était allé dans la cuisine pour trouver un cachet pour le mal de tête et me le rapporta avec un verre d'eau. Je le remerciai et pris le cachet en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

- Il ne peut pas à cause du lien qui nous unit avec Ethan comme il lui a dit.

Adam sembla mesurer les informations que je lui donnais au fur et à mesure.

- A-t-il parlé d'un endroit, d'une maison, quelque chose qui puisse nous indiquer où les trouver ?

- Hormis le couloir qui me faisait penser à un château, non.

Un détail me revint cependant en mémoire.

- Ah, il a aussi parlé de magie vaudou.

- Du vaudou ? S'étonna Adam.

- Oui, je crois que le sorcier pratique ce genre de magie.

- Intéressant. Parfait, nous avons des renseignements qui pourront peut-être nous être utiles. Je vais contacter Elizaveta et sûrement Bran dans la foulée.

- Je peux l'appeler si tu veux, lui proposai-je.

- J'ai quelques questions à lui poser, je vais le faire.

Adam se leva du canapé et se retira dans son bureau où il s'enferma.

- Vous avez vraiment une drôle de relation avec ton frère… vous arrivez à voir à travers les yeux de l'autre quand il y a un problème… s'amusa Mercy. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourrais peut-être encore arriver à lui parler par la pensée…

Je réfléchis un instant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce n'était pas idiot…

- Je pourrai peut-être essayer… commençai-je.

- Et puis quoi encore ? M'interrompis Ben. Tu es enceinte j'te rappelles, tu sais pas ce que ça peut faire !

- J'ai eu Ethan dans mes pensées, j'ai même parlé avec lui quand j'avais cet… (je déglutis bruyamment, sentant mon estomac se nouer face à ces souvenirs) ce truc qu'on m'a implanté de force, je l'ai pas perdu pour autant.

Ben dû saisir mon malaise car il baissa légèrement les yeux.

- C'était juste une idée en l'air, pas la peine d'aller tenter quoique ce soit non plus… poursuivit Mercy.

Ben me regarda à nouveau, et je sentis une bouffée de son inquiétude flotter sur moi. Il savait déjà que j'allais essayer de contacter Ethan par la pensée et il s'en inquiétait.

- Merci de lui avoir donné cette idée… qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va faire maintenant ? Lança-t-il en finissant par regarder Mercy à la fin de sa phrase, énervé.

Les pas d'Adam raisonnèrent et il apparut dans le salon à nouveau.

- Ben, je te rappelle que Mercy est au-dessus de toi dans la hiérarchie, respecte-la !

Ben se contenta de serrer les poings et baisser les yeux devant eux.

- Laisse-le Adam, il n'a pas tort, j'ai donné de mauvaises idées à Lisa, lui expliqua Mercy.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu proposais, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. (Ben serra encore plus les poings et la mâchoire en prime) Sur ce, j'ai eu Bran, il va se renseigner pour voir si le sorcier pratiquant le vaudou qu'il connaît de réputation ne serait pas celui que l'on cherche. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Elizaveta, je réessaierai plus tard.

Le téléphone d'Adam sonna et il le sortit de la poche de sa veste.

- Hauptman.

Ben releva aussitôt la tête, regardant Adam intensivement. Adam prit un air intense en regardant devant lui. Son angoisse se révéla à nous comme l'inquiétude de Ben l'avait faite juste avant. La personne au téléphone était quelqu'un d'important.

- Quand cela s'est passé ?

La personne répondit.

- Très bien, je viendrais demain.

La personne lui répondit et Adam raccrocha. La tension était maintenant palpable.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'enquis-je.

Adam me regarda un instant.

- C'était le chauffeur d'Elizaveta. Elle a été tuée.

Quand Adam revint le lendemain, il était accompagné de Bran. Ils avaient été voir chez Elizaveta, qui avait été tuée la veille. La nouvelle nous avait ahuris. Pourquoi, et surtout qui, pourrait éliminer une sorcière comme elle ? Mercy était sous la douche lorsqu'ils nous rejoignirent dans la cuisine, alors que nous préparions le repas avec Jesse. Ben était au travail et les autres loups de la meute vaquaient à leurs occupations diverses –tout en gardant un œil vigilant au cas où ils croiseraient un ennemi, quoiqu'en pleine journée, c'était assez rare.

- Bonjour les filles, nous salua Bran en entrant.

- Bonjour Bran, lui répondit Jesse.

Je me contentai de lui sourire en continuant de mélanger la salade.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demandais-je en regardant Adam.

- Apparemment, Elizaveta devait être un obstacle aux projets de l'Ancien. Et cela confirme la vision que tu as eue hier soir.

Je fronçai les sourcils en l'entendant me dire ça.

- Le vaudou. C'est cette magie qui l'a tuée.

Bran avait pris la parole avant qu'Adam ne le fasse. Je fus étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Vous voulez dire, le truc avec les poupées et les aiguilles ? Demanda Jesse, tout aussi étonnée que moi.

- C'est simpliste mais c'est bien cette magie. Mais là le sorcier qui l'a éliminée a usé de magie noire beaucoup plus puissante qu'une simple poupée plantée d'aiguilles, lui expliqua Bran.

- Je ne pensais pas que la magie vaudou pouvait réellement être efficace, lui dis-je.

J'avais en tête un sorcier se promenant avec des mini têtes de mort en collier et des pattes de poulet accrochés à la ceinture qui lançait des incantations en plantant des aiguilles dans une poupée reproduisant la personne à envoûter, rien de bien méchant selon moi.

- Au contraire. Lorsqu'elle est bien utilisée, elle est redoutable. Et je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorciers la pratiquant, me dit Adam.

Bran sembla se souvenir d'un détail car il reprit aussitôt :

- Vous vous souvenez de ces attaques de vampires il y a peu à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Je suis certain que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Un grand nombre de sorciers vaudou y vit, comme on le sait, et surtout un que j'ai déjà croisé il y a quelques années de ça. Je vais devoir retourner à Aspen Creek car je n'ai pas terminé mes affaires là-bas. Charles va se rendre avec Anna et Samuel à la Nouvelle Orléans pour mener une petite enquête pour moi.

Mercy arriva bientôt dans la cuisine, se tenant le ventre au fil de sa progression.

- Salut vous deux, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Bran et Adam qu'elle alla embrasser.

- Salut toi, lui répondit Bran en souriant.

- Petite ballade du côté de la Nouvelle Orléans alors ? Lança-t-elle.

- Oui, on va demander à Samuel et son frère d'aller faire une petite sortie par là-bas et inquiéter la Communauté.

- La Communauté d'Arthur ? Demanda Mercy.

- Oui.

De quoi parlaient-ils ?

- Euh, c'est quoi cette communauté ? Leur demanda Jesse, me devançant.

- Un regroupement de sorciers qui était dirigée par un certain Arthur il y a quelques décennies et son nom est resté. Il était assez puissant, il y a eu pas mal de soucis causés par lui et les sorciers qui composaient son cercle. Mes loups sont en plus grand nombre vers la Nouvelle-Orléans pour éviter tout débordement de leur part.

- Depuis quand les loups-garous sont censés gérer les sorciers ? Lui demandais-je, surprise.

- Depuis l'époque où il a fallu protéger les sorciers du monde apeuré par leurs mœurs. Ils ont été heureux de trouver de l'aide auprès de nous, ils doivent donc se tenir à carreaux s'ils ne veulent pas de représailles de notre part. Si l'un d'eux a choisi de ternir notre image ou de s'en prendre aux humains, ils vont le payer cher…

- Ça inclut les vampires dans les mauvaises fréquentations ? Poursuivis-je.

- Les vampires inclus… surtout si l'Ancien s'en mêle.

Il y allait donc avoir du remue-ménage à la Nouvelle Orléans.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous dans la journée, je ne vais donc pas trainer. Je t'appelle bientôt Adam, conclu Bran en enfilant son manteau.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et salua les autres. Adam le raccompagna dehors.

- Si on a la Communauté qui s'en mêle maintenant… lança Mercy en allant se couper un morceau de pain qu'elle commença à grignoter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque si c'est le cas ? Lui demandai-je, l'imitant avec un autre bout de pain.

- On risque juste de mettre un bazar monumental entre les loups et les sorciers… sans oublier les vampires. En gros, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Voyant que je ne saisissais pas totalement le problème –Jesse également, vu la tête qu'elle faisait- Mercy nous expliqua.

- Bran m'avait raconté ces histoires de communauté quand j'étais à Aspen Creek. Arthur a signé un accord avec lui pour que les sorciers qui sont sous ses ordres ou son aile, si je peux dire ainsi, ne s'attaquent jamais aux humains ou aux loups. Ils peuvent s'amuser avec les vampires mais pas nous en gros. Mais s'ils devaient s'allier aux vampires, ils seraient sur la liste noire de Bran, donc, ils seraient éliminés… Je sais qu'un sorcier est élu comme chef du clan tous les dix ou vingt ans. Leur chef actuel –il faudra demander son nom à Bran- est en place depuis quelques temps déjà. S'il a fait un pas de travers, leur protection risque d'être mise à mal et des sortes de combats s'engageront entre loups et sorciers.

- Des combats ? Mais on a déjà des problèmes avec les vampires… on ne va pas en plus en avoir avec des sorciers ?!

Mercy haussa les épaules.

- Il faut s'attendre à tout, mais je pense que pour le bien de tous, Bran va faire en sorte d'éviter qu'une telle chose se produise. Surtout en ce moment où c'est assez tendu avec les vampires.

Elle sortit des assiettes et des verres, Jesse préparant des couverts pour mettre la table. Je les regardai s'exécuter en réfléchissant à ce que Mercy venait de dire. Une sorte de mini guerre sorciers/vampires/loups… quelle joie ! Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. En me regardant dans le miroir, je vis mes traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Pas folichon tout ça. Je me souvins aussi de l'idée de Mercy d'entrer en contact avec Ethan. Après tout… pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas ? Et au pire, j'aurai un bon mal de tête…

Je fermai la porte à clef, sait-on jamais si quelqu'un venait me surprendre en train de me parler à moi-même… et fermai les yeux. Je tentai de visualiser un endroit neutre où je pourrais trouver l'esprit de mon frère, comme quand il m'avait trouvée quand j'étais prisonnière d'Erik.

- Ethan…appelai-je.

Je me vis évoluer dans une sorte de brouillard qui m'enveloppait, appelant mon frère tout au long de ma progression.

- Lisa… Lisa…

Une voix m'appelait dans ce brouillard, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où elle provenait. Je continuai d'avancer en appelant Ethan quand la voix me rappela.

- Lisa…

Cette voix me mettait mal à l'aise. Je l'avais déjà entendue mais j'étais incapable de dire de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Je m'arrêtai en sentant un courant d'air glacé dans mon cou.

- Va-t'en !

C'était Ethan, j'en étais certaine.

Une main saisit soudainement mon cou et me retourna vivement. Je me retrouvai aussitôt en face d'un homme à la peau noire, le crâne rasé et le regard aussi effrayant que captivant.

- Tu n'as pas à être ici petite fille, me dit-il.

Il se mit à serrer plus fortement sa main autour de mon cou et je sentis mon souffle commencer à manquer sérieusement.

- Laissez-la !

Je ne vis pas ce qui se passa ensuite, j'entendis juste mon frère hurler. Un cri insupportable pour moi et je priai pour que ça s'arrête. Pour qu'on arrête de torturer mon frère. L'homme se pencha sur moi, son haleine venant me chatouiller le visage et me menaça du regard.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer ici, mais si tu veux revoir ton frère vivant, je te conseille de venir à l'endroit que l'on t'indiquera d'ici peu. Et garde tout ça pour toi… ou bien ton frère paiera pour toi.

Il serra violemment mon cou et je ne vis plus rien. Le noir m'enveloppa.


	13. Chapter 13

**-13-**

_NB : Petit spoiler d'Alpha et Omega sur la vie de Bran, mais qui est très utile. Je préfère préciser ^^_

Lorsque je me retrouvais au parc la semaine suivante en pleine nuit, avec pour seul compagnon mon téléphone portable –mis sous silence, bien évidemment – dans la poche, je me rendis compte que j'aurais dû mettre les autres au courant de ce qui se tramait… Au lieu de ça, quand j'avais repris conscience après l'incident dans la salle de bain d'Adam, j'avais réussi à noyer un peu le poisson en faisant passer une simple vision d'Ethan en quelque chose d'un peu trop violent pour moi, sans parler du sorcier qui s'était incrusté dans notre conversation. Après tout, ce n'était pas un mensonge vu qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas et moi non plus jusqu'alors. Donc, j'eus droit à une énième crise de panique de la part de Ben qui me reprocha de mettre la santé du bébé en danger sans savoir ce que cela pourrait entraîner chez lui –Ben papa poule, qui l'eût cru ! – et qui faillit se prendre une remontrance musclée de la part d'Adam pour avoir sermonné Mercy sur son idée de me faire communiquer avec mon frère par la pensée. Il avait échappé de peu à la réprimande grâce à Mercy qui l'avait défendu. En gros, une sorte de mini Dallas, Sue Ellen en moins.

Comment avais-je réussi à venir ici seule ? Grâce à la pleine lune. Etant donné qu'Adam réunissait sa meute pour aller chasser, je me retrouvais seule avec Mercy et Jesse, et uniquement un des loups d'Adam pour veiller sur nous. Bon, j'avoue, j'avais menti à Jesse –après tout, elle ne pouvait savoir si je mentais ou pas – en disant que je préférais aller m'allonger. J'avais simplement gagné la cuisine pendant que Mercy allait aux toilettes et que le loup d'Adam parlait au téléphone dans l'entrée – me regardant passer au loin en même temps, Jesse s'occupait de son vernis à ongles dans le canapé, les publicités défilant sur l'écran de télévision. Je sortis par la porte de la cuisine sans faire de bruit et marchai pour éviter au loup d'entendre des pas trop rapides, ce qui lui indiquerait que quelque chose clochait. Mon pull ne m'aiderait pas vraiment à me tenir chaud mais si j'avais passé une veste, ils auraient trouvé ça louche. Grelottant quelque peu, je pressai un peu le pas pour sortir de l'enceinte de la demeure d'Adam et fus soulagée d'arriver sur la route. Hors de question de prendre ma voiture stationnée devant, je serais aussitôt prise sur le fait de ma fuite. J'avais appelé un taxi quelques minutes avant, essayant de le faire arriver dans une période suffisamment longue pour que j'aie le temps de le rejoindre devant une maison voisine. Celui-ci arriva deux minutes après que je patiente, inquiète et regardant sans cesse derrière moi si le loup ou même Mercy ne sortait pas de la maison en m'appelant. Je grimpai rapidement dans le taxi et indiquai la direction du parc au chauffeur. Lieu que l'on m'avait communiqué par texto dans la semaine et que je m'étais empressée d'effacer pour que personne ne le sache. Ben savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'étais tellement terrorisée par ce qui se passait secrètement que mon esprit lui empêchait de communiquer avec moi. J'étais comme fermée de l'intérieur. Ben n'y parvenait pas, et encore moins un membre de la meute. Autant dire que me savoir seule avec un seul loup pour me surveiller rendait Ben encore plus nerveux, bien qu'Adam l'ait rassuré sur sa capacité à veiller sur nous. Ce dernier était tout de même sur le qui-vive me concernant, trouvant cela troublant que je me ferme de cette façon à la meute.

Le taxi me déposa à l'entrée du parc, me jetant un regard scrutateur, comme si j'allais assassiner quelqu'un, et repartit sans attendre une fois que je l'eus payé. Je frissonnai à nouveau une fois dehors et me frottai les avant-bras. Une légère brise stagnait et c'était assez désagréable, bien que le temps se soit radouci ces derniers jours. Je sentis le téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et sursautai. Je le sortis rapidement et vis que l'appel provenait de chez Adam. Forcément, j'étais repérée maintenant, j'avais disparu et ils me cherchaient. J'allais avoir de très gros ennuis je le savais, mais la vie de mon frère était en jeu et je ne pouvais pas le laisser aux mains de ce sorcier.

J'allai donc à l'endroit que l'on m'avait indiqué et attendis, le cœur battant en regardant à droite et à gauche. Je vis un groupe de jeunes un peu plus loin et je sentis la panique m'envahir. Je n'aimais déjà pas croiser un groupe de jeunes dans la rue le soir en sortant de l'hôpital, alors en croiser dans un parc désert la nuit, il y avait de quoi baliser quand on est trouillarde comme moi. Mon cœur accélérait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient et lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule je me mis à hurler, ce qui fit ricaner les jeunes qui ne se firent pas prier pour se moquer de moi.

- Lisa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je me retournai pour me trouver nez à nez avec Mercy. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis mon départ ?

- Tu n'as qu'à te passer un panneau autour du cou disant « Vampires, venez à moi » !

Je me sentais bête et inquiète. S'ils trouvaient Mercy ici, que feraient-ils à Ethan ?

- Mercy, il faut que je sois ici pour aider Ethan…

- Aider Ethan ?

Franck, le loup qui était censé nous surveiller pendant que les autres chassaient se rapprocha, resté un peu en retrait, ce qui voulait dire que Jesse était seule. Adam allait me tuer…

- On rentre, viens !

J'entendis Franck émettre un grognement et Mercy se retourner vivement.

- Mais que voilà une occasion rêvée ! La jeune Lisa et la femme de l'Alpha de Columbia… qui plus est… changeuse ! Lança une voix devant nous, sortant de derrière les arbres qui nous faisaient face.

L'homme qui venait de parler apparut alors vêtu d'une tenue sombre et ample. Je reconnus son visage pour l'avoir vu dans ma vision avec Ethan. L'homme noir qui m'avait ordonné de venir ici.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda Mercy, faisant une barrière devant moi avec son bras afin de me protéger (une femme enceinte qui me protège, quelle honte).

- Je suis celui qu'il vous plaira que je sois mademoiselle Thompson. Oh pardon, madame Hauptman.

Le sorcier avait dit cela d'une voix amusée, insistant sur le « madame ». Franck grogna encore plus et je le voyais hésiter à changer, mais cela ne nous aurait été d'aucune utilité. Je le sentis juste suffisamment se concentrer pour appeler la meute. Ce que faisait déjà Mercy depuis leur arrivée ici.

- Vous appelez les renforts sûrement. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine…

Il s'avança un peu plus, laissant flotter derrière lui un long manteau noir et laissa apparaître un loup sur ses talons.

- Ethan !

Mon frère se tenait derrière lui, baissant la tête et regardant le sol, le regard aussi éteint que la dernière fois qu'il était apparu aux côtés de l'Ancien.

- Nous avions une petite affaire à régler il me semble, lança le sorcier en me regardant.

- Lisa ?

Mercy nous regardait tour à tour avec le sorcier, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière à présent.

Des bruits divers se firent entendre au loin, le portable de Mercy sonna et elle allait répondre en le sortant de sa poche, mais un vent apparu de nulle part le fit voler au loin. Cela fut le déclencheur pour Franck qui se mit à changer. Mais je le vis pris de convulsions, comme lorsque Ben avait été ensorcelé dans le Montana, quand nous avions été chez Bran.

C'est alors que d'autres personnages apparurent, et ceux-ci n'étaient pas les plus sympathiques que nous aurions voulu voir ici : des vampires. Je pus sentir la fureur me traverser de toute part ainsi que de la peur. Ben me faisait clairement sentir ce qu'il ressentait et j'aurai parié largement qu'il était partit le premier à notre recherche.

- Lisa, de quoi parle-t-il ?

Mercy se mettait devant moi en me regardant de temps à autres alors qu'elle jetait un œil aux vampires.

- Un simple échange madame Hauptman, lui répondit le sorcier en souriant sardoniquement.

Mercy se tourna complètement vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Lisa, tu n'as pas promis un échange entre ton frère et toi ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

Je tournai le regard, perdue et me sentant plus que honteuse.

- Gagné, s'amusa le sorcier dont nous ignorions encore le nom.

L'instant d'après, je sentis une main sur mon bras et je relevai la tête, vis à peine Mercy tenter de repousser le sorcier qui me tenait à présent et la fit tomber par terre.

-Arrêtez !

Franck était toujours en pleine mutation figée avec ses soubresauts dus au sort lancé par le sorcier, mais j'entendis des hurlements qui étaient vraiment proches et cela me rassura.

- Occupez-vous d'eux ! Ordonna le sorcier en me tirant vers lui.

Les vampires partirent en vitesse dans le parc et le bois alentour, disparaissant de notre vue aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Lâchez-moi !

Je me débattais comme une forcenée alors qu'il me conduisait vers la noirceur des bois qui nous entouraient. Je vis une pierre voler vers nous, lui touchant la tête et il se retourna brusquement pour dévisager Mercy qui s'était relevée. J'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia, arrachant un cri de douleur et de stupeur au sorcier. Mais il me tenait toujours fermement et je sentis une sorte de courant électrique me parcourir alors qu'il me fixait dangereusement avec son regard, me faisant gémir douloureusement.

- Ethan, occupe-toi de madame Hauptman… lança le sorcier en laissant passer mon frère sous sa forme de loup devant lui.

Il était menaçant, s'avançant vers sa proie.

- Vous aviez promis de le laisser si je venais, paniquai-je.

- J'ai promis quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas.

Il se mit à rire et me tira vers lui, alors que je tirais vers l'arrière pour essayer d'aller vers Mercy.

- Ethan, tu vas regretter ça… lança Mercy à son adresse en s'armant d'un bâton.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Je sentis une puissante colère me parcourir et je regardai cet homme qui était en train de vouloir m'enlever de je ne sais quelle manière, pendant que mon frère ensorcelé voulait s'occuper de la femme de son Alpha. Je me mis à le haïr comme jamais en lui souhaitant d'aller brûler en enfer.

- Lâchez-moi sale type !

Il me tira brusquement vers lui (Mercy commença à frapper Ethan, car j'entendis un bruit sourd d'un objet que l'on frappe sur quelque chose, suivi d'un couinement avant des grognements) et me fusilla à nouveau du regard.

- La ferme ou je vous fais taire à ma façon et tant pis pour ce que vous portez.

Ce que je porte ? Le bébé… je n'y pensais plus, mon dieu. L'horreur me saisit en me disant que je mettais la vie de Mercy, de son bébé -et du mien par la même occasion- en danger. Je maudis cet homme qui me faisait mal en me tirant par le bras et je l'imaginais en train de brûer comme un vulgaire bout de papier. Il s'arrêta brusquement en me lâchant et se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il regarda sa main et je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Elle était luisante et une légère fumée blanchâtre s'en dégageait à ce que je pouvais distinguer avec les restes de lumière diffusée par les lampadaires un peu plus loin. Il tint sa main, mais celle-ci ne s'arrêtait pas de… se consumer ? Il se mit à hurler avant de prononcer quelque chose en ce qui devait être du latin ou une langue y ressemblant. Sa main vira au bleu et la combustion diminua mais j'en profitai pour repartir dans l'autre sens pendant qu'il était occupé à réduire la chaleur qui s'étendait sur sa main.

Alors que je courais, quelque chose de rapide me frôla et me fit perdre l'équilibre, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Je me retournai pour voir un des loups d'Adam en train de vouloir sauter sur le sorcier, pleinement remis de son petit souci d'échauffement. Atterrissant sur l'homme, le loup le mordit violemment à l'avant-bras, ce qui fit à nouveau hurler le sorcier. Mais ce dernier le repoussa en lui donnant la même sorte de courant électrique dont il m'avait gratifiée un peu plus tôt.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et le laissais tout de même se débrouiller avant que le sorcier ne me rattrape. Revenant sur mes pas, j'apparus au beau milieu de combats entre loups et vampires. Leur nombre des deux côtés était tout de même impressionnant et je tremblais de peur en les voyant se mordre et se jeter les uns sur les autres. Je me mis à chercher Mercy des yeux et la vis un peu plus loin, à l'abri, protégée par un loup, ou plutôt une louve : Honey. Mercy me fit signe de la main pour venir la rejoindre quand elle m'aperçût. Je me dirigeai vers elle en esquivant un loup de peu mais un autre loup me poussa violemment dans le dos, me faisant à nouveau chuter. Quand je me retournai, postée sur mes genoux, je vis que c'était Ben qui m'avait faite tomber, mais pour une bonne raison : le sorcier était à nouveau à ma poursuite, s'étant débarrassé du loup qui se chargeait de lui un peu plus tôt. Ben se plaça devant moi en grognant et je vis ses poils se redresser en signe d'attaque.

J'entendis Mercy crier quelque chose à quelqu'un, comme si on l'attaquait et je me retournai à nouveau : deux vampires tentaient de l'attraper, mais Honey menait son combat avec ténacité, protégeant sa supérieure.

Soudain, une onde puissante nous traversa tous, et je fus projetée au sol. Je pus sentir la toute-puissance que nous prodiguait Adam, ce qui mis en rogne les vampires –ou les apeura, je ne saurais dire- puisqu'ils se mirent à vociférer en dévoilant leurs crocs. Quelques secondes plus tard je les vis, en tournant la tête, se courber légèrement en reculant, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose.

- Rentrez chez vous avant que je ne m'occupe de votre cas ! Lança une voix familière.

Je tournai à nouveau la tête et vit Stefan qui s'avançait, l'air menaçant, vers ses congénères. Ceux-ci ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent en le voyant.

- Ce n'est pas fini et tu peux dire adieu à ton frère ! Lança alors la voix du sorcier.

Non ! Ethan !

J'entendis un gémissement et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le sorcier tirant Ethan par le collier qu'il lui avait mis, disparaissant dans la pénombre de la forêt. Adam se mit à hurler à la lune et quelques loups partirent à la recherche du sorcier dans le bois. Je tremblais toujours, de peur, de rage, de colère… Stefan s'approcha de moi et vint m'aider à me relever.

- C'était une très mauvaise idée que tu as eue là Lisa…

Je baissai la tête à nouveau, comme une enfant prise sur le fait alors qu'elle vient de commettre une énorme bêtise. Adam se plaça devant moi et je pus deviner la colère qu'il ressentait sans même le regarder dans les yeux. Il bougea simplement le museau d'un mouvement rapide, ce qui devait signifier : en route.

Quand nous fûmes chez Adam, je les laissai changer à nouveau, restant prostrée sur le canapé en attendant. Mercy reprenait son souffle et son calme sur le fauteuil en face de moi, me scrutant du regard. Mon regard trouvait un attrait particulier au carrelage. Je sursautai lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans que quelqu'un ait frappé avant, m'attendant à voir surgir un ou deux vampires rencontrés un peu plus tôt, mais mis à part Stefan qui était resté avec nous, il n'y eut pas d'autre suceur de sang dans cette pièce. Bran avait fait son entrée, sûrement alerté par Mercy qui avait dû lui passer un coup de fil en rentrant.

Le Marok en plus de mon Alpha… quelle chance pour une remontrance spectaculaire en public. Jesse se tenait à l'écart, me regardant avec pitié par moments. Merci, ça me remonte le moral tout ça.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

La question de Bran ne m'était pas adressée, il parlait avec Mercy.

- Ça va. On a échappé au pire grâce à Stefan je pense. Il fait peur aux jeunes vampires qu'emploie ce sorcier.

- A-t-il dit son nom ?

- Non, lui répondis-je sans y avoir été invitée.

Il y eut un petit silence. Bran poursuivit.

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé quoique ce soit.

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et une boule se former dans ma gorge. Bran avait l'art et la manière de vous remettre à votre place sans prendre de gants. Il ne s'était même pas tourné vers moi pour dire cela. Mercy me regarda (d'un air de pitié ou je rêvais ?) avant de lui fournir la même réponse que moi. Adam et quelques loups émergèrent dans le salon à leur tour, juste pour la plupart, légèrement vêtus, afin d'éviter à leur peau ultrasensible d'être en contact avec des tissus trop serrés. Le regard assombri d'Adam ne me donnait pas envie de lever la tête et je poursuivis ma contemplation du sol à la recherche d'une imperfection quelconque.

Quand tous les loups furent réunis, Adam prit la parole. Mais où donc était Ben ?

- Bravo à tous pour votre détermination. Ceci n'était absolument pas prévu, mais nous avons réussi à maintenir la sécurité autour de Mercy et… Lisa.

Il hésita un instant en prononçant mon prénom. J'entendis Bran murmurer quelque chose à Adam mais comme je n'avais pas la louve en moi, je ne pus saisir ce qu'il lui dit. Et encore moins si cela me concernait puisque j'avais les yeux rivés au sol.

- Evidemment, tout ceci ne serait sans doute pas arrivé si mademoiselle « je me mets dans des situations dangereuses sans calculer les conséquences de mes actes » ne nous avait pas pris au dépourvu. Quelque chose à dire pour votre défense miss Cornick ?

J'écarquillai les yeux en l'entendant dire ça. A la fois surprise par la façon dont il me qualifiait et le nom utilisé. Je relevai doucement la tête alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je tremblais à nouveau. Adam m'effrayait et chacun ici pouvait le voir sans même être un loup. Plus il s'avançait, plus je me ratatinais sur le sofa. Quand il fut juste devant moi, plus aucun son ne parvint à mes oreilles, le silence était étouffant, à la limite du supportable. Je respirais rapidement et je me surpris à penser que si je n'étais pas enceinte –ce qui me sauvait en fin de compte- j'aurais eu une belle crise d'angoisse avec asthme à gogo.

- Pourquoi as-tu faussé compagnie à Mercy et Franck ?

Je déglutis, ma bouche était sèche.

- Je… je… parvins-je à peine à articuler.

- Plus fort, personne ne t'entend ! Lâcha-t-il avec force.

Je me mis à couiner en sursautant, ayant l'impression de me prendre la remontrance de ma vie.

- Le sorcier… voulait que je vienne là-bas. Seule.

- Tiens donc. Sinon quoi, que se serait-il passé si nous avions été mis au courant ?

Cela ressemblait à un interrogatoire, il ne manquait plus que la lumière dirigée droit dans les yeux pour me faire craquer.

- Ethan aurait pu mourir.

Adam se mit à pouffer de rire –sans amusement.

- Evidemment… tu pensais le « sauver » seule, en allant t'échanger avec lui ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais mis ce détail de côté. Comment pouvais-je croire que l'on me redonnerait mon frère si je prenais sa place ? Les vampires et les sorciers ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, ils n'auraient rien fait pour nous aider.

- Non seulement, tu as mis ma femme et toi-même en danger, mais en plus à présent, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va advenir de ton frère.

Son ton était à nouveau dur et cassant, me faisant sentir encore plus comme une pauvre fille stupide.

- Je peux te garantir que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mercy ou au bébé, tu l'aurais senti passer, enceinte ou non.

Je le regardai avec effroi. Il n'aurait pas osé lever la main sur moi tout de même ?

- Adam… commença à vouloir le calmer Mercy.

- Non Mercy, son geste était parfaitement inconscient. Il aurait fallu nous mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait, au moins nous aurions pu agir en conséquence.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, sa couleur or m'hypnotisant presque. La présence de Ben à mes côtés m'aurait aidée à me sentir moins minable.

- Si tu cherches Ben, il est parti. Je crois que ta petite escapade ne lui a pas vraiment plu…

Décidément, on ne peut même plus penser tranquille… une déception de plus pour Ben.

- Je pense que la meilleure chose que tu aies à faire est d'aller à l'étage et d'attendre sagement son retour et tenter de le calmer. Après tout, je ne vais pas réparer les pots cassés à chaque fois en essayant de l'apaiser. Assume tes erreurs.

J'eus le cœur serré à nouveau en entendant cette réplique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Que je ne me sentais pas coupable de ce qui venait de se produire ? Mon ego venait d'en prendre un coup.

- Maintenant j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour Ethan.

- Je l'aurais senti s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, lui dis-je.

Adam sembla m'écouter vaguement et se redressa.

- Bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, excepté les gardiens pour la nuit.

Autrement dit, les loups de garde.

Les membres de la meute se dispersèrent, se saluant et sortant vers l'extérieur, nous laissant seuls dans le salon. Je vis Bran parler avec Adam en me jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil. Je soupirai et décidai qu'il valait mieux que je m'éclipse dans ma chambre.

Une fois assise sur le lit, je me mis à penser à mon frère retenu prisonnier de ce sorcier et de l'Ancien. Que se passait-il pour lui à présent ? Etait-il torturé, enfermé, ou pire en train de périr de la main du sorcier ? Je ne voulais y croire, ce n'était pas possible. On frappa à ma porte, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Bran entra.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps. J'ai juste quelques questions à te poser.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon…

Il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil dans l'angle de la pièce, me faisant face.

- J'aimerais savoir comment tu as réussi à échapper au sorcier –McLayne si je ne me trompe pas.

C'était donc son nom. Devant mon air interrogateur, il poursuivit.

- Sa description physique et ses pouvoirs m'ont dirigé vers lui. Je le connais, enfin connaissais, je me tournais vers lui quelquefois mais il a vite précisé qu'il n'aiderait plus les loups-garous. Il pratique le vaudou comme je l'ai dit à Adam et est assez puissant dans son domaine. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit allié aux vampires, il a toujours voulu plus de pouvoir et je suis sûr qu'il se fait payer en sang pour réaliser ses ensorcellements.

- Tu pourrais le retrouver ? Et essayer de trouver Ethan ?

- Il n'est plus en Louisiane, il se cache ailleurs, c'est donc très difficile de le traquer.

Il me regarda et soupira.

- On va le retrouver, ils ne lui feront rien car ils en ont besoin –quoique McLayne ait pu te dire. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu as pu lui échapper ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas compris. Il s'est passé quelque chose de… bizarre quand il me tenait le bras.

- Bizarre ? Explique.

Bran semblait très intéressé par mes propos.

- Il me tenait et tout d'un coup, sa main s'est mise à luire et à fumer. Comme s'il se brûlait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, apparemment surpris.

- Il a brûlé ? En te touchant ?

- Apparemment. Il s'est reculé et j'en ai profité pour fuir quand le loup d'Adam est arrivé.

Bran se leva soudainement puis marcha en faisant les cent pas, réfléchissant.

- Dans quel état d'esprit étais-tu lorsque c'est arrivé ?

- J'avais peur, comment crois-tu que je me sentais ? Ironisai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, et je vis son regard changer brusquement au doré. Il me fit peur.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Juste de la peur ?

- Euh… eh bien de la peur et sûrement de la colère…

Je me souvins de Mercy tombée au sol à cause de lui et cela me rappela un détail.

- Attends… je l'ai vu pousser Mercy sur le sol et ça m'a mis en colère de la voir par terre.

- De la colère donc.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en allant regarder par la fenêtre.

- Bran… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je le sentais nerveux rien qu'à le regarder.

- Je ne le sais pas exactement mais il va falloir se pencher sur ce cas. Je pense que ta grossesse plus les particularités de notre famille te donnent certains dons.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous quand Ethan a le loup. Tu penses réellement que ma grossesse a à voir dedans ?

Il se retourna et me regarda longuement.

- Si je te dis qu'il n'y a pas que du sang du loup-garou qui coule dans te veines, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sa question m'interloqua. Que voulait-il dire ?

- Euh… je sais que tu es le Marrok, tu es donc puissant, mais il y a d'autres particularités de ce fait ?

- Je suis né puissant, il faut que tu le saches. Ma mère a fait de moi ce que je suis.

Sa mère, donc mon arrière-grand-mère si je suis bien.

- C'était une puissante sorcière.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Une sorcière dans la famille ? Non, impossible ! Une minute…

- Ça veut dire que… je suis…

- Pas exactement une sorcière, mais tu as sûrement des dons dissimulés.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

- Ça va ?

- Ça va… facile à dire, j'ai l'impression d'être Harry Potter à qui on vient donner sa lettre pour entrer à Poudlard là…

Bran eut un petit sourire et s'approcha.

- Tu es loin de voler sur un balai volant si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non mais je vais avoir des trucs qui vont sortir de mes mains et tout ça ?

- Je ne pense pas non plus, c'est apparemment axé sur tes sentiments, donc il faudrait étudier avec un sorcier pour ça et je ne suis pas qualifié pour. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tes dons soient constants, c'est plus lié à ta grossesse, je le répète.

Cela me soulageait quelque peu.

- Garde-ça pour toi en tous les cas. Moins il y aura de monde au courant, mieux ça sera. Je vais en toucher un mot à Charles, il pourra peut-être t'aider, il connaît la magie.

- Charles est né avec des dons ?

- Oui, mais ils lui ont surtout été transmis par sa mère. Elle pratiquait la magie enceinte, ce qui a beaucoup aidé.

- Ah.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Je pars. Essaye de ne pas être imprudente cette fois-ci, tu ne sais pas combien tu peux faire peur à ton compagnon ou même à ton père en te mettant en danger. Laisse-nous gérer la libération d'Ethan et toi, repose-toi.

Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et me sourit avant de quitter ma chambre.

Mince alors, me voilà avec du sang de sorcière en moi à présent. Y'aurait-il d'autres révélations de ce style encore ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment j'avais réussi à mettre le feu à ce sorcier. Je laissai glisser ma main sur mon ventre, le caressant en me demandant si l'être qui grandissait en moi était responsable de tout ça.

Lorsque deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes alors que j'étais plongée dans un profond sommeil un peu plus tard, j'ouvris soudainement les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes, comme si elles ne voulaient pas les quitter.

- Ben… parvins-je à prononcer.

La lueur dorée que j'arrivais à distinguer avec la lueur de la lune m'indiqua qu'il valait mieux que je me taise et que je le laisse faire.

Il força ma bouche avec sa langue et je la sentis glisser entre mes lèvres, cherchant ma langue avec frénésie. Je répondis tant bien que mal sous l'effet de surprise dans lequel je me trouvais. Ben émit quelques légers grognements en venant se placer sur moi, m'écrasant complètement sous son poids. Sa main vint descendre le long de ma cuisse droite pendant que l'autre s'occupait de venir se glisser sous mon débardeur et caresser mon ventre.

Il lâcha mes lèvres et vint faire courir des petits baisers le long de ma joue, descendant sur mon cou pour le mordiller. C'était carrément excitant et je sentis des papillons danser dans le bas de mon ventre. Sa deuxième main s'occupait de venir jouer sur l'élastique de mon boxer, avant de plonger entre mes cuisses. Surprise, je les refermai instinctivement sans l'avoir voulu. Ben grogna une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fortement et je le laissai faire. Ok, au revoir Ben, bonjour mon loup…

Je commençai à vouloir venir le caresser dans le dos mais il m'en empêcha en me relevant les mains rapidement au-dessus de la tête. Bloquée par son poids et ses mains, j'étais toute à sa merci. Il se pencha en avant et je l'entendis appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Quand je vis son visage, il ne me sourit pas mais me regarda intensément. M'embrassant à nouveau fiévreusement à m'en faire perdre le souffle, il glissa une main dans mon boxer encore une fois et vint directement glisser un doigt dans mon intimité, me faisant sursauter et gémir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire ça ? Il n'était jamais aussi direct et brusque. Son geste me faisait mal plus qu'autre chose et je remuai sous son poids écrasant. Il m'empêcha de bouger et me retira mon boxer avec force, avant de m'arracher complètement mon débardeur en deux.

- Ben ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je me relevai pour lui faire face mais il me repoussa violemment sur le lit, me relevant les jambes pour les placer autour de lui. Je paniquai de plus en plus et tentai de le repousser avec mes poings mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

- Arrête ! Hurlai-je.

C'est alors que je croisai son regard, celui-ci n'était plus doré, mais sombre, comme s'il virait au noir. Il me montra les dents en prenant un air courroucé et posa ses mains autour de mon cou. Il serra.

- Non… parvins-je à dire.

Je tentai de le repousser avec mes mains mais je sentais l'air commencer à manquer et je ne pouvais que m'étrangler au fur et à mesure qu'il serrait les mains. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et une main saisir Ben par l'épaule pour l'arracher d'au-dessus de moi. Je toussai bruyamment en me relevant et vit Adam en train de mettre une raclée à Ben en l'aplatissant au sol, comme lors des combats de catch.

- Mercy ! Appelle Warren et Darryl !

Ben se débattait avec force mais Adam le maintenait avec autant de vigueur, voire plus encore. Je me levai du lit en tremblant, sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues, la peur au ventre de ce qui venait de se passer et passai le drap autour de moi vu que je me retrouvais nue. Je me protégeai en allant contre le mur à leur opposé et les regardai, impuissante devant cette scène inimaginable d'Adam plaquant Ben au sol alors que celui-ci rêvait de me sauter au cou pour m'achever.

Mercy arriva quelques minutes après, le téléphone dans la main.

- Je les ai appelés, ils se dépêchent.

Jesse arriva quelques secondes après, impressionnée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ensorcellement, lui répondit Mercy.

- Quoi ? Un sorcier lui a jeté un sort ? Mais comment ?

- Il a déjà été ensorcelé pour tuer Lisa chez Bran. Mais comment, c'est une bonne question.

Elles levèrent les yeux vers moi, Ben rugissant par moments pour pouvoir s'échapper mais Adam tenait bon, appliquant également son pouvoir d'Alpha pour tenter de le calmer. J'avais froid et je me sentais mal, la nausée me prit et je passai à côté d'eux pour m'enfuir dans la salle de bain et aller rendre dans les toilettes. Une fois que mon estomac fut vidé, je m'effondrai en pleurs à côté de la cuvette en relevant les jambes.

Ben ensorcelé, encore une fois. Tout comme l'était Ethan. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-on se débarrasser de moi ? Un vampire me voulait vivante et un groupe de sorciers me voulait morte… pour quelles raisons ? Quand ceci s'arrêterait-il ? Quand retrouverai-je une vie normale ? Tout ceci était trop pour moi et je me demandais si nous en verrions la fin un jour…

_**Bon, je sens que je vais me faire détester un chouya… mais je vais devoir laisser la fic de côté pendant quelques semaines. Je suis en train de participer à un projet qui me prend tout mon temps et si jamais il en résulte en quelque chose de positif, j'en serais vraiment heureuse. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas Lisa et Ben, mais si je mélange deux choses à la fois, je ferais du sale boulot ;) Donc pas de panique, il y a un petit break, mais je reviendrai prochainement **___


	14. Chapter 14

**-14-**

Milles excuses pour ce retard ! Je vous explique à la fin du chapitre les raisons de ce silence Milles merci pour vos reviews en tout cas !

Ben fut descendu dans la cage à la cave pour une mise en quarantaine où personne ne devait l'approcher sauf Adam et ses adjoints. Je n'étais pas autorisée à lui parler tant qu'il ne serait pas désensorcelé. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre que des grognements pour le moment et était toujours sous l'influence du sort. Mercy tenta de me rassurer en me disant que Charles réussirait à trouver d'où provenait la magie exercée sur mon fiancé. Seulement, Charles se trouvait avec sa femme et Samuel en Louisiane, ils ne rentreraient pas tout de suite. Adam était avec Warren et Darryl au sous-sol, Mercy restant avec moi dans le salon. Jesse était remontée se coucher, vu l'heure avancée à laquelle nous étions.

Le téléphone de Mercy sonna et elle répondit.

- Stefan ?

Stefan lui parla dans le combiné et Mercy fronça les sourcils.

- Non, on était réveillés… Oui… non, on a eu un problème avec Ben. Il a été ensorcelé. Oui… Quand ? C'était fait exprès alors… ça commence à faire beaucoup. Qui a fait le coup ?

Stefan répondit longuement et j'attendis de savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers moi alors que je me tenais prostrée sur le canapé, complètement accablée.

- On va dire que ça va.

Stefan lui parla à nouveau.

- Ok, à plus tard.

Elle raccrocha et me regarda.

- Angela a été enlevée.

Je bondis presque sur le canapé, écarquillant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais quand ? Et par qui ?

- Cette nuit, quand nous avons eu la petite visite de ce sorcier, Stefan a été mis au courant en rentrant tout à l'heure. Le frère de l' Ancien s'est retrouvé dans une sorte de guet-apens et n'a rien pu faire.

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Vampires.

- Ils ont Angela ? Oh mon dieu, que va lui faire Armando ?

Je craignais le pire avec lui. Il s'en servirait comme en-cas de choix mais s'arrêterait-il à ça pour obtenir encore plus de puissance ?

Ma tête me faisait mal avec tous ces évènements.

- Il ne lui fera rien je pense, s'il a besoin de son sang, il va la garder comme mouton privilégié. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que tout se soit déroulé dans la même soirée : la visite du sorcier, l'enlèvement d'Angela…

- L'attaque de Ben… finis-je pour elle.

Elle acquiesça en semblant chercher une réponse dans mes yeux.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne sais pas ce qui leur plaît tant chez moi… parvins-je à ironiser malgré la situation.

La fatigue me faisait dire n'importe quoi.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, on n'arrivera à rien en étant épuisées. Autant dormir un peu avant d'en reparler plus tard, me dit-elle.

- Si j'arrive à fermer l'œil… lui dis-je.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas, malgré le fait que je sois morte de fatigue.

Effectivement, le réveil fut difficile, j'avais dû dormir deux heures entrecoupées à tout casser. Tout le restant de la nuit, je revis la scène où Ben tentait de me tuer avec son regard (_de tueur_) sombre. Il m'aurait (_tuée_) étranglée si Adam n'était pas arrivé à temps. Aurait-il été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Aurait-il pu se détacher du pouvoir qui le contrôlait pour s'arrêter avant de commettre le geste irréparable qui l'aurait anéanti ?

Alors que j'étais en mode léthargique devant la brique de jus d'oranges, Adam arriva dans la cuisine, suivi par Warren.

- Houlà, tu vas devoir mettre la dose en anticernes ce matin, plaisanta Warren.

Je souris sans grande conviction et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour se servir en jus d'oranges.

- Comment va Ben ? Demandai-je.

- Il dort. J'ai pu diminuer son agressivité mais il est toujours sous l'effet du sortilège. A croire que tant que l'on n'aura pas trouvé le sorcier qui l'a sous son emprise, il ne sera pas lui-même.

- Je ne peux pas aller le voir ? Juste un peu ?

- Non Lisa. Je préfère éviter de réveiller son côté prédateur en te voyant, poursuivit Adam.

Logique, oui. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de le savoir dans cette cage à cause de moi. Et quand il serait à nouveau lui-même, il le prendrait mal ! Autant lui cacher ce qu'il avait voulu faire sans qu'il le veuille, il finirait par faire une dépression. Cela voulait-il dire que je ne pourrais plus être avec lui au risque de me faire tuer de sa main ? Je ne voulais pas le quitter, je voulais être avec lui.

- Charles rentre, il a fait aussi vite qu'il peut, annonça Darryl, qui revenait de l'extérieur.

- J'aurai pu essayer de trouver la source de magie, lui dit Mercy.

- Oui bien sûr, je t'envoie sur le terrain dans ton état… lui lança Adam en la grondant du regard.

Mercy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a rien de physique à rechercher de la magie, je ne crains rien.

- Tu ne te mêles plus de ces affaires, c'est trop dangereux. Lisa non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai assez de travail avec tout ce qui se passe.

Nous nous regardâmes toutes les deux, nous sentant sûrement aussi inutile l'une que l'autre. Si l'on m'avait demandé il y a peu quel était la personne que je détestais le plus, j'aurai eu du mal à trouver un ennemi potentiel. Maintenant, j'avais un large éventail de personnes indésirables dans mon entourage. Si seulement je pouvais nous débarrasser de ce vampire ! Inconsciemment, je portai ma main sur mon ventre, me disant que ce bébé n'était pas là par accident. Au fond de moi, je savais, je sentais que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Nous nous protégions avec Ben, et je prenais ma pilule à heures fixes. Comment cela aurait-il pu être possible sauf avec une aide extérieure ? Cela me pinça le cœur d'imaginer un enfant qui servirait de monnaie d'échange contre leur tranquillité.

Je remontai à l'étage, afin de prendre une douche et entendis mon téléphone retentir. J'avais un nouveau message. Je l'attrapai sur la table de nuit et regardai l'écran du portable pour voir le numéro.

Numéro masqué.

J'ouvrai l'icône de l'enveloppe et découvris le message laissé.

_**Si tu veux que la fille vive encore demain, retrouve-nous au centre commercial à onze heures devant le marchand de journaux. Seule.**_

Une fois de plus, on me demandait de garder le silence et de me rendre dans un endroit donné. Mais à onze heures dans un centre commercial, il risquait d'y avoir énormément de monde. Pourquoi choisir un tel lieu à une heure pareille ? En tout cas, il était hors de question pour moi de me rendre au rendez-vous sans prévenir Adam ou Bran cette fois-ci. J'avais suffisamment fait de gaffes pour le restant de mes jours… Me rendant au rez-de-chaussée avec le portable, je trouvai Adam dans son bureau, parlant au téléphone. Lorsqu'il me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, il me fit signe d'entrer avec la main et j'obéi.

- Nous allons voir si c'est possible. Sinon, nous irons directement les trouver dans l'essaim. Elle doit savoir où ils se trouvent. D'accord. Je te tiens au courant. Ta petite-fille souhaite me parler, je te laisse.

Bran au téléphone, tiens donc ! Adam raccrocha et me regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui tendis le téléphone pour toute réponse et il consulta le message qui s'inscrivait sur l'écran. Il haussa un sourcil puis me regarda.

- Bien. Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous.

- Mais…

- Accompagnée, me coupa Adam.

Je fronçai les sourcils. N'avait-il pas lu le message complètement ?

- Nous nous mêlerons à la foule afin de rester discrets. Ils ont choisi un centre commercial car ils savent que les odeurs sont multiples et dérangeantes pour nous. Or, si nous sommes plusieurs à avoir un œil sur toi, cela sera plus simple.

Le plan était simple mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Je n'aurai jamais su l'expliquer, mais un sentiment de malaise ne me quittait pas, comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose de grave.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas seule. Nous aurons un œil sur toi.

Si Adam disait qu'il me protégerait, je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Au moins, je ne serai pas seule. Mais une autre chose m'inquiétait.

- Et Ben, quand sortira-t-il de sa cage ?

- Pas tout de suite. Laisse-lui le temps de se retrouver lui-même. La sorcellerie est assez difficile à expulser par moments.

Je soupirai, quelque peu dépitée. Adam m'expliqua qu'il m'accompagnerait jusqu'au centre commercial et se garerait en retrait pour ne pas être repéré. Les autres loups de sa meute seraient déjà sur place, se mêlant aux gens présents dans la galerie marchande. Je n'aurai plus qu'à me rendre chez le marchand de journaux et attendre que quelqu'un vienne me trouver.

C'est donc la peur au ventre que je partis avec Adam dans son quatre-quatre, laissant Ben et Mercy aux bons soins d'Aurielle et de l'un des loups de la meute. Adam voulait ses meilleures recrues avec lui pour cette sortie.

- Ne sois pas nerveuse, tout se passera bien.

- Facile à dire. Je ne sais même pas qui va être là pour le rendez-vous.

- Nous verrons bien, mais ne tente rien d'insensé comme tu as l'habitude de le faire…

Le ton ironique employé par Adam me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était mon habitude de me mettre dans des situations dangereuses…

Arrivés un peu avant le centre commercial de Kennewick, Adam se gara le long du trottoir. J'ouvrai ma portière, le cœur battant et descendis en évitant de louper la marche plutôt haute du véhicule. Je refermai et gagnai le groupe de magasins situé à quelques mètres de là. Les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, je jetai un coup d'œil de temps à autres autour de moi pour voir si j'apercevais une connaissance. Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara alors de moi et je sentis mon stress s'évanouir. Adam usait de sa magie d'Alpha pour m'apaiser. Je lui en serai reconnaissante plus tard. Arrivée devant les portes automatiques, j'entrai dans le complexe en même temps que deux autres personnes. Le marchand de journaux se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée, il ne me faudrait pas longtemps avant d'y parvenir. En face de moi se trouvait un escalator, encadré de deux grandes plantes vertes. Sur le côté droit, une boucherie et un magasin de chaussures, et sur la gauche, un bar et juste après le marchand de journaux/tabac. Je me dirigeai là-bas, m'arrêtant devant le présentoir à cartes, prétextant de jeter un coup d'œil en attendant. Je regardai par moments si une personne venait à ma rencontre, mais ce fut le calme plat pendant plusieurs minutes. Un sentiment désagréable se répandit en moi, puis un autre, plus violent. Je fronçai les sourcils en me tournant pour chercher l'un des loups d'Adam.

_Mercy…_

La voix sombre d'Adam, et paniquée, parvint dans ma tête et j'écarquillai les yeux. Je vis arriver Darryl en trombe, qui me fit signe de venir jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je.

- On nous a tendu un piège. On rentre. Viens, je te ramène.

Je restai en retrait.

- Ils ont eu Mercy, c'est ça ?

Darryl ne me répondit pas directement, mais se contenta de me faire signe d'avancer. Je le suivis au pas de course et me dirigeai avec lui dans son véhicule, ayant juste le temps de voir filer à une vitesse folle, le 4x4 d'Adam. On avait touché à Mercy. On nous avait éloigné pour que l'on puisse accéder à la compagne de l'Alpha.

Je bouclai ma ceinture de sécurité et laissa Darryl prendre deux loups en plus sur la banquette arrière de son auto et nous partîmes à la suite d'Adam, dont nous pouvions ressentir la colère et la panique à travers le lien qui nous unissait à lui. J'espérai au fond de moi qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à Mercy et qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante. Pourquoi elle ? C'était moi qu'ils voulaient !

Le chemin du retour sembla durer une éternité et lorsque nous arrivâmes, toutes les voitures stoppèrent devant la grande demeure d'Adam pour libérer les membres qui se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Adam était déjà rentré, bien évidemment et je débouclai ma ceinture sur l'invitation de Darryl. Il ne me laisserait pas seule, même dans ces circonstances. Je le suivis donc sans parler et entrai dans la maison. Il y avait des traces visibles de lutte dès l'entrée et j'entendis la voix tonitruante d'Adam raisonner dans le salon. Sa fureur nous fit courber la tête et nous sentir les plus petits possibles pour ne pas le contrarier.

- On va la retrouver… tentai de l'apaiser Peter.

Je ressentis la peine qu'il éprouvait pour son Alpha, et tous, nous pûmes également sentir la peine d'Adam. Mais quelque chose d'autre me travailla et m'inquiéta encore plus. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai en direction de la porte qui menait à la cave. Je tentai de lier le contact avec Ben, espérant qu'il sente ma présence, mais je n'eus aucun retour.

- Où est Ben ?

Je me précipitai vers le sous-sol, suivie de Darryl et Warren et nous vîmes la porte de la cage, où Ben aurait dû se trouver, ouverte. Je m'approchai, en proie à la panique, surtout lorsque je vis des traces de sang sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-il ? Et pourquoi je ne ressens rien ? paniquai-je.

Warren et Darryl se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi me répondre. Apparemment, personne ne ressentait de lien avec Ben. Nous remontâmes à l'étage, mon cœur battant à tout rompre face à l'inquiétude. Adam était déjà en train de rassembler ses loups pour parler d'un plan d'attaque –on se serait presque crû à l'armée- et c'est alors que la sonnerie de ma messagerie sur mon téléphone portable retentit. Je m'empressai de le prendre et de consulter le message.

On t'avait prévenue de ne rien dire. A présent, attend ce soir et ouvre la fenêtre. Ne tente rien et ne le dis à personne.

Ma main trembla tellement la peur me gagnait. Je ne devais rien dire sous peine de risquer la vie de Mercy et de Ben –car j'étais sûre qu'ils l'avaient également en otage. A quoi tout ceci rimait-il ? Que comptaient-ils faire ?

- Lisa ? Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda Darryl, sentant mon inquiétude.

- Qui t'as écrit ? renchéri Warren.

Je ne devais plus rien dire. Pas à présent qu'ils avaient de otages.

- Rien.

J'effaçai le sms rapidement, éveillant la méfiance vis-à-vis des deux loups-garous. Ma panique était palpable, même en étant un simple humain.

- Lisa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils t'ont contacté ? Que veulent-ils ? s'empressa de me questionner Darryl en me tenant le bras.

La colère, la peur et un autre sentiment me firent devenir plus violente que je ne le voulais et je le repoussai vivement. Bien que ça ne le perturbe pas plus que cela, il me regarda tout de même avec appréhension.

- Je vais prévenir Adam, lança Warren en me regardant.

Prévenir Adam. Il n'y avait que ça à faire actuellement. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Je décidai de monter dans ma chambre et de refermer la porte derrière moi. C'était grotesque étant donné qu'une simple porte n'empêcherait pas l'Alpha d'entrer, mais bon, avec un peu de chance, il me laisserait tranquille.

J'avais besoin de faire le point. On voulait que je me mette à la fenêtre. Pour quelle raison ? Quelqu'un allait venir me chercher et m'emmener ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? On ne libèrerait pas Mercy, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Et Ben, et mon frère ? Ou même Angela ? Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Tout ceci commençait à me donner un sérieux mal de crâne et je me laissai tomber sur le lit en posant ma tête entre mes mains. Je fus surprise d'entendre frapper néanmoins et la voix de Jesse derrière la porte. Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas être enlevée comme Mercy ou Ben ! Elle était au lycée, cela l'avait peut-être sauvé ?

- Papa m'a dit ce qui vient de se passer. On peut parler ?

Je soupirai et me levai pour aller lui ouvrir. Je la laissai entrer et refermai derrière elle.

- Je m'inquiète pour Mercy.

- Je sais, moi aussi je le suis. Ainsi que pour Ben, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

- Oui, excuse-moi, je pensais un peu trop à elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal. Et je me sens coupable de qui lui arrive. Elle n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qu'ils veulent…

Jesse me regarda avec une profonde tristesse.

- Ne tente rien de déraisonné surtout. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent faire.

- Ton père t'envoie pour que je te dise ce qui se passe, c'est ça ? demandai-je, un peu excédée.

Jesse secoua la tête. Je me doutais tout de même qu'Adam devait se servir de sa fille pour me faire parler un minimum. Mais je ne dirais plus rien. Quoique je fasse, il y aurait des problèmes. Sur l'instant, je décidai qu'il fallait que cela cesse. L'Ancien me voulait ? Parfait. Il m'aurait. Sans chercher à comprendre, je fis en sorte d'éloigner le lien de la meute de mon estp

Jesse n'obtint pas plus d'informations et le soir venu, je ne mangeai rien, mon estomac étant trop noué. L'agitation régnait autour de moi et personne d'autre ne mangea, excepté Jesse. Adam ne cessait de faire des allers retours de son bureau au salon, engageant des recherches pour retrouver Mercy par tous les moyens. Plus d'une fois, il me lança des regards pesants et sûrement lourds de reproche. Je refusai de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit sur le message que j'avais reçu. Il savait que cela concernait les ravisseurs et mon silence était injustifié. J'aurai pu lui parler, mais cela n'aurait rien changé. Une fois que je me retrouvai seule dans ma chambre, la peur au ventre, je verrouillai la porte. Un peu idiot lorsqu'on sait qu'une simple porte ne retient pas un loup-garou. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et regardai dehors. Les loups d'Adam étaient encore présents et je ne vis rien d'autre qu'eux. Si on devait venir me trouver, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. J'allai donc me coucher, ne trouvant pas du tout le sommeil. J'entendais les bruits de pas et de voix dans le salon ou à l'étage et je vis défiler les heures défiler. Je dus m'assoupir quelques instants quand on frappa à mon carreau. Je sursautai et me levai, le cœur battant rapidement. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, passant mon sweat sur moi. Lorsque je regardai à la fenêtre, je ne vis rien d'anormal. J'ouvris donc celle-ci avec appréhension, m'attendant à voir surgir quelqu'un pour m'emmener aussitôt. Je ne fus pas loin de ma pensée lorsque j'entendis une voix que je connaissais parfaitement me parler.

- Bonsoir, _mio cuorre_…

Je fus partagée entre la peur et la nausée en l'entendant. L'Ancien s'avança dans les airs, tranquillement, comme lors d'une promenade au clair de lune. Ainsi, il pouvait voler. Charmant.

- Vous devenez raisonnable. C'est très bien, me dit-il.

- Où sont Ben et Mercy ? demandai-je sans plus attendre.

- Vous les verrez là où nous nous rendrons.

- Je veux que vous me promettiez de les libérer une fois que je serais avec vous, le menaçai-je.

Armando arqua un sourcil et sourit.

- Si c'est là votre demande, oui, je les libèrerai.

J'entendis des bruits étouffés derrière ma porte de chambre et je tournai la tête dans cette direction.

- Lisa ? Lisa !

C'était la voix de Warren. Il devait avoir senti l'odeur du vampire qui se tenait devant ma fenêtre.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, me lança le vampire.

Je me tournai vers lui, affolée. Warren donnait déjà un grand coup de pied dans la porte, la faisant céder sous sa force. Il n'eut que le temps de me voir tendre la main au vampire, le cœur serré, pour ensuite disparaître de son champ de vision.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la peur m'ayant fait les fermer, je me tenais dans une pièce assez peu éclairée. Il s'agissait d'un salon avec un canapé en cuir rouge, et une petite table devant. Une bibliothèque assez impressionnante recouvrait une partie du mur aux tentures couleur rubis. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée et rendait l'ambiance assez chaleureuse. Je sentis la main d'Armando me libérer et il m'invita à venir m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je restai sur la défensive, réalisant un peu trop tardivement que je venais de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Enfin, du vampire. Comment allais-je me sortir de ce pétrin?

- Ne craignez rien, je ne vous ferai rien. Vous être trop précieuse pour cela. Surtout l'enfant que vous portez…

Je n'aimais pas qu'il parle de mon bébé comme d'une potentielle proie. Il avait cet air menaçant et avide effrayant qu'il me réservait souvent. Je tentai d'en savoir plus, car il devait certainement être à la tête de ces enlèvements.

- Où sont Ben et Mercy ? Et où se trouve mon frère ? Et Angela…

Armando leva la main pour me faire signe de me taire et j'attendis qu'il parle. S'il était autant attaché à ma personne, il devrait bien me répondre pour me satisfaire.

- Je ne sais pas si vous aurez l'occasion de les voir avant qu'ils ne _repartent_. Mais ils vont bien, si c'est là votre inquiétude, _mio cuorre_.

Une fois de plus, sa façon de me surnommer me fit grincer des dents. Qu'entendait-il par "repartir" ? Il allait donc les libérer ? J'avais de la peine à le croire.

- Vous allez les libérer ? demandai-je, un sentiment de peur m'envahissant.

Armando me regarda, puis me sourit. Un peu trop fortement. Une sueur froide descendit le long de mon dos.

- Qui a parlé de libération ? J'ai dit qu'ils repartiraient. Je n'ai pas précisé dans quel état…

Le vampire rallongea son sourire, ce qui me donna encore plus la sensation d'être au cœur d'un cauchemar sans pouvoir me réveiller…

_**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai manqué de temps ces derniers mois, pour la simple raison que je participais au concours des éditions Blackmoon. J'ai écrit mon roman et l'ai envoyé. Bon, je n'ai pas été retenue, mais ça ne m'a pas fait baisser les bras. J'ai écrit le tome 2 et suis sur le tome 3 à présent ^_^. J'ai envoyé le premier dans plusieurs maisons d'édition et attends des réponses (j'en ai eu, mais les tarifs sont un peu élevés quand on veut s'auto-éditer). Pour info sur mon livre, c'est un monde fantastique, of course, avec des loups-garous, vampires, créatures bizarres et pas mal d'humour. Ça pourrait faire penser à Mercy Thompson, mais on est dans un tout autre univers. Bien que les loups-garous prennent la part importante dans mon histoire, cela tourne surtout autour de mon héroïne assez… maladroite. Bref, j'espère qu'un jour je sortirai mon livre, et que vous pourrez le lire, je pense que ça pourrait vous plaire ;) (après plusieurs lectures de personnes différentes, j'ai eu des retours positifs ^^).  
><strong>_

_**Bref, je finis en doublon mon histoire et la fic, sachant que cette dernière se termine d'ici peu !**_


	15. Chapter 15

**-15-**

- Lisa… Lisa, ouvre les yeux !

La voix de Mercy me réveilla en sursaut. Je me levai rapidement de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il faisait sombre et une faible lueur parvenait du fond de la pièce. Nous étions derrière des barreaux à ce que je pus voir. Nous étions… en cage ?

- Lisa, essaye d'appeler Ben.

Je me tournai vers Mercy qui était assise sur un lit. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle. Je me remémorais la rencontre avec l'Ancien juste avant et me demandais ce que je faisais ici. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il éliminerait Mercy et qu'il récupèrerait mon sang ? En attendant, elle était toujours en vie, et moi également. Je m'approchai d'elle et vit qu'elle avait le visage tendu.

- Mercy, ça va ?

- L'enlèvement n'a pas été des plus agréables. J'ai des contractions.

Je la regardai avec appréhension. Elle n'allait pas accoucher ici, et encore moins maintenant ? Il était bien trop tôt pour que son bébé naisse. Mercy attrapa mon avant-bras et me regarda.

- Ben est allongé de l'autre côté de la cage. Il ne réagit pas. Il faudrait le réveiller.

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers les barreaux. Effectivement, je vis Ben recroquevillé de l'autre côté. Une seconde cage adjacente à la nôtre dans laquelle il était mis à part. Je pourrai atteindre sa tête avec ma main. Je m'accroupis derrière lui et l'appelai :

- Ben. Réveille-toi.

Ben ne bougea pas et je lui caressai les cheveux. Le moment où il m'avait sauté dessus dans le lit me revint en mémoire et j'hésitais à poursuivre ma caresse. Etait-il lui-même ? Ou était-il encore possédé par ce sorcier ? Aucune réaction de sa part à nouveau.

- Il ne réagit pas, prévins-je Mercy.

- Ça c'est vraiment pas de chance.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle semblait être en nage et lutter contre la douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et j'entendis sa voix dans ma tête. Elle appelait la meute. En espérant qu'Adam ou l'un des loups l'entende… Ben se mit à remuer à ce moment-là. L'appel de Mercy l'aurait-il sorti de sa torpeur ? Je revins vers lui et, la main un peu plus tremblante que je ne me l'imaginais, l'approchai de son épaule.

- Ben ?

Il tourna la tête d'un mouvement brusque et me regarda, l'air hagard.

- Lis' ? Où on est ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

Il se plaça sur les genoux et resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se relever en se tenant aux barreaux. Il repoussa rapidement sa main en grimaçant et en poussant un juron.

- Merde, de l'argent !

Il garda sa main contre lui et me regarda.

- On est où là ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- L'Ancien a mis la main sur nous. Et Mercy a des contractions.

Ben sembla réaliser la présence de la jeune femme et la regarda.

- C'est pas vrai !

Il s'approcha d'elle, de l'autre côté des barreaux, et s'accroupit.

- Tu vas pouvoir tenir le coup ?

Mercy serra les dents en le fusillant du regard.

- Elle tiendra le coup, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela en vaille la peine… lança une voix un peu plus loin.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les deux et vîmes Armando qui nous regardait de son œil de sadique de première catégorie. Ben s'approcha des barreaux, sans les toucher, et se mit à grogner après lui.

- Oh, ne soyez pas si frustré d'être derrière des barreaux, vous allez bientôt en sortir, lui dit-il.

Il descendit les quelques marches sur lesquelles il était planté et se plaça devant moi. Le grognement de Ben s'intensifia et je baissai instinctivement les yeux. Je n'avais plus envie de croiser son regard qui m'hypnotiserait.

- Nous avons rendez-vous ma chère.

- Lisa ne va nulle part, me défendit Ben en se rapprochant.

- Je crois que vous n'avez rien à dire.

J'entendis du mouvement dans la pièce où nous étions enfermés. Je relevai la tête pour voir quatre personnes s'approcher. L'une d'elles était le sorcier qui avait voulu m'emmener de force dans le parc. Les trois autres étaient les vampires qui l'accompagnaient lors de cette sortie. Le sorcier pointa sa main en direction de Ben, ce qui le fit se courber sur le sol. Il ragea en frappant le poing sur le carrelage qui s'effrita sous le choc. Un vampire ouvrit la cage et je me reculai, de peur qu'on ne m'emmène. C'est effectivement ce qui se produisit. Le vampire me porta dans ses bras : je luttai en le tapant sauvagement sur le torse. J'entendis Ben hurler mon nom comme je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier. On me bloqua les pieds avec deux puissantes mains et nous sortîmes de la pièce, la voix de Ben m'appelant au loin.

On entra dans une nouvelle pièce et on me déposa sur un canapé. Le vampire qui me portait recula et je tentai de me relever mais il m'en empêcha et me bloqua les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit et l'Ancien entra, m'observant avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés. J'essayai une nouvelle fois de reculer, mais l'autre vampire appuya de plus en plus fort, ce qui déclencha plus de douleurs que de mouvement de la part de mon corps.

- Chut _mio cuore_, me dit Armando en faisant glisser son doigt griffu sur ma joue.

Je déglutis.

- Nous allons pouvoir faire avancer les choses à présent. Tu vas me donner l'être qui engendrera la nouvelle race.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de Mercy ? Laissez-la partir !

Que l'on s'en prenne à moi, c'était normal dirions-nous, mais qu'on mette la vie de Mercy et celle de son bébé en danger, je ne pouvais le concevoir.

- Oh, j'ai une petite vengeance à régler avec l'Alpha. Il a détruit ma descendance, je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Votre frère aura sûrement du mal à croire qu'il a éliminé la femme d'Hauptman, ainsi que votre… fiancé, c'est bien ça ?

Non ! Pas Ben !

Armando s'approcha encore un peu plus et se pencha sur mon cou. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer et sa main glacée sur la peau fine qui s'offrait à lui ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

- Un peu de patience et tout sera terminé…

Je sentis la morsure de ses canines dans mon cou et je mis à gémir. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, l'arrachant presque de son montant. Alonso, le frère vampire d'Armando entra. Le second vampire me relâcha et se jeta sur l'intrus. Ce dernier n'eut pas énormément besoin de force pour s'en débarrasser. Un craquement sec retentit et le vampire tomba au sol, la tête tournée à 180°C. Entre-temps, Armando avait retiré ses crocs et s'était levé, m'attrapant par la taille et le cou. Il m'emprisonna en se serrant contre moi.

- Relâche-la ! lui ordonna Al.

Armando lui parla alors en italien, langue que je ne comprenais pas –pourquoi avais-je choisi espagnol- et Al lui répondit dans le même langage. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, accompagnées d'insultes à ce que je crus comprendre.

- Tu approches, je la tue, lui dit finalement Armando en plaçant ses mains en étau autour de mon cou.

- C'est idiot, tu sacrifierais ta mère-porteuse ?

- Il me reste Angela. Elle servira à son tour de mère-porteuse une fois adulte.

Mon dieu, il avait Angela et prévoyait de lui faire subir la même chose qu'à sa propre mère ! Quel monstre pouvait prévoir de telles horreurs sur une enfant ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. On venait dans notre direction en courant.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini ! hurla Armando.

Quelques secondes après, je vis le noir nous envelopper, mais quelque chose nous fit trembler. Du moins, c'est la sensation que je parvins à identifier.

- Tu n'iras nulle part ! lança la voix d'Al.

Je sentis ses mains me tirer vers l'avant, pendant que son frère me retenait dans ses bras. La lumière revint enfin et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans la pièce au canapé. Je fus enfin libérée de mon tortionnaire qui se battit avec Al. Je m'empressai de m'éloigner à quatre pattes, mes jambes refusant de faire le moindre pas coordonné. Une fois sortie de la pièce, je réussis tant bien que mal à me tenir debout, refermant la porte derrière moi. J'entendis alors un véritable boucan au sein de la demeure. Plusieurs personnes étaient entrées et semblaient mener divers combats contre les vampires. Je me tournai dans le couloir et cherchai vers quel endroit me diriger. Je ne me souvenais plus de quel côté nous étions arrivés. Je choisis d'aller à droite et failli hurler de terreur en tombant sur Warren au détour du couloir.

- Ah tu es là ! Viens vite ! lança-t-il.

- Attends, Mercy ! Et Ben !

- On les a récupérés. On cherche juste à éliminer l'Ancien.

- Il est par là. Son frère s'occupe de lui !

- Super.

A peine Warren avait-il prononcé ce mot que la porte où se trouvaient les deux vampires fut arrachée. Nous vîmes le chef des vampires en sortir, le visage déformé par la fureur et cela me fit froid dans le dos. Il me vit au loin et hurla de rage. Al ne tarda pas à sortir alors qu'il s'élançait sur moi. Warren ne perdit pas de temps et me porta sur son épaule.

- Désolé, mais là on y va ! me lança-t-il en courant vers la sortie.

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall d'entrée en moins de temps que je ne le pensais et je me retrouvai au milieu d'une bagarre où se mêlaient vampires et loups-garous. Je reconnus certains membres de la meute, dont Adam qui menait le combat en véritable chef. Il s'occupait d'un vampire assez coriace et ne semblait pas prendre de gants pour l'épargner. Le sang se mit à gicler fortement lorsqu'il lui sauta à la gorge.

- Par là ! me dit Warren en me conduisant vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec le loup de mon frère.

- Ethan ! lançai-je.

Seulement, son regard était toujours aussi absent. Il n'était pas aux commandes de son loup. Quelqu'un tirait à nouveau les ficelles et je me doutais de l'identité du marionnettiste.

- Il faut trouver le sorcier noir qui le dirige ! dis-je à Warren.

- J'en ai vu passer un tout à l'heure.

Ethan avança, menaçant. Warren se plaça devant moi et me protégea.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te donner la fessée Ethan… lui dit-il.

Ethan se contenta de grogner en montrant les crocs. Je reculai, poussée par Warren, mais une forme rousse passa devant nous, poussant le second d'Adam par la même occasion.

- Ben ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! hurlai-je, comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

Ben, sous sa forme de loup roux, s'en prenait à Ethan, qui ne se laissa pas faire. Les voir tous les deux se battre ne me rassura pas et me fendit le cœur. Je ne voulais en perdre aucun !

- Venez ! entendis-je derrière moi.

Cette voix m'était familière, mais j'étais incapable d'en connaître l'origine. Je me tournai et découvrit avec stupeur Steven, le serveur du bar avec qui j'avais discuté plusieurs fois. Il me reconnut et sourit.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je.

- Une gentille fae est venue nous prévenir qu'il y avait du grabuge chez un vampire. Elle nous a dit de nous occuper des méchants.

Je notai qu'il était armé de pieux en bois. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Nous chassons les vampires avec mon groupe. Ce n'était pas très dur de nous contacter. Je suis une sorte de Buffy si tu préfères !

Ainsi donc, le serveur gay avec qui j'avais fait la causette était un chasseur de vampires. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait !

- Il vaut mieux que tu sortes de là, on s'occupe des vampires avec les autres.

Je sortis à contrecœur du hall d'entrée, sous les coups et les assauts répétés des vampires et loups-garous. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me précipitai au-dehors. Des voitures étaient garées un peu partout devant moi et je me demandais comment un vampire comme Armando n'avait-il pas remarqué l'arrivée des véhicules. Je sentis des picotements dans le dos et fus bientôt mise à genoux sans pouvoir le contrôler.

- On ne va nulle part ! Je tiens à ma récompense ! lança une voix.

Je ne parvins pas à me relever, comme plaquée au sol par une main invisible. Je vis deux pieds se placer devant moi et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à relever la tête. Le sorcier noir se tenait devant moi.

- Tu n'as pas à partir avant que le Maître en ait terminé avec toi, me dit-il.

- Allez vous faire voir ! lui dis-je.

Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais être insultante. Les picotements s'intensifièrent. Il me releva néanmoins en attrapant mon tee-shirt. Je me débattis férocement en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il vociféra et je sentis une décharge s'étendre de la tête aux pieds.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et je vis surgir Ben, toujours sous sa forme de loup. Le sorcier le repoussa à l'aide de son pouvoir et j'entendis Ben piailler. Le voyant se crisper en gardant la tête baissée, je ressentis une profonde haine envers cet homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à nous faire souffrir. Je lui attrapai les avant-bras et ressentis à nouveau cette envie de le voir flamber sous mes yeux. C'est à peu près ce qui lui arriva, car lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, de la fumée s'échappa de sous mes mains. Une forte odeur de brulé se fit sentir et je l'entendis pousser un juron en tentant de se reculer. Seulement, ma poigne était bien plus forte qu'il ne le pensait et je me mis à sourire en le voyant paniquer. Enfin, ma vengeance serait bientôt faite ! Il voulait faire souffrir les gens, j'allais lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le faire.

La fumée devint de plus en plus importante et l'odeur de brulé également. Des flammes ne tardèrent pas à se former au niveau de mes mains, mais curieusement, je ne ressentis aucune douleur ou sensation de chaleur. Le sorcier hurla en regardant ses bras se transformer en steaks grillés et les flammes ne tardèrent pas à se propager au reste de ses bras. Je tâchai de le libérer, lui ayant assez montré que moi aussi, je pouvais être cruelle, mais j'étais comme collée à ses bras. Les flammes s'étendirent au reste du corps et je me retrouvai entourée de fumée blanche. Je n'avais cependant pas de difficulté à voir ou respirer au travers. La vision de l'homme qui se mit à se tordre de douleur et à vouloir se mettre à genoux dans un geste suppliant ne me donna même plus envie d'arrêter. Au contraire, à présent, j'en voulais encore plus. Il souffrait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait forcé Ben à faire des choses contre sa volonté, avait utilisé mon frère comme une marionnette, voulu me forcer à devenir la mère porteuse du vampire le plus sadique que j'ai rencontré… il méritait de mourir ! Je le regardai avec des yeux mauvais, accentuant en moi l'envie de le voir réduit à l'état de cendres. Les flammes nous enveloppèrent tous les deux et je ne distinguai bientôt plus rien de ce qui nous entourait.

_Lisa… arrête !_ entendis-je dans ma tête.

Je continuai néanmoins à carboniser le sorcier qui ne réagissait déjà plus. Lorsque son corps s'écroula, noir et fumant, je parvins enfin à le relâcher. Les flammes s'estompèrent d'elles-mêmes et la fumée s'évapora comme par enchantement. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis plusieurs membres de la meute, ainsi que Ben, me regarder comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

- Lisa, reprend le contrôle maintenant.

C'était la voix de Bran. Je ne l'avais pas vu dans la maison. Il se tenait un peu en retrait et me regardait, l'air sérieux. Seulement, j'aurai bien eu envie d'aller allumer le feu sur d'autres personnes qui se dressaient sur mon chemin. Le vampire n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'être réduit en cendres, mais cette image me plaisait bien.

- Lisa, laisse partir ta colère et reviens parmi nous ! m'ordonna Bran.

Je le regardai en plissant les yeux, n'appréciant pas qu'il me donne un ordre. J'allai avancer pour lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires, que je voulais qu'Armando disparaisse grâce à ce formidable don que je possédais à présent, mais je vis Ethan se placer devant lui.

- Ethan… parvins-je à articuler, surprise de le revoir.

- Lis', arrête. Il n'y a plus personne à tuer. Tout le monde va bien.

- Il a voulu tuer Ben. Et Mercy ! protestai-je.

- Je sais, mais regarde, Ben va bien et toi aussi. Adam a emmené Mercy à l'hôpital. Elle devrait aller mieux. Lisa, regarde, moi aussi je suis là. Arrête de vouloir tout bruler, je t'assure que tu es flippante avec tes yeux noirs.

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Mes yeux étaient noisettes, pas noirs. Mais le voir là, dans son état normal et non plus possédé par un sorcier qui lui faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi me rassura. Ben s'approcha à son tour et regarda le sol à côté de moi.

- Si tu avais des envies de barbecue, il suffisait de me le dire…

J'éclatai de rire, ce qui eut pour mérite de détendre l'atmosphère autour de moi. Je laissai Ben monter les marches et me rejoindre. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver lui et non ce pantin créé par ce sorcier.

- Tu m'as foutu les jetons. C'est quoi encore cette nouveauté de cramer les méchants sorciers ?

- Je crois que tu devras demander des explications à mon grand-père, on a des ancêtres assez étranges dans la famille… lui dis-je alors qu'il venait m'extirper du tas de cendre dans lequel mes pieds marchaient.

Lorsque nous repartîmes chez Adam, j'eus droit à des explications de la part de Bran, conduisant l'automobile qui roulait en direction du sud. Steven, le chasseur de vampires, avait contacté Adam et sa meute pour signaler du remue-ménage dans la demeure nouvellement louée par Armando. Il le pistait depuis plusieurs mois et il avait fait en sorte de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes accompagné de son groupe de chasseurs. Il n'avait pas fait ma rencontre par hasard, il avait noté mes habitudes et demandé une place de serveur dans ce café, vu que j'y passais assez souvent. Il avait remarqué que l'Ancien semblait très intéressé par moi, il en déduisit que je courais un danger. Lorsque nous fûmes enlevés avec Ben et Mercy, il indiqua l'endroit où se rendre à Adam, qui débarqua en force avec les membres de sa meute. Armando prévoyait bien d'éliminer Mercy et son bébé, sa vengeance sur Adam qui avait éliminé son "élevage" de mutants vampires/loups-garous. Quant à Angela, ils l'avaient trouvée dans la demeure, prisonnière et en attente de passer à l'âge adulte afin de procréer à son tour. Pour le moment, elle restait une petite fille, mais sa croissance allait bien plus rapidement que celle d'une fillette humaine. Elle irait avec Al pour apprendre à vivre comme un vampire. A l'adolescence, Bran la prendrait sous son aile afin de lui enseigner les rudiments de la vie de meute. Après tout, elle faisait partie des deux races, il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à vivre selon chaque espèce !

Armando était à présent détruit, Bran s'en étant occupé avec l'aide d'Al. Le Maître des vampires avait été plutôt difficile à tuer, celui-ci se régénérant presque après chaque coup de pieu reçu par le Marrok. Il avait finalement fallu utiliser le feu pour le détruire. Al s'était chargé de lui transpercer le cœur à l'aide de son poing. La blessure fut plus importante qu'un simple morceau de bois, ce qui l'immobilisa. Bran n'eut plus qu'à lui lancer la flamme d'une bougie après l'avoir aspergé d'alcool, une bouteille trainant sur une tablette. Le vampire était parti en fumée sans pouvoir lutter ou user d'un pouvoir quelconque. Une mort idiote selon Al qui pensait détacher la tête du corps de son frère. Mais s'étant révélé plus coriace que prévu à détacher, il abandonna cette idée.

Mercy avait toujours des contractions, mais un examen rapide de Samuel la rassura en lui disant que rien n'avait bougé et que le bébé était encore bien au chaud pour quelques semaines encore. Mais du repos lui était indispensable pour se faire.

En ce qui concernait Ethan, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait depuis que le sorcier l'avait utilisé. Tout ce que nous arrivâmes à apprendre, ce fut qu'il avait été obligé d'échanger les plaquettes de ma pilule afin d'y mettre un placebo afin de la remplacer. Voilà la réponse à la question quant à ma grossesse surprise…

Quant à moi, il m'expliqua que le pouvoir que je possédais était bien dû au fait que mon aïeule était une puissante sorcière. Mais c'était aussi sûrement à cause de ma grossesse, qui avait tendance à changer la donne. A ce sujet, je trouvais Ben bien collant depuis notre départ. Il m'avoua qu'il avait eu vraiment peur de me perdre et qu'il ne voulait plus que je m'éloigne de lui à plus de dix mètres. Cela fit rire Bran. Mais il lui donna raison. Je n'avais pas fini d'être surveillée tout au long de cette grossesse…


	16. Chapter 16

**-16-**

Il faisait beau en cette fin du mois de juin. Même un peu trop chaud. Porter une robe de mariée, enceinte, avec près de vingt-huit degrés, je peux affirmer que c'est de la torture ! Pourquoi Ben ne m'avait-il pas écouté quand je lui disais que l'on pouvait se marier après la naissance du bébé ? Son air revêche m'avait forcée à abdiquer. Il avait fallu rapporter la robe que j'avais choisie pour le grand jour, la troquant contre une robe destinée à une femme enceinte. Moins élégant selon moi, mais lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir ce fameux jour, parée, maquillée et coiffée convenablement, je me trouvai belle. J'étais nerveuse et anxieuse, comme toute future mariée, mais j'avais également hâte de m'unir à l'homme que j'aimais. On avait empêché Ben de venir me voir, le frustrant comme jamais, mais il finit par attendre sagement à côté de l'autel sans vouloir interrompre la préparation de sa fiancée. Lorsque Samuel vint me trouver dans la chambre où je me préparais –la chambre de Jesse pour être précise- il sourit en me voyant près du miroir.

- Jolie, me dit-il en refermant derrière lui.

Je me tournai vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tiens, il paraît qu'il faut un objet vieux. C'est à Bran, il tient ça de sa famille.

Samuel me tendit une chaine en or, avec un pendentif de couleur bleue. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse, mais ce bijou était absolument magnifique. Il me la plaça autour du cou et je pus regarder le résultat dans la glace. Je souris en croisant le regard de mon père qui se reflétait à côté de moi.

- Il vaut mieux y aller, ton fiancé va finir par mordre le prêtre si tu n'arrives pas…

Je ris en imaginant cette possibilité et lui tint le bras pour sortir de la pièce. Le cœur battant, je le suivis ver l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Jesse était en bas et attendait le signal pour faire démarrer la musique d'entrée. Elle avait revêtu une robe bleu pâle et pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient convenablement coiffés et non colorés en palette de peinture. Elle sourit en me voyant et fit signe à quelqu'un dans le salon. La musique retentit et je suivis Samuel sur les marches. Quand nous fûmes arrivés en bas des marches, les retardataires se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. On avait demandé à Adam de célébrer notre mariage dans son jardin, celui-ci étant assez grand pour accueillir un grand nombre d'invités. Nous étions à la fin du mois de juin et la chaleur était étourdissante. Il me tardait de me retrouver à l'abri sous les tentes et me rafraichir ! Heureusement que l'endroit où tout était installé pour le buffet était le plus à l'ombre !

Nous sortîmes de la maison par la porte arrière et je pus voir que Ben ne plaisantait pas –et Ethan non plus : ils avaient fait en sorte que toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient de près ou de loin, soient invitées. Je voulais un petit mariage, je me retrouvai avec une foule de gens que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Je rageai intérieurement. Je voulais disparaître sous le sol. Mais lorsque je croisai le regard de celui qui me prendrait pour femme, je m'adoucis et réussis à avancer en tenant le bras de mon père. Ben semblait irradier de bonheur et voir son large sourire me donna des palpitations. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre devant l'autel, faisant rire les invités. J'allais un peu trop vite par rapport à une marche nuptiale traditionnelle.

- Doucement ma grande, tu vas aller le retrouver… me chuchota Samuel, amusé.

Je ralentis la cadence en détachant mon regard de celui de Ben. Je croisai ceux des personnes qui faisaient à présent partie de mon quotidien. A peine un an s'était écoulé depuis mon arrivée et en y repensant, je n'avais pas vécu autant de choses en vingt-cinq ans (si on faisait impasse sur la découverte de la lycanthropie commune d'Ethan et moi). Si on m'avait dit que ma vie prendrait un tel virage avec un mariage et un bébé au bout, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

J'arrivai enfin aux côtés de Ben et laissai mon père s'éloigner, après avoir reçu de sa part un baiser sur la joue. Le prêtre put commencer la cérémonie et nous entendîmes les cris d'un bébé au même moment. Mercy se tenait à l'écart, sous les tentes, et tentait de calmer son fils, Andrew. Il était né deux semaines auparavant, avec un peu d'avance. Il était en parfaite santé et vaillant, comme aimait le dire Adam. En attendant, la chaleur n'était pas le meilleur ami d'un nouveau-né et ses pleurs étaient compréhensifs. Adam se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme afin de l'aider à le calmer. La voix de son père avait un effet apaisant sur le nourrisson à chaque fois. Sûrement la magie de l'Alpha…

Revenant à la cérémonie, je regardai Ben avec un petit sourire. Je l'imaginais bien devoir calmer notre enfant en pleine nuit, avec sa patience légendaire, cela risquait de valoir son pesant d'or. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement la raison de mon sourire et je secouai la tête. Le prêtre put enfin procéder à notre union, obtenant une réponse positive de la part de Ben assez loufoque :

- Un peu que je la veux, vu ce qu'on a traversé, vous pensez pas que je vais la lâcher devant l'autel !

Des éclats de rire fusèrent dans l'assemblée et je regardai Ben avec consternation. Un simple oui aurait fait l'affaire ! Il haussa les épaules en souriant et ne se posa pas plus de questions sur mon embarra. Je me contentai de dire le traditionnel "oui" en haussant un sourcil en direction de Ben.

- Pas très originale… me chuchota-t-il, amusé.

- On s'en fiche, c'est juste une réponse courte ! répliquai-je.

- A peine mariés, ils se disputent déjà, lança joyeusement Ethan, au premier rang.

Nouveaux rires parmi les invités et le prêtre se racla la gorge.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

- Ah, enfin ! rétorqua Ben, ravi.

Il s'empressa de m'attirer à lui et m'embrassa passionnément, oubliant quelque peu que nous avions des paires d'yeux braqués sur nous. Je répondis tout de même avec la même passion, quoique plus mesurée.

- Oh doucement, la nuit de noce c'est ce soir ! nous interrompit Ethan.

Nous nous arrêtâmes en souriant et nous tournâmes vers les invités. Des applaudissements retentirent et nous allâmes célébrer notre union auprès des personnes présentes.

La fête battit son plein, le buffet organisé et prévu pour une meute de loups-garous fut des plus gargantuesques. Je vis Bran en compagnie de Samuel, discutant à côté des victuailles. Ariana n'était pas venue. Il y avait un peu trop de loups-garous en un seul endroit pour qu'elle accepte de venir. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Je m'approchai d'eux en même temps que Charles et Anna. Ceux-ci étaient rentrés de leur escapade dans le pays, à la recherche des sorciers qui avaient tenté de se rallier à Armando. Les deux époux, accompagnés de plusieurs loups-garous de la meute de Bran, s'étaient vus confier la tâche de les éliminer discrètement ou de les raisonner. Ils étaient loin d'être pacifistes et ne choisirent pas la seconde option, préférant se battre contre des loups-garous. Le combat était largement inégal. Il ne resta bientôt plus d'alliés de l'Ancien et les rares sorciers qui se rendirent furent mis sous surveillance rapprochée.

- Voilà la plus belle, lança Bran avec un sourire.

Je lui souris alors qu'il jetait un œil à son fils à ses côtés.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Samuel aussi fier. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il conduit sa fille à l'autel…

- Comme tu dis, ce n'est pas tous les jours, lui répondit Samuel.

- Par contre, la mariée enceinte, je n'avais pas encore assisté à ce genre de cérémonie, lança Bran.

- Papa, il faut vivre avec son temps… plaisanta Charles.

- Sauf que le temps file on ne peut plus rapidement en ce moment, répondit Bran.

- Oh allez, encore un petit cinq-cents ans et tu seras à jour… railla Samuel.

Ils se mirent à rire entre eux. Cinq-cents ans ? Mais quel âge pouvait bien avoir Bran ? Samuel fut emmené par Charles et Anna, apparemment ils avaient des choses à lui demander. Je restai donc avec mon grand-père.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Angela ? demandai-je.

- Elle va bien. Al lui apprend les rudiments de la vie de vampire. Elle a encore grandi. A ce stade, elle sera adulte avant cinq ans.

- C'est bizarre. Dire qu'elle est née il n'y a pas si longtemps…

- C'est l'une des rares survivantes de son espèce, elle est un joyau à protéger.

L'air sérieux de Bran me rassura. Au moins avec lui, Angela était sûre d'être surveillée de près. Il regarda derrière mon épaule et sourit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, sois heureuse, tu en as besoin, me dit-il avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournai. Ben m'enlaça. Il avait déjà ôté son nœud papillon. Cela m'aurait étonné qu'il parvienne à le garder plus de deux heures.

- Dites-moi ma femme, si on s'éclipsait pour aller voir ce que vous portez là-dessous ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, la vendeuse a dit que ça ne couvrait pas grand-chose… murmurai-je à son oreille.

Ben haussa un sourcil.

- Mince alors, je ne vais rien avoir à enlever ! plaisanta-t-il.

Il me prit la main en souriant et me tira vers la sortie.

- Hey ! Les mariés nous faussent compagnie !

Evidemment, Ethan nous avait repérés de loin. Adieu la sortie discrète ! Chacun y alla de son commentaire ou de son encouragement. Nous saluâmes les invités avant de sortir, nous dirigeant vers une décapotable flambant neuve. Je me tournai vers Ben, surprise.

- A qui est-elle ?

- Euh… cadeau de mariage apparemment. Ton père a fait une folie il me semble…

J'ouvris de grands yeux et me tournai pour apercevoir Samuel, qui avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres en nous regardant.

- La prochaine fois, on lui demandera de payer la maison aussi…

- Ben !

Ben éclata de rire en m'ouvrant la porte du côté passager. Je montai, difficilement à cause de ma robe quelque peu imposante.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais le soleil terminait de se coucher. Ce qui nous donna un superbe point de vue durant le trajet qui nous menait à l'hôtel. Ben prenait un plaisir certain au volant de cette nouvelle voiture. Je penchais pour l'emprunt permanent quand nous retournerions à notre vie normale. La vieille camionnette était hors-jeu à présent. Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un coin arboré. L'hôtel où Ethan nous avait réservé une chambre se dressa devant nous. Lorsqu'on nous indiqua le numéro de chambre –la suite nuptiale- nous fûmes étonnés que mon frère ait pensé à ce genre de chambre qui n'était pas bon marché.

- Ethan est devenu dealer ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Ben rit en me tenant par la taille alors que nous entrions dans l'ascenseur.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de ce qu'il nous a fait endurer dernièrement, m'apprit Ben en appuyant sur le numéro quatre, notre étage de destination.

- Mais il n'était pas responsable ! C'est l'Ancien qui le faisait contrôler par ce sorcier !

- Je sais. Mais il s'en veut quand même. Et il n'arrive pas à digérer le fait qu'il ait forcé le destin en étant responsable de ta grossesse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir te faire tomber enceinte sans que tu t'en aperçoives.

J'haussai les épaules. Ethan n'était pas responsable, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. J'étais enceinte, c'était la vie. J'en étais heureuse à présent. Instinctivement, je portai la main sur mon ventre. Ce fut la première fois où je les ressentis. De légers coups répondirent à ma caresse et je restais sans pouvoir bouger en appréciant cette étrange sensation.

- Quoi ? me demanda Ben, inquiet.

- Il a bougé ! lui dis-je.

Surpris, Ben me considéra et porta son regard sur mon ventre.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le sentir, mais moi je l'ai senti !

Il posa néanmoins la main sur mon ventre. Patiemment, il attendit un geste de la part du petit être qui se cachait en moi, mais la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Nous étions arrivés. Ben parut déçu mais je le rassurai :

- Dans quelques temps, tu pourras le sentir aussi.

Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota à mon oreille pendant que l'on sortait de la cage d'ascenseur :

- J'ai surtout envie de sentir autre chose moi.

Autant dire qu'il allait falloir se presser d'arriver jusqu'à la suite nuptiale ou les clients qui partageaient notre couloir auraient droit à un effeuillage gratuit de notre part. Ben ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la carte magnétique et ne me laissa pas entrer. Au lieu de ça, il me porta dans ses bras. Je ris.

- Tiens, on fait dans le traditionnel ?

- Ben, je le fais pendant que je peux encore, après tu vas peser plus lourd qu'un hippopotame.

- Dis donc ! m'insurgeais-je.

Ben se mit à rire et nous entrâmes dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle était grandiose. Agréablement décorée et un peu trop romantique à mon goût.

- Tu crois que ton frère y est pour quelque chose en ce qui concerne les accessoires ? me demanda Ben en me reposant par terre.

Je regardai la table de nuit où divers objets assez "coquins" étaient disposés. Aucun doute sur le commanditaire de ces jouets.

- Il n'arrêtera jamais ! lançai-je en regardant des menottes de plus près.

- Encore heureux que je n'ai pas besoin de tout cet attirail pour m'occuper de ma femme…

Les bras de Ben m'enlacèrent par la taille et je me tournai vers lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement en faisant courir ses mains dans mon dos.

- Tu as toute la nuit pour me prouver que tu sais te passer des cadeaux de mon frère, lui murmurai-je alors qu'il déliait le corsage de ma robe.

Il se contenta de m'embrasser dans le cou, terminant d'ôter ma robe.

- Toute la nuit… et toute la vie, répondit-il en me souriant.

_**Courant du mois de novembre…**_

La voix de Ben tonna à l'étage alors que j'étais en train de plier le linge. Il apparût en haut de l'escalier, un morceau de planche en bois dans la main. Lorsque je reconnus ledit morceau, je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore cassé un morceau de l'armoire ? Il va finir sans chambre à force ce bébé !

- C'est de la camelote, j'y peux rien !

- Vas-y moins fort et tu verras que tu réussiras à la monter… lui expliquai-je en continuant de plier les vêtements de bébé qui s'offraient à moi en pile dépareillée sur la table basse.

Ben repartit dans la chambre en maugréant et je souris. Nous avions emménagé dans la maison que Ben m'avait fait visiter il y a quelques mois. J'avais finalement choisi de l'acheter, tout d'abord réticente à cette idée, puis m'étais laissée convaincre par mon époux. Je m'y sentais vraiment chez moi et me demandai comment j'avais pu la laisser de côté tout ce temps ! Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée et procurait une douce chaleur dans le salon où je me trouvais. Novembre était assez froid cette année et je redoutais d'avoir du verglas sur la route le jour où je me rendrai à la maternité. Ce qui ne devait plus tarder. J'étais à cinq jours du terme.

De vigoureux coups de pieds me firent arrêter le pliage et je me levai difficilement du canapé pour me rendre à l'étage. Il fallait bien que je me rende compte de l'avancée du montage de la chambre par Ben ! Il avait repoussé le moment jusqu'à se rendre compte que l'arrivée du bébé était imminente. Pressé par le temps, il avait tendance à y aller un peu trop fort avec la boiserie et c'était le second morceau de l'armoire qui ne lui résistait pas. Le trouvant au milieu de la chambre, je le vis en train de recoller le morceau coupé en deux. Au moins, le restant de la chambre était monté et il ne restait plus qu'à ranger les vêtements dans l'armoire. Enfin, s'il y en avait une un jour !

- Ça devrait aller avec de la colle, lança-t-il, tourné vers le mur.

- Tu aurais pris ton temps, tu ne l'aurais pas brisée… lui rappelai-je.

- Pas besoin de me le rabâcher ! s'agaça-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Il serait impossible d'argumenter avec lui. Je jetai un œil au lit paré pour l'arrivée du bébé. Nous avions choisi des couleurs mixtes, étant donné que nous ne savions pas le sexe. Excepté Samuel qui avait vu l'échographie en direct la dernière fois, vu que mon gynécologue avait attrapé la grippe ce jour-là. Mon père avait proposé de me faire passer ma dernière échographie pour éviter tout retard. Il avait promis de garder le secret en voyant le sexe sur l'écran. J'avais préféré tourner la tête afin de ne pas être tentée.

Je pris une peluche en forme de lapin qui était posée dans le bas du lit et pensai à ma mère qui ne connaîtrait jamais son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille. J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit à mes côtés dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à moi, mais je n'avais plus que mon père que je ne connaissais que depuis peu et mon frère. Sans oublier Ben. Mais un avis féminin m'aurait été plus approprié. Ben dut ressentir ma tristesse car il lâcha sa planche pour venir m'enlacer par la taille.

- Pardon, me dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

- J'ai pas été sympa, je suis nul je sais. J'aurai dû m'y prendre à l'avance… me dit-il.

Je réalisai qu'il pensait que j'étais blessée par sa réponse juste avant.

- Oh, ça ne fait rien. Non, je pensais à ma mère. C'est triste car elle ne verra jamais son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille.

- Oui je sais…

Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et me serra fortement contre lui. Heureusement que je l'avais lui, il comblait suffisamment le manque laissé par ma mère.

Ce fut cette nuit-là que je ressentis les premières douleurs. Il était un peu plus de deux heures et Ben ronflait joyeusement à mes côtés. Je le maudissais de dormir aussi bien quand je passais la plupart de mes nuits sur le canapé à ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil. Excepté cette nuit où j'arrivais enfin à trouver le sommeil. Voilà que les contractions commençaient ! A dire vrai, j'avais déjà quelques désagréables sensations le soir, mais j'avais l'habitude d'avoir le ventre qui tiraille en fin de journée.

Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Samuel m'avait dit de l'appeler quand je sentirais les douleurs du travail. Il voulait être présent car il ne savait pas comment serait le bébé. Lycanthropie oblige. Le bébé de Mercy et Adam était "normal", mais jusqu'à quand ? Il fallait bien se douter qu'avec la carte génétique de ses parents, il aurait des capacités incroyables plus tard. Cette fois-ci, nous étions tous les deux possesseurs du gène de lycanthropie, mais le mien était au stade dormant. Samuel voulait s'assurer que l'on me laisserait tranquille si le bébé naissait avec la capacité de changer aussitôt né. J'y croyais peu, mais Samuel voulait prendre toutes les précautions. Il voulait donc être là le jour J. Mais j'hésitais, je n'allais pas le déranger si c'était une fausse alerte ! Il ne travaillait pas cette nuit, raison de plus !

Je dus compter les minutes entre les contractions, m'occupant sur l'ordinateur entre chaque. Cela commençait à m'inquiéter car plus l'heure tournait, plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Je n'avais plus du tout sommeil et je marchai de long en large pour faire passer la douleur. La suivante fut encore plus douloureuse et je me surpris à gémir en me tenant au canapé. Du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage et la lumière s'alluma.

- Lisa ?

Je ne répondis pas et me concentrai sur la douleur qui commençait à se répandre dans les reins. Ben fut à mes côtés en quelques enjambées.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? lança-t-il.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me prendre des remarques du genre et je le foudroyai du regard.

- Ok, on va à l'hôpital. J'appelle Sam.

Ben s'empressa de remonter dans la chambre pour s'habiller, pendant que je profitais du répit offert entre deux contractions.

- N'oublie pas la valise ! lançai-je en attrapant mon manteau.

Il devait être au téléphone avec mon père car je l'entendis parler seul. Alors que j'enfilai mon manteau, j'entendis comme un craquement en moi et écarquillai les yeux lorsque je sentis un liquide chaud s'écouler entre mes jambes. Je regardai le sol et vis mes pieds dans une flaque d'eau qui commençait à s'étendre largement à présent. Ajouté au fait qu'une contraction revenait au galop, je ne pus que me mettre à genoux en gémissant fortement et en soufflant. Ben redescendit en quatrième vitesse et vit les dégâts.

- Ah merde ! Attends, je vais te porter !

- Ne me touche pas ! hurlai-je, la douleur étant bien plus forte que les précédentes.

Je me contentai de souffler en restant à quatre pattes et je laissai passer la contraction dans cette position. Quand elle fut enfin passée, je me relevai, aidée par Ben.

- Je savais les femmes en train d'accoucher agressives, mais là…

- Je contrôle pas ! J'aimerai t'y voir tiens !

J'allais chercher le seau et la serpillère pour nettoyer l'entrée mais Ben me les arracha presque des mains.

- Tu te fous de moi ? On part ! Je nettoierai ça plus tard !

Ben me força à sortir en me tenant par le bras et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit la voiture et me fit monter du côté passager. Il préféra prendre ma voiture, ne voulant pas risquer d'abimer les sièges de la nouvelle voiture. Macho ! Je lui lançai un regard assassin lorsqu'il me lança cette remarque.

- Quoi, on sait jamais si tu accouches dans la voiture !

- Tu as intérêt d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et que ça n'arrive pas ou je te tue !

Ben secoua la tête et démarra le moteur. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de givre ou de verglas. Il put donc nous conduire à l'hôpital sans encombre. Et la nuit, on ne croisait pas grand monde sur la route en prime. Arrêtés à un feu, une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir et je serrai le siège fortement. Le cuir craqua sous mes ongles et Ben tourna la tête vers moi.

- Ça va ?

Il n'arrêtait pas de me poser cette question depuis qu'on était partis et je ne voulais plus l'entendre.

- Pose-moi encore cette question et tu te prends l'allume-cigare sur la joue !

Je fermai les yeux en me demandant quand la douleur allait finir par passer. Elle dura longtemps cette fois et je ne savais plus comment me mettre sur le siège. Je m'accrochai à la poignée de la portière en soufflant longuement et ouvris la fenêtre pour m'aérer un peu. Ben s'empressa de repartir et fonça vers l'hôpital.

- Sam est arrivé, me lança-t-il alors que nous arrivions sur le parking.

Il se gara juste devant l'entrée et je vis deux personnes venir nous accueillir. Samuel ouvrit la portière et m'aida à sortir. Un fauteuil roulant m'attendait et il m'y installa.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait venir en pleine nuit, lui dis-je.

- Tu veux rire ! Allez, on y va.

Samuel poussa le fauteuil pendant que Ben allait garer la voiture.

- Où en es-tu ?

- Perdu les eaux à la maison et contractions très rapprochées.

- Hum, tu as l'air d'aller vite. Plutôt rare pour un premier.

Il me fit entrer dans le service obstétrique, suivi des deux femmes. Je ne les connaissais pas, je n'étais pas dans ce service.

- Anita est la sage-femme en qui j'ai confiance. Je lui ai demandé de venir, elle n'était pas de garde cette nuit.

Je regardais Sam derrière moi en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu l'a dérangée pour moi ? Mais non !

Une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir et je fermai les yeux. Seulement, la contraction s'éternisait et j'avais une drôle de sensation entre les jambes.

- Oh c'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ? me demanda Sam en accélérant le pas.

Il entra dans une salle d'accouchement et j'entendis Ben arriver en courant (vu les pas pressés, je me doutais que c'était lui).

- Je crois… que la tête descend !

Samuel et Anita se regardèrent et mon père me leva du fauteuil sans l'aide de personne, ce qui étonna la sage-femme. J'avais beaucoup de mal à tenir en position assise, ou même dans n'importe quelle position d'ailleurs.

- Ben, viens là et tu l'aides à pousser, lui indiqua Sam en se mettant de l'autre côté.

Ben se plaça à mes côtés, laissant la valise à l'entrée. On me prépara en vitesse, mais seul le bas fut enlevé. Un drap m'avait été posé dessus afin de cacher le reste à la vue des deux hommes (ça avait beau être un médecin, Samuel restait mon père).

- Ouh, et bien à la prochaine contraction, vous poussez, la tête est déjà en place, me dit Anita.

Pas de péridurale, chouette ! J'avais espéré en bénéficier, mais apparemment, c'était trop tard… Une autre contraction arriva et je me concentrai pour pousser. Je le savais que j'aurai dû les suivre ces cours d'accouchement ! Je ne devais pas pousser comme il le fallait.

- Non, là vous ne poussez pas, vous êtes rouge comme une écrevisse, c'est le bas qu'il faut pousser !

J'avais presque droit à une remontrance par la sage-femme à présent ! Je laissai passer la contraction en reposant ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je vis Ben se pencher au-dessus de moi. Il semblait soucieux.

- Ça v… il s'interrompit, de peur que je lui colle sûrement mon poing dans le nez pour la question à éviter.

Je fermai les yeux en acquiesçant cependant, pendant que j'entendais l'auxiliaire de puériculture préparer les affaires pour l'arrivée du bébé. J'ouvris les yeux en grand en regardant Ben.

- Tu ne lui as pas donné les affaires de naissance ! Regarde dans la valise !

- C'est bon, je m'occupe de ça, lança l'employée de l'hôpital qui s'afférait à trouver les vêtements que j'avais placés dans la valise.

A nouveau, une contraction. Je me relevai, aidée par Ben et Samuel et je me mis à pousser vers le bas. Cette fois-ci, j'eus droit aux encouragements de la sage-femme.

- Encore un peu, on y est presque ! me lança-t-elle.

C'était atrocement douloureux et je m'accrochai à la seule chose qui me tomba sous la main, l'avant-bras de Ben. Le pauvre aurait des marques d'ongles pour quelques jours sûrement. Il ne dit rien cependant alors que je m'occupais de lacérer son avant-bras avec mes ongles. La nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir et je poussai à nouveau. Une drôle de sensation passa entre mes jambes, la tête sortit et la sage-femme s'occupa d'extirper le reste du corps du bébé.

- C'est bon, arrêtez tout, il est dehors ! lança-t-elle vigoureusement.

Quelques secondes encore et je vis enfin celui que j'avais porté pendant neuf mois.

- Bravo, c'est une petite fille ! nous dit-elle en venant nous la présenter.

Emue et pleurant à chaudes larmes, je fus incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Je sentis juste les lèvres de Ben venir se poser sur mon front alors qu'on plaçait ma fille sur moi. Je lui caressai la joue, et souris. Elle était la chose la plus belle et la plus précieuse que j'ai eue de ma vie. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'elle était en moi quelques secondes auparavant ! Je me tournai vers mon père qui observait sa petite-fille avec un large sourire.

- Je vais aller la peser et la mesurer, je vous la redonnerai ensuite, habillée, nous dit l'auxiliaire de puériculture.

- Je vais m'en occuper, lui dit Samuel en me regardant.

Je compris qu'il voulait observer ma fille sous toutes les coutures et voir si elle présentait le moindre signe du loup-garou en elle.

- D'accord. Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? me demanda l'auxiliaire.

Je me tournai alors vers Ben, qui acquiesça.

- Nous l'appellerons Marie. Marie avec "ie" à la fin, pas "y".

Comme ma mère. Elle avait des origines françaises, d'où son prénom qui ne se terminait pas comme le traditionnel américain. Nous nous étions mis d'accord avec Ben. Un prénom à la fois simple mais symbolique pour moi qui n'aurais plus jamais ma mère à mes côtés. Ben comprit tout à fait mon choix et ne put qu'être d'accord.

- Viens voir papy jolie Marie, chuchota légèrement Samuel en prenant le bébé délicatement.

Il valait mieux en effet que les femmes présentes ne l'entendent pas. Personne ne savait qu'il était un loup-garou, qu'il était mon père et qu'il avait plus d'une centaine d'années à son actif. Il s'éloigna avec Marie et s'occupa d'elle. Je levai la tête vers Ben qui m'embrassa tendrement. Je rêvais ou il avait les yeux brillants ?

- Désolée, le gène du garçon n'était pas là ce jour-là… lui dis-je en me sentant presque planer de bonheur.

- Ah mais je préfère les filles moi, il y a assez d'un beau mâle à la maison, pas de concurrence !

Je me mis à rire et portais mon regard vers la table où Samuel s'occupait de notre fille. Ben me laissa avec la sage-femme qui se chargeait de ma délivrance, et alla le rejoindre pour voir les soins apportés à Marie. Lorsque mon père la rapport, elle n'était pas habillée, et il souleva le drap afin de la poser contre moi. Elle avait besoin de se réchauffer contre ma peau et je l'y accueillais avec bonheur. Un petit être chaud qui semblait chercher quelque chose de précis. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir l'allaiter, mais en la voyant si perdue et à la recherche de mon sein, je ne pus résister et le lui donna. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, mais merveilleux à la fois.

- Je vous laisse, je vais aller prévenir l'arrière-grand-père… nous lança Samuel, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Bran, celui qui ressemblait à un jeune livreur, arrière-grand-père. Impensable ! Je regardais ma fille accrochée à mon sein, sous l'œil curieux de Ben et me dis qu'elle était tombée dans un drôle de monde. En espérant que sa vie à elle soit plus simple que celle que je vivais depuis mon arrivée aux tri-cities. Quoi que je devais avouer que la fin m'emballait plus que mon arrivée.

Les deux femmes sortirent à leur tour de la salle d'accouchement, nous laissant un peu seuls en famille. Je me tournais vers Ben avec un large sourire. Il me regarda d'un air étonné et me demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ?

- Rien. Je suis juste… heureuse.

Il releva un sourcil, sourit et m'embrassa.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, me dit-il.

- Prêt pour une vie à trois ?

Ben fit une moue qui ne me plut pas.

- Quoi ?

- A trois, tu es sûre ? A mon avis, on va se retrouver avec des envahisseurs à la maison pour voir ma création, me lança-t-il.

Je le regardai avec ahurissement.

- Ta création ?

- Quoi, normal qu'ils viennent l'admirer, tu as vu le père qu'elle a ?

Je le regardai toujours avec consternation, mais me mis à éclater de rire, faisant sursauter Marie.

- Ta création, rien que ça. Vantard !

La sage-femme et l'auxiliaire revinrent pour vérifier que tout allait bien. On s'occupa de me rhabiller convenablement pour me monter dans une chambre, pendant que l'auxiliaire s'occupait de ma fille, ayant terminé de téter. On la déposa habillée et coiffée d'un bonnet dans un berceau transparent et nous partîmes pour notre future chambre de quelques jours. Il était près de dix heures du matin, les allées et venues du personnel soignant étaient constantes.

Ben suivit avec la valise et lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le couloir, un large cri de joie retentit derrière nous. Je me retournai, assise dans mon fauteuil roulant poussé par la sage-femme, et vis débarquer Ethan, une flopée de ballons roses dans sa main droite, un énorme ours en peluche et d'autres choses dans ses bras.

- Oh c'est pas vrai… lançais-je, abasourdie.

- Où elle est ! hurla-t-il pratiquement en accourant vers nous.

- Monsieur ! Veuillez rester calme, vous êtes dans un hôpital ! s'indigna la sage-femme.

Ethan s'approcha de nous, ne prenant pas note de ce que venait de lui dire la femme et s'approcha du berceau poussé par l'auxiliaire de puériculture.

- Ouah ! Elle est trop belle ma nièce !

- Normal, c'est ma fille, lança Ben.

- Ouais, mais elle est belle comme sa mère, elle a juste tes cheveux ! se moqua Ethan.

Il fallait avouer que Marie avait les cheveux assez clairs. Serait-elle blonde comme son père ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

- Pourriez-vous laisser la jeune maman rentrer dans sa chambre ? demanda la sage-femme, quelque peu excédée par le comportement envahissant d'Ethan.

Ethan se tourna vers elle et s'excusa.

- Ah pardon, j'étais pressé.

La sage-femme leva un sourcil, se replaça derrière moi et me poussa alors qu'on nous conduisait dans ma chambre. Ethan suivit, ses bras toujours autant chargés.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait du monde, me dit Ben en se penchant vers moi.

Je souris. Arrivée dans la chambre, on m'aida à monter dans le lit, l'accouchement m'ayant bien assommée pour le coup. La sage-femme nous expliqua la marche à suivre pour la suite et me promit de m'apporter une collation dans quelques minutes. Il fallait l'avouer, j'avais une faim horrible. Depuis la veille, je n'avais rien mangé, autant dire que je mourais de faim !

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Ethan en déposant tout son bazar sur une table.

- Marie, lui dis-je.

Ethan me regarda, regarda le bébé, puis sourit.

- Joli prénom. Maman serait contente, me dit-il.

Il s'approcha et observa sa nièce. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi attentif et réservé.

- Et elle n'a rien de… particulier ?

- Sam n'a rien trouvé d'anormal chez elle. Du moins, pour l'instant. On verra au fil du temps si le loup se réveille ou non chez elle.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce n'était pas le cas. Avoir un loup en soi était assez perturbant. Une fillette qui grandirait en connaissant cette sensation aurait du mal à vivre une enfance heureuse et épanouie. Je ne lui souhaitais pas de vivre avec cette bête en elle.

Ethan resta un peu avec nous, mais dût repartir pour son travail. Il avait demandé à partir exceptionnellement pour une urgence. Un mensonge qui lui vaudrait sa place si son patron venait à apprendre qu'il était venu voir sa nièce juste née. Evidemment, les visites se poursuivirent toute la journée, dont Bran qui était arrivé en fin de journée. Il trouva son arrière-petite-fille minuscule et magnifique. Un petit air de Samuel selon lui, mais je penchais pour l'envie de faire plaisir à son fils, présent à ce moment dans la chambre. Adam et Mercy, étant passés par là, préférèrent attendre que je sorte de la maternité pour venir nous voir. Effectivement, à la fin de la journée, j'étais exténuée et quelque peu à fleur de peau. Je me mis à pleurer sans raison dans mon lit et Ben vint me trouver après avoir déposé Marie dans son berceau.

- Tu es fatiguée. Dors un peu. La nuit risque d'être longue.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

Ben me sourit et m'embrassa le front.

- Je vais aller chercher des affaires et je demanderai un lit de camp.

Je fus soulagée de savoir qu'il allait rester avec moi.

- Je reviens dans peu de temps. Essaye de te reposer en attendant. Marie dort, profites-en !

Je lui souris et acquiesçai.

Ben se leva et s'habilla. Il m'embrassa, regarda Marie dormir dans son petit lit et sortit de la chambre. Je restais seule avec ma fille et m'allongeai dans le lit, le regard porté sur le berceau à côté de moi. J'étais maman. Ma fille, fruit de l'union d'un loup-garou et d'une femme qui possédait le gène lycanthrope à l'état dormant, avait une chance sur deux de le devenir à son tour. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais la vie choisit d'être cruelle ou non avec ses enfants. Après tout, je devais relativiser. Aurais-je eu une vie comme la mienne si le loup n'avait pas fait partie de mon existence ? Je ne pense pas. Ma vie aurait été fade et sans étincelles. Le loup se manifestait parfois, certes. Mais était-ce tant une malédiction ? Car sans lui, ma vie aurait pris un tout autre tournant. Une vie ordinaire en quelque sorte. Mais ma vie était loin de l'être : elle était extraordinaire. Je m'endormis avec cette pensée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, j'aimais ma vie. Telle qu'elle était.

**FIN**

Note : mille mercis à vous de m'avoir lue, et surtout d'avoir su patienter pour avoir la fin, qui a été un peu longue à venir ! Je m'en excuse ! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu, je l'ai voulue de cette façon. Pour moi, il ne servait à rien de poursuivre au-delà de la naissance de Marie. Une autre fic aurait pu se faire avec les enfants de Mercy et Adam et de Ben et Lisa. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'y consacrer. Mon propre roman me prend un temps fou, mais j'ai surtout la joie de vous dire que le premier tome sortira courant 2014 . Si une nouvelle histoire magique avec loups-garous, vampires et magie vous tente, Métarys devrait vous plaire. Plus d'infos en MP ou sur le site d'Edilivre sur lequel mon livre verra le jour ;) Page officielle sur Facebook Métarys Officiel ! metarys?ref_type=bookmark

En attendant, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, et peut-être dans mon autre monde ! Bises à vous et portez-vous bien !


End file.
